zero railgun
by Lord Arthas is Still Alive
Summary: Misaka Mikoto, que pasaria si una persona tan poderosa como ella fuera arrastrada a el mundo de zero no tsukaima, Louise no sabe lo que le espera
1. el pricipio

bien esta es mi primera historia, el tipico louise invoca x personaje. Misaka puede que este un poco ooc pero perdon, solo quiero poner a alguien que pueda maltratar un poco a louise ya que la mayoria de veces el familiar termina siendo demaciado sumiso y trabajando para ella, es hora de que sea esclava de alguien mas no creen?

* * *

**Y asi empiesa todo**

Cierta electromaster estaba andando por las calles de ciudad academia una noche como tantas otras, estaba en busca de su próxima presa, algunos revoltosos que decidieran molestarla, cuando empezaba a sentirse aburrida ella hacia eso, en parte para aliviar el crimen de ciudad academia y en parte por la diversión de humillar algunos matones. Desde su regreso de Hawái tras los enfrentamientos con greemlin la ciudad academia había estado un poco lenta.

"bien este callejón luce prometedor"-pensó para sus adentros Mikoto

Era un callejón sucio y mal iluminado con algunas tiendas cerradas, ella entro en este callejón canturriando una vieja canción de cuna cuando vio algo a unos 10 metros frente a ella, al acercarse noto que era una burbuja brillante con un borde azulado en su interior en dibujo de un pentagrama. Mikoto quien ya había tenido malas experiencias con cosas de este tipo opto por alejarse de ahí, mientras se alejaba una fuerte ráfaga de viento la jalo hacia el interior de esta burbuja, ella utilizando sus habilidades magnéticas se pegó a la pared para tratar de resistir-"auxilio"-gritaba para que alguien la ayude, pero no había nadie, finalmente perdió la batalla y fue succionada cayendo a la oscuridad.

Al despertar Misaka se encontró con de cara al suelo, al levantar la cara vio que se encontraba en un patio de césped corto, un terrible dolor de cabeza no le dejaba pensar con claridad, pudo notar que a su alrededor se encontraban un gran grupo de personas, la mayoría de ellos jóvenes que no pasarían de los 16 años, estaban hablando en francés y aunque Misaka concia este idioma su dolor de cabeza no le dejaba procesar lo que decían.

* * *

"¿cómo te llamas?"-una voz femenina la interrogo por detrás ella se volteo y vio a una chica de cabello rosado vestida como los demás, es decir con una falda negra, blusa blanca y encima una capa azul marino, haciendo un pésimo disfraz de Harry Potter.

-"Misaka Mikoto"-respondió sintiéndose aludida.

Al mirar en la dirección a la chica noto que detrás de ella se encontraba un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años, semi calvo vistiendo una túnica y portando un báculo grande a su lado una chica de pelo celeste leyendo un libro sentada sobre una lagartija azul gigante con alas que Misaka reconoció como un dragón.

Tanto absorbió la atención de Misaka este y otros fenómenos que estaban dando vueltas por ahí que no se percató que la chica de pelo rosado le decía al viejo frustrada, este sacudía la cabeza contestándole algo, y la chica, de mala gana, dijo algo que Mikoto no presto atención, y se acercó a esta se puso a su altura y miro a los ojos a Misaka

"debo estar drogada o algo, esto no es real" pensó Misaka pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos repentinamente por que la peli-rosa le dio un beso en los labios.

Misaka en una situación así normalmente habría frito a la chica con un relámpago, pero al momento de recibir el beso, ella intentando liberar su electricidad notó que esta no solo no salía, sino que por sus labios podía sentir algún tipo de energía ingresando a su cuerpo y fundiéndose en su sistema sanguíneo.

*pff-pff*Misaka se apartó escupiendo al suelo y parándose de golpe "¡¿pero qué diablos haces!?'' Había hablado en francés a pesar de que creyó hacerlo en japonés.

-"eso fue para sella el contrato de familiar"-respondió la chica como si fuera lo más normal de mundo, Mikoto, molesta estaba a punto de freírla hasta los huesos cuando sintió un intenso dolor y calor por todo su cuerpo, centrándose en su mano derecha.

-"¿Qu-que me has hecho?" pregunto Mikoto asustada por el dolor.

-"es el grabado de las runas, pronto terminara"

Misaka trataba de luchar contra este dolor y dispararle un rayo a quien consideraba su agresora pero no pudo y perdió el conocimiento hundiéndose nuevamente en las sombras.

* * *

**Que tal me quedo? Comenten o escribiré sus nombres en mi death note**


	2. reconociendo el terreno

segundo capitulo, mas rapido que inmediatamente, esta un poco corto pero ya estoy empezando a cojerle practica.

* * *

Misaka Mikoto "RAILGUN" la tercera esper más fuerte de ciudad academia y por ende del mundo, se acababa de despertar de un sueño desagradable en el que un portal brillante la succionaba a quien sabe dónde, una enana de indeterminada preferencia sexual la besaba y un enorme dolor la quemaba por dentro "por suerte fue solo un sueño" pensó.

Al mirar al techo noto que algo no encajaba, ella no conocía ese techo, reviso la habitación con la mirada, era un cuarto de piedra, más grande que su habitación en ciudad academia, ella estaba acostada en una cama de cuatro postes, por la ventana se podía ver que ya era de noche, al mirarse a sí misma noto que ya no llevaba su uniforme de invierno sino que llevaba puesto un camisón que nunca en su vida había visto, lo que significaba que alguien la había cambiado de ropa, si era Kuroko podía darse por muerta.

… "bien-¿Dónde rayos estoy?" dijo Misaka para sí misma, el sueño vivido que había tenido volvía a ella repentinamente "no va a ser que no era un sueño" pensó.

En eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió y paso una sirvienta de cabello negro con una tina de agua y unas toallas al verla dijo: "¡ha ya despertaste! Felizmente."-luego mirando por la puerta grito-"señorita Valiere ya despertó".

-"esteee… ¿perdón, dónde estoy?"-Misaka pensó decir esto en japonés pero las palabras salieron en francés.

- "si, ya despertó" hablaba la sirvienta con alguien del otro lado de la puerta, sacudió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y se arrimó.

Por la puerta ingreso la chica que le había robado un beso a Misaka, esta inmediatamente la reconoció, una rabia intensa inmundo cada parte de su ser pero se aguantó, tenía muchas preguntas y no iba a obtener respuestas si es que carbonizaba a la niña, luego podría hacerla pagar.

-"¿Quién eres?,¿Dónde estoy?,¿Qué hago aquí?"-pregunto Mikoto

-"mi nombre es Louise François de la Valiere, creí habértelo dicho cuando te invoque, y esta es la academia de magia de Tristein, y yo te invoque, tú eres mi familiar."

Esta contestación no le gustaba nada a Mikoto, sabía que los magos existían, gracias a Touma ella había tenido que enfrentarse a una buena cantidad de ellos y sabía que eran peligrosos, tenía dos opciones, carbonizarla ahora, parecía con la guardia baja, y salir corriendo sin una dirección determinada; la otra opción era tontear un poco hay, parecer inocente, obtener la información necesaria y luego huir, se inclinó por esta opción.

-"si yo fuera familiar de alguien con el pelo rosado lo sabría"-dijo Misaka pues no comprendía esta última parte del mensaje

-"no familiar en esa forma" la chica dijo "tu eres mi familiar mágico un sirviente que le acompañara toda su vida, el escudo y la espada de un noble, yo quería invocar a un dragón o un grifo, pero invoque a una plebeya y ahora tienes que servirme"

"¿un dragón o un grifo?, ¿tengo que servirla?, ¿plebeya?, bueno lo último no estaba equivocada después de todo odio que me estén tratando como una dama todo el tiempo, ¡pero que se cree esta niña!". Pensó Mikoto.

La vena dela frente de Misaka se estaba latiendo con violencia, esta chica tenía la capacidad de hacerle hervir la sangre incluso más rápido que Kuroko.

-"¿y por qué yo iría a hacerte caso?"-dijo Mikoto apretando los dientes.

-"¿irías?, no es una opción como familiar tu debes hacerlo ¿Qué un plebeyo no sabe lo que es un familiar?".

-"¡ya basta!, me hartaste" dijo Misaka mientras crujía sus nudillos, su cara era de verdad espeluznante en ese momento.

-"¿Qué, porque me miras así?"-dijo Louise con preocupación en su voz.

-"voy a darte una lección"-dijo Misaka mientras su cuerpo se cubría de electricidad.

-"alto, un noble, invoque a un noble"

-"de nada te valdrá halagarme"

Una descarga salió del cabello de Misaka, la otra chica noto que iba en serio y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-"no huyas cobarde"

Cuando Misaka salió de la habitación vio a Louise al fondo del pasillo bajando las escaleras, era rápida la enana; Misaka levanto la mano hacia su cabello y lanzo una descarga por el pasillo esta dio a la pared del fondo destrozándola. Corrió hacia las escaleras y bajo a medio camino encontró a una chica morena de cabello rojo y pechos jumbo, vistiendo el mismo uniforme que Louise, iba acompañada por la chica de pelo celeste que Misaka había visto sentada sobre el dragón.

-"donde fue".

"Esta es la plebeya que invoco la Zero, será interesante ver qué pasa" pensó la chica –si te refieres a Louise, ya debe estar en el patio"-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"-le pregunto su compañera, la peli celeste mientras miraba bajar las escaleras a la furia castaña.

-"por diversión"-sonrisa-"vamos a ver".

Una vez abajo Louise corrió de frente al otro lado de patio atravesando por en medio de una pareja compuesta por un chico rubio con pinta de idiota y una rosa artificial y una chica vestida de marrón con el pelo negro.

-"¿pero qué te pasa, Zero?"

-"me persigue"-fue la única contestación de la chica

Misaka llego abajo, como estaba descalza le era un poco incómodo caminar en ese suelo y no podía correr tan rápido pero ahora estaban en un espacio abierto y ella sería un blanco fácil.

Empezó a caminar atravesó del patio, aunque estaba oscuro podía distinguir la edificación en la que se encontraba, acababa de salir de una torre de cúpula redonda unida a otras dos que pudo ver por una gruesa muralla, en el frente una torre todavía más grande que la otras, todas echas de mampostería finamente trabajada, como los castillos medievales.

Misaka se dirigió hacia el centro del patio donde estaba una fuente con una pareja.

-"¿en donde se escondió la chica?"-la voz de Misaka era imperante, una sonrisa sádica distorsionaba su cara y un aura de terror la envolvía

-"¿Qué?, tu eres la plebeya que invoco Louise, ja, no espere ver el día en que un plebeyo persiguiera a un noble."

-"justo lo que necesitaba, otro ridículo noble"

Misaka lo hiso a un lado y siguió su camino esta vez sin saber dónde ir, pero, en un golpe de suerte vio esconderse a la chica que perseguía detrás de una columna.

Corrió hacia ella, Louise intento correr por su vida pero tropezó, empezó entonces a gatear por su vida, cuando tenía a Misaka enzima suyo se encogió en posición fetal y empezó a rogar a Misaka.

-lo siento jamás pensé que había invocado a un noble, lo lamento.

-"no soy ninguna noble."

-"pero esa magia, solo los nobles pueden hacer magia."

Misaka miro a la cara de la chica que tenía a sus pies, estaba aterrada, al borde de las lágrimas, y eso le encantaba

-"parece que tienes problemas con tu familiar, Louise"-el chico pomposo con el que se había encontrado hablo mientras sacaba su varita, con un movimiento de esta, Misaka estaba flotando en el aire.

-"¡bájame o cuando lo haga te mato!"-grito Mikoto con furia, otro movimiento de la varita y ahora la pelicorta estaba mirando el cielo, arriba de ella, una luna azul y otra roja se lucían en el firmamento.

-¡donde carajos estoy!

* * *

en el capitulo que sigue lo que correspondería es el duelo con guiche pero le voy a dar un cambio a los echos, principalmente por que en mi cabeza guiche esta en cuidados intensivo y prácticamente muerto, no se preocupen demasiado tal vez lo resucite. mi death note esta ansiosa de conocer sus nombres así que comenten.


	3. imposicion de roles

**Imposición de roles**

Más tarde esa noche, Misaka se encontraba mirando un mapa de ese mundo, o más bien de ese continente, el mapa dibujado a mano tenía cierta similitud con un mapa antiguo de Europa tan solo que las costas habían avanzado tierra adentro, el lugar correspondiente a España estaba compuesto por un montón de islas, ella se encontraba en Tristein un pequeño país del norte correspondiente a Austria de su mundo, la sur Galia, obviamente se trataba de un equivalente de Francia, al este un enorme país llamado Germania aunque sus características eran más parecidas a Rusia, al norte una isla de un tamaño bastante considerable ocupaba el lugar de Inglaterra, esta isla se llamaba Albión.

-"bueno, al parecer este es un mundo diferente al mío"-dijo la chica eléctrica después de fijar la vista algún tiempo en el papel, era un alivio y una frustración, por un lado era imposible que estos magos fueran aliados de aquellos en Hawái, pero también la alejaban más de volver a su hogar, -"o tal vez estoy en un futuro muy distante"

Louise la miro creyendo que se trataba de una broma y rio bajito para tratar de no quedar mal con su aterradora familiar.

-"¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! No estoy bromeando" dijo la castaña mientras alzaba una ceja, la otra de inmediato se cayó.

Había pasado un rato desde que Misaka persiguiese a Louise para darle una paliza. Guiche, el rubio pomposo que la había hecho levitar recibió una descarga de 10000 voltios dejándolo carbonizado pero todavía vivo en el patio del colegio, Kirche y Tabitha las pelo rojo y celeste respectivamente habían presenciado todo el espectáculo. Gracias a Guiche, Louise se salvó de ser electrocutada, ya que a Mikoto descargo sus ganas de matar en ese momento, así que la arrastro a la habitación que le correspondía y le hiso sentarse en el suelo donde la interrogo más con calma por su situación. Supuestamente en el ritual de invocación una criatura de los alrededores de Halkigenia, ese continente, era convocada y se convertía en la mascota del mago que la invoco, que ella supiera nunca nadie había invocado a un humano, ni tampoco sabía de ningún conjuro de reversión así que hasta encontrarlo, y a un mago que lo hiciese porque ella no podía. Estaba atrapada.

-"es que los familiares solo son invocados desde los alrededores de Halkigenia"-explico tratando de no ganar la ira de la castaña.

-"¿que no te has dado cuenta?, no creo que existan nadie como yo en los alrededores." No parecía que la chica de pelo rosado tuviera muchas luces.

-"¿Dónde están mis cosas?"

-"dentro de ese ropero, Siesta las puso hay después de cambiarte".

-"¿siesta se llama esa sirvienta?"-hiso la pregunta Mikoto mientras revisaba el ropero y sacaba lo que le pertenecía, su PDA, su celular de gekota y su billetera estaban en un cajones de arriba, era obvio que la habían revisado pero no le habían sacado el dinero. Su ropa por algún motivo tenía manchas de sangre que aparentemente no se habían podido lavar, en especial su blusa, la falda la chaqueta, los shorts y la ropa interior estaban limpias.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?-pregunto mientras miraba su blusa manchada de sangre-"¿Qué me paso?"

-"estuviste dormida por dos días, estuviste muy enferma, los médicos tardaron mucho tiempo en frenar tu sangrado, estabas perdiendo sangre por toda la piel."

Entonces Mikoto recordó algo que había aprendido durante su tiempo en Hawái, cuando un esper realiza magia se produce un rechazo a su realidad personal y empieza a sufrir daño físico, recordaba el dolor que sintió en su mano izquierda, al verla noto que tenía unas extrañas runas tatuadas en su piel.

-"¿acaso este tatuaje es algo mágico?"-dijo mientras apuntaba a las runas de su mano izquierda.

-"son las marcas del familiar, aparecen al firmar el contrato para marcar al familiar."-explico la otra.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, Misaka hizo pasar una carga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo para revisar el flujo de energía, noto que estaba distorsionada, existía una especie de firewall que bloqueaba el flujo hacia su mano izquierda, al intentar deshacer este bloqueo inmediatamente sintió una fuerte punzada, así que reforzó el bloqueo, posiblemente mientras estaba durmiendo inconscientemente ella puso este bloqueo para defenderse la energía del conjuro.

-"eso lo explica, un esper no puede usar magia porque su cuerpo se daña y puede morir"-pensó Misaka en voz alta.

-"¿pero esa magia con la que me atacaste?"

-"¡que no es magia, son poderes de esper!"-¿Qué esta chica usaba la cabeza para que su cuerpo no acabase en punta o qué?

Louise retrocedió en donde estaba arrodillada, estaba cansada dentro de un par de horas amanecería, adolorida por los golpes que había recibido durante su escape, humillada por tener que arrodillarse ante una desconocida, pero sobretodo aterrada por los poderes y la ferocidad de su familiar, "¿Cómo diablos voy a poder domarla?", pensaba.

Como si hubiese leído la mente de la chibi bruja le dirigió una mirada mortal y dijo: -"Que quede claro, como castigo por haberme traído aquí a partir de ahora tu trabajas para mí y no al reverso, ¿capichi? Ahora sal del cuarto Louise voy a cambiarme"

Louise sacudió la cabeza para indicar que había entendido muy aterrada. -"¿llamo a una sirviente?"-pregunto Louise

-¿para qué?

-para ayudarte a cambiarte

-soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo sola, gracias-la voz de Misaka era fría, ¿por quién la tomaba ahora? por una tonta, una inútil o una princesita, ninguna opción le gustaba.

La chica de pelo rosado salió, Misaka se cambió rápidamente y reviso su celular no había señal pero que la hubiese seria lo sorprendente, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, dos días en efecto habían pasado desde que saliera a patrullar, ya la estarían buscando pero era imposible que la encontrasen en este mundo.

La puerta se abrió y salió Misaka ya cambiada con su uniforme

-ve a dormir, tengo trabajo para ti cuando amanezca-le dijo a Louise.

* * *

Ella no tenía ni un poco de sueño después de todo había dormido dos días al hilo, al día siguiente tenía pensado poner a trabajar a Louise en buscar el modo de devolverla a su mundo, este fue un golpe al ego de Louise, ahora ella se convertiría en la sirviente de su familiar, era algo que simplemente no era concebible.

Paseando por la torre Misaka se encontró con la sirvienta que se llamaba Siesta.

-"buenas días señorita familiar"-dijo Siesta haciendo una reverencia

-eh… buenos días, sabes tengo un nombre, me llamo Misaka Mikoto"

-"lo siento señorita Misaka"-se corrigió la sirvienta la estaba tratando peor de lo que la trataban en ciudad academia, si las cosas seguían así estaba perdida.

-"este, siesta-san no?, sabes donde pueda comer algo tengo mucha hambre"-pregunto la chica eléctrica mientras se le retorcía el estomago

-"¿la señorita valiere está bien, señorita Misaka?" –pregunto siesta con delicadeza.

-"si, eh… tu viste lo que paso?"

-"si, nadie imaginaba que usted fuera una noble, señorita Misaka"

-"¿Qué por eso me has estado tratando de señorita todo el rato?, no soy una noble, no tienes por qué ser tan formal conmigo"-dijo Misaka con una sonrisa-"solo dime Misaka".

Al llegar a la cocina esta bullía de actividad un hombre de aspecto fuerte repartía encargos por aquí y por haya debía tratarse del chef en jefe.

-"wow, ¿qué hay mañana?, pareciera que están preparando un festín."-notó Misaka con sorpresa.

-"Ja Ja, no esto es solo el desayuno de todos los días, deberías verlo dentro de unos meses para el baile de Sleepnir entonces esto si es un desastre.

-"… ¡¿Qué es lo que escuche hay?!¿Alguien le llamo desastre a mi cocina?"-dijo el hombre que debía ser el jefe con una cara pocos amigos.

-"si, Martel, dije desastre".-respondió Siesta provocativa.

-"jajá, ya te voy a dar una lección niña…."-entonces el cocinero se quedó mirando a Misaka como si fuera una aparición de otro mundo, bueno lo era pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

-"¿Qué pasa, estoy sucia?"-dijo Misaka buscándose algo avergonzada por la forma en que la miraba.

-"no, señorita, es que no es normal que un noble baje hasta las cocinas"-respondió el cocinero con solemnidad.

-"no se preocupe por mí, no soy noble".

La tripa de la chica volvió a rugir, los olores de la cocina habían despertado una bestia hay adentro, ellos tenían suerte de que Louise no invocase a índex en su lugar, ella ya habría barrido con toda la comida del lugar.

"¡alguien dele algo de comida a la chica, tiene un león rugiendo en su panza!"

"Pero que rápido me tomo confianza" pensó Misaka, pronto siesta la instalo en una mesa y le dieron un plato de cordero guisado pan de centeno y un tarro de un trago que Mikoto no logro reconocer pero parecía algún tipo de cerveza sin alcohol, a su frente Siesta también se sentó aparentemente esta era la hora de desayunar de los trabajadores por que dentro de la cocina parados o sentados varios de ellos estaban comiendo.

-"Siesta, ¿todos aquí son magos?"

-no, solo los nobles son magos, ósea los alumnos y el cuerpo de profesores, todos los demás somos plebeyos.

Mikoto noto cierta entonación en la voz de Siesta, existía cierto rencor de la gente sin poderes hacia los magos.

-señorita Misaka ¿de dónde viene?

-uhm, es un poco difícil de explicar, podemos decir que vengo de una isla ubicada al este llamada Japón.

-"igual que mi abuelo"-esto último fue solo un susurro de parte de siesta así que Misaka no lo escucho.- ¿y cómo es esa isla Misaka-san?

-"ah bueno, haya la magia se mantiene escondida en algunas organizaciones secretas y en lugar de magia utilizamos tecnología para hacer las cosas."

-¿ tecnología?-pregunto siesta

Misaka no contesto en su lugar saco su celular del bolsillo

-sonríe- dijo Misaka mientras tomaba la fotografía, pero olvido quitarle el flash a la cámara.

-ah, mis ojos ¿Qué es esto?-siesta quedo deslumbrada y pestañeaba con fuerza.

La reacción de todos en la cocina fue de espanto el flash era algo nunca antes visto y fácilmente confundible con magia, Martel, cogió un cuchillo por debajo de la mesa, todos estaban preocupados.

-"¿Qué le hiciste a Siesta?"-grito uno de los empleados de la cocina.

-"no Franklin, ya estoy bien-dijo siesta arreglando la situación".

-"lo siento siesta san, me olvide quitarle el flash". –dijo Misaka preocupada. –"pero mira"

Siesta miro y quedo atónita

-"!hiciste un retrato tan rápido¡ ¡wow eres una gran maga!"

-"no soy maga, es tecnología, este es un celular sirve para comunicarse alrededor del mundo siempre y cuando haya señal y sepas el número de la otra persona, tomar fotos"-apunto al retrato de Siesta-"y un montón de cosas más".

-"pues parece magia".

La conversación continua muy amena hasta la hora del desayuno de los estudiantes Mikoto tenía serios problemas para explicar las cosas tecnología y los espers pero más o menos logro hacerles comprender.

* * *

-Más tarde-

-patio de la escuela-

La pelicorta no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo escapar de esta situación, busco a la bruja que la había invocado para ponerla a trabajar buscando el modo de regresarla a su mundo. Cuando finalmente la encontró, esta estaba siendo fastidiada una vez más por la chica morena.

-"si pues esa es la Zero, cero magia, cero éxito, cero pechos.-la chica cruzo sus brazos para hacer resaltar su busto desproporcionado".

Misaka sintió compasión por la pequeña bruja, así que opto por ayudarla.

-"dígame señorita eh, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

-"que familiar para impertinente tienes Louise"-se burló la morena-me llamo Kirche Federica Azvald von Zerbs

- "¿tú eres mejor hechicera que Louise?"-pregunto Mikoto con una sonrisa.

-"así es, familiar"-respondió Kirche con suficiencia.

-"¿y todo lo que haces debe ser superior a lo que ella hace?"

-"sí, es cierto."

-y debes ser muy poderosa entonces

-no es por presumir pero sí.

-"¡entonces te reto a un duelo! "-exclamo Misaka apuntándole con un dedo.

-"si…No espera ¿¡que!?"-la cara de Kirche cambio instantáneamente, había visto lo que le hiso a Guiche la noche pasada, el chico todavía estaba en la enfermería.

-"¿Qué tienes miedo?, ¿tan fácil se escapa un noble de sus desafíos?, es una vergüenza." –Mikoto la desafío frente a todos, si la chica se negaba quedaría humillada frente a todos pero si aceptaba no sabría si saldría sana de esto.

Trago saliva.

-"¿Quién tiene miedo?, luchemos"-la chica trato de decirlo con voz segura, pero no lo logro y se quebró un par de veces.

-"¿Qué estas asiendo?"-Louise le jalo la manga a Mikoto y le pregunto en voz baja en el oído.

-"defendiéndote, no te preocupes no la voy a matar"-respondió Misaka a la bruja.

"será interesante ver esta pelea", "Louise tiene que empezar a buscar otro familiar", "¿un noble contra un plebeyo? No es justo", "no es una plebeya oí que derroto a guiche", "¡¿Quién no derrota a Guiche?!"-los espectadores se alejaron un poco haciendo un circulo ya corrían apuestas y Kirche tenía las de ganar.

-¿Estas lista?-pregunto Misaka con una sonrisa aterradora, Kirche solo levanto la varita.

-en 3… 2… 1… **YA ¡**

Kirche empezó la pelea lanzando una bola de fuego contra Mikoto, este contrarresto lanzando una descarga eléctrica en dirección a la Zerbs, chocaron en el aire produciendo una pequeña explosión, Misaka se agacho y poniendo una mano en la tierra magnetizo el hierro para formar una espada. "vamos a probar tu habilidad ¿Qué te parece?" La voz de Misaka tenía cierta sorna "solo utilizare ataques físicos contra ti ¡ven con todo¡".

Misaka se abalanzó contra Kirche con una corta espada de hierro, esta lanzaba bolas de fuego que eran rechazadas fácilmente con un movimiento de su espada, "no le hacen nada" Kirche se estaba frustrando, con un movimiento en espiral un remolino de fuego salió hacia Mikoto; pero no la alcanzo en lugar de ello de la vorágine de fuego surgió una criatura echa de fuego y humo.

Se parecía a inocentius pero pequeño levemente mayor a un humano en su mano derecha portaba algo parecido a una espada cimitarra, sus ojos eran brazas ardientes. La criatura rugió a Misaka y la ataco con esa espada, Mikoto la bloqueo saltando chispas de las dos espadas, la castaña dio un salto hacia atrás y extendió su arma con más arena del suelo luego con un tajo vertical partió en dos a la criatura que se disolvió en una bruma de fuego.

Kirche al ver esto empezó a invocar más de estas primero dos luego cuatro, todos fueron destruidos con suma facilidad por la castaña y ella ya se estaba agotando

-"bien veo que tienes algo de talento"- la railgun se detuvo un momento-"pero creo que ya has llegado a tu limite !RINDETE ¡"

Esto hirió el orgullo de Kirche la pelirroja alzo una vez más su varita y esta vez no surgió un hombre de fuego, la nueva criatura parecía un dragón esquelético completamente echo de humo excepto por los ojos y la boca de donde salían llamas, la criatura rugió de un modo que aterro a todos los espectadores. Mikoto no se inmuto redujo su espada a tan solo un clavo y lo apunto a la criatura. "se acabó" fueron sus palabras mientras que el clavo salía disparado a match 3 como si fuera un rayo láser desintegrando al dragón; tumbando al suelo a Kirche y por el viento generado, el clavo viajo hasta la pared del fondo de la academia derrumbándola y continúo un poco as antes de perderse.

Kirche en el suelo miro a su oponente aterrada.

-"dijiste que solo usarías ataques físicos"-se quejó Kirche

-"contra ti, el railgun lo dispare contra tu dragón"-aclaro Misaka**-"el próximo que moleste a Louise, o crea que por ser un noble puede hacer cualquier cosa, sentirá mi railgun en su cuerpo."**

* * *

**Final del capítulo tres en menos de 24 horas de empezar con esto, no sé si cambiar el duelo con Guiche por un duelo con Kirche fue una buena idea, ustedes que dicen? En fin creo que de este largo están bien los capítulos, los dos anteriores no quedaron muy bien por que trate de hacerlos más cortos, esta cosa prácticamente se está escribiendo sola, alguien dígame que quiere ver más adelante toda sugerencia es bienvenida, hasta luego**


	4. Vida Academica

**Bueno, bueno, si me pase de la raya con la agresividad de Misaka en el capítulo anterior, ya voy a empezar a arreglarlo, en cuanto a los demás personajes van a aparecer de forma paralela a todo lo largo de la historia pero solo Touma va a interactuar con los personajes de ZnT y eso va a ocurrir recién cuando aparezca Tifa también (me acabo de hacer Spoiler verdad?) en fin cuando llegue el momento tratare de hacer algo interesante ya verán, como sea lean y comenten.**

* * *

**Vida Académica**

-"ya a pasado como una semana no ¿sientes algo?" –pregunto Yomikawa (o Yoshikawa, no me acuerdo cual es la científica y cual la de anti-skill) a un chico de cabello rojo.

-"!soy un telemetra de nivel 4, tienes que tenerme un poco más de fe sensei!" –contesto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Se encontraban en un callejón oscuro, 7 días antes, durante la noche, las cámaras de seguridad captaron al haz de tokidawai entrando a este callejón, pero no la vieron salir. Durante toda la semana posterior la búsqueda de Misaka había llevado a un callejón sin salida tras otro, no había evidencia un secuestro y ella no tenía ningún motivo para huir.

-"bueno… -el pelirrojo toco las paredes del callejón con una mirada pensativa. –ella vino por acá. –replicando su ruta. –estaba tarareando una canción… al llegar a este punto se detuvo, vio algo que no le gustaba e intento retirarse. … hay signos de batalla, ella se pegó a esta pared usando sus poderes pero fue arrastrada hasta este punto. –indicando un lugar en medio del callejón, sin puertas, ventanas, alcantarillas y encima techado así que no se podía salir volando. –y aquí desapareció.

-¿puedes ver con quienes peleo?

-no peleo con un "quien", peleo con un "algo". Algo la succiono hacia este lugar. –dijo sin estar seguro de que sus palabras tuvieran sentido.

-una especie de tele transportación forzada. –dijo Yomikawa anotando lo que decía el telemetra.

-tampoco es eso, si se hubiese tele transportado lo sentiría, es como si hubiera sido completamente arrancada de a existencia.

Los dos quedaron en silencio.

* * *

-comedor de academia de magia de Tristein- -medio día-

* * *

-oí Louise, luces agotada, ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Montmorency a la chica de pelo rosado.

Louise levanto las manos y las bajo de forma dramática soltando un "aaah!" De agotamiento. –"¿Qué de malo hice yo para invocar una malvada negrera?" –se quejó Louise. almenos ya nadie se atrevia a molestarla.

Sus quejas estaban justificadas, desde el día del duelo con Kirche, Louise se vio forzada a trabajar duro en la biblioteca, buscando conjuros de teletransportacion, viaje entre mundos o cualquier cosa que pudiera devolver a Misaka a su hogar, hasta ahora sus resultados eran un absoluto cero, nunca había estudiado tanto en su vida. Algo que llamo la atención a Louise era la extrema dedicación al estudio de Misaka, ella la acompañaba en las largas noches de biblioteca, revisando un tomo antiguo tras otro y no parecía mostrar jamás ningún rastro de agotamiento.

-yo no creo que sea malvada, el modo en que trata con la servidumbre no es de una persona mala. –dijo Montmorency.

-¿entonces?

-¿tu sabias que los osos no son peligrosos? En el campo cuando te encuentras con un oso con el estómago lleno no te atacara, pero si metes al oso en una jaula y lo llevas a un lugar que no conoce se asustara entonces, aunque tenga todo lo que pueda necesitar, te hará pedazos. Creo que es lo mismo con Misaka.

-¿crees que Misaka está asustada?

-sí, creo que ella nos tiene más miedo a nosotros que nosotros a ella. –declaro con seguridad

Montmorency sin saberlo había acertado completamente, Misaka tenía miedo a los magos, por eso desde el momento del duelo con Kirche se puso una máscara de invulnerabilidad, en los días que estuvo en la academia se encargó de forjar una fuerte amistad con los plebeyos, que habían empezado a llamarla nuestro as. Un par de estudiantes habían tratado de aprovecharse de las sirvientas y habían conseguido un shock eléctrico que todavía días después tenían tic nerviosos, Guiche quien ya había salido de la enfermería era la prueba de que molestarla no era algo inteligente. El único noble que se había ganado el respeto de Mikoto era el maestro Colvert, el estaba impresionado por las historias del otro mundo en que todo lo que determinaba tu destino era tu talento y dedicación y no el hecho de haber nacido en una familia o en otra además de las hazañas imposibles que aseguraba la ciencia había logrado sin ayuda de la magia.

Durante la tarde otra vez estaban en la biblioteca, la chica eléctrica estaba perfectamente bien sin señal alguna de agotamiento o hambre aunque ningún estudiante la había visto comer en todo el tiempo que llevaba hay el motivo ella comía con los sirvientes pero esto había dado lugar a toda clase de rumores extraños sobre ella.

Algunos decían que ella era una descendiente de la Atlántida y por eso sus extraños poderes.

Otros decían que ella era alguna especie de autómata, fue una sorpresa para Misaka escuchar este rumor por que no se imaginaba que en ese mundo existieran cuentos sobre robots.

Pero el más resaltante y más expandido de los rumores era que ella era algún tipo de semidiosa oriental. Ella había tratado de librarse de los rumores contándoles la verdad pero no lo lograba ni un poco.

Pasaron 8 horas en la biblioteca y a medianoche Misaka declaro que ya era demasiado tarde y se fue a dormir.

* * *

Se tumbó en la cama sin cubrirse e inmediatamente ingreso en los reinos de Morfeo

La railgun quería probar su nuevo truco con Touma, así que lo reto a un duelo en la orilla del rio.

-¡vamos!, ¿Qué ni en sueños se te quitan las ganas de pelear?-le regaño Touma.

Así era otra vez estaban soñando los dos separados por una barrera infranqueable mayor que la distancia, pero aun así compartían los sueños.

-¡se me quitaran el día en que te derrote! –declaro Mikoto

-¡bueno peleemos!

La respuesta fue inmediata, una descarga que choco contra la mano derecha de touma desvaneciéndose con el sonido de cristal rompiéndose.

-¿Cómo es esto posible Mikoto? Estamos compartiendo los sueños aunque has desaparecido. –dijo touma mientras esquivaba una segunda descarga.

-no lo sé, quizás durante nuestras peleas se sincronizo nuestras ondas cerebrales o algo. –dijo Mikoto recordando cuando había leído la mente de Kiyama Harumi al electrocutarla. Mientras tanto saco del suelo un montón de arena metálica y la uso para crear una cortina de humo.

-imposible, si fuese eso mi mano derecha lo habría negado –negó Touma mientras trataba de adivinar por donde vendría el siguiente ataque.

-¡piensa rápido! –grito Mikoto mientras le disparaba un railgun con un clavo de hierro a Touma por el frente, él lo negó fácilmente, sin embargo el clavo se le incrusto un par de centímetros en la palma de la mano antes de desaparecer

-¡ah!, ¡biri biri eso duele!-la pelea se detuvo de inmediato, Misaka en ningún momento pensó en lastimar a touma

-lo siento no pensé

-no, no pensaste –le regaño touma cogiendo la cabeza de la chica con la mano izquierda –¿dónde estás? –le pregunto con cariño mientras se sentaban en la orilla del rio

-vamos dame esa mano tengo que revisarla –ordeno Misaka. Touma obedeció aunque solo fuera un sueño.

-te empiezo a extrañar Mikoto- dijo Touma en voz baja, aunque era solo un sueño esto puso totalmente roja a Misaka tanto dentro del sueño como fuera de este.

-¿Qué-que dices tan de pronto tarado?-dijo Misaka totalmente colorada- yo ta -ta -también te extraño.

Touma se acercó a Mikoto, ella alzo la vista hacia el chico, los dos estaban rojos, más Misaka, pero ambos rojos.

-este es nuestro sueño aquí nadie nos vera-bromeo Touma nervioso.

-no digas cosas tan raras, ¡aunque sea un sueño!-mascullo Mikoto totalmente avergonzada.

¡ESE SIMIO!

El grito vino de detrás de la pareja justo cuando toma se volteo un pie se estampo en su cara con una fuerza descomunal tirándolo al rio donde se esfumo en un puf de humo, en su bañera Touma despertó sobresaltado y con la sensación de que lo atropello un camión.

-¡oneesama! ¿Estás bien? ese simio te secuestro verdad lo voy a mat… eh porque me miras así oneesama.

La cara de Misaka era terrible, el mismo diablo habría salido corriendo al verle la cara. Chispas eléctricas saltaban por todo su cuerpo.

-¡ KUROKO!

La chica eléctrica libero todo su poder contra la chica de las coletas, sus gritos fueron horriblemente indescriptibles, un dolor que no se llegara a sentir jamás ni en el nivel más profundo del infierno.

-¡eso te enseñara a no meterte en mis sueños!-grito Misaka mientras su 'amiga' desaparecía en una bola de vapor el sueño empezó a disolverse después de esto.

En los dormitorios de Tokidawai los paramédicos y la guardiana de cuartos tuvieron que derribar la puerta de kuroko, al entrar encontraron el cuarto parcialmente quemado, sobre la cama de Misaka un bulto de aspecto humanoide que antes había sido conocido como kuroko se aferraba precariamente a la vida

-¡increíble, sin siquiera estar aquí la puede carbonizar!-dijo la guardiana mirando a kuroko.

* * *

Misaka se despertó en la habitación de Louise al mirar a su alrededor vio que su cama estaba parcialmente quemada en una esquina de la habitación, temblando se encontraba Louise en posición fetal.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Misaka al ver a su 'ama' tan asustada

-gritaste algo así como kumoko y empezaste a lanzar rayos-respondió la chica

-ah ¿enserio?-es que tuve un mal sueño -dijo Misaka- relájate.

-¿Quién es Kumoko?, Eh…si no es inoportuno-pregunto ahora la chica de pelo rosado.

-kuroko, mi anterior compañera de habitación.

Louise paso saliva, se sentía morir, tarde o temprano su familiar tendría una pesadilla de verdad desagradable y la mataría mientras dormía. Sintió pena por la tal kuroko.

…

Más tarde ese día en clase del profesor Colvert.

…

"Muy bien con esto acaba la clase de hoy chicos, mañana es día de nada, aprovéchenlo para preparar sus actos de la exhibición de familiar, recuerden que la princesa en persona viene a ver el evento este año".-dijo míster Colvert

-¡¿Qué viene la princesa?!-todos se sorprendieron, por algún motivo Louise se veía aún más nerviosa que el resto.

-¿Qué pasa Louise?-Misaka no entendía por qué tanto alboroto.

-es que si la princesa va a venir este año ve a ser más importante que nunca el día del familiar y…-la chica peli rosada se quedó mirando a su familiar, no podía creer su mala suerte, tendría que esconderse y aguantar la deshonra, o pedirle a Misaka que le ayude y posiblemente ser carbonizada.

-…y?, ¿en qué consiste la exhibición de familiar?-pregunto Misaka como que no le daba gran importancia.

-…eh, uhm-paso saliva-es un día en que se exhibe el entrenamiento que le hemos dada a nuestros familiares-Louise temblaba al decir esto, era jugar con fuego.

Mikoto miro a Louise a los ojos, en ese momento empezó a sentirse como si ella fuera acelerador, y le gustaba.

-no te preocupes por eso-dijo Mikoto fingiendo inocencia pero con un brillo macabro en los ojos- yo te ayudare con eso, tu dedícate a buscar el conjuro.

"yo les daré un espectáculo que jamás olvidaran"-pensó Misaka y soltó una risa ganando el estremecimiento de su 'ama'.

Saliendo de clases Mikoto se dirigía de nuevo a la biblioteca, como al parecer no había material sobre conjuros de teletransportacion, tendría que investigar sobre la creación de conjuros, así quizás podría crear una magia que Louise pudiese usar.

Mientras pensaba esto el maestro Colvert se acercó a ella

-señorita Misaka tiene un minuto creo que he encontrado algo interesante

-claro

Se dirigieron al aula de nuevo ahora vacía excepto por ellos dos y Kirche, el maestro Colbert se dirigió a un gabinete y saco un pequeño fajo de papeles

-todavía no tengo información acerca de cómo devolverla a su mundo pero he encontrado una extraña relación entre una serie de objetos mágicos que parecen haber sido traídos desde otros mundos.

-comprendo, y relacionando el modo en que cada uno llego podríamos revertir el proceso-agrego Misaka.

-si pero primero tenemos que averiguar si estos objetos realmente proviene de tu mundo-dijo el maestro Colvert mientras le pasaba una hoja a la railgun.

-¿qué es esto?- pregunto Misaka al ver la hoja, parecía algún documento de la guerra fría, en ruso.

-esa, es una parte de un grupo de papeles que llegaron a este mundo junto con un par de armas realmente poderosas, nadie ha podido descifrar esas runas, quizás tú puedas.

-bueno… no, no puedo, aunque conozco el idioma

El profesor Calvert la miro sin comprender.

-es que esta en ruso, yo solo se una cuantas palabras en ese idioma

-entonces esa hoja es de tu mundo, y esto

Lo siguiente que le paso fue un dibujo hecho a mano, era un avión de la segunda guerra mundial, una parte estaba resaltada en japonés decía:

-"Mitsubishi a6M 'Zero' fighter", este era el avión de mi país durante la segunda guerra mundial.-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa, por fin algo que podría liarla a su mundo.

-bueno por último, señorita Zerbs nos daría el honor.

-claro-dijo Kirche que hasta el momento solo había estado mirando-este libro fue traído al mundo por una de mis tías mientras experimentaba con su magia, tiene la capacidad de levantar la moral de los hombres-dijo mientras sacaba un libro envuelto en una funda de seda oscura y dándoselo a Misaka -claro que yo no lo necesito.-agrego poniendo uno de sus brazos debajo de su pecho para resaltarlo, alimentando cierto complejo de inferioridad de Mikoto.

-¿¡que mierda?!- grito Misaka arrojando el libro como si le quemara-de todos los libros del mundo tenían que traer una revista porno.

-¿es peligrosa?-preguntaron los dos magos presentes.

-no, solo es bastante asqueroso.

La revista era una edición bastante antigua de echo de mediados del siglo pasado, impresa en japonés y con fotos bastante explicitas en la portada. Ahora Kirche y el maestro Colvert estaban viendo una nueva faceta de la chica eléctrica, esta estaba completamente roja y bastante asqueada, contradiciendo la imagen de invulnerabilidad que había tratado de crear.

…

La reunión termino hay, Colvert buscaría los conjuros con que llegaron esas cosas y trataría de revertirlo, si funcionaba Misaka volvería a casa. Misaka por su parte se dirigió a los niveles inferiores de la torre a la cocina, necesitaba comer algo.

-ah, ahí está nuestra As.-grito Marteau, el jefe de cocina con una sonrisa al ver llegar a Mikoto, por un momento ella se arrepintió de haberle dicho que así la apodaban en tokidawai.

-buenos días Marteau, ¿habrá algo que pueda comer?-pregunto Misaka con una sonrisa.

-acá todo lo que quieras, mi As

-Misaka, solo Misaka.

La railgun cogió un pan con especias y le hinco el diente, sin preocuparse por tragar abrió la boca y dijo

-¿Dónde está Siesta?, desde ayer que no la veo

Un ambiente triste lleno la cocina.

-se fue, el conde Mott la requirió a su servicio.

* * *

**Kuroko termino en el hospital, por poco Louise corre la misma suerte en el próximo capítulo adivinen a quien le toca ir al hospital, me acaba de surgir una idea para otro fanfic kuroko está buscando a su oneesama y la encuentra con "ese" simio en una situación ejem… 'comprometida' y sufre un terrible accidente con un cable de alta tensión, la batalla más dura para Heaven Canceler está por empezar, ¿podrá conservar su credencial de poder salvar a cualquier persona que no esté muerta? Próximamente solo en cines.**


	5. El conde Mott

**Con respecto a lo que sucedió con Touma en el sueño del capítulo anterior digamos que en los sueños se liberan nuestros verdaderos intereses, a mí me parece que Touma se retiene con las mujeres que tiene alrededor porque tiene miedo a que algo que haya hecho en su pasado que él no recuerda pueda lastimarlas, en este capítulo un par de personajes de los que me estaba olvidando van a mostrar su cara, adelante lean y no se olviden de comentar, casi podría decir que escuche grillos al revisar los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

* * *

Mikoto estaba en la biblioteca, Louise le trataba de explicar sobre la composición de conjuros, tarea ardua y que ella tampoco era una experta, saliéndose del tema Misaka quiso averiguar por siesta.

-Louise, es normal que los nobles contraten a la servidumbre de la escuela.

-no mucho, ¿por?

-es que a siesta se la llevo un tal conde Mott

-bueno, cuando un noble requiere a una sirvienta en específico, suele ser para que se convierta en amante.-explico Louise sin pensarlo, en ese momento sintió que acababa de condenar a un hombre con el mayor cuidado del mundo fijo sus ojos en su familiar, confirmando sus sospechas.

Inmediatamente el ambiente se electrifico, Louise miro aterrada a Mikoto, quien estaba envuelta en un aura negra, llena de ansias asesinas.

-¿sabes dónde vive ese tal conde Mott?-pregunto Misaka, Louise sacudió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-dibújame un mapa.-ordeno.

Louise hiso unos garabatos que explicaban más o menos como llegar, y se los dio a Misaka, está prácticamente se los arrebato de las manos y salió de la biblioteca.

-… ¡alto! ¿Qué vas a hacer?-le pregunto Louise con todo el valor que tenía.

Misaka se volteo y le dirigió una sonrisa demoniaca a Louise.

-enseñarle a respetar a la gente…, quédate aquí, si me sigues, lo lamentaras.

Louise trago hondo, y trazo su plan de acción, sentarse ahí y fingir que no sabía nada.

Mikoto había empezado a considerar a los nobles mejores personas gracias a Colvert y sabía que era injusto encasillarlos a todos por las acciones de unos pocos pero aun así no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos salieran en una frase llena de odio. "Los nobles me dan asco".

Abandono la torre y fue a los establos donde robo un caballo, que por suerte para ella no se inquietaba al sentir el campo eléctrico que la chica emitía y se dirigió a la ubicación del palacio de Mott , en poco más de una hora llego al sitio, una gran puerta bloqueaba su entrada.

-ja que fácil.-pensó Misaka

Se acercó a la puerta al ver esto los guardias fueron a por ella.

¿Quién eres y a que bienes a estas horas?-le gritaron sus guardias acercándose con sus espadas desenvainadas

Mikoto no tenía ganas de dar su nombre, tan poco pensaba tener y charla civilizada pero no podía lastimar a estos hombres por gusto así que los golpeo con un pulso electromagnético noqueándolos instantáneamente sin dolor. Luego de abrir la puerta entro a la mansión caminando tranquilamente. Busco por las habitaciones noqueando uno por uno a los habitantes sin hacerles daño, esto era entre el conde y ella, finalmente llego al estudio personal del conde donde este se encontraba.

-¡por fin llegas! Sírveme más vino y manda traer a la nueva muchacha. –le ordeno el conde sin mirarla ya que estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta leyendo.

-lamento decirle que la nueva muchacha se va a ir conmigo. –le contesto Mikoto con un tono cortes que escondía su rabia.

- ¿Tú quién eres? ¿Quién te ha dejado entrar?- pregunto el conde.

-Misaka Mikoto, sé que aquí se encuentra una de mis amigas, Siesta, me la llevare de vuelta así que libérala.

-ja, una simple plebeya viene y cree que tiene derecho a reclamar algo ¡guardias! –ordeno el conde. -¡guardias! ¿Qué pasa?

-los puse a dormir, mañana no sabrán lo que paso, ¡ahora suéltala o tu castigo será peor!

- cuando le hiciste eso a mis guardias firmaste tu sentencia de muerte.-el conde Mott saco su varita y lanzo un conjuro contra la chica, unas estalactitas de hielo.

Misaka las destruyo con su poder eléctrico. Luego utilizando su magnetismo hiso que un par de espadas que estaban en el escudo de armas del conde se desenfundasen y fueran en dirección al conde este trato como pudo de defenderse, cuando se le agotaron las estalactitas invoco una espada, con cada estocada contra las espadas voladoras retrocedía un paso hasta quedar arrinconado contra la pared, en ese momento las espadas cayeron al piso, la chica eléctrica saco una moneda de su bolsillo, el conde intuyendo que algo iba mal levanto las manos.

-¡alto!, ¡para!, ¡hare lo que tú quieras!

-¡demasiado tarde! –la castaña disparo, el conde intento esquivarlo, pero el railgun no iba dirigido a el sino a la columna a su lado que se derrumbó junto a la pared capturando al conde.

La railgun avanzo hacia el hombre caído, en su interior las ganas por terminar al hombre eran inmensas, el conde gimoteaba aterrorizado cuando Mikoto puso su mano sobre la cabeza del sujeto.

-¡alto! ¡no caigas en la misma oscuridad! Dice Misaka como Misaka tratando de impedir un desastre –justo en frente de ella acababa de aparecer una versión infantil de sí misma.

-¿Qué te detiene? –a sus espaldas otra voz conocida, al voltearse una versión un poco mayor que ella misma. –sabes que esta no ha sido la primera ni será la última vez que haya hecho algo así, hazle un favor al mundo, después de todo esa es tu escusa no? Dice Misaka apuntando la verdad.

-no caigas en el barro, este tipo no vale el sufrimiento, mira a acelerador, tu no quieres ser un monstruo dice Misaka Misaka tratando de salvarte. –le dijo la pequeña Misaka.

Mikoto entonces bajo la vista de nuevo al conde, un ser miserable retorciéndose por el temor a perder la vida pero en sus ojos todavía pudo ver un reflejo, el reflejo de un mounstro. Ella se enderezo, temblaba por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

-¡gracias, gracias, gracias! Decía el hombre viendo que su vida estaba salvada.

-tu eres un ser miserable, que por haber nacido con poder crees que puedes abusar de la gente, si esto se repite no tendré consideración en convertirme en un monstruo. –le dijo Mikoto con voz severa aunque por dentro estaba por quebrarse.

Misaka después saco a Siesta de la mansión, asegurándose de que no viera lo que acababa de hacerle al conde, las dos cabalgaron hacia la academia de magia. La castaña cargaba en su interior el peso enorme. Tenía miedo, se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo como acelerador.

-Misaka san, pasa algo –pregunto Siesta al ver la cara de preocupación de la chica.

-no nada.

Si pasaba, ¿acaso su máscara se estaba convirtiendo en su verdadero ser?¿ver last orden y Worst significaba que estaba evolucionando en esa dirección? No podía ser, en el poco tiempo que había conocido a Worst estaba volviéndose mejor, ¿entonces que le estaba pasando?

* * *

En la noche Mikoto estaba demasiado cansada para poder pensar en nada, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Louise, sabía que esta noche no podría dormir, y que no podría volver a tener el sueño de la noche pasada, eso la entristeció.

Para su sorpresa Louise no se encontraba ahí.

"qué raro", miro detrás de las cortinas de la cama "¿dónde se habrá metido?" en el momento en que pensaba salir a buscarla escucho una explosión en el patio.

-Hahahaha, nada más se podía esperar de la Zero -decía entre carcajadas Kirche, mientras Louise se sacudía el hollín de la cara completamente roja.

-¡¿Qué ACASO NO LES DIJE ALGO SOBRE BURLARSE DE LOUISE?!-dijo Misaka mientras que se acercaba al lugar, no fue un grito pero si en voz bien alta. Quizás estas dos podrían ayudarle a despejar su mente.

-no me estaba burlando de Louise respondió Kirche a la defensiva.

-si lo hacías, no lo niegues-salto Louise con una sonrisa sádica.

-¡tú tampoco abuses de tu inmunidad Louise¡-la amenazo Misaka-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?

-ah, es un pequeño juego nuestro-explico Kirche –se llama baja el muñeco, se cuelga un muñeco de paja de la torre y luego se lo trata de bajar con un solo conjuro. (En el manga colgaron a Saito).

-¿y la explosión?

-mía culpa-dijo Louise sonrojándose-fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

-¿se supone que eso era una bola de fuego?, solo fue una explosión, como siempre, y además, fallaste el blanco por kilómetros.- dijo Kirche apuntando a una grieta en la pared de la torre, en efecto bien lejos del muñeco.

-no la molestes, ella no es de elemento fuego, es lógico que falle al tratar de usar una magia que no le corresponde-la defendió Mikoto.-ella será una gran bruja cuando descubra cuál es su naturaleza.

-¿en serio lo crees? ya he intentado con todos los cuatro elementos y ninguno funciono. Dijo la rosada con una mescla de esperanza e incredulidad.

-si lo creo, quizás eres de ese quinto elemento que mencionan tanto los libros. ¿Cuál era? …vacío?

-ja, la magia del vacío se a extinto hace siglos, como podría ella ser…

-tiene capacidades mágicas pero hace rechazo a las magias elementales regulares, significa que tiene algún tipo de magia especial, además su capacidad para volar cosa sería considerada al menos de nivel 3 si fuera un esper como yo.-diciendo esto Misaka extendió la mano lanzando una descarga contra la pared derribando al muñeco, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Mientras las chicas se alejaban ya que el juego había terminado, una figura con capa los vigilaba desde las sombras, pronto se dio la vuelta y abandono el lugar.

* * *

Misaka se acostó, estaba cansada pero paso mucho tiempo hasta que pudo dormirse, en el sueño vio a una chica con lentes militares corriendo frente a ella, la persiguió con ansias asesinas no podía contenerse, su sangre le ardía, la chica entro a un callejón quedando atrapada, Mikoto se detuvo en la entrada del callejón, la chica se veía agitada debía tener unos catorce años de pelo castaño, era extrañamente familiar, aunque no lograba recordarla.

-veo ya quieres acabar con este juego-dijo Misaka con una voz que no le pertenecía, una voz de hombre.

La chica saco un rifle de asalto de ninguna parte y le disparo, las balas solo revotaron destrozando el rifle y derribando a la chica.

-jajaja esta es la más fácil de todas- dijo Mikoto -en serio vas a morir tan fácil, así no es divertido matarte.

Misaka extendió sus largos y pálidos brazos y sujetando a la chica la levanto en el aire y la arrojo al piso, ella grito por el dolor, debía tener varios huesos rotos y empezaba a sangrar.

-Muy fácil-cogió a la chica por el tobillo alzándola una vez más, ella con un brazo sano que le quedaba sujeto su falda, aparentemente tenia vergüenza eso era raro en ella, se suponía que no tenía emociones.

En lo más profundo de su ser Mikoto grito quería detenerse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, era prisionera de su cuerpo y observaba con horror lo que ella misma hacía, pero también lo disfrutaba.

-hora de terminar-dijo lanzando a la chica contra la pared del otro lado del callejón, el cuerpo inerte de la chica golpeo el piso, rodeada por un charco de sangre. Mikoto se acercó y miro a la chica, la sangre le devolvió el reflejo de un chico albino de ojos rojos. En este momento Mikoto despertó gritando.

* * *

**En este capítulo creo que e torturado demás a Misaka, siempre se me va la mano soy pésimo para fijar la personalidad de los personajes, aun así para un novato es justificable, creo ¿no? ¿No? Ya el próximo capítulo es la exhibición de familiares, no estoy seguro de que va hacer Misaka, pero conociéndome va a ser algo exagerado, adicionalmente va a empezar la campaña para rescatar a Misaka, Aleister Crowley no va ver como desaparece uno de sus preciosos nivel 5 y quedarse de brazos cruzados no creen. Por cierto, alguien me puede decir que es lo que quería Crowley con el distrito del numero imaginario? No e podido leer las novelas así que no estoy seguro de cómo usar este recurso.**


	6. La Ladrona - Aliados Incomodos

**los capítulos se van haciendo cada vez mas largos, tengo que solucionar ese problema, por ahora es todo lo que tengo que decir, lean y comenten.**

* * *

**Misaka en: La Ladrona**

**Touma en: Aliados Incomodos**

Mikoto estaba cansada, aquella noche casi no pudo dormir, cada vez que lo hacia una pesadilla más intensa la atacaba así que opto por quedarse despierta.

La exhibición de familiares tampoco colaboro mucho para mantenerla despierta, ver a la rana de Montmorency bailando al ritmo del violín de su ama no era muy interesante sin embargo fue mucho más interesante que Guiche posando de la forma más ridícula con su topo gigante, el topo definitivamente era el protagonista de ese triste espectáculo, la única que dio un buen numero fue Tabitha haciendo una serie de arriesgadas piruetas aéreas.

Por fin llegó el momento que le tocaba a Misaka.

-y ahora la señorita Valiere se presentara con un número especial con su familiar la señorita Misaka Mikoto.

Misaka subió al tabladillo acompañada de Louise, ella estaba obviamente nerviosa, no había visto a Misaka practicar ninguna rutina, y conociendo el orgullo de su familiar, posiblemente fuera a hacer algo terrible.

-es hora del show. –susurro Misaka a Louise. -¿asustada?

-ahh… -prefirió ignorar esa pregunta la chica fresa y procedió a hacer la presentación.

-¡BIEN DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, PRESTEN ATENCION POR QUE ESTO NO LO VERAN NUNCA MAS!-grito Misaka para llamar la atención de todos.-¡HOY VOY A DEMOSTRARLES COMO **MATAR** A UNA PRINCESA!

Un choque eléctrico disperso a los primeros guardias de la princesa, Mikoto brinco del tabladillo y entablo combate con los que quedaban, frente a ella dos hombres con armaduras pesadas y una mujer con armadura liviana, el de la derecha se abalanzo con la espada al frente, Mikoto lo esquivo y torciendo el brazo del hombre lo desarmo, el otro le entro por el costado, la espada que llevaba salió volando al chocar con un campo magnético inverso de Misaka.

-¿pero qué?

La railgun recogió la espada del primer hombre, en ese momento las runas de su mano izquierda "XȠȶ∞ ƔᴦѰ" empezaron a brillar con fuerza, todo el conocimiento sobre técnicas y habilidades necesarias para usar la espada fueron transferidos directamente a su cerebro, sin embargo la energía que bombeaba la runa hacia su cuerpo revotaba con el bloque que ella puso en su mano y se dirigió a la espada que empezó a brillar intensamente.

En ese momento una distorsión en su campo electromagnético le delato a Misaka que alguien le había disparado un conjuro por la espalda, ella decidió esquivarlo agachándose entonces el conjuro golpeo a la chica guardia dejándola fuera de combate.

-¡Agnes! –grito la princesa asustada, al parecer era su amiga la guardia.

Misaka se acercó con cuidado a la chica temiendo que el conjuro la hubiera matado pero solo estaba aturdida, entonces cogió su espada también y de un brinco con sus músculos sobrecargados por sus poderes eléctricos y callo frente a la princesa, soltó una de sus espadas y puso la otra en el cuello de la princesa.

-debe aprender defensa propia su majestad, no puede confiar en que su guardia la defienda de todo.-dijo Misaka con una voz honesta, con un movimiento de la mano le dio la empuñadura de la espada a la princesa y se inclinó ante ella.

En ese momento una explosión sonó a la distancia, Misaka automáticamente dirigió su atención hacia el ruido.

-ahora que pasa

La princesa solo sacudió su cabeza para indicar que no sabía nada.

La castaña, al oír de nuevo este ruido salió corriendo en la dirección del que provenía, Louise la siguió al ver que su familiar escapaba.

Al dar la vuelta a la torre, Misaka pudo ver la fuente del ruido, se trataba de un golem de tierra gigante que estaba golpeando la torre.

!BOOM!

El último golpe finalmente derrumbo una sección de la pared, entonces por el brazo de la criatura una figura encapuchada, claramente femenina saltó dentro del hueco

-¿Qué ocurre acá?-pregunto Louise

-¿¡cómo esperas que sepa!?

Louise apunto se varita contra la criatura y grito "bola de fuego", una explosión desmorono uno de los brazos de la criatura, por su lado Misaka se agacho y del suelo saco una gran cantidad de arena de hierro, con ella ataco al golem cercenándole el otro brazo.

-¡se regenera!-grito Louise antes de que el nuevo brazo de la criatura la capturara.

-¡Louise!

En eso el ladrón que se había metido a la torre salió de ella con un estuche de cuero en sus brazos, salto y corrió hacia el bosque dejando la escena. Mikoto pudo distinguir que tenía el pelo verde.

Mikoto no tenía tiempo para perseguirla, primero tenía que salvar a la peli rosa, con su espada de hierro aun en su mano cargo hacia la criatura, usando sus poderes eléctricos para incrementar la fuerza en sus piernas, brinco hasta el hombro del golem. Hay corrió hasta Louise y con su espada corto la mano del golem, sujetando a la bruja para que no caiga.

Misaka otra vez usando su fuerza aumentada salto del golem con Louise en el hombro, luego dándose la vuelta y sin soltar todavía a Louise saco una moneda de su bolsillo y disparo a la mole, deshaciéndola por completo.

* * *

…simultáneamente…ciudad academia…

Kuroko iba vestida como repartidor de pizza con el cabello suelto y lentes oscuros a pesar de ser de noche, andando en un callejón oscuro donde hace cerca de 10 días su amada oneesama había desaparecido, el motivo, esta zona estaba declaradamente restringida, ella estaba rompiendo las reglas de la escuela y sobrepasando largamente el toque de queda, al llegar al punto en que Misaka vio el ovalo de luz se quedó congelada, su poder le permitía sentir las distorsiones en las dimensiones subcuanticas y en el lugar parecía que las dimensiones de la 5 a la 9 no podía imaginarse que tipo de mounstro tendría tanto poder como para causar semejante daño a la continuidad espacio-tiempo.

En ese momento escucho un ruido.

-¿Quién anda hay?

De las sombras surgió un chico de cabello castaño en su mano un pequeño cuchillo de oxidiana.

-tu eres Mitsuki Unabara uno de los acosadores de mi querida oneesama. Dijo Kuroko al ver la cara del chico.

-¿y tú quién eres? –dijo el chico mirando extrañado a la chica de lentes.

-¿Cómo si le fuera a decir mi nombre a un simio como tú? –dijo retadora Kuroko.

-oí mocosa, no tengo ganas de pelear, solo quiero buscar pistas de como regresar a Misaka-sama, si tú te interpones, tendré que hacerte a un lado.

Touma suspiro, por fin pudo deshacerse del barril sin fondo llamado índex y fue a investigar lo que le había pasado a Misaka, el motivo de que todos los interesados se en Misaka se estuviera citando en ese callejón es que la información acerca de su desaparición había pasado "misteriosamente" hacer de dominio público, típico truco de Aleister Crowley. al llegar al callejón noto que se estaba librando una intensa batalla. Logro reconocer a Etzali, aunque no sabía con quién estaba luchando de un momento a otro un enorme contenedor apareció justo encima de su cabeza, Touma a las justan tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo pero en ese momento recibió una terrible patada.

-¡SIMIO! –Touma reconoció la voz inmediatamente. -¿kuroko? –en ese momento vio el rayo de luz del cuchillo de Etzali apuntando en su dirección. Él pudo negar el ataque justo a tiempo pero la luz exploto en su mano.

-tiempo fuera, ¿Por qué estamos peleando?

-por qué los odio y quiero regresar mi Onee-sama, y no voy a dejar que ustedes simios traten de poner sus sucias manos encima. –dijo Kuroko.

-¡oye tú! –dijo el mago azteca al reconocer a Touma. -¿fallaste en tu promesa y tienes la cara para presentarte? –la voz de Etzali estaba llena de rencor.

-¿Cómo querías que supiera lo que iba a pasar? –no pudo terminar esta frase sin ser atacado nuevamente por Kuroko. Touma tuvo que esquivar esta vez un tanque de desperdicios.

-no tengo idea de que promesa están hablando pero tú eres el culpable, sí, eso es, tú la secuestraste y bienes a hacerte pasar por inocente ¿verdad?

-"…"

-"…"

-¿con esta chica no se puede razonar, no crees? –dijo Etzali una vez que comprendió lo que Kuroko acababa de sugerir.

-Shirai-san, mira, yo no puedo hacer eso que tú dices y tú lo sabes, si de verdad quieres que vuelva entonces debemos trabajar en equipo. –dijo el chico de pelo puntiagudo, tratando de ser la voz de la razón.

Los otros dos comprendieron la lógica en las palabras de Touma.

-pero una vez que Misaka-sama regrese con tu ya demostraste ser incapaz de protegerla ya no la dejare sola.

-¡oye esa es mi frase! ¡y ustedes no se acercaran a ella! –Kuroko dijo gritando.

-eso ya se verá, por ahora lo importante es donde esta ella.

…

Y así se formó el equipo más disfuncional de la historia

* * *

…unas horas más tarde…academia de magia…

Mikoto se dirigía a la oficina del director, se frotaba un chichón que tenía en la cabeza. El profesor Colbert, el único sujeto en toda la escuela con el suficiente valor para enfrentarla se lo había dado. Ella se lo tenía merecido, si no hubiera hecho esa pequeña exibihicion, los guardias no habrían tenido problemas y posiblemente habrían atrapado a la ladrona antes de que escape.

-¡pero no era necesario que fuera tan fuerte!-se quejó Mikoto.

-¡no!, ¡por tu culpa la princesa está en la enfermería recuperándose de la impresión ese ladrón se salió con las suyas!-le reclamo Colbert con una voz severa, tal vez paternal, tal vez militar.

-al llegar a la oficina del directo Louise toco la puerta, "pasen" fue la respuesta. Al abrir vieron que dentro de la oficina se encontraba el viejo Osmond director de la escuela, tres profesores incluyendo a Colbert y la secretaria del director, una mujer de cabello verde a la que Mikoto no conocía pero le pareció sospechosa.

-¿para qué nos llama?-pregunto Mikoto, lo sabía a la perfección pero considero que sería adecuado preguntar.

-quisiera que nos explicaran todo lo que paso esta mañana-dijo Osmond con calma.

Las chicas explicaron todo lo que paso con la atención de todos los presentes al terminar se hiso un pequeño silencio.

-¿tiene alguna idea de quien se trata?-pregunto Colbert

-si tengo una idea, debe tratarse de una ladrona conocida como Fouquet la tierra desmoronadora, recibimos hace algunos días amenaza de que intentaría robarse uno de nuestros tesoros, además el modus operandi es idéntico a otros casos.

-¿y que se robó esta vez?-otro de los maestros pregunto.

-el báculo de la destrucción- respondió esta vez la secretaria-los inventarios indican que eso fue lo único que desapareció.

-gracias señorita Longueville.

- ¿el báculo de la destrucción? Preguntaron todos los presentes.

-si es un poderoso objeto mágico capaz de matar a un dragón de un solo golpe, pero nadie sabe cómo usarlo.

-entonces es inútil -dijo Misaka. Todos la quedaron mirando como a un bicho raro-"me callo, me callo" susurro.

Apartando la mirada de ella el director Osmond alzo la voz

-señorita Longueville ya tiene la información que le pedí.

-si claro, por los rumores que eh podido recolectar, sé que Fouquet se esconde en una cabaña en el bosque no muy lejos de aquí, tengo la ubicación. Además pude hacer un retrato hablado a partir de las declaraciones de los testigos-dijo con total seguridad mientras que les pasaba una hoja al director con un dibujo hecho a mano.

-muy bien señorita Longueville. Siempre es usted muy eficiente… haber señorita Valiere, ¿esta es la persona que robo el báculo?

-no lo sé, yo no la vi, fue Misaka quien lo hiso.

-haber

Le extendieron la hoja, casi parecía una fotografía ni siquiera los retratos del Judgement que son hecho por psíquicos a partir de los recuerdos de los testigos eran tan precisos

-si en definitiva lo es, es muy preciso, quizás demasiado preciso.

Misaka ya se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando aquí, no entendía si es que los demás no se habían dado cuenta o si tan solo estaban fingiendo para tratar de recuperar el báculo.

-Bien mañana ira un grupo a recuperar el báculo, eleven sus varitas aquellos que quieran unirse-declaro el viejo.

Para sorpresa de Mikoto, solo Longueville y Louise alzaron sus varitas.

-vamos, que ninguno de los profesores es tan valiente.-dijo con sorna el director.

-nosotros también vamos- Kirche abriendo de un portazo. A su lado se encontraba Tabitha y Guiche.

-están seguros, será una misión arriesgada-dijo el director alzando una ceja.

-claro no puedo quedarme atrás de la Valiere-dijo Kirche con orgullo.

-bien. La señorita Zerbs es una buena maga de fuego, Tabitha es una chevaliere triangulo, el señor Gramont es descendiente de un largo linaje militar y Louise… eh, tiene un familiar poderoso. Longueville los guiará, hasta mañana.

* * *

…al día siguiente…

"Hanate ¡kokoro ni kizanda yume wo mirai sae

okizari ni shite

genkai nado shiranai iminai¡

kono chikara ga hikari chirasu sono saki no

haruka no omoi wo. Looking¡/ the blitz loop this planet to search way.

Only my RAILGUN can shoot it. Ima sugu/ karaadujuu WO hikari no hayasa de

kake magutta tashika Na yokan. /aruite kita kono michi wo furikaeru koto shika

dekai nara… ima koko de subete wo kowaseru."

Cuando Mikoto termino su canción noto que todos los que estaban en el carruaje la estaban mirando con curiosidad.

-"…"

-¿Qué pasa?

-nada, solo nos estábamos preguntando qué idioma era ese.-le contesto guiche.

-ah… es japonés, mi idioma natal- contesto Misaka.

-y ¿cómo se llama la canción?

-solo mi Railgun, ¿ya estamos llegando?

-todavía falta un rato contesto longueville

-y que decía insistió Kirche

"Si no puedo hacer nada excepto mirar atrás en este viaje a lo largo del camino/ tengo la posibilidad de destruirlo todo justo aquí y ahora."

Esta frase dejo callados a todos, sabían que era solo una canción, pero Mikoto era perfectamente capaz de cumplir esa amenaza.

-y bien cómo funciona eso del círculo, pentágono y todo eso que no entiendo.-pregunto Mikoto para romper el silencio.

-no son circulo ni pentágono. Son punto, línea, triangulo y cuadrado.-dijo Louise.

-sí, el punto es un mago que solo puede dominar un elemento; los lineales, dos; los triángulos, como Tabitha, tres; y los cuadrados son los más poderosos y pueden dominar los cuatro elementos (por ahí estornudo cierto calvo poderoso).-agrego Kirche.-ha y claro los que no pueden hacer nada como Louise son los Zero.

-¿en serio?¿vas a molestarla a un metro de distancia de mí? Tienes agallas Kirche.

¿Entonces mientras más elementos controlen más poderosos son los magos?

-si más o menos así, aunque algunos magos se especializan en un solo elemento para incrementar su poder-dijo longueville

-entonces Señorita longueville-Misaka la miro de forma inquisitiva aunque no pudo ver su cara porque ella conducía la carreta-¿usted en qué nivel esta?

-yo soy una maga triangulo, aunque no soy noble.-respondió la secretaria- ¿tu magia de que nivel es?, nunca había visto una magia parecida.

-no yo no puedo hacer magia, soy un esper. Aunque usando la escala de ustedes podría decirse que soy del tipo cuadrado.

Todos menos Louise la miraron sorprendidos, sabían que era poderosa pero no tanto.

-¡¿cuadrado en serio?!-pregunto Kirche

-si en mi mundo soy al tercera persona más poderosa que existe. Me conoces como Railgun, la princesa eléctrica.

-bien llegamos-dijo Longeville con cierta incomodidad en su voz.

Se encontraban en un claro del bosque en frente una pequeña cabaña.

-bien ¿Dónde lo escondiste?-pregunto Mikoto.

-¿de qué hablas?

-¿no es obvio?, donde escondiste el báculo Fouquet.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Misaka y Logueville que se encaraban.

-no sé por qué… -empezó la secretaria de pelo verde.

-no finjas, sabias donde se escondía fouquet inmediatamente después del robo, aunque sea una criminal buscada desde hace tiempo y no habían podido nunca capturarla, hiciste un retrato casi exacto simplemente con rumores y además ¿¡quién más puede tener el cabello de ese color?!

Fouquet no pudo contestar, Misaka la atrapo por completo. Saco su varita para conjurar un golem pero antes de que este estuviese listo una espada de arena de hierro lo había partido a la mitad. Misaka la agarro de la mano y libero una descarga lo suficientemente fuerte para que perdiera el conocimiento.

-¡¿Qué?¡, ¿desde cuándo lo sabias?-dijo Louise pasmada.

-desde ayer ¿no se dieron cuenta? Que inocentes son.

Luego de revisar la cabaña encontraron el báculo de la destrucción, escondido bajo la cama. Para sorpresa de Misaka se trataba de algún tipo de lanzamisiles y no de algo mágico.

Volvieron a la academia. Longueville fue arrestada y metida en un calabozo, todos recibieron recompensas por la misión salvo Misaka ya que en parte el robo era culpa suya.

Esa noche en la habitación de Louise Mikoto leía un libro. En eso alguien toco la puerta, Louise la abrió e hiso una enorme reverencia.

**-¡PRINCESA!**

* * *

**El capítulo más largo hasta le fecha, sin embargo me parece que quedo bien, me parece interesante el equipo que forme entre Touma, Etzali y Kuroko, esos tres se van a tratar de matar entre sí, Touma, se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos al ver que Mikoto ha desaparecido, Etzali considera que Touma fallo en cumplir su promesa y ya no le dará tregua y kuroko es simplemente la misma acosadora obsesiva de siempre, quizás sea una idea rara pero ya que Touma y menor escala Acelerador tienen sus propios harenes, ¿por qué no le doy un harem a Misaka también? Touma va tener que luchar un nuevo tipo de batalla, en fin tengo sueño ya es casi medianoche, mañana subiré este capítulo.**

**NEXT CHAPTER SUNDAY 28, 24:00h**

** Reviews please.**


	7. la encantada posada de las hadas

**¿Los estoy aburriendo? Perdón, perdón, pero denme ideas, con respecto a Misaka creo que me hubiera salido mejor con Stiyl, Oriana Thompson o otro mago pero ya es tarde para arreglarlo con respecto al ritmo de la historia se debe a que quiero llegar rápido a la invasión de albion, le voy a dar un cambio radical a la historia. **

* * *

**La encantada posada de las hadas**

-¡¿Cómo termine llegando aquí?!-se quejó Misaka aguantando con toda sus fuerzas decir FUKODA!

Después de la misión para la recuperación del báculo de la destrucción la princesa Henrrieta de Tristein le encargo una misión bastante simple a su mejor amiga Louise, recoger rumores acerca de la opinión que tenía el pueblo de Tristein acerca del gobierno del país, específicamente de la familia real y de las casas nobles (Misaka solo acepto porque ya estaba aburrida de estar en la academia de magia, además de que podría molestar a Louise mientras trataba de hacerse pasar por plebeya). Para esto se les suministro tanto a Louise como a Misaka ropas de campesinos, esta parte le gusto a Mikoto ya que su uniforme de tokidawai estaba a esas alturas muy deterioradas; también una bolsa con una generosa cantidad de dinero, suficiente para mantener a una familia de 5 por un mes sin ninguna preocupación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente partieron hacia un pueblo cercano a apenas 40 minutos a pie desde la academia de magia, una vez hay Misaka separo de la bolsa una cantidad de dinero, lo que Louise le dijo que era suficiente para comprar un caballo y se dirigió a la armería del pueblo, encargando a Louise buscar un hotel o posada decente para pasar la noche y un lugar para comer, en la armería paso cerca de tres horas mirando golpeando y balanceando espadas, confundiendo al vendedor por los extraños métodos de la chica para escoger un arma, hasta que finalmente encontró una que le gustaba un sable, es decir una espada ancha de un solo filo con cierto parecido a una katana pero mucho más pesada a un precio que realmente era un robo pero a ella pareció bien.

Después de pasear un poco por el pueblo finalmente encontró a Louise, al acercarse a ella noto que la bruja de pelo rosado tenía una mirada que ella ya conocía muy bien, esta mirada decía: "tengo una noticia que no te va a gustar, así que si me vas a matar hazlo rápido y sin dolor". Una alarma en la cabeza de la railgun se activó inmediatamente, arruinándole todo el buen humor de ese día.

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto Mikoto, esperando que su corazonada estuviera equivocada, (no lo estuvo).

-perdí el dinero-dijo una Louise susurrante, aterrada por la furia de su familiar, al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿te robaron?

La chica negó con la cabeza

-¿Cómo entonces?

-e- e – en el ca- casino. –tartamudeo

-Las siguientes palabras de Misaka son demasiado fuertes para la mayoría de sensibilidades-

Después de recibir una merecida reprimenda, y salvándose de milagro de las descargas de su familiar, las dos chicas reunieron el dinero que les quedaba, suficiente para almorzar y quizás pagar una noche de hotel, nada más.

Cuando Mikoto sugirió abortar la misión Louise puso una cara peor que la que hubiese puesto si le decía que tenían que amputarle los ojos con una cuchara, en esta situación llego su 'salvación'.

-ju ju ju soy una persona obviamente nada sospechosa-dijo un hombre muy musculado, llevaba un mostacho ridículo con labios rojos extremadamente gruesos, y lo que parecía ropa de gimnasia, muy apretada de color morado y haciendo lo que describiré como movimientos extraños.

-si eres sospechoso-murmuraron entre dientes las dos chicas.

-chicas escuche que tienen problemas de dinero así que pensé en ofrecerles quedarse en mi posada 'LA ENCANTADA POSADA DE LAS HADAS'

"SUENA IGUAL QUE UN BURDEL EN CIUDAD ACADEMIA" gritó Mikoto por dentro.

-suena bien, pero no tenemos dinero-dijo Louise, Mikoto la miro como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza o algo ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que era esa posada?

-no importa, tenemos una falta de trabajadoras así que ustedes podrían hospedarse solo con un poco de ayuda en el trabajo.-respondió Louise

Misaka jalo a un lado a Louise y le empezó a hablar al oído "oye Louise, no te has dado cuenta de que tipo de lugar es esta posada, en serio lo estás considerando"

"si, lo estoy considerando; veras así podemos solucionar nuestros problemas de dinero y cumplir la misión al mismo tiempo, solo hay que lavar unos cuantos platos seguro"-la chica al final no era tan falta de cerebro como parecía, aunque si demasiado inocente.

-aceptamos-dijo Louise.

-oh perfecto, vengan por aquí.

Las llevo a una posada de apariencia formal por fuera, aunque un cartel con letras rosadas no eran la mejor presentación que Misaka podía esperar.

Al entrar, todos los temores de Mikoto se materializaron, las chicas de la posada llevaban un mini uniforme que revelaba todo lo que sus shorts ocultaban y más, Socarrón (así se llamaba el dueño de la posada las presento

-hey hey mis hadas, hoy tenemos un par más de amigas que trabajaran aquí, así que por favor den la bienvenida a… ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres? Saben que mejor solo preséntense. Nombres y por qué vienen.

"déjame a mí la presentación" le susurro Misaka a Louise.

-mi nombre es Misaka Mikoto, soy una viajera de la lejana isla de Japón, y ella es Louise le Blanch, hija caída en desgracia de la familia le Blanch. Las dos tuvimos serios problemas en nuestros hogares así que tuvimos que huir por favor acéptennos entre ustedes-dijo Mikoto fingiendo el acento más forzado que tenía.

Luego siguieron la obligatoria ronda de presentaciones de parte de las empleadas. Ninguna de ellas había oído jamás sobre Japón ni de la familia le Blanch pero tener una noble en desgracia entre ellas era una novedad. Una vez terminadas Socarrón les sugirió a las chicas que se pongan los uniformes. Esto sobrepaso a la pobre nivel 5 "YO NO USARE UNO DE ESOS AUNQUE MI VIDA DEPENDA DE ELLO" grito lanzando chispas por todo su cuerpo.

-bueno, bueno, entonces puedes ayudar a Jessica en la cocina.-dijo Socarrón sacudiendo las manos.

* * *

Y así llegamos al presente

-Jessica se acabó este tonel, de donde saco más cerveza. –le pregunto Misaka aun con su asentó fingido a Jessica ya que los clientes pronto se pondrían molestos si no podían servirles más licor

-está en el sótano, vamos te ayudare a traerlo- respondió Jessica.

-no te preocupes yo puedo sola-atajo Mikoto, Jessica solo alzo una ceja para denotar sus dudas.

Mikoto bajo a la bodega, ahí estaban los toneles de cerveza, sería un trabajo duro para cualquiera transportar uno de estos sin ayuda por su peso, para cualquiera menos para un electromaster, ella usando sus poderes magnéticos hiso levitar el pesado tonel hasta la cocina.

-wow no me dijiste que eras una maga. –dijo Jessica al ver el barril volar hasta el sitio que le correspondía.

-no soy una maga, soy un esper-contesto Misaka

-¿un qué?-pregunto Jessica

-esper.-Misaka ya estaba cansada de explicar esto tantas veces.

-¿Qué es eso?

-veamos, un esper era una persona normal que se unió al programa de desarrollo en que mediante entrenamiento y neurociencia desarrolla la capacidad de alterar la realidad, ósea obtiene poderes.

-ósea ¿cualquier persona puede obtener poderes?

-si

-no te creo.

-¡pero es la verdad!

-está bien si no quieres admitirlo, yo entiendo.

-aj. –suspiro Misaka.

* * *

Por otro lado Louise sufría atendiendo a los clientes de la posada, algunos pedófilos habían tratado de manosearla varias veces, y su orgullo de noble aunque fuertemente pisoteado por Misaka todavía no había desaparecido, así que de vez en cuando reventaba e intentaba matar al cliente en cuestión siendo rápidamente detenida por Socarrón o Madeimosele como se hacía llamar por las hadas.

Adicionalmente había un concurso corriente entre las empleadas, aquella que obtuviese mas propinas para el final de la semana tendría el 'honor' de usar busier mágico que atraía el dinero. Según Socarrón la última ganadora gano tantas propinas en una sola noche que pudo comprarse una granja y nunca volver a trabajar en este lugar.

Ahora bien Louise no necesitaba comprar una granja y nunca volver a trabajar, tampoco pensaba vestirlo para alguien en especial ya que como le había dicho Misaka no tenía un chico que le interesase y tampoco si lo tuviese le gustaría ser vista en ropas tan indecentes. Mikoto se había puesto muy roja mientras decía esto, babeo bastante y balbuceo un par de veces la palabra Touma, que Louise empezaba a sospechar era el peor es nada de la Railgun.

-El penúltimo día de la misión mientras descansaban en su habitación Mikoto estaba haciendo algo en una hoja-

-¿por qué finges ese horrible acento?-le pregunto Louise a Mikoto

-bueno, estoy en el personaje de una extranjera recién llegada, así que creo que es más convincente… mañana se acaba el concurso verdad?

-si

-¿puedes ganar?

-solo si todas las demás mueren de un ataque al corazón-dijo Louise con un aura depresiva.

-no te pongas así. Es como en el básquet en el último momento puede darse vuelta el marcador.

-Mikoto

-¿Si?

-¿Quién es Touma?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes ese nombre? –la chica eléctrica se puso totalmente roja en un milisegundo.

- lo murmuras mientras duermes- le respondió con inocencia

La castaña se puso aún más roja lo dudo un poco antes de volver a hablar.

-¿cómo te lo describo? Podemos decir que es un idiota con mala suerte.

-ah? Pero cuando lo mencionas pareciera que fuese alguien genial.

-ser idiota no impide ser genial- esta respuesta de Mikoto confundió a Louise.

- ese idiota, es que ese idiota es un héroe.

-¿Qué es lo que hiso para ser un héroe?-la imagen mental de Louise se parecía ahora a un personaje de cuentos de caballería.

-impidió que Acelerador se convierta en un nivel 6.

-y tú no querías que el tal acelerador sea un nivel 6

-no realmente no me importaría, pero el método para lograrlo era demasiado macabro.

-¿Cuál era su método?

Mikoto miro a la bruja. No quería contarle ese detalle, aunque realmente ¿que importaba?, además así podría causarle unas cuantas pesadillas-el…tenía que asesinar a todas mis hermanas-sentencio Mikoto con el tono más oscuro de su repertorio.

Louise la miro con los ojos como platos ante esta noticia.

-¿no intentaste detenerlo?

-la diferencia de poderes entre nosotros es demasiado grande, aun así trate de enfrentarlo, sabía que me iba a matar pero en eso llego Touma, el me impidió ir a luchar, ocupo mi lugar y derroto a acelerador salvándome a mí y a todas mis hermanas… por eso lo amo-era la primera vez que lo declaraba en voz alta y eso le libero un gran peso de encima.

-¿y enton…

-buenas noches- la corto Mikoto, apago la vela y se metió a la cama.

El silencio se hiso en la habitación, Mikoto derramo unas cuantas lágrimas en la oscuridad, algunas de tristeza por haber tenido que recordar el incidente, y otras de felicidad, felicidad por haber liberado su corazón finalmente, Louise le había servido de catarsis a partir de ahora sería honesta consigo misma, y cuando lograse volver seria honesta con Touma también.

* * *

…sueños de Louise…

Louise se encontraba en un lugar totalmente desconocido, apilados por todo el lugar se encontraban cajas metálicas enormes de todos los colores, el olor a sal y el sonido del oleaje le indicaba que se encontraban en un puerto aunque ella no podía ver el mar.

Por un callejón entre las cajas Misaka entro a la escena, Louise intento hablarle, tocarla pero le era imposible, su voz no se oía, en ese momento de arriba de una de las cajas un joven albino muy delgado le grito algo a Mikoto que Louise no pudo escuchar, hubo una conversación silente entre ambos, la tensión de Misaka era palpable.

Llegado el momento Misaka lanzo una descarga contra el albino, este simplemente la esquivo, Misaka siguió atacando y fallando, algunos de sus ataques eran simplemente repelidos, el aire se empezó a llenar de un olor extraño que Louise no conocía.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Estabas convirtiendo el aire en ozono?-el albino empezó a reír de una forma psicótica, en ese momento como si un conjuro se hubiera liberado, Louise pudo gritar. ¡Corre!

Fue demasiado tarde, el albino de un brinco alcanzo a Misaka, y levantando una mano le golpeo en la cara destrozándosela y derribándola totalmente ensangrentada, la cogió del tobillo arrancándole una pierna como si no hubiera estado unida a su cuerpo, la chica grito en agonía, en eso una ficha con la cara de la rana que tenía en su celular se le escapó de las manos a Misaka ella con sus últimas fuerzas trato de agarrarlo de nuevo pero antes de conseguirlo el albino levanto una de los contenedores con una sola mano estrellándolo contra el suelo, aplastando totalmente a Misaka, solo quedo a la vista la mano de la chica en un charco de sangre y la pierna cercenada tirada al otro lado del espacio. Louise se despertó gritando y sudando frio.

* * *

Llego el último día del concurso, era una noche de poca actividad en la posada y eso era un alivio tanto para Misaka como para Jessica.

-Louise no tiene ninguna posibilidad, ¿verdad?-dijo Mikoto al ver la poca concurrencia del día.

-¿alguna vez La tubo?-pregunto Jessica con un poco de sorna.

-siempre puede ocurrir un milagro.

-¡claro! ¿Por qué no nos hace un milagro y que venga un millonario que deje todo su dinero? jajajajaja-rio Jessica confiando en que le cumpliese.

-¡tengo poderes, no hago milagros! –le respondió Mikoto con una sonrisa.

-bah, lo que pasa es que eres aburrida!

-"…"

-en fin, Jessica ¿Cómo terminaste trabajando aquí?

-Socarrón es mi padre –contesto Jessica con honestidad. Mikoto alzo una ceja.

-¿Qué no me crees?

-si te creo, puedo detectar las mentiras por los cambios que se producen en tu ritmo cardiaco, pero me parece difícil de creer que Socarrón haya tenido una hija.

-si, a todos les parece difícil, pero no siempre fue de esos sabes, antes era normal.

Cuando Mikoto estaba por preguntar más sobre el supuesto cambio de Socarrón, la puerta se abrió de golpe, por ella ingresaron 5 guardias armados con espadas y detrás un hombre muy gordo, por su vestimenta parecía alguien adinerado.

-ese es el recolector de impuestos-susurro Jessica, cuando viene a beber, se acaba todo el licor y ni siquiera paga, si es que alguien no lo quiere recibir le cierra el negocio, y lo peor es que abusa a la gente.

Mikoto ya lo odiaba, pero no había hecho nada todavía así que se limitó a observar.

Las chicas parecían asustadas y no se atrevían a ir a atenderle, todas menos Louise, el sentido comun de la chica aparentemente aún estaba en su empaque original.

-"es una idiota" pensó Mikoto, el tipo intento manosearla "bastardo" Louise se defendió derribando al recaudador de impuestos inmediatamente el sujeto le ordenó a sus guardias que le cortaran las manos a Louise.

"¿pero qué?, en serio es tan bastardo"pensó Mikoto mientras saltaba del mostrador y se interponía entre Louise y los guardias.

-¡eres un bastardo que manda a atacar a chicas desarmadas, seres como tú no tienen lugar en este mundo! –dijo Mikoto con rabia

-tiene una lengua muy larga esa plebeya, ¡córtensela!

Los guardias se acercaron a Mikoto, una descarga los saco de combate instantáneamente, luego utilizando sus poderes para incrementar su fuerza golpeo al hombre en el pecho lanzándolo a volar hasta la calle. Ahí el hombre intentó huir Mikoto usando el magnetismo recogió las espadas de los guardias inconscientes y lanzo cuatro de ellos al sujeto dejándolo clavado en el piso con heridas superficiales donde el filo de las espadas lo habían rosado

Mikoto utilizando sus poderes para rechazar el campo magnético de la tierra se elevó en el aire echando rayos por todo su cuerpo y en solo un instante ya había llegado hasta el recaudador.

Apuntando la espada que le quedaba al cuello del hombre obeso le dijo: "ahora te dejo ir, pero recuerda que si vuelvo a oír algo malo de ti te daré un castigo peor que la muerte". Para incrementar el dramatismo hiso que un rayo iluminase el escenario y cubrió la espada con electricidad haciendo que salten chispas de ella.

-"además diles a todos los bastardos como tú que se hacen llamar nobles, que también los estoy vigilando".

Diciendo esto lo soltó, el hombre corrió despavorido perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Por la mente de Jessica que había presenciado los eventos, paso que esa chica, en realidad era un dios, y que estaba del lado de los plebeyos, nació en las chicas un sentimiento de fuerza, los nobles no los pisotearían mas, sin saber lo que acababa de hacer, Mikoto había empezado la revolución.

La posada se cerró inmediatamente después de que Mikoto ingreso, el recaudador había espantado a todos los clientes del lugar así que no tenía sentido seguir abierto.

-¡tres hurras por Mikoto! -grito Socarrón

-hip, hip, hurra!; hip, hip, hurra!; hip, hip, hurra!

Esa noche celebraron en la posada, para sorpresa de Misaka, Louise ganó el concurso por que el noble ese había dejado todo su dinero sobre la mesa y como Louise fue la única que se atrevió a atenderlo era suyo. Mikoto estaba de ánimo para molestar a Louise esa noche así que le pidió que se lo ponga y que lo luzca para todas.

Louise se mostró renuente, pero al final tuvo que aceptar por la presión, el efecto del busier era realmente mágico.

-pensar que una niña sea capaz de verse así con un simple disfraz-bromeo Jessica.

-¡no soy una niña!¡tengo 16!-le respondió molesta Louise.

-¿¡que eres mayor que yo!?-se sorprendió Mikoto

-¿Cuántos años tienes tu Misaka?-le pregunto Socarrón

-catorce -respondió la castaña inflando el pecho, estaba feliz, finalmente le ganaba a alguien.

Mikoto saco su celular del bolsillo, todavía le era un habito cargarlo aunque no hubiera señal, lo recargaba usando sus propia electricidad y tomo una foto, primero de Louise y luego de todos. Luego podría usar esta foto para sobornar a Louise. Esa noche Mikoto tuvo sueños felices.

* * *

**se preguntaran por que Misaka compro una espada, el motivo es simple, le va a dar un uso diferente a los poderes del Gandalf lo que estaba escribiendo son los cálculos para un nuevo truco que tengo por hay, el siguiente capitulo se llamara El Espíritu del Agua/Invasión al Edificio sin Ventanas.**


	8. invacion al edificio sin ventanas

**Louise soñó con Accelerador por el mismo motivo que Saito fue capaz de ver cuando Louise estaba en peligro en el manga, tan solo que esta vez por ser Misaka un esper eso será problemático, ya en la invasión de Albión se vera de qué forma.**

* * *

**Invasión al Edificio sin Ventanas**

Touma tenía la boca abierta y un hilillo de sangre corría desde su nariz, no creía que llegaría el día en que vería a Misaka Mikoto la poderosa RAILGUN nivel 5 vistiendo algo como esto.

-¡oye idiota, estas babeando! –le critico Mikoto, llevaba puesto el minúsculo busier encantado.

-sí, si lo siento Mikoto pero no me lo esperaba, ¿esto es otro sueño verdad? –contesto el chico limpiándose la saliva

**eres un idiota****jajá umh****no, hay no****si, sigue**** (entre** es hablar dormido)

-Debe estar soñando con ese chico de pelo negro. –susurro Louise no pudiendo dormir.

* * *

El día siguiente Louise y Misaka se dirigían de regreso a la academia magia después de despedirse de todos, iban en un caballo azabache que había podido comprar con las ganancias de la estancia, por suerte para Mikoto el animal no se espantaba con el campo magnético que ella emitía.

-bien espero que esta experiencia te enseñe, Louise a no gastarte todo el dinero en el casino la próxima vez. –le decía Mikoto con un tono maternal a Louise.

-¡oye pero yo no fui la que compro un pedazo de chatarra oxidada! –dijo Louise notando la espada que Mikoto cargaba consigo desde que llegaron al pueblo.

-¿a quién le dices chatarra oxidada? –salto la espada de su funda asustando a las dos chicas. Provocando que Mikoto tire violentamente de las riendas, el caballo se encabrito derribándolas Louise primero, y luego Mikoto sentada sobre la peli rosada.

-ouch, ouch, ouch, gracias Louise por amortiguar mi caída, ¿pero no podrías ser más blanda la próxima vez?

-aghhh, no puedo respirar, ghhh

-je, je, exactamente así reacciono mi anterior compañero. –volvió a hablar la espada. -¡que nostalgia!

-no deberías darnos sustos así, además ¿si podías hablar porque no habías dicho nada hasta ahora? –le regaño Mikoto a la espada.

-no había nada que decir –fue la respuesta de la espada –mi nombre es delfinger, aunque mi anterior compañero me decía derf, tu cómo te llamas niña.

-mi nombre es Misaka Mikoto, y ella Louise. –presento Mikoto.

-bien, bien pero ¿cómo es que una espada habla? –dijo Louise intrigada.

-¿Qué no existe magia que puede hacer eso?-pregunto Mikoto

-no en esta época ya no existe. –Respondió derf –yo fui forjado con magia del vacío para servir al Gandalf

-magia del vacío, pero esta extinta hace siglos, como puede ser.

-no lo sé solo sé que yo soy la espada del Gandalf, eso convierte a Mikoto-chan en Gandalf

-¿Qué es Gandalf? ¿El del señor de los anillos? –Mikoto pregunto aun sabiendo que era imposible que Louise o derf supieran algo acerca de Tolkien.

-no, el Gandalf es uno de los familiares del fundador Brimir, según las leyendas podía controlar cualquier arma a su voluntad, aun sin conocerla. –explico Louise ignorando la alusión literaria. –de todos modos para que necesitas una espada, ¿no eres suficientemente poderosa sin ella?

-si pero la última vez que cogí una espada sentí una gran cantidad de poder que emitían estas runas y como bloquee el acceso a mi cuerpo ese poder se desperdiciaba, así que se me ocurrió esta idea.

Se encontraban en una parte del camino donde a su derecha un lago de aguas azules brillaba con el sol de la mañana, del otro lado un bosque cubría todo el terreno hasta las montañas

-¿Cuál es esa idea? –dijo derf al ver que su nueva dueña lo sacaba de su funda.

-solo mira. –Mikoto sujeto la espada con ambas manos, entonces las runas de su mano izquierda empezaron a brillar, la castaña dirigió la energía tanto de las runas como su propia corriente eléctrica a la espada asiendo que esta empiece a brillar de un color azul.

Primero Mikoto hundió la espada en una roca que pareció fundirse por el calor, la hiso girar extrayendo de la roca un cilindro perfecto luego saco a Derf y lo volvió a cargar de energía mientras lo alzaba en el aire mirando al lago.

-ahora. –grito derf

Mikoto dio una estocada al aire liberando toda la energía acumulada dentro de la espada, una pared eléctrica atravesó el lago de un lado al otro separando por un momento las aguas, una segadora luz blanca oscureció al sol por un instante, luego la luz cedió mostrando a una sorprendida Railgun sujetando a derf que todavía echaba humo de su filo.

-valla, calculaba algo grande pero ni me imagine que sería tan grande. –dijo Misaka bastante impresionada.

- en definitiva eres más poderosa que el anterior Gandalf, será interesante trabajar contigo.

Louise se quedó sin palabras, sabía que su familiar era poderosa, lo había demostrado muchas veces, pero esto iba más allá de los limites humanos, ¿Qué clase de criatura había invocado?

En el resto del viaje la conversación fue entre Mikoto y delfinger, Louise no tenía palabra alguna que decir, solo se encerró en su pequeño mundo, pensando en las implicancias de lo que acababa de ver.

* * *

Al llegar a la academia se dirigieron inmediatamente donde se encontraba la princesa, la oficina del director Osmond. Ahí le entregaron a la princesa un informe con los resultados de la investigación.

-bueno los resultados eran algo que yo ya sospechaba. –dijo la princesa después de oír el reporte. –Es igual que lo del conde Mott.

-¿Qué pasa con ese? ¿Tengo que hacerle una nueva visita? –dijo Mikoto.

-no le vas hacer daño a un hombre en silla de ruedas, o sí. –hablo la princesa. –en fin cuando el conde fue llevado al hospital por las heridas que sufrió un equipo investigo su fundo, es culpable de por lo menos 15 casos de abuso sexual, trata de blancas, e incluso un homicidio aparentemente. Tú nos ayudaste a desvelarlo ¿pero esa no era tu intención verdad?

Misaka sonrió, no tenía sentido esconder su culpa.

-bueno eso es todo, ya pueden volver a sus asuntos.

-sin embargo tengo una pregunta. –dijo Mikoto mirando al anciano.

-creo que ya se sobre que es tu pregunta ¿la magia del vacío? -el director adivino

-exacto, mi espada me dijo que yo era algo así como Gandalf o algo, ¿en qué consiste? –Mikoto pregunto con calma. –además esto que significa para Louise.

-¿Qué yo? –dijo Louise sorprendida de ser incluida en la conversación. Mikoto le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad, ¿en serio no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba relacionada en todo esto?

-bien, como empiezo, teníamos nuestras sospechas de que eras el Gandalf desde el día de tu invocación pero no teníamos bastante evidencia. Ahora bien esas runas que tienes son idénticas a las que poseía el primer familiar de Brimir, el fundador de nuestra civilización, el que tú existas indica que Louise es una descendiente directa de Brimir, una maga del vacío

-¡adivine! –dijo Misaka con un poco de orgullo. Las bocas de Louise y de la princesa se desencajaron ante la revelación.

-pe –pe-pero, yo nunca he podido hacer ninguna magia bien ¿Cómo es posible?

-no es obvio, no podías hacer bien tus conjuros porque esa no era tu realidad personal. –esta vez lo dijo Mikoto

-si, además la magia del vacío es extraordinariamente poderosa, ese es el origen de las explosiones que causa con tus conjuros, otro efecto secundario de esta magia es que es muy lenta de conjurar así que el mago del vacío invoca un familiar humano que puede servir de guardia mientras esta invocando sus conjuros. –agrego el director.

-¿por eso es que termine yo aquí? –concluyo Mikoto.

-si

-valla, esto es grandioso Louise, tenemos que celebrarlo, el nacimiento de un mago del vacío después de tantos siglos. –dijo la princesa sujetando las manos de Louise con alegría.

-no hinesama, no merezco tal honor. –Louise se sonrojo.

-además no puede ser. –dijeron al unísono el director Osmond y Mikoto.

-¿Qué, por qué? –pregunto la princesa confundida

-dos motivos –hablo el director Osmond. –primero, los otros países podrían tratar de secuestrarla y usarla como arma.

-segundo, ella todavía no sabe usar sus poderes, es un blanco fácil, si es que se da a conocer su existencia, los vecinos podrían tratar de eliminarla antes de que represente una amenaza. –completo Mikoto.

-así es, así que lo mejor es mantenerlo en secreto hasta que ella este en la plenitud de sus capacidades.

La princesa acepto la lógica de este razonamiento, así que prefirió no arriesgar a su amiga, llamo a su guardia personal, la mujer rubia a la que Mikoto derroto llamada Agnes y le pidió que trajese un libro.

-este es el libro de oraciones del fundador. Es un regalo para ti. –dijo la princesa poniendo el libro en manos de Louise.

-no puedo, su majestad

-solo acepta, para ti familiar-san tan bien abra una recompensa

-no quiero ninguna recompensa, me basta con que me llame por mi nombre Misaka Mikoto.

-muy bien, Misaka, a partir de ahora te llamare así.

La princesa los dejo, tenía que atender unos asuntos, ellas abandonaron la oficina del director Louise se dirigió automáticamente a su habitación, estaba extremadamente emocionada por el regalo y la felicitación que le había dado la princesa.

Al llegar a la habitación quito el seguro y abrió el libro con entusiasmo, al verlo su cara cambio levemente de expresión, empezó a pasar páginas y su cara fue mostrando más y más decepción

-¿Cuál es el problema?-dijo la castaña impacientándose por el comportamiento de la rosada. Mirando sobre su hombro noto que el libro estaba completamente en blanco.

-jajá, te chotearon.

-pero, la princesa no sería capaz de hacer algo así, no, ¿no?

-bueno, yo no la conozco. –dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa burlona, pero pronto se le borro cuando vio que Louise estaba al borde del llanto. –ya, ya, seguramente está escrito con tinta especial y solo se puede leer en condiciones especiales.

-¿cómo las notas que solo se pueden leer al exponerlas al fuego? –dijo Louise recuperando algo la compostura.

-si es lo más probable

El resto del día se dedicó íntegramente a buscar las condiciones que pudiesen hacer legible el libro, sin ningún éxito.

-tal vez, como es un libro del vacío, se puede leer cuando hace contacto con la magia del vacío -sugirió Mikoto cansada.

-pero yo no conozco ningún conjuro del vacío y todos los demás causan una explosión, no podemos arriesgarnos.

-¡como quieras!, sabes que necesito aire fresco, duérmete nomas yo voy a andar.

Mikoto salió de la habitación llevando a delfinger en la espalda y se dirigió al patio pensando en practicar un poco los movimientos nuevos que tenía.

Al llegar vio que Guiche y Montmorency estaban en plan romántico ella se alejó un poco para no molestarlos y saco su espada.

-¿cómo piensas llamar a esa nueva técnica?-pregunto delfinger mientras Misaka lo blandía

-no es realmente una nueva técnica, es un derivado de mi Railgun tan solo que sin disparar ningún mental solo lanzando un chorro de plasma eléctrico. –dijo Mikoto.

-pero no lo vas a llamar derivado de Railgun, suena horrible. –salto derf

-bueno, bueno eres muy quisquilloso para ser una espada. –dijo Mikoto mirando al cielo. –akaru yami.

- akaru yami. –Repitió derf -¿Qué significa?

-oscuridad brillante. –dijo Mikoto.

Mikoto elevo la espada con ambas manos y empezó a cargar electricidad en la hoja, luego con un tajo vertical grito akaru yami, una pared de luz salió de su espada oscureciendo las estrellas y las lunas lo único visible eran la espada y su portadora.

-¿ella es la familiar de Zero? –dijo Guiche mirándola con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

* * *

-mientras tanto en ciudad académica-

-estamos realmente desesperados ¿no? –dijo Kuroko justo antes de empezar la misión.

-si tu no la quieres de vuelta puedes irte. –la reto Etzali.

-no es nada de eso solo que con mi trabajo en el judgement hacer esto va contra todo lo que nos enseñan.

-no es hora de quejarse, ya después cuando terminemos hospitalizados podrás quejarte todo lo que quieras. –dijo Touma cansado de Kuroko.

-ya está, las damas primero. –dijo Etzali cuando logro destapar una alcantarilla.

-que amable. –con tono sarcástico mientras entraba, a ella le siguió Touma quien se resbalo, perdió la escalera y cayo, iba a caer sobre Kuroko pero esta se teletransportó para esquivarlo.

-¡fukoda!

-en serio simio, y así llamaste la atención de mi onee-sama

-opino lo mismo, la vida es injusta.–dijo Etzali bajando después de tapar el buzón.

-tu no hables, que tu intentaste asesinarla. -le respondio Touma

Empezaron a andar guiados por Etzali, la alcantarilla era inusualmente ancha, en el piso de ambos lados habían rieles y en el techo una línea eléctrica.

-qué raro, ya he estado en las alcantarillas antes pero jamás había visto algo así. –dijo Kuroko extrañada por el lugar en que se encontraba.

-creo que deberíamos introducirla al otro mundo Touma, si seguimos así no nos será útil. –dijo el maya mirando al de pelo puntiagudo como diciendo " ¡hazlo!"

-¿el otro mundo?

-Shirai-san abras oído hablar de la leyenda urbana del edificio sin ventanas no.

-sí y quien te dio derecho a llamarme por mi nombre.

-eso no importa ¿Qué es lo que has oído?

-es un edificio secreto al que solo se puede entrar por teletransportación donde vive el superintendente general de ciudad academia. Y algunas tonterías más. –respondí la chica.

-bastante correcto pero faltan algunas cosas más, Touma le conto lo que el sabia acerca del lado oscuro de ciudad academia, excluyendo la parte de las sisters, le conto sobre la magia y su relación con la tercera guerra mundial. Kuroko lo miraba como quien mira a un fenómeno.

-¿básicamente dices que todas las leyendas urbanas son reales? como si fuera a creerte.

-no tienes que creerme ahora, Mikoto tampoco lo creyó, ni siquiera yo lo creo todavía, pero ahora a medida que veas más cosas lo creerás.

-phz, escóndanse. –les dijo el disfrazado Mitsuki.

Por el riel venia un robot con un aspecto similar al de un escorpión, las pinzas contaban con linternas, las patas estaban alineadas con los rieles pero parecía que en cualquier momento podía salirse de este y andar libremente, la cola tocaba la línea eléctrica del techo y saltaban algunas chispas donde hacia contacto, la maquina era totalmente negra y tenía pintad la palabra AIMSA en un costado.

-le pertenece a la compañía de limpieza, no es peligroso.

-el GROUP utiliza esa compañía de fachada para desaparecer los cadáveres de nuestros objetivos.

El robot dirigió su cola en la dirección en que los chicos estaban escondidos y disparo un cañón.

-mierda nos descubrió.

Etzali saco un hacha de oxidiana de su bolsillo y golpeo el piso levantando la tierra y destruyendo el riel el robot empezó a andar e intento arroyar al mago, este lo evadió, Kuroko se teletransportó detrás del robot e intento teletransportar una parte del riel destruido dentro del alacrán pero no funcionó sino que apareció encima de este.

-¿Qué paso?

-defensa contra teletransportadores, tienes que golpearlo, ese truco no funcionara dijo Etzali mientras esquiva un golpe.

Touma era inútil contra robots pero tenía una pistola si una situación que si imagine breaker no pudiese solucionar, dudaba que sirviese de algo pero igual disparo apuntando a las articulaciones.

El robot reacciono a los disparos, una de sus pinzas se retrajo y en su lugar fue sustituida por una ametralladora.

-eso es mala suerte. –mientras corría para que no le den las balas, por poco pudo esconderse detrás de un muro.

El mago golpeo al robot con su hacha, si hubiese sido de metal esa cosa estaría destruida pero en vez de eso fue como si n hubiera pasado nada.

-¿de qué rayos esta echo esa cosa?

Kuroko teletransportó al mago antes de que el robot lo aplastase con su cola.

-¡gracias!

-solo te salve porque tú sabes el camino. –le contestó la chica mientras teletransportaba grandes bloques de concreto encima del robot. -¿Qué nada funciona con esa cosa?

Touma desde detrás del muro noto algo, en el lomo de la maquina había una pequeña antena, supuso que debía ser dirigida por control remoto si la destruía el robot se detendría. Cogió aire y corrió por detrás del alacrán, del mejor modo que pudo se montó sobre él y vacío el cargador de su arma sobre la antena, la cubierta se agrito y Touma pudo ver unos cables. El los cogió con su mano derecha para tratar de arrancarlos y en ese momento escucho el típico ruido de cristal rompiéndose, el alacrán se desvaneció quedando solo algunos componentes electrónicos incluyendo los cables que ahora estaban en sus manos.

-Estaba hecho de poder de esper, parece que era materia oscura. –dijo Etzali al entender que acababa de pasar.

-significa que el desgraciado de Kakine está cerca. –noto Touma.

Dejando el sitio avanzaron sin mayor inconveniente por unas 9 cuadras más, el mapa mental de Kuroko la ubicaba en una zona administrativa de la ciudad cerca de donde un edificio que había sido arrancado desde sus cimientos meses atrás había caído.

-acá es, el único punto débil del edificio sin ventanas. Párense en este sitio si no quieren salir empapados. –dijo Etzali mientras golpeaba el suelo con su hacha, el resultado, una escalera de piedra hasta la altura del techo de la alcantarilla. Él se subió y golpeo el techo abriendo un agujero, una grita surgió desde este dejando caer el agua de desagüe sobre los otros dos chicos que no pudieron esquivarlo.

-¡Etzali! –gritaron al unísono, Kuroko saco sus clavos, Touma su pistola.

-¡error de cálculo, no me pueden culpar!

-¡ya te enseñare que es error de cálculo! –Kuroko puso su mano sobre el líquido asqueroso teletransportándolo todo, de ella y de Touma encima del mago.

-¡muy madura!

Ingresaron al edificio, la discusión entre los tres era muy ruidosa como si no le importase ser descubiertos, subieron al siguiente piso y vieron que no había nada en especial, solo un largo corredor con muchas puertas.

-seguro que hay láseres, ¿alguien tiene una bomba de humo? –pregunto Kuroko.

El mago se cerró la boca y empezó a soplar por la nariz, dos chorros de humo empezaron a salir y llenar el entorno. Varias líneas de luz azul se hicieron visibles.

-¿Qué clase de poder es ese?

-tienes que admitir que es útil.

-es mi turno. –_K_uroko saco un royo de hilo de su bolsillo lo desenrolló revelando eran varias hebras cada una terminada en una arandela con un pedazo de vidrio en el centro. Ella teletransportó cada uno de los hilos al lugar donde surgían los láseres cerrando los circuitos.

-es un truco que aprendes rompiendo las reglas, estoy tele transportando los láseres directamente a sus receptores y despeja el campo. –explico Kuroko orgullosa de sus habilidades.

Así siguieron avanzando, llegaron hasta un punto en que ya no había laser.

-¿se acabaron las trampas? –dijo Touma, en ese momento dio un paso y su pie se hundió con un sonido de clic, el empezó a sudar frio.

Una enorme bola de calle del techo detrás de él y empezó a rodar.

-¡qué onda con las trampas estereotipadas! –dijo mientras empezaba a correr, Kuroko se teletransportó directamente detrás de la bola y Etzali se arrincono para dejarla pasar.

-¿tú crees que lo aplaste? –no, es más difícil de matar que una cucaracha.

Touma corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que el piso se abrió delante de él. Él se colgó del borde del piso permitiendo que la bola pasase por su encima sin lastimarle, la bola rellenó el hueco permitiendo el paso al otro lado del pasillo.

-págame –dijo Etzali Kuroko le lanzo una moneda.

-¡estaban apostando! ¡Fukoda!

Y así piso tras piso, trampa tras trampa hasta el piso 69 donde estaba el superintendente general de ciudad academia.

-69 genial, mi número favorito –dijo Touma, escalofríos corrieron por la espalda de Kuroko pensando lo que pudo haberle pasado a su Onee-sama.

Abrieron las puertas, dentro se encontraba el mago, flotando boca abajo en un tubo lleno de líquido, en la misma habitación se encontraban Tsuchimikado y Kakine.

-me alegra que llegaran chicos, debería presentarme, mi nombre es Aleister Crowley. –dijo el hombre del tubo.

* * *

**Ya está, tal vez debí dividir este en dos capítulos, originalmente iba a ir con Misaka hasta encontrarse con el espíritu del agua pero hay si superaba las 5000 palabras así que no lo incluí, por favor, por lo que más quieran, comenten.**

**Si lees hasta acá acabas de soplarte 15 páginas de Word o 3440 palabras.**


	9. el espiritu del agua

**No hay comentarios del capítulo anterior, que pasa, ahí alguien ahí? Alo, alo, a ya, ya hay señal con respecto al arma de Etzali, ya no es el viejo cuchillo que tenía durante el anime, esta hacha es para manipulación de tierra y metal, con respecto al robot alacrán cojan el esquema de un Tachicoma de GiTS SaC y pónganle una cola de alacrán, se acercara bastante a la imagen mental que tengo. Basta lean y comenten.**

* * *

**El Espíritu del Agua**

-** ya olvídate de Índex* *risitas* * no, hay no** –Mikoto nuevamente hablaba en sueños, la diferencia es que esta noche ella casi juraría sentirlo abrazándola. "espera esto es raro, ahora estoy despierta y lo sigo sintiendo" pensó, forzándose a abrir un ojo vio que unos brazos delgados envolvían su cintura.

"no puede ser, Louise, no seas otra Kuroko" pensó, en ese momento sintió como se apretaban más los brazos

-¿PERO QUÉ CARAJOS HACES LOUISE? –grito Mikoto, dándole una terapia de choque a la supuesta acosadora.

-¡YO QUE! –grito asustada Louise por la ira de su familiar.

-¡alto!, tú estás en tu cama, ¿entonces quien se metió en la mía?

Las dos bajaron la vista y vieron a un hombre rubio aturdido.

-¡¿Guiche!? –las dos al unísono

El chico se espabilo y empezó a hacer una serie de reverencias frente a Mikoto.

-oh mi reina, oh mi diosa, que generosa has sido en castigarme de este modo, te seré siempre agradecido-dijo guiche sin parar con las reverencias.

La cara de Mikoto cambio de rojo a azul morado, las palabras del chico le empezaban a dar miedo –"¿Por qué estabas en mi cama?"

-tenía que vigilar los sueños de mi amada diosa. –respondió guiche sin parar con sus alabanzas.

"ok, otro acosador" paso por la cabeza de Mikoto junto con una imagen de Kuroko en una situación similar.

-¡lárgate maldito pervertido! –le grito Mikoto dándole una nueva descarga.

-¡si su majestad, castígueme más! –Guiche se aferró a las piernas de Misaka como lo hacía la chica de coletas.

Louise miraba horrorizada la escena, tal vez Misaka se había calmado un tanto desde su llegada como un monstruo aterrador que era, pero si Guiche la seguía acosando así terminaría siendo asesinado frente a sus ojos, y ella no tenía ganas de acercarse a separarlo, podría recibir ella también la descarga si lo hacía.

Mientras esto pasaba la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la cabeza de Montmorency.

-¡ah!, lo siento mucho es mi culpa, ya me lo llevo. –dijo mientras agarraba al rostizado Guiche y lo jalaba para intentar separarlo de Mikoto.

-¿Qué mierda le hiciste? –pregunto Mikoto ya cansada del agarre de Guiche.

-¡hacerle!, ¡yo!, ¡nada! –respondió Montmorency a la evasiva.

-es una de tus pociones de amor verdad. –salto Louise ganado un escalofrió de Montmorency, era obvio que Louise había acertado.

-¡¿poción de amor, por qué hiciste tal cosa?! ¡¿Quieres morir?!–le dijo Mikoto a Montmorency al enterarse.

-no, lo siento, lo siento ahhh…. –demasiado tarde, la castaña libero una descarga que dejo fuera de combate a todos en la habitación.

* * *

-no es justo, yo no había hecho nada. –se quejó Louise un rato después.

-ya te dije que solo se me salió. –le dijo Mikoto mirándola con el rabillo del ojo.

La habitación olía a humo, en un rincón amarrado con sabanas se encontraba Guiche, todavía consiente pero bastante quemado, en el piso y de rodillas ocupando el lugar que tiempo atrás le había tocado a Louise se encontraba Montmorency, en una silla y ya cambiada la miraba atentamente Louise, en la cama con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirada de ira, Misaka interrogaba a Montmorency.

-entonces ¿Por qué se te ocurrió darle una poción de amor para que me acose? –dijo Mikoto con seriedad.

-no era el plan que saliese así, solo que cuando se tomó la poción tú estabas lanzando esos rayos con tu espada y el té vio cuando la pócima empezaba a hacer efecto. –explico Montmorency con prisas.

Mikoto suspiro y puso mano en el puente de la nariz, un pequeño dolor de cabeza estaba empezándole "estas cosas deberían estar prohibidas" dijo para sí misma.

-de hecho lo están, y si te descubren te pueden meter a la cárcel. –dijo Louise para molestar a Montmorency.

-¡Louise! –se quejó Montmorency, Mikoto primero le dirigió una mirada de confirmación a Louise y luego a la rubia una sonrisa sádica como pocas

-así que jugando con magia prohibida, tengo una idea de que puedo hacer contigo.

La rubia se estremeció y empezó a sudar frio. –lo, lo siento, are todo lo que quieras solo no me acuses.

-es un trato, empieza por curarlo, no podemos tenerlo atado para siempre.

-no puedo, hay que esperar a que se acabe el efecto.

Mikoto se golpeó la frente

-¿Cuánto va a durar?

-quizás un mes, quizás un año

- y tu plan era que estuviese así contigo durante todo ese tiempo, ¿Qué clase de monstruo narcisista eres? –Mikoto la miro con duda.

-no esperaba que fuese así, en cada persona surte un efecto diferente, parece creer que tú eres algún tipo de diosa.

-¿no existe algún antídoto?

-bueno… si existe, una lagrima del espíritu del agua, pero está muy lejos y hay que hacer un largo viaje.

-Pues vamos a hacerlo

-¿vamos? –se quejó de nuevo Louise

* * *

Para medio día ya estaban bastante lejos de la academia, en un caballo iban Montmorency y Louise, en el otro un costal que contenía al chico rubio, a pie ya que ninguno de los caballos disponibles en esta ocasión la aguantaban iba Misaka.

-esa pared de luz que hiciste anoche ¿Qué era? –pregunto la rubia.

-eso, era solo una descarga eléctrica que ionizo el aire convirtiéndolo en plasma. –respondió Mikoto como si nada.

-¿Qué es plasma? –las otras dos al unísono.

-en palabras simples es el material del que están hechos los rayos, el fuego y el sol. –les dijo Mikoto sabiendo que no entenderían la explicación larga.

-valla ¿cómo se llama ese conjuro?

-todavía estoy pensando el nombre, estaba considerando Akaru-Yami pero no suena muy bien. –Dijo Mikoto. -¿Cuánto más crees que falte?

-a este paso llegaremos a primeras horas de la noche –respondió Montmorency.

* * *

Aproximadamente a las 8 de la noche llegaron al lago donde vivía el espíritu, el nivel de las aguas había subido considerablemente a juzgar por la condición del pueblo que se hallaba abandonado y con casi todas las casas inundadas hasta la altura de las ventanas.

-bien… el primer paso es llamar al espíritu del agua. –dijo Montmorency, para ello saco una navaja de su bolsillo y haciéndose un pequeño corte en el pulgar le puso una gota de sangre a su rana en la cabeza.

La rana brinco al lago y se sumergió, al cabo de unos momentos, una figura de agua se levantó, tenía un aspecto levemente humanoide y por algún motivo hacía pensar que era de naturaleza femenina.

-reconozco el agua en tu sangre insignificante humana, ¿para qué me has llamado? –dijo el espíritu con una voz que confirmaba su naturaleza femenina.

Montmorency trago saliva y dio un paso al frente. –mi nombre, gran espíritu es Margarita Montmorency de la casa Montmorency y vengo a rogarte para que me des una parte de tu cuerpo para poder curar a un amigo.

-me niego. –respondió la cosa de agua, Mikoto podría jurar que la vio sonreír.

-a, muy bien gracias por tu tiempo de todas formas. –dijo la rubia dándose la vuelta.

-alto, alto, alto, ¿así no más?, mira espíritu del agua sé que no tengo ningún pacto contigo, pero que te parece si nos das una de esas lágrimas y nosotros te ayudamos en algo que tu necesites. –dijo Misaka con voz segura, mirando al espíritu, directamente a donde suponía debían estar los ojos.

-ja, ja, ja, me gusta a esa actitud humana, está bien, hay unos magos que me han estado atacando últimamente, derrótalos y compartiré contigo una parte de mi cuerpo.

Los demás estaban pasmados, hasta Guiche que por pedido de Montmorency ya no estaba en un costal sino simplemente amarrado.

-de acuerdo, es un trato. ¿Esos magos por donde suelen atacar?

El espíritu les dio las instrucciones y les deseo buena suerte.

Al cabo de una hora más vieron a los magos que el espíritu del agua menciono acercarse al lago. Montmorency no sabía quién estaba más loco, esos magos por atacar al espíritu, o Misaka, por atreverse a hablarle de esa manera.

-muy bien ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? Ellos en definitiva deben ser muy poderosos para poder atacar al espíritu. –Dijo Louise con preocupación –tu qué opinas Misaka,… ¿Misaka?

El busco con la mirada por todos lados, la chica había desaparecido.

-¡hay esta! –salto Montmorency al ver a Misaka yendo al encuentro de frente con esos magos.

-oí, oí, ¿!no saben que es de mala educación atacar a un espíritu de la naturaleza?!-grito Misaka lo suficientemente alto para que los encapuchados al escucharan.

Uno de los magos levanto su varita y apuntándole lanzo una bola de fuego, la nivel 5 la intercepto con una descarga y luego lanzo un arco eléctrico desde su cabeza contra los atacantes, que de milagro pudieron esquivarlo.

-esa voz, y además esos poderes ¿Misaka?

Mikoto reconoció la voz de inmediato –"¿Kirche?, ¿por qué están atacando al espíritu?"

Las otras dos y Guiche, bien amarado todavía, se reunieron con Mikoto, Kirche y Tabitha. Las primeras explicaron lo de la poción de amor y el antídoto, las segundas que el tío de Tabitha que era el rey de Galia le había encomendado la misión de derrotar al espíritu del agua.

-bien eso cambia las cosas. –dijo Mikoto al ver la situación. – ¡espíritu, estas escuchando, verdad!

-si lo estoy. –se levantó de nuevo el espíritu en la superficie del lago.

-wow, respondió sin siquiera hacer el ritual ni nada. –se asombraron todas.

-creo que ya nadie te va a atacar, así que mi parte del trato está cumplida, pero podrías decirme para que estas subiendo el nivel del agua.

-es que me robaron uno de mis tesoros. –respondió el espíritu. –el anillo de Andavarri, estaba elevando el nivel del agua para recuperarlo.

-¿Qué te parece esto yo lo recupero para ti y tu bajas el nivel del agua?

-está bien, el Gandalf siempre ha cumplido sus promesas conmigo, aquí está tu recompensa. –el espíritu lanzo una botellita con agua a las manos de Mikoto y luego se desvaneció.

"el nombre del ladrón es Cromwell eso es todo lo que se" la voz del espíritu resonó en el aire momentos después.

Terminada la misión, Montmorency completo el antídoto con las aguas del frasco y se lo dio de tomar a Guiche, en ese momento los ojos de Guiche se abrieron con vergüenza y temor por lo que había hecho.

-lo lamento muchísimo su majestad no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, perdóneme por favor no me electrocute más.

-¿estas segura que el antídoto funciono? Me sigue llamando majestad –pregunto Mikoto a la rubia.

-debería haber funcionado, quizás quede algunos efectos secundarios, pero debería estar en control de sus acciones a partir de ahora.

-tu, te sientes bien ahora. –le pregunto a Guiche.

-si perfectamente su majestad Mikoto. –respondió

-bien antes de soltarte, si te vuelves a meter a mi cama o alguna otra tontería, te castro, no me vuelvas a decir majestad, y solo dos personas tienen derecho a decirme Mikoto, mi madre y mi padre, y tú no te pareces a mi padre. ¿Está claro?

-¡si señora! –grito mientras tragaba saliva.

-muy bien

Una ráfaga de arena de hierro cortó las ataduras de Guiche dándole libertad.

Para volver a la academia fue mucho más fácil que a la ida. Louise y Montmorency compartieron el caballo nuevamente, Guiche fue solo en el otro caballo y Mikoto acompaño a Tabitha y Kirche en el dragón.

* * *

Las cosas a partir de ahí volvieron más o menos a la normalidad, esto es Mikoto haciendo trabajar como negra a Louise sin mucho éxito y los demás haciendo sus tonterías Guiche, todavía jugando al casanova y tratando de conquistar a Montmorency, con la excepción de que Louise pudo ver que aparentemente también estaba siguiendo a Mikoto escondiéndose tras las paredes para no ser visto, Louise se preguntaba si era efecto secundario de la poción o era de verdad, pero no se atrevía a decirle a su familiar acerca de esto, no quería tener que ver con la muerte de uno de sus compañeros.

Así hasta dos semanas después en que un emisario llego de madrugada a la academia de magia.

-Vengo a buscar a la señorita Louise Françoise de la Valiere.

* * *

**Ya está, ya se acabaron los asuntos en la academia, ya no volverán hay en algún tiempo, a partir de aquí empieza la guerra. A partir de ahora los poderes de Mikoto se saldrán un poco del canon pero es algo necesario para la historia.**


	10. Wardes

**Wardes**

Misaka estaba en el patio de la academia haciendo algunos ejercicios matutinos, ella siempre se levantaba más temprano que los estudiantes para poder desayunar en las cocinas, Siesta la miraba atentamente, para ella la rutina matutina de la castaña parecía muy interesante.

-¿y para qué es ese ejercicio? –pregunto mientras Misaka hacia algunos aeróbicos.

-llevar oxígeno a las extremidades –contesto la otra cuando una punzada de dolor inmovilizo su mano izquierda. –ay ya ya yai. –dijo mientras abría y cerraba la mano.

-deberías hacerte ver esa mano.

-no tiene sentido, es el rechazo que mi cuerpo produce a la magia de las runas, no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto. –llevaba una semana teniendo esos calambres, la runa ahora trataba de doblegar su voluntad a la de Louise así que ella había reforzado la barrera entre la runa y su propio organismo, el resultado es que la dirección del flujo se había invertido, no sabía que significaría eso a largo plazo, pero de momento no podía hacer nada más que vigilar y esperar.

En eso vieron llegar a la academia a un hombre a caballo, por el aspecto de la bestia y del hombre había cabalgado a revienta caballo (cuando se sobre exige demasiado al animal), el hombre se identificó como un emisario del palacio real.

-vengo a buscar a la señorita Louise Françoise de la Valiere. –dijo. –además tengo una invitación especial para la señorita este… (Padeciendo en leer), Mi kata Mikoto?

-soy yo, Siesta ¿me haces el favor de ir a buscar a Louise?

-por supuesto Misaka-san –dijo mientras se iba.

El emisario le paso a Misaka un sobre lacrado con su nombre en tinta roja y con el sello real, al abrirlo vio que se trataba de una petición de la princesa para presentarse en palacio lo antes posible.

-¿para qué me está llamando? –le pregunto al hombre.

-no lo sé, solo soy el emisario.

Louise llego entonces, rápidamente el emisario le explico verbalmente lo mismo que decía el sobre que le llegara a Misaka, tan solo que para Louise parecía una orden mientras que para Misaka era una petición formal.

* * *

Así alistaron un par de cosas y con un par de caballos tomaron rumbo para el palacio real.

Una vez hay fueron recibidos por la princesa y su madre la reina, y rápidamente conducidos a una sala amplia, hay se reunieron con un hombre de cabello y barba gris a pesar de que era imposible que pasase de 30 que se presentó como el vizconde Wardes, Louise se quedó con los ojos redondos al verlo, a Misaka esto le llamo la atención pero no pregunto.

-bien, ya estamos todos reunidos, deberíamos pasar a la sala de reuniones y comenzar. –dijo la princesa, en ese momento Wardes se inclinó y le dijo algo al oído a la princesa, esta lo miro extrañado. –eso es una completa falta de cortesía.

-no, está bien. –dijo la reina a su hija, concordando con lo que sea que le dijera Wardes.

-ok –se notaba que no le gustaba eso. –Misaka-san, nos harías el favor de esperarnos afuera. –le dijo la princesa como quien pide disculpas.

Mikoto tardo un poco en responder, algo no cuadraba. –está bien, daré una vuelta por el palacio mientras tanto. –dijo finalmente, en ese momento hiso contacto ocular con el vizconde, desde ese momento empezó a dudar de él.

Misaka estaba dando vueltas cuando vio a Guiche.

-Gramont, ¿qué haces aquí? –le dijo algo extrañada.

-ah, lady Misaka, mi padre tiene unos asuntos que atender y yo tuve que venir por ello. –le respondió el chico.

-¡ya acabamos Misaka! –le llamo Louise en ese momento.

-bueno, creo que hasta luego. –Misaka se apartó y fue a hablar con Louise.

-bien, ¿para qué vine? –pregunto entonces, un poco enfadada por no haber sido incluida en la reunión.

La princesa le explico someramente en que consistía la misión y le rogo que participase.

-su majestad, realmente no hace falta que llevemos a esta niña, sería mejor que regresase. –dijo el vizconde.

-es tu decisión Misaka-san. –le dijo la princesa.

-no vine aquí por gusto. –contesto la castaña, no confiaba en dejar sola a Louise con Wardes.

-Entonces que así sea. –se rindió Wardes.

-yo también ayudare. –se metió Guiche.

-¿Qué no estabas aquí por un asunto con tu padre? –le pregunto Misaka.

-ya pedí permiso. –contesto, Misaka noto cierta incomodidad en Wardes.

-¡no podemos llevar a nadie más! –reclamo el hombre.

-de hecho, si podemos. ¿Verdad majestad? –la princesa lo consintió. –bueno, Guiche es mi responsabilidad a partir de ahora. –Misaka disfruto molestando a Wardes.

Y así partieron.

* * *

-Al cabo de unas horas-

-lady Misaka, ¿Por qué tienes tantos problemas para encontrar un caballo? –pregunto Guiche, los dos iban cabalgando, Mikoto paso casi media hora seleccionando un caballo que no la rechazara.

-ah… bueno veras, los espers siempre estamos expulsando pequeñas cantidades de nuestros poderes sin darnos cuenta, esto se llama campo de difusión AIM, los animales pueden sentir esos poderes y tienen miedo, este caballo es muy valiente, o muy tonto una de dos.

-ya veo, ¿pero no puedes controlarlo?

-no, es igual que el calor de la piel, solo sale.

-…comprendo, por cierto ¿Cuál era la misión? –pregunto finalmente.

-no se los detalles, la princesa solo se los dijo a esos dos. –Dijo apuntando un dedo al grifo que llevaba a Louise y Wardes –pero sé que hay que recoger cierto objeto que tiene el príncipe Wales de Albión y traerlo de vuelta a Tristein. –explico mientras ingresaban a un cañón en el camino.

Cabalgaron en silencio al entrar al cañón durante algunas cuadras hasta que Mikoto vio la cara de preocupación de Guiche.

-¿tú también sientes la sed de sangre?

-si

-relájate, finge que no te has dado cuenta. Ya tengo una trampa preparada para lo que venga.

Como si este fuera un conjuro, un derrumbe frente a ellos, obviamente causado por un mago de tipo de tierra, les bloqueo el paso, alrededor en los farallones empezaron a aparecer los asaltantes, armados con espadas, arcos y flechas.

-lord Wardes ¡los están atacando! –dijo Louise desde el grifo al ver en la trampa que habían caído los otros

-confió en la fuerza de tu familiar querida Louise, estarán bien, sigamos. –dijo Wardes.

-no, vuelve, tenemos que ayudarlos. –la preocupación en la voz de Louise era intensa, Wardes volteo al grifo para no indisponerse con la chica pero cuando se estaban acercando los asaltantes ya habían empezado.

Mikoto se desmonto y alejo un poco a su caballo "idiotas" pensó. Libero entonces una enorme descarga de todo su cuerpo, el objetivo de este movimiento no era atacar directamente, sino magnetizar las armas de sus asaltantes que salieron volando de sus manos y cayeron a los pies de la railgun

-¡LES RECOMIENDO HUIR! –grito Mikoto mientras lanzaba una descarga de advertencia a los asaltantes.

Los no magos escaparon, pero un enmascarado la ataco de frente en ese momento, alistando su varita lanzo un ataque en forma de tornado, no muy fuerte pero suficiente para hacer a Misaka perder el equilibrio ya que no tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo.

"no está mal" pensó Mikoto levantando del suelo una gran masa de arena de hierro, para su sorpresa su sentido eléctrico detecto enormes concentraciones de hierro y cobre en las rocas del acantilado haciéndolas susceptibles a su control.

El mago de viento lanzo un segundo ataque, siendo totalmente anulado por una pared de arena, Mikoto apunto su mano a una roca detrás del enmascarado y jalándola así si con su poder magnético golpeo al mago, cuando esto ocurrió el mago desapareció con una pequeña explosión de vapor

-veo que no hacía falta nuestra ayuda. –dijo Wardes tranquilamente aterrizando su grifo.

-no pero gracias por preocuparte. –contesto Mikoto con tono sarcástico.

-en fin parece que este obstáculo no van a poder atravesarlo y hacer un rodeo tomara demasiado tiempo, deberían regresar. –sugirió Wardes mirando a las rocas en el camino.

"está demasiado interesado en deshacerse de sus acompañantes" pensó Mikoto. –no hará falta que volvamos. –dijo mientras condesaba la arena metálica en la forma de una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol. –puedo abrir mi propio camino. –en ese momento disparo la esfera con su railgun, creando un camino a través del obstáculo, le dirigió una mirada desafiante a Wardes mientras volvía a montar en su caballo. –continuemos.

El vizconde asintió, sin lograr evitar mostrar cierta preocupación espoloneo a su grifo alzando vuelo nuevamente. Mikoto y Guiche los siguieron de cerca en la cabeza de la castaña las piezas de un rompecabezas empezaban a encontrar sus lugares, pero todavía faltaban muchas cosas.

-estas muy pensativa compañera. –delfinger salió de su funda.

-¿Por qué nos atacarían? Eran demasiados para tratarse simplemente de asaltantes, además no aparentamos llevar nada de valor

-ah, estas sospechosa, crees que su propósito era detener la misión. –derf siguió el hilo de razonamiento de Mikoto.

-si pero los únicos que saben el propósito de la misión son ellos dos y la reina. –dijo Misaka dejando adrede el espacio para que derf lo completase.

-crees que hay un espía en el palacio. –respondió, pero no derf sino Guiche.

-en el palacio no. –explico Mikoto de forma misteriosa. –por qué crees que Wardes se esfuerza tanto en abandonarnos.

-eres rápida niña. –Derf rio –la verdad yo no había notado ese detalle.

-imposible. –se interpuso Guiche. –Wardes es un caballero de grifo, son los guerreros más leales al reino, no puedes acusarlo de ser un traidor.

-lo defiendes mucho, además es solo una teoría, me falta evidencia, pero por ahora cállate, si es verdad quizás se entregue solo, sino solo me costara una disculpa.

A la puesta del sol llegaron a su destino, Misaka esperaba un puerto, sino uno de los de ciudad academia, al menos un puerto de estilo medieval, en su lugar llegaron a un enorme árbol en el que habían construido una serie de cabinas, la casa en el árbol que ella había tenido cuando era niña, era literalmente una niñerías al lado de esto, además era evidente que estaban a kilómetros y kilómetros del mar, así que la imagen no concordaba para nada con sus expectativas.

-…eeeh? ¿Qué no estábamos yendo a un puerto? –pregunto Mikoto para ver si se estaba equivocando.

-si, este es el puerto de la Róchele de aquí salen los barcos hacia Albión. –dijo Wardes mientras ayudaba a desmontar del grifo a Louise

Mikoto estaba por preguntar, pero en eso algo la saco de cuadro, un barco llego volando y se detuvo justo en una de las ramas del árbol.

-ok, acá los barcos vuelan, debía esperármelo, ¿verdad? –ver el barco le trajo malos recuerdos a Mikoto de la vez en que creyó que Touma había muerto en la estrella de Belem.

- eh, si, ¿Qué en tu mundo no?

-no, en mi mundo los barcos flotan en el agua y los aviones vuelan, no al revés.

-bien, bien, vamos a hospedarnos, mañana zarparemos, ahí una posada aquí cerca, síganme. –apremio el hombre de gris, quizás solo tenía sueño pero a Mikoto nada de lo que el hiciera le parecía seguro.

En la posada comieron algo más que pan duro y caldo de habas, después de una cena tan pobre llego el momento que Misaka más odiaba en los viajes en grupo. Coger una habitación, por desgracia solo habían dos disponibles, Wardes sugirió que Louise le acompañase en una y que Misaka y Guiche compartieran la otra, esto fue poco menos que un atentado contra los más elementales principios de moral de la castaña, no el compartir una habitación con Guiche por que fácilmente podía mantenerlo controlado con unas cuantas descargas, sino el dejar a Louise con ese hombre, posiblemente pedófilo por cómo había estado con Louise durante todo el viaje. Después de una pequeña discusión (Misaka gasto aproximadamente 10000 voltios) consiguió convencer a Wardes de compartir habitación con Guiche.

* * *

-¿Por qué no te agrada Wardes? –Louise interrogo a Misaka.

-si te dijera todos mis motivos estaríamos hablando hasta mañana, por cierto, ustedes dos parecen bastante cercanos, son familia o algo.

-no realmente, estamos comprometidos. –la quijada de Mikoto cayó hasta el suelo, de verdad era un pedófilo, ahora tenía que tener doble cuidado. –es una decisión que tomaron mis padres.

-veo, un matrimonio convenido, ¿pero no crees que es demasiado viejo para ti? Parece pedofilia.

-¿Qué es pedofilia?

-es cuando un adulto fuerza a un niño a…sabes que si te explico esto te van a dar pesadillas mejor cambiemos el tema. ¿Cuál es la misión? No olvides nada.

-la misión es ir hasta Albión entrevistarnos con el príncipe Wales, entregarle esta carta –saco una carta que llevaba escondida en su pecho –recuperar una carta que le envió la princesa Henrrieta y volver.

-¡no lo puedo creer! ¿! Tan bajo he caído que ahora soy una cartera?! –dijo Mikoto con tono sarcástico. -¿sabes el contenido de esa carta?

-no pero es algo que puede impedir la realización de una alianza entre Tristein y Germania y el matrimonio de la princesa.

-… las cosa empiezan a tener sentido. –Dijo Mikoto pensativa –Louise quiero que me prometas que no te alejaras a más de 50 metros de mi cuando estés con Wardes, al menos hasta completar la misión.

-¿desconfías de él?, siempre ha sido muy leal al trono y es un buen hombre.

-ningún buen hombre trata de compartir la habitación con una niña 15 años menor que no es su hija, solo cuídate de el por favor. –no quería decirle directamente lo que sospechaba porque sabía que Wardes podría sacarle la información con suma facilidad.

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta, Mikoto se levantó y abrió, era Wardes.

-¡hablando del rey de Roma! –Louise es para ti

-no señorita Misaka, en realidad esta vez es por ti. –Dijo Wardes –quisiera probar las destrezas del guardián de mi Louise.

-¿me estas retando a un duelo?

-sí, una competencia amistosa.

Mikoto lo pensó un poco sabía que no había nada que el pudiera hacer, y por una vez parecía no haber ninguna trampa "acepto, Louise ven necesitaremos un testigo".

Se movieron a un depósito debajo de la posada, con un solo vistazo su sentido eléctrico reconoció este lugar como el paraíso del electromaster. Las paredes y el suelo estaban hechas de rocas con alto contenido de hierro, el techo estaba forrado de metal, habían baldes llenos de clavos, un par de cajones llenos de armas etiquetadas para enviarse a Albión al día siguiente, cuatro armaduras en un rincón, una de las cuales podría darle, lo único no metálico eran unos sacos de harina.

-este parece un buen lugar. –aparentemente Wardes pensaba que en un espacio más reducido él tendría la ventaja, no pensaba que se estaba metiendo solo en una trampa.

-bien si a ti te parece para mí no hay problema. ¿Hasta que uno se rinda?

-me parece bien

-no te sobrepases. –dijo Louise

-no lo hare no te preocupes. –contesto Wardes

-no te decía a ti. –le dijo Louise

-claro, no le va a doler… demasiado. –contesto Misaka.

-je, niña, yo soy un caballero de grifo no hay mucho que puedas hacerme.

-nada está dicho. –le contesto la castaña con tono juguetón.

La pelea empezó Wardes tenía una espada varita con la que podía golpear y conjurar simultáneamente además podía conjurar mientras se movía a diferencia de la mayoría de los magos.

Corrió hacia Misaka e intento darle con la parte ancha de su espada mientras cargaba un conjuro, Mikoto evito el primer golpe, pero no pudo evitar el golpe del conjuro, un remolino que la arrojo contra la pared. Mikoto se pegó a esta y empezó a escalar en la pared vertical lo que saco de cuadro a Wardes.

-veo que eres rápido, ¿pero podrás darle a un objetivo en movimiento?

Mikoto se despegó de la pared y empezó a rodear a Wardes a alta velocidad. Cada vez que el hombre intentaba darle un nuevo golpe ella lo negaba con un campo magnético lo esquivaba o se pegaba al techo para escapar, teniéndola de cabeza pegada al techo Wardes intenta un nuevo truco utilizando su magia de aire hace tres copias solidas de sí mismo y combinando su poderes lanza un tornado por toda la habitación.

"si sigue así me va a mandar a volar" pensó Mikoto. Cogió a delfinger de su funda y aprovechando la habilidad de la espada para absorber la magia se abrió camino hasta los Wardes, ella sabía perfectamente cuál era el real y cuáles eran los falsos así que decapito a los clones que desaparecieron con una pequeña explosión de vapor

-a veo igual que la última vez. –dijo Mikoto sin darse cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta, por suerte para ella, Wardes no lo escucho.

-¡ESTO YA SE ACABO! –grito Wardes cargando lo que parecía su conjuro final

Mikoto sintió la energía eléctrica acumulándose, más o menos la misma cantidad que podría liberar un nivel 3, así que opto por no moverse y recibir el golpe de lleno.

-¿pero qué? –el gris no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, la chica acababa de recibir un ataque de tipo cuadrado de frente y no mostraba ningún daño, o tan siquiera haberse dado cuenta del ataque.

-¿eso es todo lo que el capitán de la guardia de grifos tiene que ofrecer? Yo daba golpes más fuertes cuando tenía 10 años.

-pe pe pero ese fue un conjuro de viento de tipo cuadrado, como puedes estar hay parada.

-es que realmente no fue la gran cosa, ahora es mi turno, buenas noches. –Mikoto parada frente a Wardes dio un par de brinquitos en su lugar y con un giro le dio una de sus poderosas patadas giratorias "CHAASER" tirándolo al piso, Mikoto se dio la vuelta y se fue a dormir el resto de la noche arrastrando a Louise después de convencerla de que Wardes no tenía ningún daño. (Si, dejándolo hay tirado)

Continuara…

* * *

**No tengo nada que decir, comenten.**


	11. nueva imagen

**Este capítulo me tomo un rato más en escribirlo que los otros, todavía no me convence del todo pero ya que, aquí lo tienen.**

* * *

**Nueva imagen**

A la mañana siguiente en la cafetería de la posada Mikoto estaba desayunando. Wardes estaba todavía en su habitación, Louise le había pedido permiso a su familiar, ya que después del duelo Misaka le había prohibido estar solas con él, para poder ayudarle con sus vendajes, aparentemente la última patada le salió un tanto más fuerte de lo necesario y Wardes había terminado con más de una costilla rota.

-sé que no te gusta, pero ¿realmente era necesario ser tan ruda? –le pregunto Louise al enterarse por Guiche de la condición de su prometido.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que sus huesos son tan débiles? Yo le daba esas patadas todo el tiempo a Kuroko y jamás se rompió un hueso. –se defendió Mikoto.

Al cabo de un rato de que terminaran su desayuno la castaña empezaba a preocuparse por Louise.

-¡esa bruja Loli!, se está tardando demasiado. –dijo mirando a Guiche.

-no te preocupes por eso, con lo maltratado que dejaste al vizconde es lógico que se tarde. –explico Guiche. -¿Quién es ese Kuroko del que hablaste?

-es una de mis mejores amigas haya en mi país.

-si así tratas a tus amigos no quiero saber cómo tratas a tus enemigos.

-es sabio de tu parte no querer saberlo. –dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

En ese momento un tremendo estruendo sacudió la estancia un puño de roca ingreso en el comedor.

-¿Qué es esto? –grito Guiche asustado, todos los demás que se encontraban en ese momento huyeron dejando a Mikoto y Guiche solos con esa cosa.

-¿otra vez un golem? Ya me empieza a aburrir que no usen trucos nuevos. –se quejó Mikoto cogiendo un cuchillo del piso. –hasta aquí llego.

Disparo el cuchillo con su railgun deshaciendo el golem, pero algo nuevo sucedió los escombros del golem se reformaron en golem más pequeños que empezaron a atacarlos.

-valquiria emerge. –sacudió Guiche la rosa artificial que usaba como varita asiendo que aparezcan tres golems en armadura y una espada. Mikoto por otro lado cogió a derf y empezó a destruir los golems pequeños uno por uno.

-todo este escándalo y Louise no baja, una de sus explosiones nos vendría a pelo. –dijo Guiche mientras decapitaba por tercera vez al mismo golem.

Esto activo una alarma en la cabeza de Mikoto, viendo por el hueco en la pared vio que el barco ya había zarpado.

-¡MALDITA SEA, BAJE LA GUARDIA! –grito Mikoto. –nuestro barco a zarpado, Wardes se lleva a Louise. –destruyo los golem que quedaban con una descarga y corrió a revisar la habitación de Wardes.

-no están, ya se fueron. –dijo Guiche

-¿en serio capitán obvio?, sígueme

-¿cómo los vamos a alcanzar? No sale otro barco hasta mañana.

-volaremos hasta alcanzarlos.

-¿Qué? El conjuro de levitación no da para esa distancia, y… ¿acaso tú sabes volar?

-improvisare algo. –dijo sujetando al chico del cuello de la camisa y arrastrándolo a toda velocidad.

Estaban nuevamente en el depósito de la posada, tirados en un rincón se encontraban las armaduras de la otra noche. Mikoto se puso el peto, la parte de los antebrazos y las pantorrillas de la armadura más pequeña. Haciendo una pequeña prueba con su magnetismo vio que era suficiente para elevarle del piso. "¿si a magneto le funciona porque a mí no?" pensó.

-¿comparándote con personajes de comic? –se burló Delfinger, ya luego Misaka le preguntaría como sabía lo que era el comic.

-¡cállate! para lo que necesito servirá. –dijo mientras sujetaba a Guiche de los brazos. En un momento salieron volando a toda velocidad, no la que ella quisiera pero sí bastante.

Cuando ya habían ingresado varios kilómetros en el mar Mikoto oyó un aleteo detrás de ella.

-¡son Tabitha y Kirche! –dijo Guiche con emoción

-¡hola chicos! ¿Necesitan que los llevemos?

Misaka ni siquiera considero que era extraño encontrarse con ellas dos, en ese momento alcanzar el barco era más importante.

-¡en buena hora! Cojan esto. –dando un giro lanzo a Guiche sobre el lomo de Silphid, Kirche lo atrapo en el aire y lo ayudo a montarse. –síganme pero no me alcancen, eviten ser vistos desde el barco, cuando yo eche un rayo hacia el cielo será su señal, vengan a recogernos. –instruyo Mikoto a los otros.

-entendido. –fue la única respuesta de Tabitha, su dragón bajo la marcha. Mikoto bajo hasta el nivel del mar "espero que esto funcione" murmuro para sí. Liberando una gran cantidad de electricidad hiso una hidrolisis en la superficie del mar para liberar una gran cantidad de hidrogeno y oxígeno. Con su control magnético la ubico detrás de ella y luego soltó una chispa para incendiarlo, convirtiéndose en un cohete humano.

En cuatro minutos el barco ya estaba a su alcance, desactivando su cohete paso a propulsión por magnetismo y en silencio se posiciono detrás de unas cajas en la cubierta del barco. Utilizar esta técnica le resulto de lejos, mucho más agotador de lo que tenía pensado, resultándole difícil mantenerse consiente.

-¡concéntrate! Tienes que esconderte Mikoto. –se forzó a sí misma.

Arrastrándose con toda la fuerza que le quedaba y con todo el sigilo del que era capaz se metió bajo la cubierta, llego a lo que parecía el almacén de provisiones, hay robo algunas frutas que devoro instantáneamente y bebió una buena cantidad de agua, uno de los barriles hay almacenados estaba vacío así que lo uso como escondite provisional hasta recuperar sus fuerzas.

* * *

Un ruido de bisagras rechinando espabilo a Mikoto.

-ese noble ¡ni siquiera nos dejó cargar la mercancía suficiente! –entro haciendo un montón de ruido uno de los marineros.

-no te quejes tanto pago por toda la mercancía y el reservo todo el barco realmente debía tener prisa, además así no hay posibilidades de que falten provisiones.

-si por cierto ¿ha que distancia esta ese nuevo destino al que tenemos que ir?

-día y medio, dos días, menos si el viento nos ayuda.

"bien, al menos no tendré que esconderme mucho tiempo" pensó Mikoto. Saco su celular, aparentemente se había quedado dormida un par de horas, afuera debía estar oscuro ahora. Cuando los marineros se largasen ella saldría a explorar el barco. Prefería evitar cualquier confrontación pero tenía que conocer el barco si tenía que actuar de modo apresurado.

* * *

Paso cerca de un día desde que Mikoto se metió de polizonte, el barco estaba vacío excepto por la tripulación y Wardes. Espiando tras la puerta de su recamara descubrió que Wardes mantenía dormida a Louise suministrándole somníferos con cierta frecuencia. Tuvo que luchar contra sí misma para contener las ganas de freír al sujeto y rescatar a la niña.

-¿Por qué o entras y la salvas de una vez? –le pregunto la espada.

-si se ve acorralado Wardes puede destruir el antídoto o matarla antes de que yo pueda hacer algo, tenemos que esperar a que despierte.

Empezaba a clarear la mañana del segundo día y en el barco se oyó un grito "¡TIERRA A LA VISTA!" Mikoto decidió correr un riesgo y echo un vistazo sobre la cubierta. La vista la sorprendió, Albión resultaba ser una isla que flotaba en el aire desobedeciendo todas las leyes de la física y toda la lógica existente. Por un momento se preguntó si el agua que estaba bebiendo no tendría algo, pero sus ojos castaños no la engañaban.

Antes de que el barco pudiera tocar tierra o lo que fuera a hacer un barco volador, otro barco se interpuso en su camino, los cañones en sus costados indicaban de qué clase de barco se trataba, la castaña pensó si debería actuar de una vez pero algo le decía que era mejor sentarse y esperar a ver qué pasaba, tenía un buen presentimiento.

Por otro lado Wardes destapaba una pequeña botella en su camarote.

-bien Louise bébetelo todo y despierta. –le dijo a la niña que tenía durmiendo en la habitación desde hace dos días

La chica abrió los ojos. – ¿Vizconde Wardes? ¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto con un tono somnoliento

-Estamos en un barco con rumbo a Albión.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Misaka?

-un golem ataco la posada en que nos encontrábamos dejándote inconsciente, en cuanto a tu familiar lucho valientemente pero no pudo hacer nada contra el golem, cuanto lo siento. –dijo Wardes con una cara triste.

Los ojos de Louise se llenaron de lágrimas, su familiar era aterradora, no podía creer lo que había pasado, pero ¿acaso era posible? Ella ya había demostrado ser capaz de destruir un golem con un movimiento de la mano así que creer que había sido derrotada era difícil.

En eso la puerta del camarote fue azotada.

-En nombre de la corona de Albión tomamos este barco, acompáñenos. –dijo un hombre de aspecto peligroso, acompañado por otros dos también muy intimidantes.

-no tenemos más que obedecer. –se resignó el vizconde.

Los dos fueron llevados al barco que los había abordado, ni ellos ni nadie noto que de un barco a otro salto una niña de cabello castaño.

-¿a qué han venido a Albión? –los interrogo un hombre enmascarado.

-no tenemos por qué decírselo a alguien que nos arresta por la fuerza. –dijo con ferocidad Louise.

-eres valiente niña, pero insensata. Aquí no dejamos que ningún enemigo de la corona viva mucho tiempo.

-no somos enemigos de la corona de Albión. –dijo mostrando el anillo que la reina le había dado como prueba.

-¡¿Cómo obtuviste ese anillo?! –pregunto sorprendido el enmascarado.

–la princesa Henrrietta me lo dio para probar mi identidad como emisaria de Tristein.

El enmascarado acerco un anillo similar al que llevaba Louise al encontrarse surgió un arcoíris entre ambos.

-el anillo de viento y el anillo de agua, al unirse forman el arcoíris, es auténtico ¿a qué han venido?

-tenemos que entrevistarnos con el príncipe Wales de Albión. –dijo Wardes.

-síganme.

Entraron en el camarote del capitán, hay el enmascarado se quitó la capa y la máscara revelando a un joven rubio de ojos azules.

-bien yo soy el príncipe. –dijo sentándose en una silla detrás del escritorio y apoyando los pies en este. -¿Qué es lo que quiere mi prima que los ha enviado toda esta distancia?

-esto. –dijo Louise extendiéndole la carta de la princesa al príncipe. El joven leyó atentamente el contenido y como conteniendo sus emociones dijo –entiendo, sin embargo acá no podemos completar su encargo. Tenemos que ir a tierra firme.

El barco se dirigió a tierra firme, a una pequeña iglesia abandonada hay desembarcaron el príncipe, Louise, Wardes y una pequeña guardia de dos hombres.

Una vez en la iglesia Wales saco una pequeña caja de plomo de debajo del altar y de ella un sobre.

-aquí tienen, es por esto que han hecho todo este viaje. –dijo con cierto dolor en sus palabras. Louise recogió el sobre y lo guardo dentro de sus prendas.

-Louise casémonos ahora. –salto Wardes en ese momento.

-¿Qué aquí y ahora? –Dijo con cierta preocupación Louise –no estoy lista ni nada y…

-de una vez. –empezaron a forcejear. Simultáneamente Misaka buscaba el modo de abandonar el barco sin ser descubierta, en ese momento sintió una terrible punzada de dolor en su ojo derecho, como si un clavo al rojo vivo se le clavase, llevo sus manos a la cara sin poder retener los gritos de dolor, sangre empezó a brotar de su ojo.

Vio una catedral abandonada; sentía su interior arder y desgarrarse; Louise estaba forcejeando con Wardes; sus gritos empeoraban cada vez más hasta que algo hiso clic y ya no sintió nada más.

La tripulación escucho unos gritos en la popa de la nave, se acercaron a ver y vieron a una joven plebeya, ella tenía el pelo castaño, vestía un traje oscuro con partes de una armadura, en su espalda llevaba una espada que parecía demasiado grande para ella. Un par de hombres se le acercaron para ayudarla, ella estaba sangrando por su ojo mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza, se retorcía en el piso gritando desgarradoramente, de un momento a otro sus gritos se detuvieron y su cuerpo se cubrió de electricidad, los hombres retrocedieron al ver esto.

La chica se levantó y se arqueo hacia atrás.

-¿Quién eres niña? –pregunto un guardia a la chica.

Ella lo miro, el ojo izquierdo tenía una mirada hermosa y compasiva y era castaño como su cabello, su ojo derecho se había vuelto negro completamente con pupila roja aunque no mostraba ningún mal, parecía poder ver dentro del alma de la gente.

La energía que emitía por todo su cuerpo se condenso en tres anillos, uno en su espalda del que empezaron a salir rayos que tomaban una configuración similar a alas, otro en su mano izquierda se extendía hasta envolver todo el brazo, y finalmente uno sobre su cabeza, mescla de aureola y corona.

-¿qu- que- que, es eso? –varios marinos salieron corriendo otros quedaron paralizados ante la imagen, aterradora y sin embargo bella, un rayo se disparó de su cabeza al cielo llamando la atención de un cierto dragón y sus jinetes.

Desde tierra un remolino de polvo se elevó y envolvió la nave, el polvo cubrió el brazo y las alas de la chica y se solidifico dándoles un aspecto mecánico sin embargo su configuración muy fluida cambiaba constantemente, las alas parecían terminar en espadas, en la mano sobre el material que la envolvía se transcribieron nuevamente las runas mientras brillaban con fuerza.

Todo esto pasó en tan solo unos segundos, terminada la transformación Mikoto extendió sus nuevas alas y salió volando a la catedral.

Un par de guardias cuidaban la entrada de la catedral, al ver acercarse a Mikoto salieron corriendo por temor a ser impactados, la chica freno de golpe y se paró frente a la puerta que se abrió de golpe.

-¿Qué rayos es eso? –dijo Wardes con los ojos anchos como platos.

-¡Es-es un ángel! –dijo el príncipe con la única palabra capaz de describirla.

-¡Misaka! –dijo Louise.

En eso Wardes saco su espada e intento empalar al príncipe pero no pudo porque la espada fue volada de su mano.

Mikoto empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los otros.

-¡Aléjate o la mato! –dijo Wardes cogiendo a Louise por el cuello y poniéndole una varita en su cabeza.

Mikoto brinco en ese momento con sus alas terminadas en espadas extendidas hacia adelante apuñalo a Wardes en el hombro y lo clavo a la pared. En ese momento todos escucharon las palabras de Mikoto directamente en su cerebro.

-¿Qué clase de hombre traiciona a su patria y se escuda en una niña? Miserable.

Ella retiro su garra del cuerpo del hombre quien quedó tendido. Luego de unos minutos de silencio el poder que envolvía a la castaña se esfumo, su ojo dejo de sangrar y la inconciencia la reclamo desplomándose al piso.

* * *

**Si, así es, es un telesma poseyendo el cuerpo de Misaka, hace un par de capítulos les advertí que me iba a sobrepasar con los poderes de la chica, esto es solo el comienzo ¡LEVEL SIX COMMING SOOM!, adelante con sus impresiones, se aceptan sugerencias críticas constructivas y destructivas por igual, troll's y todo lo que quieran. Voy a tratar de subir al internet como se vería Misaka en su estado Awakening cuando lo haga les avisare. Adiós. Comenten. **


	12. el dia que cambio el mundo

**El capítulo anterior dejo más dudas de las necesarias, ya las voy a ir resolviendo, todas tienen una explicación lógica.**

** Con respecto a lo de que me estoy alejando del canon de la historia, olvídense, cogí el canon lo hice una bolita lo metí a un cañón y lo dispare muy lejos, la historia tomara un curso totalmente diferente a partir de ahora, y se desarrollara casi íntegramente en Albión, por lo que voy viendo, esto se acabara por el capítulo 20-21 aproximadamente.**

**Por cierto, Mikoto no posee telepatía a pesar de lo que pudo dar a entender el capítulo anterior, ella simplemente manipulo las ondas cerebrales de los otros con sus propios poderes eléctricos.**

* * *

**El día que el mundo cambio**

Mikoto perezosamente abrió sus ojos, ojo, uno de ellos estaba vendado.

- príncipe Wales supongo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo? –pregunto la castaña.

-solo un par de horas, ¿te sientes bien? –le respondió el príncipe

Entonces Misaka noto que su cabeza estaba vendada. –¿todavía tengo este ojo? –pregunto mientras se tocaba la cara, el dolor volvió a su memoria.

-sí, solo lo vendamos por si acaso. –dijo el príncipe. -¿recuerdas que paso señorita Misaka? ¿Podría contárnoslo?

Misaka revivió los eventos de los últimos dos días. –si recuerdo. Estábamos en la posada en la róchele cuando un golem ataco,… (Ustedes ya saben esta historia así que no la repetiré)…, mientras intentaba seguirlos sentí como si me estuvieran arrancando el ojo, tuve una visión de lo que estaba pasando a Louise, luego de eso no sé exactamente que paso, nunca había tenido tanto poder, fue como si por un momento hubiese alcanzado el nivel 6, fue como un… como un…

-¿telesma? –termino delfinger

-"…" –se quedó la chica con los ojos grandes como platos, en el fondo sabía que era cierto pero la lo razón le impedía creerlo.

-es algo que no veo desde los tiempos de Brimir, estoy realmente orgulloso de trabajar para ti.

-¿los tiempos de Brimir?, ¿ese es el verdadero poder de uno de sus familiares? –pregunto Wales.

-jajaja, uno de sus familiares, jajaja, esta chica habría hecho mearse en sus pantalones a ese viejo y los 4 idiotas que lo acompañaban, ella es muy superior a Brimir. –la espada no podía contener las carcajadas, los dos Halkigenianos estaban choqueados por semejante herejía y Mikoto por lo que pudiera significar un telesma en ella.

-¡pero eso ni siquiera es posible, un esper no puede usar esa clase de poder y sobrevivir! –dijo Mikoto saliendo del choque en el que se encontraba.

-sí, normalmente estarías completamente muerta a estas alturas, pero yo estaba hay. –la espada salió un poco más de su funda, Mikoto pudo ver que estaba cubierta de grietas y muy deteriorada. –yo absorbí la mayor parte del daño, esa chica por otra parte, no salió tan bien parada.

Mikoto dirigió su mirad a un lado y vio a Louise en otra cama, totalmente vendada, respiraba pesadamente y parecía dormir.

-¿Qué le paso?

-el vínculo del familiar que tu invertiste. El daño que yo no pude absorber fue transferido a ella, su magia del vacío anulo una buena parte de ese poder pero no todo, dudo que la chica vuelva a usar magia en su vida.

-¿Qué clase de poder es ese? –dijo el príncipe que no comprendía el origen de todo el daño.

-creo que podría calificarse como energía angelical, es totalmente venenosa para los humanos, muy letal para todo lo demás. ¿Cuánto más cree que se quede dormida?

-los magos médicos dijeron que debería despertar para la puesta del sol, aunque no podrá caminar por lo menos una semana.

-al menos aún está viva, si ella absorbió ese poder… -le dio un escalofrió. –tiene que existir un método para deshacer el contrato del familiar antes que nos mate a ambas, fue el dolor que me causo la magia de Louise lo que activo en primer lugar ese poder.

-ahhh. –la chica rosada abrió los ojos. -¿Qué me paso?

-estas herida, vuélvete a dormir. –le indico Misaka.

Misaka se quitó la venda de la cara reviso su ojo, estaba bien y veía bien, luego procedió a cambiarse y abandonar la enfermería.

Al salir se encontró con que Guiche y las chicas habían llegado al barco también, según Kirche los habían seguido simplemente porque era más divertido seguirlos en una aventura que asistir a clases.

-son unas holgazanas. –las critico Misaka.

* * *

**-mientras tanto-ciudad académica-un cierto hospital-**

-maldita Kuroko, teletransportando un robot de patrulla directamente sobre mi cabeza. –se quejó el desafortunado poseedor del imagine breaker. –fukoda…

-buenos días, que tal esta mi cliente favorito. –entro en la habitación el doctor cara de rana.

-estaba bien desde un principio, no había porque hospitalizarme. –dijo Touma un poco mosqueado.

-parece que sigues un poco confundido. –dijo el doctor con una media sonrisa al ver molestarse a Touma.

-usted sabe por qué estoy haciendo esto, tengo…

-tienes fetiche de enfermera, lo entiendo perfectamente. –dijo el doctor con chispas en los ojos apretando el puño.

-fukoda…

-sé que te sientes frustrado, pero odio ver cuando Crowley juega con mis pacientes como si de marionetas se tratase.

-flash back-

-Misaka Mikoto es portadora de una delas llaves del distrito del numero imaginario, la naturaleza de esta llave fue la causa de que ella fuera arrastrada dentro de él. Si quieren recuperarla, tendremos que cooperar en cumplir nuestros objetivos.

-¿y por qué confiaríamos en ti?

-porque, ustedes como yo, no tienen más alternativas para la realización de nuestros objetivos.

-fin del flash back-

-es irónico, mi mano derecha normalmente rompe todas las ilusiones, sin embargo ahora yo me estoy sosteniendo con una ilusión de lo más ingenua.

-es bueno tener ilusiones, no puedes vivir sin ellas. –Heaven Cancceler se froto el puente de la nariz y suspiro. –la verdad es que Crowley si está desesperado por conseguir lo que quiere, y me parece que el realmente cree que la chica se encuentra en ese mundo, sin embargo me parece que se está equivocando.

-¿en qué forma se equivoca?

-hace 40 años ya, la primera esper, una niña de 9 años del tipo Aerohand llamada Katherine, Karina, algo así, acababa de alcanzar el nivel 4, pero de un día a otro la chica desapareció, la investigación no llego a ningún lado, sin embargo el caso era idéntico a este, ahora bien, el distrito del numero imaginario existe por la combinación de los poderes esper, entonces ¿cómo pudo ella ser succionad hacia un lugar que no existe?

Touma estaba silencioso pensando en lo que le acababan de decir.

* * *

…un rato después…algún lugar sobre Albión…

-¿quién es su enemigo? –pregunto Mikoto cuando estuvo sola con el príncipe en la proa del barco.

-Reconquista, se trata de un grupo de nobles que se han alzado contra la corona de Albión e intentan crear su propio gobierno. No tienen el apoyo del pueblo pero tienen una gran fuerza de su parte con la mayoría de los nobles del país.

-comprendo, una guerra civil, ¿y usted su padre tiene las fuerzas suficientes para mantener el trono?

-no, mi padre callo hace algún tiempo. Yo dirijo la resistencia a partir de entonces.

-la princesa le pidió que se refugie en Tristein seguramente. Podemos ayudarle a llegar. –dijo Louise que aparentemente se había escapado de la enfermería y los había seguido, pese al mal estado en que se encontraba.

-lo lamento pero no puedo rendirme.

-¡pero su majestad! –Louise iba a continuar pero Misaka la interrumpió.

-comprendo su orgullo majestad. Pero ¿cuenta usted con las fuerzas para vencer?

-realmente no

-es una situación de rendición o muerte y usted jamás aceptara la rendición, ¿cierto?

El príncipe afirmo, se quedaron mirando el uno al otro con una gran tensión, el barco había quedado en silencio, todos los estaban escuchando. Eran guerreros feroces sin temor a nada y lucharían hasta el final por defender su honor y su reino, Mikoto no podía dejarlos abandonados.

-qué le parece, su majestad, si le ofrezco una tercera alternativa. –dijo Mikoto midiendo los efectos de sus palabras. – ¡LA VICTORIA!

-"…"

-"…"

-"…"

-¡LA VICTORIA!

La tripulación quedo paralizada ante esta declaración. Viniendo de Louise o de cualquier otra persona hubieran estallado en carcajadas. Una sola persona ofreciéndoles la victoria contra el enorme ejército de reconquista ¡imposible! Sin embargo ya habían visto a esta niña convirtiéndose en un ángel, emitía un aura de fuerza que les hacía considerar sus palabras como proféticas. Estaban teniendo una experiencia religiosa en este momento, un contacto con lo divino, una revelación del cielo.

-¡LA VICTORIA! –grito uno de los marinos

-¡LA VICTORIA!, ¡LA VICTORIA!, ¡LA VICTORIA!, ¡LA VICTORIA!, ¡LA VICTORIA! –el grito se rego como el fuego por la tripulación. Pronto todos estaban lanzando los sombreros al aire y festejando y el festejo duro muchas horas.

* * *

…más tarde…

-¡esas condiciones son exageradas! –se quejó uno de los coroneles que seguía al príncipe, un hombre cabello cano y temple augusto. – ¡es un cambio total a nuestro estilo de vida es una herejía!

-a mí no me parece tan mal. –contesto un joven de cabello azul y mirada fuerte, de unos 19 años, que aparentemente había sido un plebeyo que escalo por sus honores hasta el título de conde en muy poco tiempo. –así nos ganaremos el apoyo del pueblo.

-coincido con sir Edart, son medidas radicales pero justas. –opino un hombre de cabello rojo en armadura, el duque Lannister, según se había presentado.

Así continuaron las opiniones sobre lo que Mikoto acababa de proponerles algunos en contra pero la mayoría, todos jóvenes, a favor.

-todo queda en la decisión de su majestad.

-recuerde que si obtenemos la victoria, pero considera que no es por mi intervención, yo no le reclamare nada y podrá seguir usted como quiera, si nos derrotan claro que no le pido nada. –termino Mikoto con la deliberación.

-¿crear la monarquía constitucional de Albión eh? –dijo el príncipe Wales saliendo de sus deliberaciones.

En las horas de discusión Mikoto les había explicado cómo funcionaba el gobierno en Inglaterra, el único país que había podido conservar su nobleza, progresar, y evitar un gran derramamiento de sangre de su mundo y les indico que a cambio de su alianza a ellos y posterior victoria tenían que implementar este sistema.

-acepto. –dijo el príncipe extendiendo una mano a Mikoto para cerrar el trato, el momento quedaría inmortalizado en un gravado al fuego que hiso uno de los nobles en esa cabina, las generaciones posteriores siempre se preguntarían quien era la niña que le estaba dando la mano al príncipe y de donde habría salido y adonde habría ido, lo único que sabrían era que ese día cambio el mundo.

Afuera del puente se escuchaba la algarabía de la celebración, Cuando finalmente soltaron sus manos un cañonazo resonó en el espacio un grito llego hasta los oídos de toda la tripulación. "!enemigos a estribor!" inmediatamente todos los sonidos de festejo fueron remplazados por el sonido de gente preparándose para el combate.

-así es como empieza. –dijo Mikoto para sí misma y salió del puente de mando, dirigiéndose a estribor de la nave diviso un grupo de 15 barcos de guerra fuertemente artillados.

-Misaka, por fin te encuentro, tenemos que salir de aquí. –dijo Guiche asustado por la inminente batalla.

-yo no me voy a ir. –dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa. –busca a Louise y el resto y váyanse con el dragón, pero solo hasta que estén fuera de alcance de fuego, si la cosa se complica vuelve a rescatar a cuantos puedas. –le dijo sus instrucciones. -¿Qué esperas? ¡CORRE!

-S SI. –grito sacudiendo la cabeza y corriendo Guiche.

-¿piensas usar el akaru-yami compañera? –pregunto delfinger.

-todavía están lejos de alcance, lo reservare para último momento, por ahora usare el railgun. –le contesto a la espada.

Las últimas luces del sol se reflejaban sobre el mar de Albión, el barco del príncipe estaba con una posición privilegiada, dándole la espalda al ocaso convirtiéndolos en un blanco más difícil.

¡Todos a sus puestos de combate, preparen los cañones pero no disparen hasta tener un blanco seguro, todo aquel que no pueda combatir vaya bajo cubierta! –grito Mikoto, aunque ella no era nada de la tripulación la obedecieron sin chistar, desde el puente el príncipe daba órdenes a capitán y los segundos al mando corrían de un lado a otro repartiendo instrucciones a la tripulación.

-espero que fueran más que palabras lo de hace un rato. –le dijo el duque Lannister a Mikoto en este momento.

-yo nunca hago una promesa que no puedo cumplir dijo la castaña recogiendo una bala de cañón de unos dos kilos de una de las pilas que tenían preparadas. Tomo una posición como la de un lanzador durante un partido de beisbol y disparo la bola de cañón con su railgun dándole al barco que tenía más cercano en el polvorín haciéndolo explotar instantáneamente.

-valla, no me esperaba ese resultado. –dijo Mikoto al ver caer los pedazos de madera en llamas al mar.

-¿Qué clase de magia es esa? –dijo el duque totalmente atónito por la repentina demostración de poder, ese mismo era el estado de toda la tripulación.

-se llaman poderes de esper y esa técnica en específico se llama railgun. Es una de mis armas más poderosas. –contesto Mikoto de forma profesional.

-veo que hicimos bien en poner nuestra confianza en ti. –dijo el duque mientras le alcanzaba una segunda bola a Mikoto.

Ella repitió el proceso una y otra vez con distintos resultados en algunos les daba a los mástiles dejando sin dirección al barco, en otros le daba al depósito de las piedras de viento que eran las responsables de que el barco flotase asiendo que se desplomen, un par más les dio en el polvorín incendiándolos.

-el combate casi esta ganado y todo es responsabilidad de esa chica. –el príncipe no salía de su asombro, ¡una persona contra 15 barcos de guerra e iba ganando!

-¡señor es el Lexington! –le dijo un marino al reconocer el ultimo barco, el Lexington fue el único que llego a una distancia decente para abrir fuego contra los realistas y Mikoto por alguna razón no lo atacaba.

-¿Qué clase de barco es el Lexington? –pregunto Mikoto a los gritos para que el príncipe le escuchara.

-era la nave insignia de mi padre hasta que Cromwell la capturo, es el barco de guerra más poderoso de nuestro país. –cuando termino de decir esto el Lexington libero todo su poder de fuego 50 cañones de 14 cm más que suficiente para destruir cualquier barco con una sola andanada.

-aah, gritaron varios de los tripulantes al ver el disparo, pero se sorprendieron de no escuchar el ruido del barco siendo golpeado. Cuando abrieron los ojos vieron que todas las bolas de cañón estaban suspendidas en el aire, una de ellas a 50 centímetros de la cara de Misaka que ni siquiera se había movido.

-sería mejor capturar el barco intacto entonces. Dijo Mikoto desenfundando a su espada. De sus brazos surgieron chispas y los jalo hacia si atrayendo al Lexington a distancia de abordaje. Con un brinco abordo el Lexington que se había acercado de forma lateral al barco del príncipe.

-en nombre de la corona de Albión recupero este barco a su servicio. –grito levantando su espada, para sorpresa de todos nadie la ataco, el motivo un pulso electromagnético que Mikoto había lanzado contra el barco para acercarlo hacia si había dejado inconscientes a todos los tripulantes e inutilizadas todas las armas.

El dragón rhyme entonces volvió, nadie los acusaría de cobardía por irse, sin embargo ellos solo se habían ido siguiendo las instrucciones de Misaka.

-eso fue realmente impresionante Misaka. –dijo Louise.

-bueno, en mi mundo me califican como si tuviera el mismo potencial destructivo de una bomba atómica mediana, esto no fue difícil realmente.

-ya cumpliste tu promesa de la victoria, estoy honrado de haberte conocido. –dijo el príncipe.

-no su majestad, mi promesa no va estar cumplida hasta ponerlo a usted en el trono. –le contesto Mikoto.

* * *

**¡Guerra!, ya de por si es raro ver un fic en que Wales sobrevive, la verdad ese príncipe me recuerda a Kenny se south park, lo que sigue a partir de ahora es la guerra contra reconquista, tengo que ver como introducir a Touma antes de que Louise acabe muerta por culpa del contrato, se torna un poco problemático ya que el portal de invocación seria automáticamente destruido si él lo toca pero ya veré una forma de solucionarlo.**

**Ha, me olvidaba, le regalo una paleta a aquel que adivine quien es la chica aerohand de quien está hablando Heaven Cancceler.**

**Hasta pronto.**

**posdata: ¿que pasa con el(la) lector(a) de rusia?, siempre esta leyendo y nunca deja ningún comentario, seria interesante ver un comentario en ruso**


	13. movimiento de fichas

**Aquí está el capítulo 13, mucho más lejos de lo que pensé que esto llegaría en un principio, ahora no tengo nada más que decir así que lean.**

* * *

**movimiento de fichas**

El recuento después del combate fue:

Bajas amigas: 0

Herido amigo: 0

Desaparecidos amigos: 0

Bajas enemigas: 20 hombres ,7 barcos

Heridos enemigos: 140 hombres

Desparecidos enemigos: 120 hombres

Naves capturadas: Lexington en perfecto estado, 7 barcos con severos daños estructurales pero capaces de navegar.

Número de prisioneros: 1120; 48 de ellos oficiales de alto rango, 389 magos, 683 plebeyos.

El valor del equipo encontrado en las naves capturadas supera los 150 000 ecu.

Adicionalmente en los calabozos del Lexington encontramos a 20 hombres leales a la corona que fueron tomados prisioneros por reconquista.

¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

-encierren a los oficiales, a los demás denles provisiones para dos días y bájenlos al mar en botes salvavidas, con respecto a los barcos envíen equipos que puedan conducirlo y pongamos marcha a nuestro refugio. –dijo el príncipe.

-lo que ordene señor. –contesto el oficial haciendo un saludo militar.

-¿así que mate a 140 hombres ahora? –el tono de voz de Misaka era muy triste.

-lo dudo, la 20 bajas deben ser todas, de los otros barcos vimos una buena cantidad de gente escapando en los botes salvavidas. –respondió el capitán

-¿Por qué decidiste hacer esto Misaka? Parece que te lastima. –dijo Louise con una cara de preocupación, ella estaba forzada a andar en silla de ruedas ya que era imposible retenerla en la enfermería.

-podemos decir que es para salvar vidas. –la cara de los otros expresaba su incomprensión. –este mundo está en las mismas condiciones sociales que el mío hace como tres siglos. En esa época existían nobles y plebeyos, hasta que los plebeyos se cansaron de los abusos de los nobles y empezaron una revolución. Todos los nobles, primero de Francia y en parte de Europa luego fueron decapitados. El único país que se salvo fue Inglaterra por tener un sistema en que los nobles no podían abusar de su poder. Es el mismo sistema que les he enseñado a ustedes. –dijo mirando al príncipe. –para tratar de evitar esa matanza.

-tú te cubres las manos de sangre para evitar que más sangre se derrame sobre la tierra, es un gran sacrificio. –la alabo el príncipe.

Mikoto estaba cansada de hablar y estaba asqueada de sí misma, se fue a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se encontraban en el refugio de los realistas unas cuevas naturales ubicadas en el extremo oeste de la isla y habían sido adaptadas para fungir de astillero y sede de operaciones.

-¿con cuántos hombre cuenta príncipe Wales? –pregunto Mikoto.

-después de ayer, nuestro número alcanzo los 3001 hombres y ahora tenemos 10 barcos

-¿solo tenías 2 barcos y aun así luchabas? –dijo con incredulidad –valiente. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar aliados, sugeriría tratar de liberar al menos estas dos ciudades. Acá y acá. –poniendo el dedo sobre el mapa antes de atacar la capital, supongo que hay se encontrara su líder, adema tenemos que hacerlo con el menor daño posible para ganarnos a los ciudadanos.

-¿Cómo planeas hacer tal cosa?

-un ataque al estilo ninja es la mejor opción, equipos de cinco con un mago en cada equipo de ser posible, que se infiltren durante la noche y capturen simultáneamente a los líderes de reconquista en la ciudad, su guardia no se atreverá a atacar y los forzaremos a abrirnos las puertas. Una vez tomada la ciudad vaciamos los fondos de reconquista y los repartimos entre los ciudadanos.

-es un plan arriesgado además como piensas entrar en la ciudad.

-mi amigo Guiche tiene un topo muy trabajador, puede ir preparando entradas secretas antes de que lleguen las tropas.

-entonces esta todo planeado, tú y Guiche irán ahora nosotros saldremos mañana. Buena suerte.

Misaka rápidamente se dirigió a donde se encontraban sus compañeros, Guiche estaba tratando de impresionar a un par de enfermeras con hazañas que jamás había ocurrido.

-o, veo tu eres un gran aventurero. –Dijo Mikoto por la espalda de Guiche causándole un escalofrío, -ven conmigo

-¿pero lady Misaka yo… -la castaña lo miro con una cara sonriente causándole un mal presentimiento, pero era mejor seguirla que enojarla. -¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

-vamos a conquistar una ciudad. –dijo Mikoto con un tono dramático medio cómico. –trae a tu topo.

Guiche llamo a Verdandy que salió de la tierra justo a sus pies, mientras Misaka se encerró en su habitación, tenía una gran preocupación por lo que Misaka tendría preparado para él.

-toma ponte esto. –dijo saliendo de la habitación, la chica había cambiado su ropa, del de una plebeya acomodada, a el de una pordiosera, Guiche miro lo que ella e había dado y noto que era un viejo traje, que en algún momento debió ser elegante pero ahora era solo andrajos.

-¿para que estas prendas lady Misaka?

-para llamar lo menos posible la atención.

Y así al cabo de un rato vestidos de una forma que un noble jamás se iba a imaginar los dos cabalgaban hacia el oeste con el sol a sus espaldas para llegar a una ciudad llamada Jersey town.

-todo esto por abrir mi bocota –se quejaba por lo bajo Guiche.

-no te quejes tanto, para mañana tendrás una verdadera hazaña con la que impresionar a las chicas, Montmorency se te derretirá escuchándote. –le dijo la castaña con tono provocador.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

-tú y Verdandy minaran las murallas de jersey, yo me encargare de que no te maten. –un escalofrió sacudió a Guiche.

A aproximadamente un kilómetro de la muralla desmontaron, Guiche puso a su topo en el suelo y automáticamente el animalito se enterró.

-La idea es hacer un túnel ramificado, de este punto a los sótanos de los principales puestos de mando de la ciudad, tú puedes guiar a tu topo verdad.

-sí, puedo decirle a donde ir y que hacer.

Los dos chicos entraron en la ciudad, Mikoto no tuvo problemas para hacer creer a los guardias de la puerta que solo venían para tratar de conseguir algo para comer, últimamente las ciudades se habían llenado de pordioseros así que dos más no llamaban la atención.

Al cabo de un rato recorriendo la ciudad ya habían localizado sus objetivos; la alcaldía, la gobernación, la oficina de correos, el cuartel de la guardia, la armería y el arsenal, Mikoto utilizando sus poderes electromagnéticos fue capaz de trazar los planos de cada uno de estos edificios y Guiche ya había marcado las rutas de acceso, solo quedaban ampliarlos para poder pasar una persona.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer el plano de un edificio sin siquiera entrar? –pregunto guiche.

-tengo un sexto sentido eléctrico, puedo sentir las resonancias electromagnéticas de los distintos materiales y eso me permite 'ver' el interior de los edificios. –contesto.

-wow eres impresionante, ¿Qué más puedes hacer?

-si me concentro lo suficiente puedo sentir las ondas cerebrales de las personas y detectar si están mintiendo o diciendo la verdad. En teoría si llego al nivel 6 seré capaz de controlar mentes o crear tormentas eléctricas sobre países enteros, las posibilidades son ilimitadas. –dijo alardeando.

En eso fueron rodeados por guardias que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de ver venir.

-quedan arrestados por espionaje, no se resistan. –les dijo uno de los guardias.

-¿Cómo nos descubrieron?

-estuvieron hablando muy alto.

Los dos se golearon la frente, el plan era perfecto pero ellos fueron los idiotas.

-bueno no es como si pudiesen capturarnos. –dijo Mikoto recuperándose de su idiotez.

La chica ataco a los guardias con un choque eléctrico Guiche convoco a dos valquirias y una espada, la pelea duro poco, en menos de un minuto los guardias estaban amontonados inconscientes y amarrados en un lugar que tardarían en descubrirlos, los chicos huyeron utilizando un túnel creado por la magia de Guiche.

-sabes, a veces quisiera poderes más útiles como el tuyo o teletransportarme a otros lugares.

-el pasto siempre se ve más verde en el vecino ¿verdad?

-supongo que eso es.

Terminaron el trabajo con unas cuantas horas de anticipación. Para cuando llegaron las tropas estaban listos.

-llego la hora, ¿quieres estar en uno de los grupos de ataque Guiche?- pregunto Mikoto.

-¡por supuesto! –respondió Guiche.

-¡perfecto! , tú y el conde Edart en mi equipo.

Seis equipos, de cinco cada uno ingresaron en el túnel equipados con tarros de gas somnífero un resiente invento de los magos de Albión, el grupo de Mikoto era el único más pequeño, pero teniendo al Railgun de su lado fácilmente podrían cumplir la misión.

A ellos les toco atacar el cuartel de la guardia, reventaron el pedazo de suelo que todavía quedaba para entrar en el edificio, utilizando el mapa que Mikoto previamente había dibujado determinaron el lugar más probable en que se encontrarían los líderes.

-¿Cómo obtuviste este plano?

-un sexto sentido.

-comprendo. –viniendo de esa chica, si le decía que ella montaba unicornios rosa en el fondo del mar en la luna, él se lo creería.

Empezaron el ataque, cada habitación a la que ingresaban era automáticamente golpeada por un choque eléctrico que dejaba inconscientes a los soldados, luego los amarraba y desarmaban. En cuanto a los soldados que hacían guardia en los pasillos los dominaban en silencio para no alertar a los que todavía no hubiesen incapacitado.

-¡por fin última puerta! –dijo Guiche.

En esta última puerta el plan era diferente, enfrentar a los que se encontraran dentro y dominarlos, sabían que dentro debía encontrarse el líder de la guardia así que lo utilizarían para asegurar la sumisión de aquellos guardias que se encontraran fuera del cuartel.

-¡derriben la puerta!

Los dos hombres que acompañaban a Mikoto la obedecieron, derribando la puerta de una patada, en su interior se encontraban 4 hombres, tres de ellos obviamente guardias de alto nivel, el otro vestía uniforme militar con muchas medallas, aparentemente un general por la complicada elaboración del traje.

-¡por la corona de Albión tomamos este cuartel en nombre del príncipe Wales Tudor! –declaro el conde Edart.

-tú y que ejercito. –le reto el general. – ¡acábenlos!

Los guardias sacaron sus espadas, guiche invoco dos golems y una espada, la castaña creo una espada con arena que llevaba consigo en una bolsa ya que como Mikoto les había explicado, lo necesitaban consiente y si ella usaba sus poderes, quedarían inconscientes durante mucho tiempo, estropeando la misión.

La pelea empezó, cada uno se enfrentó a un guardia mientras que los golems se encargarían del general, sin hacerle daño y por eso estaban equipados con cachiporras y no con espadas. Mikoto pensó acabar rápido con el guardia, aprovechando su fuerza y velocidad incrementadas, abrumo con golpes al primer guardia, sin embargo este también era muy habilidoso así que podía resistir bastante bien contra la chica y no perder terreno, lord Edart rápidamente logro despachar a su rival con una finta que hiso poniéndose al costado del hombre y dándole un golpe con el pomo de la empuñadura en la cabeza y dejándolo inconsciente entonces fue a ayudar a Guiche con su guardia.

Por último el general aunque ya mayor para estos asuntos, todavía era un hueso duro de roer y no dejaría que unas patéticas valquirias de bronce lo vencieran, mientras esquivaba un golpe de una de las valquirias, lanzo un conjuro de tipo de tierra, jabalina dorada, una jabalina metálica salió de la punta de la varita y fue en dirección a Mikoto que estaba entretenida en su pelea, como esperaba del truco, una de las valquirias se interpuso en la trayectoria siendo empalada y desintegrándose.

-¡gracias Guiche, te debo una! –le dijo Misaka al ver esto, ella perfectamente podía haber bloqueado la lanza con su poder, pero como estaba tan concentrada en derrotar al guardia no se había dado cuenta de ella.

Finalmente el general acabo con la segunda valquiria mientras Mikoto, ya cansada de su pelea canalizo una descarga eléctrica a través de la espada dejando noqueado al guardia.

Guiche y lord Edart derrotaron finalmente al último guardia mientras el general vencía a la última valquiria, estaba muy cansado y sabía que al menos uno de ellos era un noble, aun así intento pelear.

-no tiene caso general. –dijo Mikoto al ver que el hombre se ponía en guardia para enfrentarlos a los tres.

-si es que me van a matar al menos me asegurare de llevarme a un par de ustedes. –dijo mientras lanzaba una estocada contra Guiche, el la esquivo pero recibió un golpe de fuego, tenía la misma habilidad de Wardes para conjurar mientras se movía, por suerte para el rubio la quemadura no fue muy grave, aun así lo dejo incapacitado para seguir combatiendo.

-¿estás bien? –se agacho Mikoto a revisar al chico, mientras le dejaba la pelea a lord Edart. -¿puedes levantarte?

-si lady Misaka, gracias por preocuparte. –le contesto el chico sonrojándose un poco, mientras lord Edart desarmaba a su rival y le torcía un brazo para que no siguiera peleando.

-creo que acá ya se acabó. –dijo el conde mientras amarraba las manos del general.

-sí, tan solo espero que a los otros equipos les haya ido bien. –respondió Mikoto con preocupación.

-no tienes de que preocuparte, todos son profesionales en combate, además con la poción somnífera que llevan son casi tan efectivos para incapacitar un ejército como tus rayos. –dijo el conde.

Era cierto todos los equipos menos el suyo habían sido provistos de una pócima de dormir vaporizable para incapacitar a sus posibles opositores, el motivo que ellos no tuvieran, con Mikoto era más que suficiente y la formula es muy cara.

-si además a nosotros nos tocó el objetivo más duro. –agrego Guiche. En ese momento se oyó un gran estruendo.

CRACK CRACK BOOOM SQUISH PLASH BUMM

-Y ahí fue el polvorín. –dijo Mikoto escuchando el ruido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la ciudad de Jersey Town se despertó completamente recuperada por la corona, buena parte de la milicia fue forzada a cooperar con reconquista cuando esta originalmente ocupo la ciudad pero ahora servirían al príncipe una vez más. Wales ingreso a la ciudad como un héroe y un libertador. El resultado de la misión era de lo más satisfactorio para Mikoto, 0 bajas propias, 0 enemigas.

Por otro lado Guiche fue festejado como un héroe, Mikoto se encargó de difundir la historia de cómo el joven Gramont fue capaz de salvarle el pellejo, lo cual lo puso en muy alta estima entre los hombres del príncipe.

-hay estábamos, nosotros tres contra cuarenta guardias imperiales,… -alardeaba frente a todos.

-Por otro lado-

-está bien que le dejemos alardear tanto señorita Misaka. –pregunto el conde.

-vamos no le hace daño a nadie o sí.

-¿en realidad cuantos eran Misaka?, si sigue así va decir que eran guardias elfos y un dragón. –dijo Louise.

-solo eran cuatro, tan solo que el bloqueo una jabalina antes que yo la desviase. –dijo Mikoto. -¿existen los elfos?

-sí, son increíblemente poderosos y muy peligrosos. –el conde con cara de profesor.

-¿Qué en tu mundo no hay? –Louise curiosa.

-solo en cuentos de hadas, quisiera ver uno, seria genial. –dijo con cierta voz de sueño, uno de los personajes secundarios de gekota era un elfo.

-de echo ¿tú no eres en parte elfo? –llego el príncipe por detrás de Mikoto, la voz que uso era inocente, pero al mencionarlo el ambiente se llenó de aprensión.

-no, de donde vengo los elfos son solo criaturas de ficción, aunque me encantaría ser uno, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-es que solo los elfos pueden hacer magia sin varita y solo ellos tienen tanto poder como tú. –contesto el príncipe. –ah, en fin con mi suerte, lo más probable es que tengamos problemas con los elfos tarde o temprano, no creerías lo mala suerte que puedo tener.

-Te sorprenderías. –la mente de Mikoto se ilumino con la imagen de cierto chico de pelo puntiagudo. –por cierto, ¿Dónde están Kirche y Tabitha? Llevo un buen rato sin verlas.

-ah, bueno les pedí un favor personal, ahora deben estar volando con rumbo a Tristein. –contesto el príncipe.

* * *

-dame tu reporte. –le dijo Cromwell a su espía.

-la ciudad de Jersey Town callo en apenas una noche, todos los oficiales fueron tomados prisioneros, aparentemente utilizaron túneles para ingresar. –dijo Fouquet

-tch, bien puedes retirarte. –la secretaria de Cromwell escribía tranquilamente todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

-bueno, si eso es todo. –la ladrona se puso una máscara que cambio su apariencia al de un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años y se retiró.

-mi maestro no va a estar nada contento con esto. –dijo la secretaria una vez que la otra mujer había salido.

-tu maestro no tiene por qué enterarse Sheffield. –dijo Cromwell.

-recuerda tu lugar, Olivier ¿Quién te dio ese anillo y quien te lo puede quitar? Te acuerdas.

-ah ¡perdón, perdón, perdón! –dijo el hombre de un modo patético ante la amenaza.

-por esta vez lo dejare pasar… por otro lado esa chica nos está resultando problemática, quizás sea hora de usar, "eso".

-"eso", quieres decir, ¿Quimeras?

La mujer sonrió de un modo sádico.

* * *

-al día siguiente, por la noche-

Misaka ingreso a la tienda de campaña del príncipe, el ejército realista se había puesto nuevamente en marcha y ahora representaba ya un número importante con aquellos que se le habían unido en Jersey.

En la tienda se encontraban conversando el príncipe y el coronel Havoc, el viejo guerrero que más se opuso a aceptar las condiciones de Misaka. Al verla entrar le dio una mirada venenosa y se dirigió al príncipe.

-as I was saying, your majesty, we should not trust this girl, she is a supporter of the elves, by founder's sake, She is a heretic. –dijo molesto.

-this girl has a name. –intervino Mikoto. -and do not be surprised, I know perfectly your language, so if you are talking frogs from me, make it in my face, don't be a coward. –le recrimino.

-lo siento su majestad, se hace tarde, tengo que retirarme. –dijo cortésmente el hombre y salió, Mikoto lo siguió con la mirada por un rato hasta que se perdió en las sombras.

-lo siento por lord Havoc, es un tanto rígido en lo que respecta a las antiguas tradiciones. –se disculpó el príncipe. –en fin ¿a qué has venido?

-hace demasiado tiempo que la patrulla de reconocimiento salió a explorar, me preocupa, vine a decirle que voy a salir a buscarlos. –dijo Mikoto.

-no tienes que preocuparte, son buenos guerreros.

-aun así, con su permiso príncipe Wales. –dijo se giró y salió.

* * *

La castaña llevaba casi dos horas revisando los bosques de esa zona, un rastreador experimentado diría que ella era pésima, pero ella recordaba la signatura electromagnética de los soldados que habían partido y los estaba buscando exclusivamente con su sentido eléctrico, lo curioso era que solo quedaban campos residuales pero no llegaba a ella ninguna señal resiente, esto la preocupaba.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Un grito resonó entre los viejos árboles, la chica eléctrica entonces espoloneo su caballo en la dirección de la que procedió el grito preguntándose qué pasaba.

Superando una pequeña loma vio lo que estaba pasando. Los hombres 10 que salido en la partida de reconocimiento estaban hechos pedazos en el suelo del bosque, una bestias que parecían hechas de partes de diversos animales habían sido las responsables y ahora asediaban una pequeña cabaña que era de donde procedían los gritos.

A Misaka empezó a sufrir arcadas, a su mente fluyeron las imágenes de sus hermanas siendo hechas pedazos nuevamente, su ojo derecho empezó a sangrar profusamente mientras el iris se tornaba negro, en su tienda Louise empezó a tener calambres en todo el cuerpo mientras en sus sueños aparecían pesadillas.

-¿pero qué rayos son esas cosas? –grito Mikoto cuando pudo contener las náuseas.

En eso una de las bestias la detecto y salto para atacarla, Mikoto se defendió con un pulso electromagnético, pero el caballo quela llevaba se espantó y la tiro para salir corriendo, Mikoto fue rápidamente rodeada entonces por los extraños animales.

-ojala el caballo encuentre el camino de regreso. –se dijo Mikoto mientras se incorporaba. –bien, estúpidos monstruos, ¡nadie le hace eso a mis hombres!

Las bestias se le abalanzaron para tratar de devorarla, Mikoto libero la carga suficiente para matar 20 elefantes dejando totalmente tiesos a esos monstruos, para estar segura luego de matarlos los quemo, acabado eso su ojo volvió a la naturalidad , ella se lo limpio como pudo.

-dejando eso de lado, ¿habrá sobrevivido alguien en la cabaña? –se preguntó Mikoto apenada por los soldados, se acordó que entre ellos estaba sir Lannister.

-¿hay alguien hay? –pregunto Mikoto golpeando la puerta. Una mano salió del interior y rápidamente la arrastro adentro.

-no es seguro afuera, hay quimeras. -Le dijo una chica rubia, de aproximadamente 17 años y de orejas puntiagudas, alto ¿orejas puntiagudas?

Mikoto reviso la cabaña con la mirada, era una sola habitación que cumplía las funciones de comedor y cocina a la vez había una cama de madera y sobre esta se encontraba sir Lannister pálido y cubierto de sangre pero respiraba.

-¡sir Lannister!, ¡gracias por salvarlo, temía que todos hubieran sido devorados! –le dijo Mikoto a la rubia.

Entonces noto algo que no cuadraba, la chica estaba temblando terriblemente mirándola a ella,

"quizás vio como mate a esos monstruos-quimeras, no, si fuese eso no me habría dejado entrar" razono Misaka.

-no tienes por qué preocuparte, me deshice de todas las bestias. –le dijo a la rubia para tratar de calmarla.

-¿no me vas a hacer daño? –pregunto aterrada.

-¿Por qué le haría daño a alguien que ayudo a un amigo?

-e-es que e-eres humana. –dijo la rubia, entonces Mikoto callo en la cuenta, la chica era una elfa.

-ah… este… -Mikoto no sabía que decir. –yo no soy mala, yo soy amiga.

La chica pareció tomar un poco de confianza, entonces Misaka considero apropiado presentarse.

-mi nombre es Misaka Mikoto. ¿El tuyo es?

-e-este…mi nombre e-es… Tiffania Westwood.

* * *

**Capitulo terminado, ya casi tengo todas las piezas en su lugar, para el próximo capítulo terminare el escenario para la definición, aun así, esto se va a extender más allá de lo planeado, el próximo capítulo puede tardarse un poco por cosas de la universidad, de todos modos por el domingo lo voy a estar sacando, en fin ****COMENTEN****. Hasta pronto, espero.**


	14. Chapter 14

**En el capítulo anterior presente a Tiffa, ergo en este capítulo aparece Touma, con respecto a que el príncipe y lord Havoc hablasen en inglés, eso se debe a que Albión es el nombre antiguo que le dieron los romanos a Inglaterra así que lo más raro seria que solo hablasen francés no creen.**

**Algo más, los nombres de los lugares y algunos castillos son reales, si alguien de los lectores le suena familiar, era de esperarse.**

**Por último, en este capítulo y en los subsecuentes ****el subrayado es en japonés.**

**Eso es todo. Lean **

* * *

"esto se va a poner feo" pensó el príncipe al ver volver a Misaka en medio de la noche, nunca más tuvo un presentimiento más acertado.

Durante todo lo que quedo de la noche y hasta las 10 de la mañana del día siguiente Misaka estuvo peleando con los principales líderes del ejercito realista, el motivo era simple, Misaka había tomado como su protegida a Tiffa y la había llevado consigo al campamento principal, los demás tenían miedo a los elfos, la principal batalla se estaba librando entre lord Havoc y Mikoto.

-¡esto es la máxima herejía!, ¡esta súcubo esta envenenado su mente su majestad, yendo contra todos los mandamientos de nuestra fe! ¡Jamás debió aliarse a ella!

-¡su fe es racista y medieval!, ¡¿solo por tener las orejas de un modo diferente les tienen tanta rabia!? ¡Me alegra ser atea!, ¡su majestad!, ¡esta chica! –apuntando a Tiffa. – ¡no solo no puede hacerle daño a nadie, sino que salvo a uno de sus mejores hombres! ¿! Y aun así siquiera escucha las sugerencias de votarla!?

"por favor, no me metan" rogaba por dentro.

-¡hay lo tiene!, ¡ella misma lo dijo, ES ATEA, deberíamos reportarla a la inquisición en vez de estar aceptando que nos mangonee!

-yo no mangoneo a nadie, es su libre decisión seguirme o no, es más, yo estoy siguiendo al príncipe…

-¡YA BASTA!, Misaka, la chica se queda pero es solo tu responsabilidad, tendrás que compartir tus raciones con ella y si pasa algo o ella causa algún problema, tu tendrás que responder por ello, ¡ahora largo!, ¡TODOS!

El príncipe se tiro sobre su hamaca, la noche en blanco, y ya habían desperdiciado la mitad del día, no quería indisponerse con Misaka, pero después de 9 horas continuas de peleas cualquiera se puede poner de mal humor.

-su majestad, ¿debemos empezar la marcha?

El príncipe lloro por dentro, tenía que pasar.

-sí, que desmonten el campamento, avanzaremos al punto de reunión.

El plan había sido bien establecido desde el día anterior, se reunirían con su flota ya restaurada en las afueras del condado de West Sussex, luego tomarían la ciudad, el objetivo había sido decidido por que la ciudad contaba la principal fundición de cañones de todo Albión, y no podían depender de Misaka como su única pieza de artillería mayor, el segundo motivo era la fama de un herrero que vivía en el castillo de Arundel, él tenía el talento de restaurar objetos mágicos antiguos, quizá el único hombre vivo que sabría cómo restaurar a Delfinger y ponerlo en condiciones de trabajar.

**-después de 7 horas-**

-ahh! ¡Llegamos! –dijo Mikoto estirándose, el príncipe y aquellos que se mantenían cerca de ella estaban realmente sorprendidas, la chica llevaba 2 noches en blanco y casi no mostraba agotamiento.

-bien, desmonten y descansen, esperaremos hasta que lleguen los barcos y atacaremos con la cobertura de la noche. –dijo el príncipe a sus hombres.

Se encontraban en el lado norte de Ash Wood, un pequeño bosque de robles, a la distancia sobre una colina se podía ver pequeño el castillo de Arundel que protegía el pueblo de sus posibles enemigos, era un castillo bastante estándar cuadrado principalmente con almenas redondas un poco más altas que la estructura en general, estaba echo de una piedra gris y según se podía ver carecía de cualquier estandarte.

…

-en la mañana dijiste que eras atea. ¿Es verdad? –le pregunto el príncipe en voz baja a Misaka.

-sí, lo soy.

-¿Por qué, acaso en tu mundo no existe la religión o algo?

-si en mi mundo no existiera la religión, yo no sabría lo que es un ateo,… antes creía que dios no existía, pero últimamente he visto bastantes evidencias de que dios existe y no puedo apoyar a un ser tan injusto como él. –hablo Misaka.

…

-¡Se acercan los barcos!

-Ya se estaban tardando

-¿pero que no tenía que venir por el este?

En efecto los barcos venían por el norte, uno de los soldados cogió un catalejo y enfoco a los barcos.

-n-n-no puede ser, ¡reconquista!

El campamento se llenó de pánico, los novatos que no habían visto a Misaka en acción corrían de un lado para otro asustados a ver tantos barcos acercarse

-muy bien, es hora de que hagas otra de tus demostraciones, verdad Misaka.

-esta vez es diferente, estamos en tierra y no tengo balas de cañón, podre enfrentarlos pero una vez que entren en rango para abrir fuego, no poder defenderlos a todos, tiene que prepararse. –dijo Mikoto apuntando a una realidad, ella no lo podía todo.

Le dirigió una mirada al príncipe y se alejó de su lado.

¡Todos, calma! Prepárense para la batalla, intervalos amplios, dispersen la pólvora, no queremos explosiones, ustedes dos muévanse. –grito Mikoto repartiendo ordenes, todos obedecieron.

* * *

**-mientras tanto-Galia-**

-sé que volviste de Albión con una compañera. ¿Dónde se encuentra? Le pregunto el rey Josep de Galia a su sobrina.

-la mande de vuelta.

-bien, ¿no queríamos que algo malo le pasase no crees?

-¿Cuáles son las ordenes esta vez? –pregunto la peliazul ignorando la amenaza implícita.

-es simple, elimina al príncipe Wales y a la chica con la que hizo la alianza, sabes lo que pasaría si fallases, ahora desaparece.

-si –la chica se retiró, se mordía el labio con fuerza, aunque hubiese sellado sus emociones todavía le era difícil aceptar estos encargos, en su interior sabía que esta sería una misión imposible de cumplir.

* * *

**-algún punto de Tristein-**

-Su majestad, ya está todo listo, podremos partir para Albión cuando usted de la orden.

-que despeguen todos los barcos rumbo norte. –ordeno la princesa, su matrimonio a estas alturas estaba suspendido por tiempo indefinido, aunque a ella no le importara. ""Wales me llamo, no le puedo fallar" pensaba.

**-una semana antes-**

-están tardando demasiado para volver y no recibimos ninguna noticia desde Albión. –dijo la princesa a su madre.

-tu misma dijiste que la familiar era fuerte. Un líder no debe arrepentirse de sus decisiones.

La princesa sentía pesado su corazón, que pasaría si acababa de mandar a su mejor amiga a su muerte, mirando hacia el horizonte esperaba ver a su amiga volviendo del norte.

En ese momento vio un dragón acercándose por el norte.

-Unos minutos después-

-¿emisarios del príncipe Wales?

-así es, nos envió esta carta. Dijo Kirche extendiéndole la carta a la princesa.

¿Y por qué todavía no ha vuelto Louise?

-cambio de planes. –dijo Tabitha.

-"…"

-lo que ella quiso decir. –dijo Kirche. –es que Misaka cambio la misión, ahora está apoyando al príncipe Wales en su resistencia.

-¡eso es peligroso, no quiero que se arriesguen!

-la vimos derribar una flota completa de reconquista a ella sola (a Mikoto, no a Louise), así que no creo que estén arriesgándose.

**-3 días después-**

-¿te llama tu tío?

-si

-iré contigo, no enfrentaras a ese hombre sola.

-tu quédate

-no, te ayudare en lo que sea.

-¡Kirche!

La germana se quedó paralizada, jamás había escuchado a Tabitha usando ese tono de voz, quedo completamente desarmada.

-está bien amiga, confió en ti. –le dijo Kirche.

* * *

**-volviendo al presente, campamento de los realistas—**

Los soldados de reconquista habían bajado de los barcos antes de entrar en el campo de fuego de Misaka y habían empezado el ataque por tierra, dispersos como se encontraban los soldados realista les resultaba difícil hacer un buen frente contra los otros y todo se había convertido en una batalla campal, Mikoto estaba luchando con un buen grupo de soldados que aparente habían sido instruidos con la única misión de asesinarla a ella uno de ellos lanzo una estocada con una espada de madera muy afilada la chica no podía desviar ese tipo de arma así que solo le quedo retroceder y noquear al hombre con un pulso electromagnético.

Un grupo de soldados entraron en el refugio improvisado de arena magnética que Misaka había preparado para Tiffa y Louise, la castaña corrió hacia el lugar para protegerlas, ataco a los hombres con electricidad, entonces noto algo raro los hombres estaban como aturdidos, entonces oyó: ¡EXPLOSION! Viniendo del interior de la tienda blindada.

La tienda, que Mikoto había preparado de tal modo que podría resistir el choque directo de un tanque de guerra salió volando como una lona en un ventarrón, donde antes estaba la tienda se encontraban Louise y Tiffa perfectamente sanas.

-¿están bien?

-sí, si completamente

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Tiffania utilizó un conjuro para borrar memorias para aturdirlos y luego yo use el conjuro explosión, no me preguntes como lo sé, solo llego a mi cabeza la información de cómo hacerlo.

-¿Qué no se supone que ya no podías hacer magia? –pregunto Misaka a quien fuera.

-bueno, puedo equivocarme. –dijo Delfinger en la espalda de Misaka. –quizás como el poder que usaste anulo el exceso de poder que tenía ahora es capaz de usar la magia del vacío. –trato de explicar Delfinger.

-bueno, tengan cuidado. –les dijo Mikoto y se los encargo a un grupo de soldados.

-esto se está poniendo complicado. –la chica se dijo así misma, en ese momento vio algo que le llamo la atención, el conde Havoc no estaba siendo atacado.

"qué raro" pensó mientras desviaba otro ataque, "quizás tenga algún conjuro que lo hace invisible al enemigo" considero de forma inocente, lo que la saco totalmente de cuadro fue cuando el hombre en vez de ayudar a pelear huyo al bosque.

Mientras se disponía a seguirlo para ver que rayos estaba haciendo dos enemigos más se le interpusieron.

-¡ya basta! –la chica libero una gran onda de choque noqueando todos en un rango de 2000 metros.

Y así termino la batalla, había durado tan solo 15 minutos y había muerto diez hombres, la onda expansiva dejo inconscientes a todos los soldados.

Cuando el príncipe despertó encontró que había ganado la batalla, el ejército de reconquista estaba prisionero y parte de ellos inconsciente todavía.

-¿está bien? –le pregunto Misaka.

-sí, ¿Qué me paso? –pregunto sujetándose la cabeza.

-yo noquee a todos en el campo de batalla. –le contesto Mikoto. –los barcos llegaron poco después, sino habría estado en un problema. –dijo.

Mikoto decidió esconderle al príncipe acerca del extraño comportamiento de Havoc así que cambio el tema.

-por cierto, ya tome la ciudad, después de que el ejército de reconquista fuera derrotado nos abrieron sus puertas sin ninguna resistencia, ¡hasta nos van a hacer un desfile!

* * *

El ejército realista ingreso a la ciudad, fueron recibidos como héroes, esta ciudad por ser una de las principales ciudades portuarias del país era extraordinariamente explotada por el gobierno rebelde, el ejército tomo el castillo de Arundel como centro de operaciones temporal, el dueño del castillo lo cedió a cambio de garantías comerciales una vez acabada la guerra.

-bien, me parece un trato justo. –le acepto el príncipe.

-una cosa más, quisiera ver al alquimista que dicen que vive en este castillo. –pidió Mikoto.

-¿el viejo Van?, está más loco que una cabra para que quieren verlo.

-dicen que puede reparar objetos mágicos antiguos, y de momento esa habilidad nos interesa.

-…uhm, ok, síganme, debe encontrarse en su taller.

-ve tu nomas Misaka, yo tengo que organizar a las tropas. –le dijo el príncipe.

-bueno, ¿Louise, Guiche, Tiffa, vienen?

-si

Los cuatro siguieron al castellano, una escalera de caracol los llevo a los niveles bajos del castillo, Mikoto esperaba sino un calabozo al menos un laboratorio al estilo de los cuentos de brujas, lo que recibió en lugar de eso fue un ambiente amplio, iluminado con luz artificial, el piso era de cerámicos blancos, contra las paredes varios anaqueles con instrumentos de diversas formas y tamaños, dos pizarras en las paredes con muchas ecuaciones, Mikoto logro reconocer las ecuaciones de un motor de empuje lineal, la base sobre la que funcionaba el railgun, en una maciza mesa central habían papales y equipos de química y un microscopio bastante grande, todo el laboratorio olía a un lugar completamente aséptico como un hospital.

Sentado en la cabecera de la mesa un hombre sorbía una taza de café mientras revisaba unos papeles, por su aspecto no aparentaba más de 60 años su cabello rubio de un dorado intenso empezaba a encanecer también su barba bien cuidada mostraba algunas canas, era un hombre de espalda ancha y brazos fuertes, aunque un poco bajo, vestía una gabardina marrón cubierta por una bata de laboratorio blanca y guantes blancos.

Al ver todo esto Mikoto junto sus manos y mirando de un lado a otro grito ¡CIENCIA!, saltándole chispas del cuerpo por la emoción, era como si de pronto se encontrara rodeada de gekotas de colores.

-¡por fin alguien que aprecia mi trabajo! –dijo el hombre de bata. –dos magos del vacío, un chico normal y una chica que echa chispas, ¿Quiénes son William?

-mejor que ellos mismos se presenten, quieren que les hagas un favor, pero nada de cosas extrañas.

-si con cosas extrañas te refieres a lo del nitrógeno liquido del otro día, ya te dije que fue un accidente. –dijo medio riéndose. –haber chicos quienes son.

-hola, mi nombre es Guiche Gramont, mucho gusto, ellas son Louise de la Valiere, Tiffania Westwood y Misaka Mikoto. –presento guiche de modo pomposo, Misaka estaba dando vueltas de un lado al otro observando cada cosa y las otras dos chicas estaban medio extrañadas.

Misaka estaba mirando en ese momento los esquemas químicos de un metal superconductor "alto, nitrógeno líquido, metal superconductor y los esquemas de un motor de empuje lineal, ¡este tipo está a un paso de inventar el railgun!" Pensaba. Dejando eso de lado.

-sí, -dijo saliendo de su estado de sobrecarga sensorial. -¿usted es el sujeto que puede reparar objetos mágicos? –pregunto Misaka.

-sí, aparentemente todavía me recuerdan -dijo el anciano, ¿tú eres Misaka, no? ¿Qué tan avanzada es la ciencia de tu mundo?

-¿Qué tan rápido lo notaste?, vengo de una civilización de clase uno, dominamos todas las formas de energía de nuestro planeta y estamos empezando a explorar el resto de planetas. –presumió.

El hombre silbo impresionado. –valla, cuando llegue a este mundo todavía no se había cartografiado todo mi planeta, en fin ¿Qué querían pedirme?

-a si. –Mikoto desenfundo a Delfinger. – ¿puedes repararlo?

-eh anciano, sigues vivo. –dijo derf

-ah, Delfinger cuanto tiempo, 6000 años?

-alto, alto, ¿6000 años?

-sí, yo forjé a derf, uhm… ¿Qué le hicieron, lo metiste en un reactor nuclear?

-casi, casi.

* * *

**-mientras tanto- ciudad academia, piso 69 del edificio sin ventanas-**

Touma, Etzali y Kuroko se materializaron en frente del tubo de ensayo donde flotaba Crowley, Touma tenía el brazo derecho envuelto por vendas para que no se bloqueara la tele trasportación.

-¡ESTAMOS HARTOS CROWLEY, O NOS DAS EVIDENCIA DE ALGÚN RESULTADO, O ACÁ MISMO DESTRUIRÉ TUS ILACIONES! –grito Touma.

-¡ASÍ ES, YA ESTAMOS CANSADOS DE PARECER MARIONETAS SIN CEREBRO! –le reclamo Kuroko.

Crowley sonrió en el tubo. -¿quieren resultados? –dijo mientras el tubo empezaba a vaciarse. –gracias a ustedes la tercera esper ya no es necesaria, tengo que agradecerles, ya se ha cumplido mi objetivo. –dijo quedando de pie en el fondo del tubo que se elevó dejándolo libre.

-maldito. –Touma se quitó la venda de la mano y cargo contra Aleister, el simplemente le esquivo una y otra vez.

-un consejo kamijou, aprende a pelear, eres solo un peleador callejero y ni siquiera uno bueno.

Entonces Kuroko y Etzali también fueron hacia el anciano mago, Kuroko saco unos clavos de la faja que llevaba y los teletransportó hacia Cromwell, los clavos quedaron suspendidos en el aire a unos centímetros de distancia de este, en cuanto a Etzali cuando este se acercó demasiado fue expulsado por una especie de campo de energía y su hacha de mano quedo hecha pedazos.

-es inútil. – el mago materializo una especie de báculo en su mano derecha, este báculo estaba compuesto de 7 hebras de un material entre oro y plata, las hebras se enrollaban una sobre otra y giraban, el aspecto era como si la parte de abajo fuera una punta y la de arriba como un árbol.

Crowley levanto este báculo y con la punta golpeo el suelo, una onda de luz salió a gran velocidad de este envolviendo a Kuroko y Etzali.

-¿Qué, es lo, que me, hiciste? –dijo el mago azteca cayendo al suelo muy débil.

-acabo de negar todos sus poderes. Kamijou, parece que estas solo.

En ese momento Cromwell apunto a Touma con el báculo y de este surgió un rayo de energía, Touma puso su mano en frente para protegerse y en ese momento lo reconoció.

-¿es ese, el railgun?

-ah, lo notaste. –dijo sonriendo, luego volvió a golpear el suelo.

Alrededor de la habitación se levantaron 7 tubos llenos de líquido que contenían los cuerpos de los 7 niveles 5 en el sentido de las agujas del reloj de más fuerte a más débil, con cables y tubos insertados quirúrgicamente dentro de sus cráneos.

-onee-sama. –dijo Kuroko con los ojos abiertos como platos mirando hacia el tercer tubo.

-ella no es Misaka, ella es uno de sus clones. –dijo Touma. –aun así eso es imperdonable.

Corrió otra vez hacia Aleister, este otra vez le apunto con la lanza y esta vez de este surgió una lanza de materia oscura, Touma la esquivo rodo y golpeo a Crowley en la cara, este dio un paso atrás sangrando un poco por la nariz.

-¡buen golpe aunque ya es tarde! –dijo Aleister mientras empezaba a reír.

Los 7 tubos empezaron a brillar con fuerza y líneas de energía surgieron desde estos para reunirse en el centro del salón creando un vórtice luminoso de color verde.

-¡ya gane!

- ¡no te dejare!

Los dos se lanzaron contra el vórtice, Touma lo toco con su mano derecha pensando en deshacerlo pero no pudo, en lugar de eso su mano fue succionada y con ella el resto de su cuerpo, Crowley también jue succionado por este mismo vórtice riendo locamente.

Los dos desaparecieron de la existencia frente a los ojos de Kuroko y Etzali, cuando la anomalía se cerró ellos recuperaron sus fuerzas y pudieron parase otra vez.

* * *

-Albión, castillo de Arundel-

Mikoto estaba en el techo de una de las almenas del castillo, llevaba un vestido celeste que el castellano le había proporcionado para remplazar sus prendas que ya estaban muy gastadas, ella miraba con melancolía a las dos lunas, horas antes había estado lloviendo y todavía chispeaba un poco.

-ya casi es hora. –susurro quedamente, el alquimista había descubierto que Tiffania era una maga del vacío y pese a la oposición de Mikoto insto a la media elfa a invocar un familiar, según él, los magos del vacío requerían de su familiar para explayar sus poderes y era lo mejor para ella.

-¿Qué se hará? –solo le quedaba observar y rogar que no invocase algo demasiado peligroso.

Mikoto salto del techo y frenando su caída con sus poderes magnético se paró con gracia en el campo mojado y se dirigió hacia donde se iba a realizar la invocación.

En el lugar se encontraban Tiffa también con un vestido nuevo, a su alrededor estaban Louise, Guiche, el príncipe, el alquimista y unos cuantos hombres del castillo y soldados, Tiffa tenía una varita levantada y estaba recitando el conjuro de invocación.

-¡mi sagrado familiar, portador de la fortuna, valor, y sabiduría, escucha el requerimiento de mi corazón y ven a mí! –recito.

En ese momento un portal brillante se abrió sobre su cabeza y de este callo un chico de cabello negro puntiagudo, el chico cayo dándole un cabezazo a Tiffa, dejándola noqueada luego callo un poco más quedando con su cabeza metida en el muy generoso pecho de la chica, en ese momento se escuchó un ruido de cristal rompiéndose seguido por el de tela desgarrándose.

La chica quedo noqueada y desnuda con la cara del chico metida en su pecho, toda la autoconfianza y seguridad que había ganado Mikoto se esfumaron en ese mismo instante, todos sus progresos para dejar de ser tsundere no valieron de nada y dio 10 pasos atrás, por su cabeza solo paso un pensamiento "ese idiota".

-¿te encuentras cómodo, idiota? –pregunto Mikoto con una falsa sonrisa.

En ese momento Touma levanto la cabeza al escuchar esa voz, al ver la situación en la que se encontraba empezó a sudar frio.

-no puede ser, ¿una moneda? Los va a matar. –dijo Louise

-Misaka, piénsalo. –la insto el príncipe.

-¡lo, lo siento biri-biri, esto fue accidental, oí oí no, eso no Mikoto, eso es peligroso! –demasiado tarde Mikoto ya le había disparado el railgun el chico a las duras penas pudo bloquearlo y salió corriendo.

-¡Qué no me llames biri-biri! –grito Misaka empezando la persecución.

Correteo al chico, lanzando rayos y fallando hasta que finalmente acorralo a Touma contra un muro del castillo.

-llegas a un completamente nuevo y le metes la cara entre las tetas a la primera chica que vez, ahora lo pagaras. –le dijo Misaka cargando electricidad en su cuerpo.

-lo siento Misaka , no se va a repetir. –sabía que no serviría de nada, a esa distancia no podría bloquear la descarga y aunque lo hiciese la electricidad se desplazaría por el suelo mojado carbonizándolo.

Sabía que solo quedaba una opción, tocarla para defenderse, la sujeto por los brazos, el ruido de hace un rato se repitió, dejando a Misaka solo con sus Shorts encima.

-creciste. –dijo Touma, si Misaka había crecido.

Mikoto lentamente dirigió su mirada abajo y vio lo que había pasado.

-¡kyaaaaaaaa! -grito avergonzada, pudo sentir muchas miradas con malas intenciones pegadas en ella, para que no la mirasen más se abrazó a Touma para cubrirse, entonces noto lo que acababa de acababa de hacer su cuerpo semidesnudo prendido al de Touma, le subieron sus colores a un punto sobrehumano, hasta que finalmente la presión sanguínea en su cabeza alcanzo su límite y se desmayó.

-eh, biri-biri, Misaka, ¡MISAKA!, ¡MISAKA! –grito el chico desesperado. -¡FUKODAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

**Finalmente acabe este capítulo, me tarde una eternidad en escribirlo, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo titularlo, agregue demasiadas cosas y la escena de la batalla no me gusta ni un poco, con respecto a Aleister Crowley, él va a ser el enemigo final, la pelea solo fue para mandarle a halkigenia. **

**En fin ya presente a Touma, él no puede ser familiar de Tiffa ya que automáticamente negaría el contrato, posiblemente Misaka también deje de ser el familiar de Louise, con respecto al idioma, ni idea,¿ pero creo que el habla inglés no?, no eh decidido nada todavía. En fin solo comenten, no dejaron un solo comentario del capítulo anterior y eso es triste.**


	15. fuego y acero (1)

**Perdonen por la tardanza, ya tengo los capítulos 17 y 18 listos pero no me llegaban ideas de como enlazarlos y por eso este capítulo tardo un poco más en salir que los otros aun aquí esta, Touma va a sufrir un poco, su mala suerte no lo va a abandonar no importa a donde valla, lean y comenten.**

**Fuego y acero 1**

Misaka despertó, se encontraba sobre un sillón en una de las habitaciones del castillo, en la cama de la misma estaba Tiffania noqueada, tras la puerta podía oír varias voces conversando, en inglés.

_-¿tú eres un conocido de Misaka?_ –la voz que pregunto le pertenecía al príncipe.

_-si ser, yo ser amigor de esha._ –la otra voz no logro reconocerla, su ingles era pésimo. –_mein novbre. Es kamijou Touma._

"A cierto" Mikoto recordó lo que acababa de pasar hace un rato, Tiffania invoco a Touma como su familiar, ella le dio caza a ese idiota por desvestir Tiffa nomas llegar, en la sujeto por los hombros y entonces…

-¡ahhhhhh! Mikoto grito avergonzada sujetándose la cara totalmente roja.

-¡Misaka! ¡Tranquila, cálmate! –fueron hacia ella el príncipe, Louise y Touma para calmarla.

-¿Cuánto viste? –pregunto Misaka cruzando los bazos sobre su pecho, ella miro hacia abajo tenia puesta una camisa blanca más grande de lo necesario, en ese momento enrojeció todavía más, ella reconoció esa camisa como la de Touma.

-eh, este… -dijo Touma empezando a sudar frio.

-¡qué cuanto viste! –exigió la castaña.

-no fue mi intención, tú me ibas a electrocutar y como iba a saber que esa ropa era hecha con magia y…

-¿Cuánto?

Touma paso saliva. –vi el lunar en forma de luna creciente [1]. –dijo como quien admite un terrible crimen.

-¿de qué están hablando? –pregunto Louise mirando a Wales para que le explique, el príncipe se encogió de hombros.

A la castaña se le abrieron los ojos a un nivel impresionante, se dio la vuelta abrió un poco su camisa y reviso, era la primera vez que notaba que ese lunar tenia forma de luna.

-t te gusto? –dijo con tono tsundere muy bajo la chica.

-…eh?

Misaka salto de la cama y se paró justo en frente de Touma, trato de hacer contacto visual pero el la rehuía.

-Louise, ve y tráeme algo de ropa. –dijo sin apartar la vista de Touma.

-s-sí. –Louise salió rápidamente. Cuando ella había salido Mikoto volvió a hablarle a Touma.

-idiota, te pregunte si te gusto lo que viste. –dijo con voz calmada aunque su cara no podía ser más roja.

-biri… diré Mikoto, lo siento no…

-contéstame, ¿te gusto o no? –Mikoto se sonrojo un poco más porque el chico la llamara por su nombre, Touma empezó a echar humo por las orejas, no importaba lo que contestara estaba perdido.

Touma lo pensó durante un rato, decidió esperar a que pasase lo que pasase, cerró los ojos cogió aire y grito. -¡SI, ME ENCANTO LO QUE VI!

-que bien. –dijo Misaka dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a Touma, dio unos pasos hasta quedar a sus espaldas, Touma sudaba y estaba azul, se volteo un poco.

-mikoo…. Recibió una patada giratoria.

-¡pervertido! -Le grito la chica, Touma salió volando y quedo estampado contra la pared en el momento en que Louise estaba entrando nuevamente.

-aa-ah haca esta. –dijo dándole la ropa.

En ese momento el ruido despertó a Tiffa. –uh… ¿Qué me paso?

-te diste un cabezazo. –le contesto Misaka ya más calmada.

-¿Dónde está mi familiar?

-hay. –Mikoto apunto al pobre desafortunado que todavía estaba pegado a la pared.

* * *

-Unos minutos antes-palacio real de Galia-

Una luz provenía de un pequeño salón cerrado en el sótano del castillo, esto llamo la atención del rey Josep de Galia que de momento se encontraba en su laboratorio, tranquilamente se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, la luz provenía de una vieja caja de música.

-esa es la caja de música del fundador. –dijo con voz neutral.

El rey abrió la caja y la música empezó a tocar una tonada suave, entonces el alma del hombre de corazón muerto se contrajo, una persona normal habría reconocido lo que sentía con emoción pero un psicópata como Josep no pudo reconocer este sentimiento.

Eso significa que los cuatro nos volvimos a reunir. –dijo el rey, a si cabeza llego la contestación por parte de la caja, los rostros del papa, Louise, Tiffania y el mismo.

-interesante, ¿dónde se encuentran las dos chicas? –pregunto y entonces tuvo la visión del campamento realista, vio al príncipe Wales conversando difícilmente con un muchacho de pelo puntiagudo, un grito procedió de la habitación al lado y los tres ingresaron a la habitación, en La habitación pudo ver a la media elfa durmiendo en una cama, al lado de la cama había un espejo que le devolvió la mirada de una chica de pelo rosado, una castaña estaba en un sillón en el castillo.

-las dos están apoyando al príncipe, será problemático. –Josep cerró la caja y la visión desapareció, su cabeza estaba pensando en un plan a toda prisa.

Se dirigió a su laboratorio y registro por todas partes hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando, una bola vidente, funcionaba parecido a una bola de cristal pero solo podía ver aquello que estuviera dentro del campo de visión de su bola gemela por lo que servía como mecanismo de comunicación.

-Sheffield, ¿! Sheffield!?, estas hay, Sheffield responde. –grito el príncipe a la bola, en que ahora se podía contemplar de forma opaca una habitación.

La mujer llamada Sheffield se despertó, sobresaltada al escuchar la voz de su amo.

-amo ¿Qué pasa? –corrió agitada la mujer hacia la bola, llevaba una bata de noche.

"ah cierto, hay 4 horas de diferencia entre Albión y Galia, halla debe ser la una de la mañana verdad" pensó el rey, ninguna emoción surgió al ver a la joven mujer con ropa tan provocativa –Sheffield, mi sobrina se está dirigiendo de regreso a Albión, posiblemente llegue a Albión junto con la flota de Tristein, asegúrate de que cumpla con su misión, y si puedes, captura a los usuarios del vacío que están en el campamento realista.

-sí, amo se cumplirá como usted quiere. –Sheffield estaba feliz de poder haber oído la voz de su amo nuevamente.

Josep cubrió la bola vidente y se retiró del laboratorio, Sheffield se quedó pegada a la bola por un rato más, recordando una y otra vez la voz del rey. –bien, en marcha, mi maestro no puede esperar. –se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

-a la mañana siguiente-base realista-

_-supongo que esto solucionara tu problema con el idioma._ –dijo el alquimista alcanzándole una especie de gargantilla a Touma. –_solo no lo toques con tu mano derecha, ya que la magia de traducción no funcionara directamente en ti basta con poner el conjuro en un objeto._

Touma cogió el artefacto con su mano izquierda, se veía increíblemente parecido a aquel que utilizaba Acelerador, el chico agradeció como pudo.

-haber, te ayudo. –sugirió Misaka.

Amarro el artefacto al cuello de Touma.

-muchas gracias Misaka. –dijo Touma una vez que ella lo había echo.

-no lo hice para que me agradezcas. –dijo apretando aún más la correa, estrangulándolo un poco.

-ahhh, miikotoo, ahh aire afloja, afloja, ahh…

Una gota gigante apareció en la parte de atrás de la cabeza del alquimista, esa chica le recordaba a Pinaco en su juventud [2].

-de todos modos ¿Cuánto más va tardar la reparación de Delfinger? –le pregunto Misaka al alquimista.

-2 días mas, el proceso de armonizar el metal con un alma sintética toma su tiempo. –explico Van. Touma se sujetaba el cuello tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-ahh, ¿Delfinger? –pregunto el chico.

-mi espada. –contesto Misaka. –es una espada mágica que puede hablar y absorber los poderes sobrantes, eso me salvó de morir cuando use telesma.

-¿!tu que!?

-use telesma, es raro pero algo así también hace acelerador ¿no?

-no, Acelerador usa otra clase de poder, el telesma tiene que provenir de un ángel, tu no deberías tenerlo, y si fueras un ángel habrías desaparecido cuando te toque, debes haberte confundido.

-¿quizás Misaka ha estado en contacto con un ángel? –pregunto el alquimista.

-eh, no, no me acuerdo al menos haber visto ningún ángel.

En ese momento llego corriendo hacia ellos Guiche.

-lady Misaka, el príncipe la está llamando.

-¿Qué ahora?

-sí parece urgente.

* * *

…

-¿para qué me llamabas? –pregunto Mikoto al llegar a la cámara del príncipe.

-acaba de llegar un emisario, los refuerzos de Tristein que le pedí a la princesa llegaran para la puesta del sol, pensé que te gustaría saberlo.

-¿por qué no me informaste que habías mandado a pedir refuerzos? –pregunto Misaka un tanto molesta.

-no pensé que hiciese falta. –respondió el príncipe con sinceridad.

-claro que hacía falta, si hubiera sabido eso desde el principio podría haber preparado una estrategia mejor, a estas alturas ya tendríamos la guerra ganada. –le contesto Misaka.

-bien, lamento no haberte dicho, aun así hemos ganado todas las batallas desde que nos aliamos, no tienes por qué enfadarte.

-tienes razón. –Misaka dijo. –hay que preparar las defensas de la ciudad, reconquista no se va a quedar tranquila viendo que aumenta nuestro número.

* * *

…

-vamos, no seas un holgazán. –le dijo un soldado al otro.

-oye ten piedad estoy agotado. –le contesto el aludido, sentado sobre unos barriles. –… ¿sentiste eso?

-parece un temblor.

Al cabo de unos segundos el movimiento se detuvo.

-ya acabo, ahora sí, a trabajar.

El soldado se levantó enfadado y se puso a andar.

* * *

Esa noche la actividad de las fuerzas de rey eran muy intensas, todos preparándose para la llegada de la gente de Tristein, lord Havoc se veía especialmente contento.

-ese sujeto no me agrada. –dijo Misaka a Touma mientras moraba a Havoc. –parece falso.

-si te refieres a que usa peluca y barba falsa.

-ah?, eso es lo más sospechoso del mundo.

-pero no sabes que está tramando, solo hay que vigilarlo hasta que se revele.

-si tienes razón, solo queda esperar.

¡BARCOS A LA VISTA! –escucharon un grito proveniente de una de las atalayas.

-eh llegaron.

Los barcos se acercaban a la ciudad portuaria, cuando estaba a unos 2oo metros de distancia la tierra empezó a temblar.

-¡terremoto!

No era un terremoto, múltiples boquetes erupcionaron entre las tropas de los realistas, de los huecos empezaron a salir soldados y unas gárgolas de como 2.30 m con un símbolo de infinito con ángulos muy marcados de color morado grabados en sus pechos.

-¡nos atacan!

La batalla empezó Louise, Misaka y Touma se encontraban juntos en ese momento así que empezaron a pelear a las gárgolas, cuando Misaka disparaba un rayo Touma protegía su espalda y cuando una gárgola se acercaba demasiado Touma pasaba al frente y la destruía utilizando su mano derecha, los dos a su vez protegían a Louise mientras esta lanzaba explosiones a discreción.

Los barcos llegaron a la orilla y los soldados de Tristein empezaron a desembarcar, varios dragones estaban atacando a los soldados de reconquista, jinetes de grifos disparaban sus conjuros mientras montaban sus vestías, los barcos no se atrevían a abrir fuego por que podían hacer más daño a los aliados que a los enemigos.

Una manticora, es decir un león alado salió volando de unos de los barcos, llevaba montado a una mujer de cabello rosado, la manticora aterrizo cerca de donde se encontraba en ese momento Louise.

Louise, ¿estás bien? –dijo la mujer mientras le disparaba un chorro de aire a presión a una de las gárgolas que estaban atacando.

Louise miro a la mujer montando el monstruo mitológico, Misaka y Touma también.

-¡mama! –grito emocionada Louise. –te extrañaba mama.

-no tenemos tiempo para esto, tenemos que ganar la batalla primero.

Karin el viento fuerte estaba impresionada, su hija nunca fue buena con la magia, siendo su único talento el causar explosiones, pero ese talento estaba siendo excelentemente explotado por la chica en este momento.

La batalla continúa, de pronto de la tierra surgieron unas criaturas grandes, tenían más o menos el mismo tamaño y forma que hipopótamos pero blindados con piezas de metal unidas al cuerpo con remaches, el interior de las criaturas podía verse a través de las rendijas de su armadura, y parecían hechos de magma.

En ese momento una de las criaturas cargo contra la madre de Louise, ella espoleo a su manticora que se elevó en el aire, la criatura de lava continuo derecho intentando darle de frente a Misaka, ella trato de destruirlo utilizando su espada de arena de hierro pero no funciono en lugar de eso la arena fue rechazada.

-no puede ser tiene un escudo. –dijo Misaka

Touma la empujo con el hombros sacándola de la trayectoria del rinoceronte, esa cosa lo embistió haciéndolo retroceder varios metros pero Touma no cayó al suelo se mantuvo en pie hasta que el rinoceronte se detuvo y se desarmo por los efectos del imagine breaker.

-este poder si es útil de vez en cuando.

-si cuando no estas desnudando chicas. –le contesto Misaka.

"todavía está molesta", pensó Touma.

* * *

…por otro lado…

Desde una de las ventanas del castillo, Tiffania Westwood estaba viendo cómo se habían tornado las cosas, la ciudad estaba en llamas, desde hay podía ver una tropa de muchos hombre acercándose al castillo.

-parece que voy a tener que dejar mi lectura. –escuchó la voz del alquimista con una voz de flojera. –señorita Westwood, sería mejor que bajase a mi laboratorio, es un lugar más seguro.

-sí, pero… BANG

El sonido provino de la puerta del castillo siendo forzada, desde la ventana pudo ver como los hombre ingresaban a prisa al patio del castillo y disparaban flechas contra las ventanas, un pequeño incendio se inició en la habitación de al lado.

-¡ahora! –le urgió el hombre rubio a Tiffa.

Los dos bajaron las escaleras a toda prisa, en el momento en que llegaron al primer piso la puerta fue derribada y varios hombres entraron al castillo.

-¡corre! –le ordeno a la media elfa mientras él se detenía.

Los soldados se quedaron mirando al alquimista. -¡captúrenlo! –ordeno quien parecía un capitán.

El viejo sonrió un poco, levanto su mano derecha con el puños cerrado, al abrirlo broto luz que parecía liquida de ella, esta luz a su vez se materializo en forma de armaduras que atacaron a los soldados.

* * *

…

Otra de esas criaturas tipo rinoceronte ataco a Misaka, esta vez era diferente pues estaba montada por una gárgola, Touma se estaba preparando para destruirlo pero la bestia era ágil y lo esquivo haciendo una curva en 90 grados yendo ahora en dirección a Louise, su madre creo una pared de aire para defender a su hija, justo en ese momento la gárgola empezó a volar, al vuelo capturo a Louise y se la llevo en vilo por los aires.

-¡mierda! Gritaron al unísono Misaka y Karin.

Los tres salieron corriendo en la persecución de la gárgola, pronto habían salido de la ciudad y se internaban en los bosques que la rodeaban cuando llegaron a un punto en que no podían ser vistos desde los muros escucharon una voz.

-¿Qué se siente ser atacado mediante tu propia estrategia? –pregunto lord Havoc saliendo de entre los árboles y acercándose a ellos.

-sabía que había algo mal contigo. –dijo Misaka.

En ese momento, oyeron un ruido a sus espaldas, por detrás salto contra ellos una chica de cabello celeste portando una espada delgada que también le servía como varita, la chica de cabello castaño la esquivo como pudo.

-Tabitha, ¿Qué diablos haces?

-lo siento. –dijo la chica mientras volvía a atacar a Misaka.

-¡no tengo tiempo para esto! –dijo Karin mientras espoloneaba a su manticora para seguir avanzando.

-¡oye! –le gritaron los dos chicos, lord Havoc también saco una espada varita con la que hiso levantar una pared de tierra para atacar a Touma, Tabitha creo estalactitas voladoras que lanzo contra Misaka.

Los dos lograron defenderse de los ataques, en ese momento una gran llamarada surgió del bosque por donde había ido la mujer montada.

-¡está en problemas! –dijo Misaka al ver la luz del fuego sobre los árboles.

-ve. –le dijo Touma.

-pero…

-ve, yo tengo más experiencia que tu peleando con magos. –le dijo Touma con voz segura.

Misaka entendió su razonamiento y salió corriendo hacia el bosque, al cabo de unos minutos llego hasta el punto en que se originó el incendio, varios árboles estaban en llamas, la manticora estaba tirada a un lado su pecho subía y bajaba lo que indicaba que todavía estaba viva, la jinete estaba combatiendo a la vez contra 4 gárgolas y 2 de esos rinocerontes con escudos, daba brincos evitando rocas y bolas de fuego mientras lanzaba ataques de viento.

En medio de todas las criaturas se encontraba una mujer de cabello negro y piel muy pálida, llevaba un traje apretado de color morado, sobre su frente brillaba también con luz morada una runa parecida a la que Misaka llevaba en su mano, ella tenía firmemente sujetada a Louise quien forcejeaba para escapar.

-¡Louise! –grito Misaka sacando una moneda de su bolsillo y disparando a un lado de los dos para que la mujer la soltara, pero no resulto, el railgun chocó contra una pared de energía y se desvió alrededor en forma de una burbuja.

-jajajajaja, ¿ese era el poder tan impresionante que decían? No tiene gracia. –dijo la mujer [3].

En ese momento Misaka sintió algo viniéndole por la espalda una gran sombra la envolvió.

¡BANG!

Una nube polvo envolvió todo el campo de batalla.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Los deje con el suspenso MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA este capítulo me gusta mucho más que el anterior, espero que a ustedes también les guste ya que me tarde un montón de tiempo para escribirlo, y se supone que tengo que preparar una presentación para el lunes *risa nerviosa*.**

**Notas:**

**[1] tengo un fetiche con los lunares, si es que cierta chica de Oxapampa lee esto y se siente aludida lo siento, pero considero esa clase de marcas lo más sexi que existe y tenía que incluirlo.**

**[2] la mayoría de ustedes ya se debe haber dado cuenta de quién se trata el alquimista, cuando termine este fic escribiré la pre cuela de cómo es que llego el ahí, ni siquiera en las novelas hablan demasiado sobre el origen de Delfinger y la muerte de Brimir y de eso se va a tratar esa historia.**

**[3] no sé lo que les parezca a ustedes pero Sheffield es para mí, la maga más poderosa de ZnT así que le ofrecerá una batalla de igual a igual a uno de los niveles 5.**

**Eso es todo, los reviews son la gasolina que mantiene esto en marcha así que por favor, los agradeceré mucho.**

**Adiós.**


	16. fuego y acero (2)

**Por los reviews me doy cuenta de que les interesa más que pasa con la pelea entre Touma y los dos magos que la pelea de Misaka, debería recordarles que la protagonista es biribiri?, en fin, por eso tuve que rehacer este capítulo y ampliar la parte que le correspondía al chico mala suerte, este capítulo es pelea, pelea y más pelea, personalmente me gusta como quedo, no se ha ustedes, describir mucha acción es difícil. Como sea, lean y comenten.**

**Fuego y acero 2**

Oscuridad

Frio

Resentimiento

Ira

Aleister Crowley vagaba en el vacío, en el momento en que él y Touma tocaron el portal, por el cual debería haber tenido acceso al distrito del numero imaginario, como era el plan, la mano derecha aquel que elimina a dios altero el resultado, ahora su mente, cuerpo y alma vagaban por separado en una dimensión vacía, tan delgada era la realidad de ese mundo que se podía vislumbrar a través de ella a las otras múltiples realidades, el rencor de Crowley crecía al ver todo lo que pudo haber conseguido, todo por lo que había trabajado durante 2 vidas humanas desmoronarse.

-maldito seas, Kamijou. –se decía, viendo aquello que quiso conseguir tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

En ese momento el rencor de su alma resonó a través del vacío de este espacio, despertando un rencor tan intenso o mayor que el mismo, un rencor que se remonta a milenios, una luz roja invadió el espacio, demostrando un gran poder.

Aleister, pese a que su cuerpo realmente no podía mostrar ninguna expresión en este estado, sonrió.

-parece que todavía no es jaque mate.

En la oscuridad un par de ojos rodeados por guirnaldas de fuego, se abrieron.

* * *

…

Kamijou Touma se encontraba en este momento combatiendo simultáneamente contra dos magos, no era algo raro para él, después de todo, con su imagine breaker a cuestas se había visto involucrado una y otra vez en las batallas entre la ciencia y la magia.

El viejo soldado del que Misaka desconfiaba golpeo el suelo con su espada, el resultado fue que este se dio vuelta sobre sí mismo, con este movimiento pensaba atrapar al pelo negro pero él fue más ágil esquivando la tierra destrozada, aun así, la pequeña bruja lo estaba esperando, ella tenía una táctica diferente, ya se había dado cuenta de que la magia no funcionaría contra él y lo atacaba directamente con su espada con movimientos rectos.

-¿Por qué le habré dicho a Misaka que yo podía solo? –se preguntó el chico al recibir un pequeño corte en el brazo, él antes de ir a pedirle explicaciones a Crowley se había preparado para lo que fuese así que tenía una pp-2000 con cargador de 44 tiros, completamente ilegal si me preguntan [1], llevaba escondida esta arma pegada a su espalda debajo del polo, pero jamás se le ocurriría usar esta arma contra una chica así que estaba en desventaja.

-parece que tú y Misaka se conocen. –dijo Touma mientras esquivaba otro ataque.

-"…"

Un golem se levantó a las espaldas del chico, Tabitha entonces conjuro una tormenta y empezaron a llover estalactitas de hielo, Touma tuvo que esquivar tanto al golem como a las estalactitas.

-jajajaja, fuiste bastante idiota en hacer que la chica se fuera. –le dijo el hombre a Touma al ver como corría esquivando los ataques.

-créanlo o no, realmente los estoy protegiendo.

Esto llamo un poco la atención de Tabitha quien abrió los labios por primera vez en 30 minutos. –"yo… yo no soy la que hay que proteger". –dijo con voz inaudible. "no tengo tiempo para esto tengo que ir por Misaka rápido o mama podría…" –pensó.

* * *

…

Una horda mesclada de soldados y gárgolas ingresaron al palacio de Arundel, al ingresar vieron que aquellos que habían atacado previamente se encontraban ahora luchando arduamente y perdiendo contra armaduras hechas de luz.

En medio de toda la batalla estaba parado un hombre mayor, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y contemplaba sin emoción alguna como se realizaba la batalla.

Una de las gárgolas tenía una lanza, en un momento en que el camino entre ella y el hombre estaba despejado cargo contra el empalándolo completamente, una gárgola no puede sentir ninguna emoción, sin embargo si pudiera se sentiría aterrada en este momento, la lanza al atravesar al hombre empezó a comportarse de una forma extraña, se deformo y fue absorbida por su cuerpo, la herida que le había causado empezó a emanar rayos de color rojo y se cerró, reparando incluso la ropa.

El hombre entonces cogió a la gárgola que empezó a brillar con una luz blanca azulada.

-es hora de terminar esta batalla. –dijo.

La gárgola camino hacia el exterior donde más soldados se encontraban esperando para ingresar y al llegar al patio, exploto matando a varios hombres.

Por detrás del castillo varios otros soldados minaron la pared un pequeño batallón ingreso en el castillo, el pelotón paso recorrió rápidamente el castillo y pudieron ver a sus compañeros siendo derrotados rápidamente por el alquimista, pero ese no era su objetivo, este escuadrón tenía con único objetivo la maga del vacío que se estaba escondiendo en algún punto de la edificación.

-Tomas Maurer y Ravel, busquen arriba; el resto sígame buscaremos abajo.

El alquimista sonrió.

* * *

…

Misaka se encontraba en este momento en una capsula de arena de hierro, en el momento en que la sombra la cubrió ella instintivamente se protegió de esa manera, ahora mientras la capsula se desmoronaba pudo ver el origen de la sombra, se trataba de una gigantesca mole de hielo con un aspecto levemente humanoide, la cosa había tratado de aplastarla con un mazo del mismo material, lo que molestaba a Misaka era que su sentido electromagnético no recibía ninguna señal a partir de esa cosa.

-tengo que admitir que es un monstruo impresionante, pero no sobrevivirá a mi railgun. –dijo Misaka, mientras sacaba una moneda y la disparaba.

La moneda acelero hasta match 3 golpeo el golem causándole una pequeña abolladura, la moneda cayó al suelo sin fuerza sin embargo el railgun no desapareció completamente la energía fue absorbida por esa especie de golem donde se difracto y salió como muchos rayos de su cuerpo.

-¡mierda! –dijo mientras esquivaba uno de sus propios rayos.

-oye, ¡¿de qué lado estas!? –le grito Karin esquivando otro mientras seguía peleando con los rinocerontes.

-¿te gusta?, lo cree utilizando los recuerdos y la magia de tu amiga,… ¿Cómo se hace llamar? ¿Tabitha? –dijo con tono burlón Sheffield, en sus brazos se encontraba Louise, parecía encontrar en trance lo cual preocupo a Misaka.

-veo, ¡ella me estuvo estudiando!, lástima que nunca muestro todos mis trucos.

El golem de hielo lanzo otro puñetazo tratando de convertirla en puré, Misaka esta vez en lugar de cubrirse se alejó de la criatura levanto una gran cantidad de arena de hierro formando su espada.

-¿la espada de hierro? No va a funcionar…

Misaka acelero la vibración de las partículas de hierro, aumentando la friccione entre ellas hasta que la arena se fundió, ya no era más una espada y paso a ser un látigo de metal fundido a 5000°c lógicamente como el golem estaba hecho de hielo se derritió sin siquiera entrar directamente en contacto con la espada.

-…"tch"

-ese es un buen truco. –dijo Karin, siguió con la mirada el recorrido de las chispas del látigo, una de ellas cayó sobre una de esas bestias-rinoceronte, atravesando el escudo como si no se encontrase hay.

Misaka estaba sacando otra moneda para disparar a uno de los rinocerontes cuando Karin la detuvo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- es un escudo cinético. –fue la única contestación de la mujer.

Misaka se quedó en blanco con lo que acababa de decir la mujer, ella sabía perfectamente que era un escudo cinético, es una barrera de energía que bloquea los proyectiles y pulsos energéticos que tengan suficiente energía cinética como para ser un ataque, pero deja pasar aquellas cosas que carecen de energía cinética o tiene una muy baja, lo que ella no entendía es como una duquesa de Tristein sabia esa palabra.

Karin puso la punta de su espada en el suelo y empezó a correr alrededor de unos de los rinocerontes mientras s este iba por Misaka, luego cogió una piedra y se lo lanzo sin fuerza, como lo tenía planeado, la piedra atravesó el escudo y golpeo al rinoceronte, en ese momento un chorro de aire a alta presión partió de la piedra y empujó al rinoceronte hacia unos de los puntos en que ella había pasado su espada.

- ya es hora de que halkigenia tenga un satélite artificial. –dijo la duquesa.

Con un movimiento de la mano múltiples chorros de aire coordinados levantaron al rinoceronte en el aire, lanzándolo a una órbita baja.

Misaka se le quedo mirando a la duquesa, no es que o hubiese visto antes ese poder, pero no debería existir en este mundo.

-¿eres una aerohand?

* * *

…

El conjuro de lluvia de estalactitas había afectado el clima local y empezaba a llover, eso hacía que los movimientos de Touma fueran un poco más lentos para evitar resbalar, eso y además que el terreno ahora estaba muy deteriorado por la batalla.

Tabitha movió su varita envolviéndose a sí misma en un remolino y rápidamente se acercó a Touma, a 3 metros del piso el suelo, utilizado la fuerza giratoria del viento, combinada con un conjuro de agua creo un disco giratorio de agua con el que ataco a Touma.

El chico puso su mano para protegerse de su ataque y funciono, pero la parte del poder que no fue tocada por él, continuo, golpeando al golem, este perdió el equilibrio tropezó y cayó, en el modo en que estaba iba a aplastar a Tabitha.

-¡ahhh! -Tabitha grito, sin importar nada era humana y tenía miedo a la muerte.

Touma vio lo que iba a pasar y empujo a un lado a Tabitha, poniéndose el mismo en peligro, extendió su mano derecha lo que causo que el golem se desmoronase antes de golpearlo, Touma quedo enterrado en barro, uno de esos excepcionales poderes que el imagine breaker, como las líneas de la ley o la fuerza vital, lo protegió en una burbuja de aire así que no murió.

-¿Por qué? –dijo Tabitha al ver que había sido salvada por su enemigo, ella no podía ver que el aún estaba vivo.

-tu todavía tienes trabajo que hacer no. – le urgió el hombre.

En el momento en que Tabitha dejo de mirar el montón de barro y estaba por ir a buscar a Misaka para eliminarla oyó algo.

-¿Qué es eso?

Era el sonido de balazos.

Del montón de barro se levantó, totalmente sucio y con algo se sangre fluyendo de su brazo derecho y con el subfusil pp-2000 en la izquierda Touma el impacto de esa escena dejo temporalmente paralizado a sus oponentes.

-sí que eres difícil de matar –dijo el hombre volviendo a desenfundar su varita aunque fue demasiado tarde.

Touma empuño su mano derecha y corrió contra el hombre que había invocado el golem, al golpearlo en la cara escucho un ruido de vidrio rompiéndose y sintió que acababa de disipar algo.

La cara del hombre pareció romperse y cayo por pedazos una máscara, el hombre en si dejo de ser hombre, el nuevo aspecto que tenía era el de una mujer de entre 20 y 30 años con el cabello verde, ella quedo en el suelo noqueada por el golpe.

Touma se dio vuelta y miro a Tabitha.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto la chica.

-porque tenía que derrotarlos -le contesto Touma.

-no eso. ¿Por qué me salvaste? Somos enemigos.

-no somos enemigos solo estamos en diferentes bandos. –le contesto Touma mientras se acercaba a ella. –no podía dejarte morir. –le dijo al estar frente a ella. –lo siento.

Ella estaba paralizada, Touma levanto la mano y la dejo noqueada de un golpe en la nuca.

La pequeña lluvia empezaba a empeorar ahora era un aguacero con tormenta de relámpagos incluida.

Después de amarrarlas con sus propias capas y quitarles sus armas las puso a la sombra de un árbol donde con suerte no les llegaría tanta agua y se dirigió a donde debía estar Misaka.

-tengo que darle una mano.

…

Los soldados que bajaron al sótano del castillo llegaron al laboratorio de Hohemheim al llegar vieron a una chica rubia con sombrero y un cuerpo de unas proporciones excelentes.

-jajajaja, creo que la encontramos chicos.

-que ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –dijo la chica retrocediendo al ver a los hombres armados.

-ah, solo somos hombres de reconquista, ahora vendrás con nosotros y no tendremos que hacerte daño, no mucho al menos.

-jajaja, el jefe dijo que se la llevemos, pero no dijo cómo verdad. –dijo uno de los soldados con tono pervertido.

El que estaba más cerca de la chica la cogió por el brazo mientras ella intentaba escapar, en eso se le cayó el sombrero revelando sus orejas.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Una elfa?

-que importan las orejas si tiene esas tetas.

El hombre la derribo, Tiffa estaba totalmente aterrada, el terror llego a tal punto que se descontrolo, un vacío invadió su alma y entro en trance.

-het verwijderen van de geheugens [2] –dijo la chica en transe una luz invadió el laboratorio, muchas runas empezaron a brillar en las paredes que los rodeaban, los soldados pestañearon extrañados por que se encontraban en ese lugar, en ese momento de las paredes empezaron a salir armaduras.

Hohemheim miraba al exterior, fascinado con la lluvia que acababa de convertirse en aguacero.

-¿así que tú eres el ángel, amor? –dijo para sí mismo.

Del sótano salieron a tropel las armaduras y como el oleaje abandonaron el castillo.

Por todo West Sussex múltiples batallas se estaban realizando, nadie sabía quién estaba ganando si reconquista o los realistas, sin embargo la moral del bando realista estaba bajando, rumores corrían de que Misaka había caído pues nadie la veía.

Frente a la gobernación el fiel familiar de la princesa Henrrieta, un unicornio plateado, yacía muerto, había sido alcanzado por varias flechas envenenadas dirigidas hacia su maestra.

-¿Qué vamos hacer? –le pregunto la princesa de Tristein al príncipe de Albión.

-tenemos que confiar en la fuerza de nuestro hombres. –le contesto el príncipe, habían perdido la capacidad de dirigir a las tropas que ahora estaban esparcidas por toda la ciudad.

-Agnes-san, ya está todo listo.

-si su majestad. –el equipo de armas de fuego, la guardia de elite de la princesa había colocado mosquetes en cada ventana y desde ahí se habían hecho fuertes.

Un batallón se dirigió a la gobernación, el líder de este batallón no era nadie más que el segundo al mando en la operación para derrotar a la ciudad el coronel Sauviton.

- Sus órdenes coronel. –pregunto uno de los soldados.

-¡quémenlos! –ordeno el oficial, los soldados empezaron a atacar muchos de ellos eran derribados por los disparos que provenían del edificio pero eso no los detenía, hasta que…

-¡señor!

Un rayo cayó del cielo, matando instantáneamente al coronel.

-Misaka debe estar cerca. –dijo el príncipe al ver esto.

En eso un sonido de chispas eléctricas empezó a resonar a sus espaldas, los que estaban ahí se voltearon y vieron que donde antes había una pared se estaba formando una puerta, la puerta se abrió y por ella paso el alquimista cargando en sus brazos a Tiffa inconsciente y en su espalda llevaba a la espada Delfinger.

-¿pueden cuidarla por mí? –dijo el hombre rubio. –ha y denle esto a Misaka cuando vuelva. –dijo dejando a Delfinger sobre la mesa. –recuerde su majestad, hay un ángel de su lado,… en fin… yo me retiro.

-¿ah dónde vas?, hay una batalla ahí afuera. –le dijo la princesa.

-vas a reunirte con Sasha, no viejo [3]. –dijo Delfinger saliendo de su funda.

-así es, adiós. –dijo el hombre pasando nuevamente por la puerta que desapareció al cerrarse. Nunca más nadie vio al alquimista.

Cuando el viejo desapareció las armaduras que habían salido del castillo llegaron a la zona de combate, llenaron las calles derrotando a todos los soldados de reconquista con extrema facilidad, una parte de ellos logro escapar por los túneles por los que había llegado a la ciudad pero la mayoría fueron derrotados, la mayoría fueron tomados prisioneros, cuando las armaduras trataron de ingresar a los túneles para seguir a los soldados de reconquista estos se derrumbaron enterrando a varios más, al cabo de un rato la batalla estaba prácticamente ganada.

* * *

…

Las batallas de Touma y Misaka no fueron estáticas, entre ambos se desplazaron casi tres kilómetros dejando un amplio sendero de destrucción, para desgracia de Touma quien tenía que correr a través del bosque en medio de la lluvia para reunirse con Misaka sufriendo tropezones cada 5 pasos.

-préstame un cuchillo. –le dijo Misaka a Karin mientras destrozaba otra gárgola.

Karin le lanzo un cuchillo comando, Misaka lo cogió por el filo, sus runas empezaron a brillar y con ellas el cuchillo.

-oh, esto es malo. –dijo Sheffield al ver eso, lo que la preocupo era que Louise había empezado a murmurar unas palabras en su transe cuando las runas se activaron. "adquirió un nuevo conjuro del vacío, tengo que sacarla de aquí" –pensó.

Misaka lanzo el cuchillo contra el ultimo rinoceronte, la navaja no pudo atravesar el escudo de la criatura, pero la energía de la runa lo había sobrecargado así que la navaja se fundió, un chorro de metal fundido cayó sobre la cabeza de la bestia, seguido a eso Misaka disparo una enorme descarga contra el cuchillo, está la condujo parcialmente, el resultado fue una explosión que decapito al rinoceronte.

En eso Sheffield termino su conjuro y apareció una manta raya voladora, ella brinco encima arrastrando a Louise quien todavía estaba en trance y no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez frases en un idioma desconocido.

Cuando Touma llego a reunirse con Misaka vio que esta estaba liberando mucha energía haciendo que el agua a su alrededor se evaporase, Karin aparentemente echando chorros de aire con su espada se elevaba haciendo movimientos rectos persiguiendo a la manta raya voladora, cuando hubo reunido suficiente vapor lo arremolino en su espalda creando 4 alas de vapor, hay se dio cuenta de que Touma había llegado.

-¡Touma! ¿Puedes encargarte del resto? Se la está llevando. –dijo justo antes de salir volando.

-¿encargarme del resto? –cuando termino de decir eso un perro invocado por Sheffield le salto encima, el logro deshacerlo con su mano derecha solo para ver que estaba rodeado.

-¡fukoodaaa!

* * *

…

Misaka voló a toda velocidad, no tenía suficiente energía para propulsión por cohete pero n le hacía falta, Karin estaba más cerca de Louise, ella cambio la dirección de su espada y la uso para disparar una onda de aire contra Sheffield, en ese momento Louise acabo si interminable conjuro (5 minutos)

-… dispel!

El escudo que protegía a la manta raya se deshizo con el sonido del cristal rompiéndose.

-…tch, eso no importa. –Sheffield levanto la mano mostrando un anillo rojo entonces el ataque de viento se dio vuelta y golpeo a Karin haciéndola desplomarse.

Louise en ese momento salió de su transe -¡mama! –grito al ver caer a su madre, pero ella logro recuperar el vuelo.

Misaka disparo un rayo contra la manta, el escudo nuevamente funciono, Misaka esquivo su propio ataque entonces logro acercarse lo suficiente como para hacer un ataque directo, Sheffield prefirió no tratar de bloquear un ataque a tan corta distancia, en lugar de eso hiso un conjuro con el que le crecieron alas de cuervo, de un aletazo hiso perder el equilibrio a Misaka perdiendo por un momento la concentración y desapareciendo sus alas.

Misaka estaba en caída libre, mientras trataba de recuperar su sustentación miro hacia arriba y vio que Sheffield estaba cargando una gran cantidad de energía, ella saco una clavo [4] y la disparo antes de que Sheffield le lanzase el ataque mágico el railgun choco con la enorme bola de energía destruyéndola, y siguió de frente hasta alcanzar a la bruja, dándole en un brazo, la onda expansiva dejo noqueada a Sheffield quien empezó a caer, esto fue visto desde el pueblo por todos los habitantes, la manta raya se deshizo cuando su invocadora perdió el conocimiento.

-¡aaaaah! –Louise grito mientras caía, Misaka rehízo sus alas pero no podría atraparla a tiempo, por suerte Karin la atrapo, las dos bajaron a tierra en el lugar en que se encontraba Touma.

Al tocar el suelo las alas de Misaka se evaporaron, ella trato de mantenerse en pie pero no pudo y se fue de cara.

-¡biri-biri! ¡¿Qué pasa?! –pregunto Touma preocupado.

-¡me llames biri-biri! –le dijo la chica con todas las fuerzas que podía. (No muchas) –solo estoy un poco cansada.

La chica se levantó tambaleándose, Karin tampoco estaba muy bien, para colmo empezaban a tiritar por el frio y la lluvia.

-¡no pueden caminar así! –dijo Touma, cogió a Misaka como cargando a una novia, paso el brazo de Karin sobre su hombro del otro lado Louise también la ayudaba a cargar.

-¡idiota, bájame! –dijo Misaka totalmente tímida, realmente no podía protestar.

Caminaron hasta donde se encontraba la Manticora de Karin, el animal era como un león su cola terminaba en un manojo de espinas, su pelo era de color cobre brillante, tenía alas de murciélago, una de ellas rota, y una cara levemente humana, está ya se había parado pero estaba débil y debido a su ala herida no podía volar.

-bien, Que monte Karin, yo llevare a Misaka. –le dijo Touma a Louise, la chica eléctrica acababa de quedarse dormida así que no protesto.

Mientras las primeras luces del día brillaban en el horizonte cuatro figuras volvieron a la ciudad en llamas.

En un lago de Galia los ojos azules de un espíritu contemplaban el horizonte.

* * *

**Notas:**

**[1] El pp2000 quizás algunos lo sepan pero es un pequeño subfusil semiautomático 9mm producido en Rusia y sacado al mercado el 2003, el diseño para el público tiene cargadores de 20 tiros, el cargador de 44 tiros es estrictamente para uso militar, al menos hasta donde pude averiguar, lo escogí por su aspecto, el guardamonte es muy amplio dándole la forma de una escuadra invertida, parecía un arma que podría adquirirse en ciudad académica.**

**[2] no me dio ganas de buscar que conjuro usaba Tiffa así que puse un par de palabras en holandés.**

**[3] Sasha es la primera Gandalf, fue familiar de Brimir pese a odiarlo, ella asesino a Brimir clavándole a Delfinger, ¿ya dije acerca de que iba a hacer una pre cuela no? Es Crossover de Full Metal Alchemist y Zero no Tsukaima, Se llama "el pecado original" ya subí el primer capítulo en que explica de que la conoce Hohemheim, sale el domingo.**

**[4] el alcance del railgun depende directamente de la resistencia al aire del proyectil, un clavo ofrece menos resistencia así que debería tener más alcance.**

**Este capítulo debería llamarse deus ex machina, está lleno de ellos pero todos están justificados, más o menos. **

**Eso es todo, comenten por favor.**


	17. la calma antes de la tormenta

**Muy bien aquí esta otro capítulo, me han pedido que lo traduzca al inglés, eventualmente lo hare pero por ahora no me siento totalmente seguro con ese idioma y prefiero no meter la pata, si es que alguien por ahí quisiera hacerlo, adelante.**

**Capítulo 16.5**

Louise no podía ubicar donde se encontraba, a su alrededor las imágenes que recibía no tenían sentido, de pronto escucho una voz.

-¡maldita sea! –era la voz de Misaka. –reacciona Misaka, aj.

Louise abrió su boca para tratar de llamar a su familiar pero no salió ningún sonido de ella.

-malditas runas. –Louise capto en ese momento lo que estaba pasando, ella estaba escuchando los pensamientos de su familiar.

Pudo sentir dolor, su brazo quedo paralizado, la confusión de figuras se fue diluyendo, dejando la escena de una batalla, su madre y Misaka estaban peleando contra múltiples gárgolas y otras criaturas, ella estaba retenida por un brazo delgado pero fuerte, pero eso n fue lo que llamo su atención sino el hecho de que no estaba viendo a través de sus ojos sino a través de los ojos de la castaña.

-piensa castaña, no seas tan impulsiva. –la voz de Misaka resonó en su cabeza mientras la chica esquivaba una envestida frontal de un rinoceronte. –si no fuera porque estas runas están nublando mi mente ya habría acabado.

-"esto es mi culpa" –pensó Louise- "es por el poder del vacío"

En el momento en que pensó en el vacío este se hizo en el mundo, un nuevo conjuro del vacío llego emergió de su subconsciente, ella empezó la conjuración para ayudar, tenía que hacer algo.

¡El conjuro no funciona!, ¡no funciona!

El vacío nuevamente muto, ahora ya no se encontraba más en el bosque bajo la lluvia, a su alrededor había una gran ciudad, los edificios eran completamente diferentes a cualquier edificio que ella jama subiera visto, pero estos edificios no parecían formar parte del mundo, era como si estuviera viendo el mundo atravesó de una membrana, no existía la luz sin embargo todo estaba perfectamente iluminado, tampoco existían las sombras.

A lo lejos turbinas de viento (ella no tenía forma de reconocerlas) giraban pese a la total ausencia de viento.

La gente que caminaba por las calles de este extraño mundo parecía estar a la vez delante y detrás de la membrana, sus cuerpos emitían luz que envolvía un campo, las palabras campo AIM que alguna vez le mencionara Misaka vinieron a su mente, además había seres que estaban exclusivamente del lado interno de esta membrana parecía que nacían del choque de las luces que provenían de los otros peatones, siendo reflejos vivientes.

Entre ellos existían seres de todas las formas, uno de ellos por ejemplo parecía un feto volador gigante con una aureola en su cabeza, otra era un chica con lentes de su espalda brotaban alas y sobre su cabeza rayos creaban una corona, distinguiéndola como un ángel, esta parecía estar conversando con una niña con traje blanco de sacerdotisa que se encontraba exclusivamente del otro lado de la membrana.

Louise trato de acercarse a estas figuras para preguntarles donde se encontraba, pero una mano se posó en su hombro deteniéndola.

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunto Louise dándose la vuelta a ver quién la había detenido.

Lo que vio fue algo que no esperaba, una elfa vestida con agua echa vestido, su cabello era negro lo cual era increíblemente extraño en esa especie.

-ya nos conocemos. –dijo la elfa. –la nueva Gandalf me prometió que me devolvería mi anillo.

-… ¿tu…tu eres el espíritu del agua?

-así es.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-tengo que advertirte, el demonio de Bri… -no pudo terminar la frase porque un fuego negro la envolvió Louise trato de huir pero el fuego la rodeo y cuando estaba por consumirla…

-¡aaaah! –se levantó gritando en su camarote del Lexington, por el brinco se golpeó la cabeza con la litera de arriba.

-¿Qué pasa? –la cabeza de Misaka apareció por encima de la litera mientras Louise se sobaba la cabeza.

-nada, solo una pesadilla.

-ah, ¿y de que trataba?

-no… no me acuerdo.

-…um, bueno todavía falta un par de horas para que amanezca, duerme.

Louise cerró los ojos, tenía la sensación de que tenía que decirle algo urgente a Misaka pero se escapaba de su mente.

…

Han pasado tres días desde la batalla de West Sussex un los resultados pese a todos los pronósticos no fueron tan malos, el bando realista perdió 354 hombres contra 1200 del otro bando. Tabitha y Fouquet fueron recogidas del bosque por un equipo que tenía el propósito de encontrar a Sheffield y confirmar el resultado, aparentemente la mujer había logrado sobrevivir ya que se encontraron sus huellas y un fragmento de su ropa alejándose de un pequeño cráter que había producido al caer (no me pregunten de que está hecha esa mujer).

Resulto además que Fouquet, o Matilda como ahora se hacía llamar solo era una mercenaria, el verdadero coronel Havoc había desaparecido bastante antes de que ella asumiera su lugar, ahora Misaka la había contratado, a Louise le pareció raro que la aceptase tan fácil, parecía no creer que ella estuviese mintiendo.

-todo lo que salió de su boca fue verdad. –dijo la castaña al ser interrogada por esta decisión.

Lamentablemente la antigua ladrona no tenía ninguna información interesante que revelar, la información que ella recibía en sus reuniones con Cromwell y lo que había podido ver por sus propios medios no era nada que no supieran de antemano como la muralla mágica que protegía Londinium y que impedía entrar volando o por debajo, o como era que los ejércitos de reconquista reforzados con reclutamientos forzados en las ciudades del norte.

Tabitha fue otro caso, tres días de interrogatorio y sus labios no se separaron ni una sola vez.

-sabes que puedo hacer pasar 10000 voltios por tu cabeza para saber exactamente lo que quiero saber si no hablas.

-… ¿Por qué no lo haces?

-tch –era verdad que ella podía leerle la mente con una descarga eléctrica, ya lo había echo una vez pero no tenía ni idea de cómo y personalmente no quería matar a Tabitha.

-se razonable, no hay forma de que salgas de esto hasta que nos digas lo que sabes. –un soldado que era experto en interrogatorios no podían hacer mucho porque Misaka prohibió la tortura.

-"…"

En eso Misaka sintió una punzada de dolor paralizando su mano derecha hasta la altura del codo.

-"otra vez" –pensó, tres veces en dos días, desde la pelea que tuvo con Sheffield le había estado ocurriendo, lo único que la aliviaba era el imagine breaker.

-tengo que irme. –dijo Misaka

La chica salió, tenía que encontrar a Touma, posiblemente en la cubierta del barco.

-¡Misaka! –vino a su encuentro Kirche. –Tabitha, no tiene la culpa.

-no lo sé, hasta que hable no podemos saber por qué me ataco.

-es por la culpa del Rey Josep, el la hace ir en misiones sin sentido, como si quisiera matarla.

-… ¡por que no hablaste antes! –le dijo a Kirche, se hubieran ahorrado tres días de interrogatorio con eso, en eso otra punzada. –ven conmigo le dijo a la maga de fuego.

-cuando nos encontramos en el lago Ragdorian, te acuerdas, fue su tío el que le envió a Tabitha a cumplir esa misión. –le conto mientras subían las escaleras.

-¿ella es la sobrina del rey de Galia?

-sí, originalmente ella era la princesa heredera pero surgió una guerra civil en Galia y Josep tomo el lugar de su hermano.

-¿y por qué serviría a quien mato a su padre? –se preguntó Misaka. – ¡hay estas Touma!

-biri-biri. –Misaka le lanzo una descarga. –ok, Mikoto.

Touma se encontraba sentado en un barril, conversando con Louise y su madre, ella había revelado que realmente ella era una gemstone que había llegado a ese mundo sin saber cómo y se adaptó uniéndose a la milicia y escalando rangos gracias a sus poderes.

-necesito tu poder. –dijo Misaka un poco sonrojada alcanzándole su mano izquierda a Touma.

-por supuesto, lo usan a uno y luego lo mandan a volar no Mikoto. –dijo en broma mientras tocaba la runa con su mano derecha, el tatuaje pareció levantar se de la piel y desintegrarse en el aire, inmediatamente Misaka sintió un gran alivio.

-¿sabes si le queda alguna familia, es decir además de su tío, madre, hermanos?

-no sé si tendrá hermanos, pero su madre está severamente enferma de la mente, la cuidan en un castillo en la frontera de Tristein y Galia.

-¿de qué están hablando? –pregunto Touma sin romper el contacto.

-De Tabitha, ahora tiene sentido está siendo manipulada con su madre. –Misaka estaba pensativa. –ah creo que todavía no los eh presentado verdad? Ellos son Kamijou Touma y Karin "el viento fuerte" Valiere [1].

-¿¡usted es Karin el viento fuerte!?

-As oído hablar de mí.

-¿Quién no ha oído hablar de usted?, es una leyenda de la magia, incluso en Germania de dónde vengo, ¿Louise por qué no me dijiste que eras hija de una de las más famosas hechiceras.

-jejeje –Touma rio por lo bajo un poco.

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-se ríe por que una de las más famosas hechiceras posiblemente nunca haya hecho magia en su vida. –explico Misaka.

-EH? –Kirche y Louise a la vez.

-Louise, tu madre no solo es una esper, es una Gemstone, la primera de todos, en ciudad academia nos modifican para que nuestros procesos mentales se parezcan a los suyos, en otras palabras nos hacen a su semejanza.

-¿pero cómo? ¿Qué ciudad academia no está en otro mundo?

-yo también llegue a este mundo por una vía que no conozco.

-¿Cómo fue?

-yo tenía 8 años…

-Flashback-

El instituto de investigación segundo génesis, que en un futuro se convertiría en una de las principales instituciones de ciudad académica, era una institución creada por un esfuerzo internacional para investigar y potenciar las posibilidades de una sola persona, Katherine, "ella es la primera de una nueva especie" fueron las palabras puntuales de Aleister, posiblemente instruido por Aiwass **[2] ** la chica fue llevada a una ubicación al norte de Tokio.

Pero contener a una chica de esa edad es un asunto difícil.

En un momento de descuido la chica abandono las instalaciones de investigación, ella corrió por un pequeño bosque que se encontraba tras los muros, de pronto una luz de color verde llamo su atención, la chica se acercó y vio que se trataba de una espiral de luz.

Sintió miedo e intento alejarse, pero la luz empezaba a jalarla hacia sí, utilizando sus poderes ella intento resistirse pero de nada sirvió.

El portal la succiono ella se sintió caer y termino con la cara metida en el barro, cuando levanto la cara vio a un hombre de aspecto amenazante.

-¿así que esta es mi sirvienta? –dijo el hombre con voz ronca, acercándose a ella.

Katherine estaba aterrada, ya habían intentado secuestrarla una vez y no pensaba convertirse en sirvienta de nadie.

El hombre se acuclilló y acercó su cara a la cara de la chica, ella entonces ataco, el poder de un nivel 4, equivalente a un tornado f3 golpeo al hombre en la cara, él y una cuadra de terreno frente a la niña fueron reducidos a escombros, la chica huyo, pese a ser una niña era inteligente y sabia que las cosas no iban bien.

Busco volver al instituto durante horas hasta que cayó la noche, dos lunas le revelaron su destino.

-ya no estoy más en el mundo. –se dijo

La chica se vio forzada a cambiarse de nombre, creo una historia falsa detrás de sí, se camuflo para mezclarse con la sociedad de este nuevo y primitivo mundo, logro crear una vida, que desde el punto de vista del poblador promedio era un sueño inalcanzable, con el tiempo sus sueños de volver a casa murieron.

* * *

-sin embargo Misaka, te equivocas, yo si eh hecho magia, aunque me arrepiento de ambas veces.

-¿es serio? No pareces lastimada. –dijo Touma mirando a la mujer, el había visto horribles heridas, la mayoría de ella en Tsuchimicado.

-no quedaron cicatrices.

-podrías contarnos, si no es algo muy delicado quiero decir. –la insto Kirche.

La mujer miro a su hija con una mirada algo culpable aunque Louise no lo noto Misaka si lo hiso.

-¡ha valla que tarde es! –dijo Misaka estirando sus brazos y mirando el cielo, debía ser medio día. –Louise, ¿podrías ir a ver a Tiffa?

-en serio, que persona se marea en un barco que ni siquiera se bambolea. –dijo Touma.

-sí, iré a ver dijo Louise, cuando ella ya se había ido los demás miraron con caras inquisitivas a la Valiere mayor.

-la primera vez fue cuando invoque a mi familiar, necesitaba una evidencia de que era una maga para entrar a la milicia, algunos altos rangos tenían sospechas ya que solo usaba magia de viento y decían que debía ser una media elfa, por esas épocas la inquisición iba tras de los medio elfos como si fueran herejes, no desperté hasta 15 días después.

Touma y Misaka se miraron.

-"la iglesia siempre es así". –pensaron los dos a la vez.

-y la segunda, usted dijo "ambas"

Cuando mi hija mayor Eleonor tenía 5 años y yo estaba embarazada de la segunda, Cattleya, Eleonor se puso en peligro, jugando en el campo fue mordida por una serpiente, yo tuve que hacer un conjuro para salvarla, termine en el hospital y casi pierdo el embarazo, Cattleya nació sietemesina y su salud nunca ha sido buena, el no saber cómo actuar condeno a mi hija del medio a una vida débil. –dijo la mujer con pesar.

-oh, cuanto lo siento.

-no le digan a Louise.

* * *

-mientras tanto-Aquroya-Romalia-

-Que es lo que está ocurriendo en las puertas del desierto. –dijo el papa Victorio mirando los reportes que le habían sido enviados.

-los dragones se están reuniendo alrededor de un monolito en el desierto, incluso aquellos dragones que eran familiares, y se pueden oír latidos como un enorme corazón latiendo en la zona, su santidad. –le dijo un hombre con una armadura blanca y dorada.

El papa sintió un escalofrió bajando por su espina.

-el dragón ancestral. –recordando las leyendas antiguas.

El papa corrió hacia la biblioteca de su palacio, tenía que comprobar algunos registros, pero las sospechas eran ciertas.

Giulio Cesare, ven a la biblioteca, tengo una tarea para ti. –dijo el papa atravesó del vínculo telepático del familiar.

-en seguida su alteza. –pronto le respondió el joven.

El papa miro un de las ilustraciones, el dragón ancestral.

* * *

-En la puerta del desierto-

Un enorme pilar de roca negra se fragmento y desmorono, los dragones a su alrededor rugieron [3] y sacudieron sus alas, de entre las brasas y pedazos de roca una enorme cabeza se levantó con un terrible estruendo.

* * *

**[1] está muy OoC pero realmente no importa**

**[2] Aleister Crowley si existió el escribió el libro de la ley jurando que el ángel Aiwass se lo dicto, esto ocurrió en 1908, el Aleister Crowley de To Aru esta basado en el real, así que Aiwass devio existir antes de que el distrito del numero imaginario existiera, osea cuando Karin todavía estaba desarrollando sus poderes.**

**[3]¿Qué ruido hacen los dragones?**

**Y eso es todo, un poco aburrido, perdón, pero después de los dos capítulos anteriores puro acción es necesario bajar un poco la marcha antes de las siguientes batallas.**

**E capítulos más se acaba la se acaba la guerra de Albión y ese es el principio del fin de este fic.**

**Si les gusto díganmelo, si lo odian díganmelo, no se queden cayados, todos los review son bienvenidos mientras más mejor.**

**Hasta pronto.**


	18. Asalto a Londinium (1)

**Acá estoy nuevamente dejándoles el siguiente capítulo, el capítulo anterior fue quizás algo aburrido pero es que no tenía demasiadas ideas y lo hice para completar ciertas cosas que saldrán más adelante, en este capítulo empieza la última batalla de la guerra, adelante, lean.**

* * *

**Asalto a Londinium.**

**Parte uno: Primer Golpe**

Lo siento amo, no pude eliminar a esa chica. –Sheffield estaba de rodillas, frente a ella se encontraba el rey Josep de Galia.

-no te preocupes, mi querida Myozunitonirun, lograste algo igual de importante. –le respondió el hombre a la mujer. –ahora levántate.

-si mi amo. –contesto muy agradecida la mujer familiar.

-ahora, tu, Oliver Cromwell, te di un gran poder para que ganaras la guerra, y tú no solo lo desperdiciaste, sino que estas fracasando, y yo no soy alguien que tolere el fracasó.

-lo siento, no volveré a fallarle, por favor perdóneme. –dijo el hombre con la frente pegada al suelo.

-el perdón es un don de los ingenuos, por lo menos me aseguraré de que nunca me vuelvas a fallar, jamás.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

Cromwell se paró de un brinco y apunto su anillo hacia el Rey de Galia y Myozunitonirun, intento lanzar un conjuro, pero no logro nada, el rey se movió tan rápido que el ojo no podía captarlo, entonces Cromwell sintió un gran dolor en la muñeca, cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella noto que ya no tenía la mano.

-en serio, ¿creías que podías usar el poder que yo mismo te concedí contra mí?

Cromwell se tuvo al piso gritando de dolor, Josep saco el anillo del dedo y se lo dio a Sheffield.

-encárgate que no me falle más. –le indico a la mujer.

-sí, amo. –la mujer pateo a Cromwell dejándolo boca arriba.

-no, por favor, no.

-adiós.

La mujer golpeo al hombre en el pecho, su mano se hundió en la carne, su mano escarbo hasta encontrar algo que latía.

Ella arranco el corazón y lo boto a un lado, Cromwell siguió con la mirada al órgano hasta que callo el suelo, luego murió.

-ahora levántate que todavía tienes que hacer un trabajo. –le dijo Myozunitonirun empuñando la mano del anillo y bañando al hombre con una luz morada.

El cadáver se levantó del suelo, sus heridas estaban cerradas nuevamente sin dejar marca.

-lo que usted mande. –dijo Cromwell.

Misaka estaba cansada, acababa de salir de la reunión de estrategia.

Esa noche se había decidido el destino de Albión, en un día y medio más, a medio día cuando empezara el eclipse solar, atacaría a la ciudad de Londinium, una última batalla del todo por el todo antes de que pudiera efectivamente reorganizarse reconquista.

Pero nada de eso le importaba ahora a la chica, nuevamente le estaba molestando la runa del familiar, solo era picazón en este momento pero si no lo arreglaba en este momento empezarían las punzadas de dolor.

Se supone que el imagine breaker debería ser capaz de eliminar todo conjuro o poder sobrenatural, pero tan pronto Touma soltaba su mano la runa se volvía a grabar para frustración de la castaña.

-¡Misaka! –dijo Kirche acercándosele mientras la castaña andaba por el pasillo.

-Kirche, ¿Qué haces despierta? Ya es casi media noche.

-¿Qué pasara con Tabitha? Todavía no la han liberado. -Le reclamo Kirche por su amiga.

-no la van a liberar Kirche. –le respondió Misaka.

-¿pero por qué? Sabes que no fue su intención.

-su intención o no, ella está siendo manipulada por un enemigo que está demasiado lejos para que lo podamos enfrentar, ella se quedara presa, si la liberamos, intentara atacar nuevamente, y si no lo hace su madre o pagara.

-¿pero…

-a mí tampoco me agrada Kirche, vete a dormir, todos tenemos sueño. –le dijo con voz cansada la castaña. –buenas noches. –dijo mientras habría un puerta y entraba en la cabina.

Kirche no pudo hacer nada más salvo mirar, pero algo le llamaba la atención.

-esa no es su cabina. –se dijo a sí misma en voz baja.

* * *

…

-¡por su Santidad! ¡Por Brimir! –grito un Jinete de grifo.

Inmediatamente cientos de caballeros montados en grifos y manticoras se lanzaron a la batalla, una autentica nube de dragones eran sus objetivos, previamente habían enviado guardias dragones a atacar a la amenaza pero los dragones se volvieron contra sus jinete y los devoraron ahora las defensas de la sagrada ciudad de a Aquilea.

Varios dragones se adelantaron lanzando fuego por la boca los grifos empezaron a combatir pero estaban siendo rápidamente superados tanto en número como en poder.

-cuento contigo ahora Julio, la supervivencia del Fundacionismo está en tus manos ahora.

-no puedo dejarlo su majestad, mi deber es protegerlo.

-aunque sea así, tú no puedes hacer nada contra el enemigo que enfrentamos, el único poder que nos permitirá la victoria serán los cuatro portadores del vacío. –el papa miro al joven con los ojos de diferente color. –parte de una vez.

-aunque no me sienta cómodo con esto, lo que usted ordene su Santidad.

Julio Chesare se montó en su dragón blanco, era un dragón de viento así que su atributo era la velocidad, partió con dirección norte, su primer objetivo sería la ciudad de Versalles, el papa no confiaba en Josep pero en momentos de necesidad los enemigos son buenos aliados.

Pronto Julio sintió el poder del dragón ancestral impregnando el aire, su dragón redujo un poco su velocidad e intento derribarlo.

-ahora no compañero, resiste. –no valió de nada, la criatura estaba entrando al control de la bestia demoniaca, a Julio no le quedaba mas que usar el poder del Windarf, aunque odiaba profundamente forzar la voluntad de su familiar.

Las runas se activaron y Julio recupero el control de vuelo, pero ahora tenía unos diez dragones justo detrás de él, ellos atacaron con bolas de fuego, Julio saco su varita [1] y conjuro una pared de viento para defenderse, luego con otro conjuro lanzo un pequeño tornado para tratar de deshacerse de los dragones. Uno de ellos fue golpeado y cayó varios metros antes de levantarse de nuevo, pero ya no lograron alcanzarlo, el dragón de Julio era mucho más rápido.

-muy bien compañero, apúrate.

* * *

…

Touma sabía que estaba soñando, y lo que más deseaba en este momento era despertar, pero claro, eso no pasaría tan fácil para el desafortunado Kamijou-san.

La situación es esta, Touma del tamaño de un ratón estaba corriendo por su vida, había un armario más adelante si llegaba hay podría defenderse.

-no tan rápido, nyan. –apareció frente a él una Neko-Misaka con su cara sonriente, la misma cara sonriente que siempre utilizaba cuando estaba por electrocutarlo.

-no es justo Biribiri. –dijo corriendo a toda velocidad en la otra dirección Touma.

-¡no me llamo biribiri-nyan! –dijo Misaka lanzándole una descarga de electricidad, aun en su forma de gato, era un problema.

Touma ratón se dio vuelta, con suerte en sus sueños todavía funcionaria el imagine breaker, cuando el relámpago se disipo Touma vio una sobra sobre él, cuando alzo la mirada vio a Misaka justo encima suyo.

-¡Fukoda! –dijo justo al momento que neko-Mikoto caía sobre el atrapándolo entre sus garras.

En ese momento Touma abrió los ojos y lo único que vio fue una mata de pelo castaño, el joven mala suerte se sentía como en una jaula de leones.

La cara de la chica mostro una leve expresión de frustración. – ¿dónde se fue-nyan? –dijo en sueños.

-¿estaba soñando lo mismo que yo? –se dijo en voz baja. –"alto, ¿Qué hace Biri-biri en mi cama en primer lugar?"

Misaka abrió los ojos, su mirada castaña se calvo en los ojos azul acero de Touma, lentamente su caro cambio de color hasta ser de rojo carmesí.

Misaka se quedó en silencio, Touma dejó de respirar y empezaba a ponerse azul.

Touma ya no pudo contener más el aliento, trago aire, en ese momento Misaka grito:

-¡¿qué haces en mi cama!? –dijo mientras lo arrojaba de la cama y le lanzaba un rayo.

-¡esa no es tu cama! –dijo Touma bloqueando el relámpago desde el piso.

Entonces Mikoto recordó, la noche anterior ella había ido a su habitación por que la runa de familiar empezaba a molestarle de nuevo y se quedó dormida sin intención.

-oigan, peleas de enamorados a otra parte, nuestro turno empieza a las 5 y media y necesitamos descantas. –dijo el marinero que dormía en la litera de abajo, había tres camarotes de dos pisos en la recamara y todos tenían sus ojos furiosos calvados en Touma.

-que desgracia. –dijo Touma con un suspiro.

* * *

…

Julio llego al palacio real de Versalles en Galia, la seguridad era extrañamente baja, comparado a ocasiones previas en que antes de aterrizar ya tenía un completo batallón rodeándolo, ahora solo dos guardias con alabardas fueron a su encuentro.

-¿Quién eres y que es lo que has venido a hacer por aquí? –lo interrogo uno de los guardias.

-mi nombre es Julio Chesare de Romalia, padre sintoísta y emisario directo del papa, vengo a hablar con su maestro así que llévenme con él. –dijo el joven mostrando un edicto que le había dado el papa.

Los guardias menearon la cabeza, un mayordomo salió del castillo y le indico que lo siguiera.

Julio subió las escaleras del castillo hasta llegar a la sala del trono.

-¡Julio Chesare! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. –dijo con falsa alegría aquel que se estaba sentando en el trono.

- Felipe de Valois. –dijo con voz de auténtico desprecio Julio. –vengo a hablar con el amo no con sus perros, ¿dónde se encuentra Josep de Galia?

-pobre Julio, lamentablemente él no se encuentra. –dijo medio riéndose. -pero si deseas esperarlo…

-¿Dónde?

El duque regente se encogió de hombros, Julio sabía que no obtendría nada quedándose, ahora solo le quedaba una opción, viajar a Albión.

-"espero que las defensas santas soporten, Su santidad confía en mí." –pensó mientras montaba su dragón y partió al vuelo nuevamente.

* * *

…

Era medio día en Albión, los soldados estaban reunidos en la cubierta del Lexington, el príncipe Wales les estaba indicando a los hombres como se realizaría la batalla del día siguiente, la misa charla se llevaba a cabo en las cubiertas de todos los barcos realistas.

-el plan es simple, vamos a realizar una formación amplia para resistir a las tropas de Albión, desde los barcos atacaran a las murallas de la ciudad, Misaka Mikoto acá presente nos apoyara en este punto. –dijo apuntando con una varilla al pizarrón que tenía detrás. -Cuando la muralla haya caído ingresaremos a la ciudad, el equipo designado toara el camino al palacio real, para la puesta del sol, la batalla habrá terminado y reconquista habrá caído. –explico el príncipe, algunos hombres hicieron algunas preguntas que fueron contestadas, el ánimo general de los hombres era muy bueno, Tenían a quien creían tenia poderes a nivel semidivino de su parte, y también a ese nuevo chico que hacía ver a la anterior como una chica, comun por lo que se especulaba sobre su verdadera naturaleza.

-si no hay más preguntas todos vuelvan a sus puestos, recuerden el cielo esta de nuestro lado.

-¡viva! –gritaron los hombres, luego se dispersaron.

…

El día de la batalla, 11:25 am, a las afueras de Londinium.

-¿yo? –preguntaba Misaka al príncipe.

-sí, las tropas tienen más esperanzas en ti que en cualquier otra persona así que tu deberías ser la que les de las palabras de ánimo antes de la batalla.

-pe-pero…, yo ni siquiera estoy preparada ni nada, además yo…

-no te preocupes por eso, es algo instintivo, las palabras fluyen solas. –mintió el príncipe.

-vamos Mikoto, te toca tu dosis diaria de mala suerte. –dijo Touma empujando a Misaka.

Misaka se vio forzada, luego se desquitaría con alguien, posiblemente con Louise o Touma, realmente no le importaba.

Las tropas estaban formadas para la batalla, se encontraban muy lejos como para ser objetivo de los magos más poderosos o de las catapultas y había una tensa calma.

Misaka a pie, seguida por el príncipe, pasaron la frente de las tropas, la Railgun tomo aire, estaba nerviosa.

-tu puedes. –le dijo el príncipe.

Misaka los miro.

To-todos ustedes están aquí por un ideal. –empezó Misaka, no tenía ni idea de cómo continuar.

Han luchado, han sufrido durante mucho tiempo por defender este sueño, muchos de ustedes son padres, son esposos, son hijos, y defienden el ideal de todos los que son importantes.

Este día, verán el infierno, sangre, sangre fuego y olor a carne quemada, y será su fuerza, no un milagro o poderes desconocidos los que los sacara adelante durante la batalla, y después, solo después de que las espadas se hallan desgastado y los escudos estén rotos, cuando la última gota de sangre se halla consumido, entonces y solo entonces, verán su ideal cumplido.

Ahora les pido, por lo más valioso para ustedes, denme fuerza para la batalla, hoy lucharemos como uno solo, y mañana como héroes se reunirán con padres y sus hijos, con sus sueños fortalecidos, porque la justicia esta de nuestra parte, hoy tendremos ¡LA VICTORIA! [2]

-¡LA VICTORIA! –todos los soldados gritaron al unísono

Diversas arengas pudieron oírse atravesó de las tropas. Misaka ya estaba más calmada, el príncipe entonces dio la orden de que las tropas avanzasen, sobre ellos, los barcos voladores tomaron la delantera, el ejército realista carecía de Catapultas así que dependían de la artillería de los barcos.

De las murallas de Londinium salieron las tropas de reconquista y se formaron frente a ella, pese a la distancia Mikoto pudo reconocer algunas siluetas mucho más grandes que la de cualquier ser humano, posiblemente troles, golem o gigantes ella no sabía.

De pronto desde el interior de la ciudad Misaka vio algo que no esperaba, una gigantesca roca fue arrojada hacia las tropas realistas, cuando estaba lo bastante cerca de ella como para poder destruirlo con su railgun más poderosos, Misaka sintió que algo no andaba bien, su sentido eléctrico le revelo que la roca estaba encantada, aunque la destruyera de todos modos causaría un terrible daño, tampoco podía detenerla capturándola en un campo magnético.

Entonces Mikoto recordó su pelea con Mugino, recordó como ella era capaz de desaparecer objetos masivos con su meltdowner, ella entonces hiso los cálculos en su mente, la energía para inestabilidad los electrones y la forma de controlarlos.

Mikoto extendió la mano y dándole la vuelta formo una delgada lamina de luz blanca con bordes verdes [3], la roca golpeo la lámina, del otro lado de ella salió una especie de bruma brillante, una oleada de partículas subatómicas desorganizadas.

-jajaja, si ella puede por que no la máxima electromaster. –se felicitó a si misma Misaka.

Los siguiente fue una lluvia de flechas, pronto las tropas chocaron entre ellas, la batalla acababa de comenzar.

* * *

**Notas:**

**[1] realmente no sé si Julio es mago, nunca hace magia en el anime, pero como nadie le cuestiona su nobleza decidí que sería más interesante darle magia.**

**[2] no me creerán cuanto tarde en escribir esta parte.**

**[3] la misma Mugino lo dice, las dos tienen esencialmente el mismo poder utilizado de manera diferente.**

**Que les parece, el dragón ancestral por un lado y el final de la guerra de Albión, cualquier queja, duda o sugerencia, para eso están los reviews.**

**Hasta luego**


	19. Asalto a Londinium (2)

**Regrese, después de mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo, perdón por la tardanza, exámenes en la universidad saben cómo es eso, gracias por todos los PM a todos los que los mandaron, me alegra saber que a la gente le interesa saber si sigo vivo, ahora ya puedo publicar capítulos a un ritmo decente otra vez, con respecto a mis otro fics "el Relámpago de Zero" "la Ascensión" y "Cielo Sintético" estaré actualizando esos tres entre el sábado y el domingo.**

**Como sea lean y comenten.**

* * *

**Asalto a Londinium II**

**Cielos Oscuros**

Misaka estaba cansada realmente, utilizar el falso meltdowner le había costado caro, ella había gastado la cuarta parte de sus reservas de energía en un solo movimiento y le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza terrible por la complejidad de los cálculos que tuvo que realizar en la cabeza.

Aun así no podía dejarse, tenía que verse fuerte frente a los hombres que creían en ella.

-Misaka no te vez bien, deberíamos ir a filas posteriores. –le dijo Touma preocupado por la chica.

Los dos estaba peleando hombro con hombro, si venia un ataque físico normal Misaka lo detenía con una descarga, si venia un conjuro no elemental, curiosamente escasos en comparación con la magia que se utilizaba en su propio mundo, era detenido por el imagine breaker de Touma.

-estoy perfectamente bien. –mintió Misaka, y para demostrarlo lanzo un relámpago contra un ogro de tres metros de alto, derribándolo inmediatamente.

La batalla era realmente seria, era curios o la falta de magos en el lado de reconquista, en este eran de una proporción de 1 en 12 mientras que en el lado realista los magos eran por lo menos 1 en 5, pese a esto estaban superados por lo menos 5 veces.

Las flechas volaban por todos lados, las espadas chocaban, los conjuros eran lanzados de un lado al otro, en un momento un golem controlado a distancia por un mago se levantó justo detrás de Misaka y fue hacia ella, en un principio creyeron que era un golem aliado porque había surgido entre sus filas.

Pero no era así, el golem intento aplastarla a ella y a Touma, los dos lograron esquivar el golpe, el golem entonces intento u segundo golpe, Misaka lo iba destruir, aunque Touma no le dio tiempo para hacerlo, el con su puño cerrado golpeo al golem desmoronándolo.

Los soldados alrededor de Touma, todos aliados se impresionaron por lo que acababan de ver, ellos no sabían que Touma tenía el poder de desaparecer la magia por lo que pensaron que el realmente tenia superfuerza.

-Ese es el chico que siempre esta con la princesa eléctrica. –dijo uno de los soldados mientras Touma se alejaba siguiendo a Mikoto, felizmente ignorante de que estaban hablando de él.

-yo escuche una conversación en cubierta, según el rumor ella nunca lo ha podido derrotar.

-¿Qué es el?

-debe ser un monstruo, me alegra que este de nuestro lado.

-¿un monstruo? ¿Por qué un monstruo pasaría tiempo con un ángel?

-es más poderoso que un ángel.

Y así siguieron los rumores, cada vez aumentando las figuras de Touma y Misaka, elevando la moral de sus propios soldados y bajando la moral de los demás.

Otra roca salió volando de detrás de las murallas de Londinum, aunque fuera un derroche de energía Mikoto habría intentado detenerla pero estaba demasiado lejos para hacerlo, su trayectoria iba hacia las tropas del margen oeste, justo el extremo contrario de donde se hallaba ella.

-esas piedras son demasiado grandes para que las estén lanzando con catapultas, y dudo que lo estén haciendo con magia. –dijo Misaka.

-no debes subestimar a la magia biri-biri. –le dijo Touma.

-¡llámame por mi nombre!, -dijo con cierta molestia Misaka.

-Estamos ocupados con otras cosas en este momento Mikoto. –le indico Touma para evitar que la chica lo atacase en medio de la batalla.

Una camada de lobos negros, con runas escritas en sus frentes salieron de las puertas de la ciudad, eran los lobos de Sheffield ellos se abalanzaron con furia contra los humanos en el campo de batalla, pronto detectaron a su verdadero objetivo, la princesa eléctrica.

Dos lobos se lanzaron contra ella sin más, ella los destruyo con su espada de arena de hierro. Otro lobo la intento morder en la pierna pero ella llevaba una armadura proporcionada por la princesa Henrrieta, esta armadura ofrecía protección contra la magia así que le quemo la boca al lobo que la soltó al ver como salía humo de sus fauces.

Quizás Deva detenerme un momento a describir la armadura que Misaka estaba vistiendo, era una delgada cota de malla de Mitrhil varias veces más duro que el acero cubría su cuerpo hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, estaba ajustada a su figura con un cinturón grueso de un material parecido a la seda pero muy resistente, de color rojo, su torso adicionalmente llevaba una coraza de un acero muy fino los brazos también tenían una protección de un material similar.

Las piernas estaban cubiertas por una armadura metálica hasta las rodillas con una continuación de tela hasta unos centímetros de donde terminaba la cota a forma de falda.

La luz empezó a cambiar, las dos lunas del planeta tocaron al sol causando un efecto de luz azulado, las figuras entonces parecieron adquirir una dimensión espectral, los lobos contra los que estaban peleando Touma y Misaka al ser tocados por esta luz también cambiaron, obviamente el eclipse solar tenia efectos sobre las cosas mágicas por que los lobos crecieron y sus ataques se tornaron más feroces.

Touma destruyo el doceavo lobo con su mano derecha mientras Misaka levantaba una gran cantidad de arena de hierro formando por lo menos una 300 lanzas en el aire que arrojo a discreción contra cada objetivo enemigo que tenía en su campo visual.

Mientras combatían llego a ellos un emisario, era un joven de cabello verde.

-Lady Misaka, ha llegado un emisario de Romalia y pide su presencia en el Lexington tan pronto como sea posible.

-¡en que piensan! ¡Estamos en medio de una batalla!

Las tropas realistas en este punto estaban luchando a los pies de la misma muralla enfrentando un desafío todavía mayor, desde la cima de la muralla arqueros y granaderos lanzaban todo lo que tenían tratando de aniquilar a todo lo vivo debajo de ellos, fueran amigos o enemigos.

-casi llega a su clímax.

Por otro lado en la capital de Romalia

Las ultimas defensas de la ciudad acaban de caer y aquellos que no habían logrado evacuar de la misma representaban un suculento bocado para los dragones que estaban atacándola, el papa Victorio había levantado una última defensa mágica en el perímetro del palacio papal pero esta no duraría demasiado.

-¡su santidad tenemos que evacuar nosotros también! –el urgió un joven acolito a su líder espiritual.

El papa miro por la que sería la última vez el palacio más magnifico de toda Halkigenia, pronto todo sería consumido por el fuego de los dragones.

-está bien vamos.

El acolito guio al papa por a la parte baja del palacio, una vez en el sótano accedieron por las catacumbas hacia una escalera secreta, la escalera era de piedra pulida recubierta por un material parecido al acrílico.

Descendieron por la estrecha y sin embargo luminosa escalera hasta llegar a un nivel conocido por muy pocos del palacio papal, era una gran habitación la cámara de los tesoros.

En ella se encontraban los tesoros que de un modo u otro habían ido legando a ese mundo desde los tiempo del fundador, una sección de esta cámara estaba repleta de lo que eran una exhibición de la evolución de las armas en el mudo de Misaka, desde espadas katana hasta tanques de guerra, pasando por varios tipos de armaduras y diversas armas de fuego, incluso había una armadura de combate de las que se producían en ciudad academia.

Estos tesoros fueron traídos a este mundo por algún motivo, es la sabiduría de nuestro fundador, darnos este poder para estas épocas oscuras. –dijo el papa al llegar a la habitación.

-tiene razón su santidad, pero debemos apurarnos, el pasaje no será seguro por demasiado tiempo.

Desde el descubrimiento de los equipos de esa habitación día y noche los más expertos que se podían encontrar en el continente los habían investigado y aunque reproducir los equipos había resultado imposible al menos habían aprendido como operarlos, menos la armadura de combate que llevaba poco tiempo hay.

-por acá su santidad. –dijo uno de los acólitos indicándole al papa que se monte en una tanqueta.

El papa de modo grácil ingreso a la tanqueta, pronto la maquina arranco y una pequeña caravana compuesta por la tanqueta y dos tanques de guerra armados fuertemente uno delante y otro atrás tomaron un pequeño (para un tanque) pasadizo que los guiaría por varios kilómetros hasta salir de la ciudad a un campo.

El papa deseaba pero no podía ver atrás, las taqueas no tienen ventanas ni retrovisores, las maquinas avanzaban a una velocidad de unos 30km/h más rápido que la mayoría de carruajes.

De pronto escucharon un cañonazo proviniendo de atrás, uno de los taques acababa de disparar.

El conductor de la tanqueta savia que hacer si esta situación se presentaba, piso a fondo tratando d alejarse del peligro pero fue en vano, el tanque empezó a andar cada vez más y más despacio.

El motivo era que uno sobre otro los dragones se habían amontonado sobre el tanque.

Cuando el vehículo blindado ya no podía avanzar, los dragones empezaron a escupir fuego sobre él, tratando de cocinar vivos a los tripulantes.

Pero todos los tripulantes eran magos y no se dejarían cocinar tan fácilmente.

Un poderoso conjuro de viento mando a volar la parte delantera de la tanqueta junto con un par de dragones.

Al salir vieron lo que no se podían imaginar, totalmente rodeados de bestias feroces los dos tanques armados había sido paralizados y ardían de forma incontrolable, sus tripulantes lo más probable ya estaban muertos.

Además del papa iban tres hombres en el vehículo blindado, ellos empezaron a combatir a los dragones con todos los conjuros con los que contaban.

Fue inútil los dragones eran más y más fuertes.

El papa entonces utilizo su magia del vacío, generalmente eran conjuros curativos pero en criaturas poseídas por la oscuridad era fácilmente un arma.

Los dragones cayeron al suelo y se empezaron a retorcer de dolor.

-eso es, nunca podrán las fuerzas de la oscuridad doblegar el poder brindado a los hombre por el fundador.

Una sombra se cernió sobre el mundo el eclipse era total.

En ese momento por su espalda una voz vino a los oídos del papa.

-jajajajajaja, el poder de tu dios no es más que un insulto a los seres realmente poderosos.

El papa se dio la vuelta para ver quien le acaba de hablar.

Hay parado en medio de los dragones se hallaba un hombre de cabello blanco muy largo, vestía una túnica simple de color verde y su aspecto no servía para definir su edad

-¿Quién eres tú?

Los labios del hombre se arquearon levemente.

-cuando era humano me llamaban Aleister, pero ahora soy realmente poderoso así que no necesito un nombre.

Mientras decía esto la sombra de aquel que se identificó como Aleister se extendió pese a que en el eclipse todas las sombras estaban fundidas, la sombra creció de forma tridimensional metamorfoseándose en un enorme dragón que parecía hecho de roca fundida.

El papa intento utilizar su magia del vacío para combatir al dragón mas esta no le hacía ni cosquillas.

La cara del dragón quedo justo en frente del papa, la última visión de este fue combustible de pesadillas de alto octanaje.

La boca gigantesca se abrió devorándolo en un solo instante.

-Ahora contribuye con tu minúsculo poder a mi gran fuerza.

-"confió en ti Julio, ahora todo está en tus manos" fue lo último que pensó el papa.

De todos los que habían salido en la caravana solo se respetó la vida de dos acólitos, estos vieron pasmados como su líder era devorado, los dragones al ver esto perdieron el interés en atacarlos, mismo fenómeno que se repitió en la ciudad donde los dragones detuvieron su ataque y partieron al vuelo para reunirse con el dragón ancestral.

El gigantesco dragón pareció hincharse después de devorar al papa.

En su desesperación los dos acólitos alzaron sus varitas contra el dragón ancestral, sus más poderosos conjuros no fueron ni siquiera visibles en comparación a la gran aura de oscuridad que envolvía a la criatura.

Entonces pareció que el dragón se estremecía de dolor, un gran pulso de energía salió de su cuerpo que se hinchaba lanzando a volar a los dos acólitos.

Los acólitos golpearon contra el piso muchos metros lejos del lugar donde habían estado previamente, todo estaba cubierto por el polvo, lentamente este empezó a disiparse, revelando que el antiguo mounstro se había metamorfoseado en una gigantesca pila de roca volcánica.

-¡bien maldita bestia! ¡Nuestro papa no era una presa tan fácil! –grito uno de los acólitos, liberando su cólera por haber visto morir a su líder.

El otro se había derrumbado en el piso, no podía creer que aquel que lo habida dirigido hubiese dejado de existir, pero la menos aquel que le había arrebatado la vida tampoco había sobrevivido.

Pero entonces el sonido de un corazón latiendo lleno el aire, provenía de la pila de roca volcánica

-esta… vivo. –dijeron ambos con una mescla de incredulidad y rechazo.

En Albión Misaka finalmente vio la oportunidad, se había abierto una brecha entre los combatientes y la puerta no tenía nada que la bloquease.

-es serio, lady Misaka, tiene que asistir no puede dejar abandonado a un emisario del papa.

-¿no te das cuenta de la situación imbécil? –le inquirió Touma extendiendo la mano para mostrarle en qué lugar se encontraban. –esto no es una diversión, es la guerra.

Mikoto ni siquiera escucho este breve intercambio, en lugar de ello saco a Delfinger de su cinto donde había estado esperando esta ocasión durante toda la batalla.

Levanto la espalda lo más alto que pudo, mientras sus runa de la mano derecha ahora cubiertas por el guantelete brillaban a través del metal la espada se cargaba de energía pronto brillaba con una luz azul incandescente.

-¡llego la hora Delfinger!

-¡akaru yami!

Mientras la espada decía esas palabras Misaka bajaba la hoja con fuerza, una pared de luz cegadora atravesó el terreno desgarrándolo, la oscuridad del eclipse no significo nada en comparación con la ceguera que dejo la luz del ataque.

Las puertas de Londinium cayeron ante los Realistas.

En el Lexington se encontraban la princesa Henrrieta, ella estaba a cargo de dirigir la asistencia de los heridos, puesto que los barcos habían sido habilitados para actuar de enfermerías voladoras.

Louise y Tiffania, inexperimentadas con su magia y delicadas físicamente estaban apoyando como enfermeras.

Pero ahora ellas y todos los demás estaban paralizados en sus sitios.

El motivo eran las palabras que el emisario de Romalia, un joven rubio que respondía al nombre de Julio Chesare.

-el dragón ancestral, pe- pero… es solo una leyenda, es decir, el mismo Brimir lo destruyo. –dijo Louise saliendo de su shock

-no lo destruyo, lo sello y ahora ha roto ese sello y está libre nuevamente.

-pero ¿Por qué bienes a buscarnos a nosotras? Necesitan guerreros, nosotras no sabemos pelear. –dijo Tiffania

-no serán guerreras pero todo el mundo depende de ustedes, la leyenda cuenta que los 4 magos del vacío serán capaz de atar de vuelta al dragón ancestral, ninguna otra forma existe, las necesitamos.

* * *

**No está bien que yo lo diga pero me parece que me quedo entretenido este capítulo, en el siguiente habrá algo de tensión entre Misaka y Julio, pero sobre todo entre Touma y Julio.**

**Dejen reviews por favor**


	20. Asalto a Londinium (3)

**Asalto a Londinium III:**

** La caída de Reconquista**

-¡la puerta a caído! –se hoyo el grito entre los hombres, una gran hurra remeció el campo de batalla, los soldados de reconquista en cambio empezaron a huir.

-¡TODOS!, ¡REFUERCEN EL ATAQUE!, ¡LA VICTORIA ESTA CERCA! –grito Misaka.

A los ojos de Touma, la railgun había asado de ser una niña molesta que intentaba freírlo cada vez que lo veía y se había convertido en una mujer, fuerte, líder, la clase de persona a la que se puede seguir.

Comprendía bien porque todos los realistas la respetaban y reconquista le temía, ella era la clase de persona que podía cambiar el curso de la historia si realmente se lo proponía y eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

-señorita Misaka, es realmente importante que regrese al Lexington.

El furor de la batalla había disminuido un poco, las deserciones del bando contrario, y los cambios de bandera hacían que las cosas fueran más fáciles.

Misaka se volteo para ver al emisario que había venido a buscarla, era alguien realmente molesto, pero ella tenía que prestarle atención, no podía permitir que Louise hiciera alguna tontería fuera de los planes y la arrastrara a ella con eso.

-te das cuenta,… de que no puedo abandonar la batalla en este momento, ¿verdad?

-pero es un emisario directo del papa.

-tienes que organizar tus prioridades… Touma, tu celular tiene función de radio.

-supongo que sí, la verdad no sé, no soy del tipo de personas que leen los manuales completos.

-haber préstame tu celular.

Touma rebusco en su bolsillo, todavía llevaba el celular pese a que la batería se había acabado hace tiempo, cuestión de costumbre suponía, lo abrió para ver si respondía pero nada.

-está muerto.

-no importa yo lo recargo.

La chica cogió el celular y utilizando su propia electricidad recargo el equipo, aplasto unas teclas hasta encontrar la función que estaba buscando, comunicación por radio en un campo de hasta 10 km sin necesidad de satélites, una función que nadie tenía en cuenta en la civilización supertecnologica de la que provenían pero que por algún motivo todavía se incluía en los equipos, cosa que ahora les venía como anillo al dedo.

Configuro el equipo de Touma para que se conectase con el suyo propio, luego se lo devolvió.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-tú vas a volver al Lexington, por la radio podremos comunicarnos, yo tengo que dirigir a los equipos de demolición.

-¿vas a estar bien, Mikoto?

-no te preocupes, llevo sobreviviendo meses en este mundo, no es algo que pueda vencerme.

-espero que sepas lo que haces.

-¿entonces cómo? –pregunto el emisario.

-Touma va ir en mi representación.

-pero…

No pudo terminar, Misaka se alejó corriendo.

La muralla tenía 5 generadores de escudos, los escudos bloqueaban la entrada de cualquier unida voladora a la misma, sean dragones, grifos barcos o lo que fuesen, solo las aves más pequeñas podían pasar.

Los generadores, según le había indicad Fouquet, están conectaos en serie, si se destruía uno los demás dejaban de funcionar.

Esa era la función de un grupo especializado compuesto de 6 magos 12 personas normales y Misaka.

El grupo se reunió en las puertas destruidas de la ciudad.

-16, 17, 18… ya estamos todos, saben que hacer verdad.

-¡SI SEÑORA!

-bien ¡ANDANDO!

El grupo ingreso a la ciudad, en medio del caos no fueron percibidos por los enemigos, que se enfrentaban de modo desorganizado contra los invasores.

Un ogro gigante salió corriendo de una alameda con dirección al grupo de Misaka, esta lo hubiera frito, pero algo no andaba bien.

El ogro tenía a un niño en sus manos.

Misaka entonces utilizo una cantidad de arena de hierro para catapultarse ella misma a la altura de la cabeza del ogro, y con la misma manera corto su cabeza, Misaka callo del otro lado y sin siquiera mirar a la criatura siguió andando mientras el niño escapaba del lugar.

-"si siguo así… me voy a quedar sin batería" –pensó mientras se mordía el labio.

Ella y sus tropas siguieron avanzando, tenían que terminar rápido el trabajo.

Mientras tanto Touma ya había alcanzado el Lexington, una escalera descendió desde este ya que no existía modo de que el levitara o volara hasta abordar.

Una vez adentro vino a su encuentro la uno de los asistentes de la princesa Henrrietha.

-¿solo ustedes? ¿Qué paso con Misaka-san?

-ella tiene que dirigir la batalla, no puede abandonar tan fácil.

-¿pero…? No importa, ¿tú eres el familiar de la señorita Tiffania verdad?

-no soy familiar de nadie, el contrato fue destruido tan pronto como llegue.

Los otros dos presentes, el emisario que había mandado a llamar a Misaka y el asistente se quedaron sorprendidos, el contrato era un hechizo sagrado que no podía ser desecho sino por la muerte, ¿Qué poder podía tener este joven para rechazarlo?

Dejando de lado las dudas que sentían ante el joven Kamijou, lo guiaron al puente de mando.

Al ingresar en el interior ya se encontraban reunidos, Louise, Tiffania, la princesa Henrritha, la madre de Louise, un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos de diferente color, que Touma supuso que debía tratarse del emisario del papa.

-¿Touma? ¿Dónde está Misaka? –pregunto Louise.

-sigue en la batalla, tan pronto como esté disponible contactara con nosotros.

-¿contactara con nosotros? ¿No querrás decir que vendrá?

-no, ella no va a venir hasta que la batalla llegue a su fin.

Julio estaba por intervenir, hasta sus oídos habían llegado los rumores acerca de los extraños familiares del vacío que habían surgido en los reinos del norte, le resultaba difícil creerlos debido a su propia naturaleza pero acá estaba frente a uno de ellos.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para ello, un extraño sonido, música jamás oída en ese mundo provino del bolsillo de Touma.

-hay esta. –dijo Touma sacando el celular de su bolsillo abriéndolo y poniéndolo en alto parlante.

-ya tomamos uno de los generadores, ¿tú ya llegaste Touma?

La chica del otro lado de la línea estaba sentada sobre un montón de escombros, tenía una molesta sensación de que se trataba de algún tipo de trampa, el generador estaba casi totalmente desprotegido cuando llegaron, solo un mago lineal aparentemente defendía el lugar, el sujeto fue reducido pacíficamente tras ver como Misaka volaba la puerta con uno de sus railgunes.

Ella quería volar todo el lugar de una vez, no entendía como funcionaba la magia y pensaba en el generador como en una máquina.

En cambio los magos que habían ido con ella sabían que simplemente destruir todo podía o no disipar el conjuro, o volverlo 100 veces peor, así que le pidieron que se contuviera mientras lo desmantelaban.

-ok, entonces empecemos. –dijo Misaka.

-todavía no. –fue la respuesta que recibió desde el otro lado. –el príncipe Wales todavía no ha llegado.

Julio no estaba sorprendido, no totalmente, con el celular que estaban usando para comunicarse con Misaka, había visto varias cosas como esas en el tesoro escondido de Romalia, sin embargo nunca había visto funcionar ninguna de esas cosas, al verlo reconoció que los familiares venían del mismo mundo que las demás cosas.

-miren, la batería no va a durar demasiado, sea lo que sea, debemos discutirlo rápido.

-está bien, entonces, mi nombre es Julio Chesare de Romalia, soy el emisario y asistente personal del papa Victorio. –dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia Julio.

-no hacía falta eso. –dijo Touma. –ella no puede verte.

-¿Qué acaba de hacer?

-una reverencia

-me gustaría poder verlo. –dijo Misaka por el teléfono, de su lado habían empezado a conjurar un hechizo reverso para eliminar el generador. –mi nombre es Misaka Mikoto, es un placer hablar con usted.

-y mi nombre es Kamijou Touma.

-ahora que las presentaciones están hechas. –intervino la princesa. –podría explicarnos nuevamente lo que está pasando en Romalia.

-muy bien. ¿Ustedes conocen las leyendas acerca del dragón ancestral?

La respuesta fue negativa por parte de Touma, y por el celular de Misaka también.

Entonces les explico, el dragón ancestral es un poderoso demonio, con la forma de un dragón enorme de magma, él fue el más poderoso enemigo de nuestro fundador Brimir, quien utilizo su sagrado poder para sellarlo en las puertas del desierto, indicando que si en algún momento lograba liberarse se requeriría el poder de los 4 herederos del vacío para volverlo a sellar.

-¿ha llegado este momento entonces? Acá tenemos a dos magas del vacío.

Las miradas de todos se posaron en Louise y Tiffania

Tiffania se puso nerviosa, Louise en cambio no, parecía ida, su mente estaba vagando ¿Dónde me dijeron antes del demonio de Brimir? Pensaba, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua, entonces recordó la ciudad de reflejos que había soñado, y la mujer elfa de cabellos negros.

… Louise, Louise!

-su madre la sacudió para que saliese de su ensoñamiento.

-Louise ¿Qué respondes?

A las duras penas había oído un zumbido de la conversación así que no sabía que decir.

-¿Cuál era la pregunta?

-¿ayudaras en el sellado del dragón?

-yo ayudare al papa, esa es mi decisión.

Por la línea de teléfono se oyó un suspiro. –bien, pero primero llevare hasta el final esta guerra. ¿Pero,… los otros dos usuarios del vacío también estarán dispuestos a cooperar?

-uno de ellos es el mismo papa. –dijo Julio. –así que solo queda Josep de Galia.

Eso no le gusto a Misaka, Josep de Galia estaba cooperando en alguna medida con Albión, era obvio que no iba a cooperar.

-entonces si el papa es un mago del vacío… -dijo entonces la madre de Louise mirando al emisario.

-así es. Yo soy su familiar. –dijo el joven rubio sacándose el guante derecho, revelando una runa similar a la de Misaka.

Del otro lado de la línea Misaka no estaba sorprendida, algo molesta quizás por que esperaba poder terminar esta campaña y tener algún tiempo de paz, buscar su modo de regresar a su hogar, tratar de tener algún tiempo de calidad con Touma.

La chica sacudió la cabeza sonrojada por lo que estaba pensando.

Entonces llego a ella uno de los magos que estaba trabajado para desmantelar el conjuro.

-señora Misaka, ya está listo el conjuro, ¿procedemos a la liberación?

-¡procedan inmediatamente! –le contesto al mago, luego por el teléfono. –continuaremos más tarde, en persona, Princesa Henrrietha, suelte las amarras, quiero que la flota este en la ciudad lo antes posible. –un sonido y corto el teléfono.

La princesa salió del puente de mando, el capitán se encontraba en la cubierta, supervisando la actividad del barco, se reunió con él.

-dentro de la cabina todos los presentes, incluso Touma estaban preguntando lo que acababa de pasar ¿ahora Misaka estaba dándole órdenes a la princesa?

Los acompañantes de Misaka en ese momento terminar el conjuro, una rayo de luz surgió del generador, el cielo sobre la ciudad entonces cambio de color como los diseños de una pompa de jabón, unos segundos después surgió una grieta en ese cielo de colores, como cristal rompiéndose la cúpula que cubría la ciudad se deshizo, ningún pedazo toco el suelo sin embargo, disolviéndose a unos 50 metros de altura.

Cuando el cielo azul, y las dos lunas que ya habían dejado paso al sol nuevamente fueron visibles, hubo celebración, los soldados del bando realista festejaron que la última barrera de la ciudad ya había caído.

A estas alturas casi toda la ciudad está en manos de los realistas, lo último que faltaba era el palacio real y la zona que lo circundaba.

Los barcos se acercaban a la ciudad.

Entonces, de los 5 generadores que rodeaban la ciudad surgió un nuevo rayo de luz, esta vez rojo.

-¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!

-¡NO SE!

Misaka vio con espanto como los pilares de luz fueron conectados con un círculo, luego dentro del círculo se dibujó un pentagrama.

El suelo empezó a temblar, como si se tratase de un derrumbe en una mina, en un momento, a dos cuadras de donde se encontraba Misaka, la tierra hizo erupción, destrozando varias casas.

Misaka saco el celular que tenía, y usando la función de radio, llamo a Touma.

-Touma… te quiero aquí…ahora.

Del suelo acababa de levantarse un golem, era enorme, unos 35-40 metros de alto, y estaba completamente cubierto de algún metal negro.

-en seguida estaré hay. –contesto Touma, él se encontraba en la cubierta del Lexington, a esa distancia todavía podía ver el golem.

El gigante de metal corrió hacia donde se encontraba Misaka, con toda la aceleración de la carrera patio el suelo donde la chica se encontraba, creando un cráter y destrozando por completo el generador, varios de los hombres que habían acompañado a Misaka salieron volando.

Pero Misaka no, ella utilizo sus poderes para propulsarse y esquivar el golpe, quedando parada sobre un tejado.

Estando parada sobre el tejado pudo verlos hombros del golem.

Al lado izquierdo estaba una mujer con un traje morado.

-no volvemos a encontrar, chica Gandalf. –dijo la mujer.

-¿Sheffield no? Que molestia volver a verte.

-ahora acabaremos nuestro anterior encuentro. –dijo Sheffield mientras el golem golpeo la casa donde Misaka es encontraba, destrozando el tejado, Misaka utilizo arena de hierro para catapultarse a una altura de unos 20 metros, luego lanzo una descarga contra el golem, tratando de magnetizarlo, para su alegría, funciono.

Usando la electricidad como si se tratase de un cable giro a alta velocidad sobre el golem, quedando a sus espaldas, con su mano izquierda desenvaino a Delfinger.

En un movimiento cayó sobre el hombro derecho del titánico golem.

-oh, los ojos de Gandalf me asustan. –dijo en tono burlón Sheffield, sacando asimismo una espada.

Las espadas chocaron, ambas estaban cargadas con energía, una de ellas con energía eléctrica, y la magia del Gandalf, de color azul blanco, la otra tenía una magia extraña de color rojo morado.

De pronto, la espada de Sheffield atravesó a Delfinger sin hacerle nada, como si no estuviera ahí.

-oh mierda. –dijo Misaka saltando para no ser golpeada, cayendo del hombro del golem.

-esta es la espada fantasma. –dijo Sheffield mientras veía como Misaka caía del golem. –atraviesa el acero para hundirse en la carne.

Misaka apretó los dientes, callo bien, pero inmediatamente vino hacia ella un enorme puño, ella levanto bastante arena de hierro para protegerse, el golpe tuvo problemas para atravesar la pared que la chica había creado, pero aun así, mando a volar a Misaka bastante lejos.

Mikoto golpeo una pared, callo inerte al suelo.

El golem avanzo para acabar con la chica, preparo su puño para aplastarla.

Cuando iba a golpearla, una andanada de cañonazos golpeo al golem, Sheffield tuvo que levantar la mano del golem para protegerse.

Misaka no podía mover su cuerpo, su conciencia estaba borrosa.

Miro hacia arriba, vio el lugar de la pared que había golpeado.

-no es posible que haya sobrevivido a eso, debo estar muerta.

-no, todavía no has cumplid tu parte del trato. –le respondió una mujer de cabello negro y un vestido azul.

-tu…ah, eres el espíritu del agua verdad.

-eres perceptiva joven Gandalf.

-lo siento, dudo que logre cumplir la promesa.

-no digas eso, déjame que te ayude por ahora.

La mujer-espíritu se disolvió en luz que envolvía a Misaka.

El Lexington era el barco más rápido de Albión y también el mejor armado, en un tiempo record registro el territorio la ciudad, desde el barco, Touma vio a Misaka volar por los aires con el golpe del golem.

El barco disparo todas su baterías los cañones retumbaron, las balas no hicieron efecto sobre la fuerte armadura del golem, sin embargo se detuvo el ataque contra Misaka ya que la que manejaba el golem tuvo que protegerse.

Sheffield miro al suelo, el cuerpo de la castaña yacía inerte, parecía muerta, así que pensó que la podía dejar para después de que acabase con el Lexington.

Volteo el golem y empezó a andar en dirección del barco.

Touma vio cómo se acercaba el enorme golem con una sonrisa.

-¡todos retirada! –grito el capitán, dando órdenes de alejarse.

-no, mantengan la posición, ¡disparen! –grito Touma. "acércate más monstruo" pensó "para que te rompa la cara"

Los hombres estaban confundidos, por un lado tenían al capitán dándoles una orden directa, por otro lado, el chico era tan respetado a estas alturas como la misma Misaka, rumores corrían acerca de que ni siquiera era humano sino algún ser superior, rumores injustificados.

De pronto detrás del golem, una enorme luz empezó a brillar.

En un rayo de luz, Mikoto se elevaba en el aire, la primera vez que Touma veía el modo despertar de la chica (de esto no estoy seguro, en el manga parece que ella ya alcanzo ese nivel) estaba asombrado, un poco incómodo por su aspecto angelical, cada vez que uno aparecía solo causaba problemas.

Las alas con forma mecánica se mutaron, tomaron la forma de látigos, con estos atravesó al golem y lo hizo pedazos.

Sheffield empezó a caer, pronto conjuro unas alas de cuervo que aparecieron en su espalda.

Pero de nada le valieron, los látigos de luz que se extendían de las alas de Misaka le cortaron las suyas, un último látigo se clavó en el abdomen de la mujer.

El dolor y la pérdida masiva de sangre la dejaron inconsciente, pero no la mataron, en lugar de eso, la deposito sobre el Lexington.

Luego Misaka miro hacia el palacio, el cielo se nublo, rayos empezaron a golpear en la construcción, los defensores fueron dispersados o muertos por los rayos, todos los demás huyeron.

Misaka fue volando a toda velocidad en dirección al castillo.

Touma la vio preocupado.

-¡rápido, síganla! ¡Alguien deme un transporte más rápido!

-¿ella? ¿Está bien?

-eso se ve como telesma, ¡tenemos que salvarla!

**Continuara**


	21. Victoria sobre Albion

**Hola a todos los que lean esto, acá estoy otra vez, la verdad la historia se está desviando un poco de mi propósito, quería que hubieran problemas internos entre los personajes, pero no logro encajarlo bien, ok acá se acaba la guerra, adelante lean.**

**La Victoria sobre Albión**

La torre principal del palacio real estaba en llamas, desesperados los soldados trataban de extinguir las llamas inútilmente, el campo a las afueras del palacio era un escenario sacado directamente de una pesadilla, varios cuerpos estaban completamente reducidos a cenizas por las descargas eléctricas, otros estaban rotos o quemados en menor o mayor grado, varios de ellos todavía estaban vivos y gritaban de dolor, pero nadie se atrevía a salir a asistirlos, salir a la lluvia podía significar la muerte.

La mayoría de los que habían quedado ilesos desde que empezara la tormenta eléctrica habían huido, viendo que las nubes negras solo cubrían el palacio, otros habían corrido dentro del mismo para refugiarse.

-"esto no es posible" –se decía el coronel a cargo de la defensa del castillo viendo el escenario. –"ningún mago por más poderoso que sea debería ser capaz de invocar una tormenta de relámpagos".

Un relámpago golpeo nuevamente en la torre mayor del palacio, todos los soldados estaban al borde de una crisis nerviosa, y eso rompió a varios.

-¡no puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto es el ángel! –decía uno de los soldados enrollado en posición fetal.

-¡arriba hombres! ¡Eso es solo un rumor que difundieron para causar temor! –grito el coronel, "después de todo, los ángeles no intervienen en los asuntos de los hombres" trataba de convencerse.

-¡no coronel, yo la eh visto! ¡Ella existe! Parece una niña pero lanza relámpagos de su frente, ¡es una magia que ni los elfos pueden hacer! ¡Es un ángel!

-¡cállese de una buena vez o lo mandare al campo abierto! –grito el coronel.

Uno de los soldados, que estaba viendo al coronel gritarle a su compañero, dirigió la vista al cielo, su ojo fue rápidamente captado por una figura que se acercaba atravesando las nubes.

Era una bola de relámpagos, está bajo y toco suelo en el parque frente al palacio, la luz que lo envolvía se disipo revelando la figura de una niña, esta no podía tener más de 15 años, su cabello castaño volaba de forma desordenada, de su ojo derecho descendía un hilo de sangre, su brazo izquierdo estaba envuelto por una costra de aspecto metálico, pareciendo el brazo de un demonio, pero lo más resaltante eran sus alas, metálicas, grandes, y que al final se extendían en la forma de látigos que tenían figuras geométricas impresas en ellos.

La chica miro a los soldados, con una sonrisa piadosa, y dijo:

-no tiene sentido morir por sus amos, vallan a sus hogares, busquen a sus familias. –para decir esto no movió su boca en absoluto, todos escucharon la voz del ángel directamente en sus mentes, con un efecto de mil voces al unísono.

Esto fue bastante para los soldados, todos salieron huyendo, curiosamente la única salida era justo donde la chica estaba parada, pero ellos en su pánico corrieron en todas direcciones, menos su coronel.

El coronel estaba parado frente a las puertas del palacio, se estaba cagando en los pantalones del pánico, no puede ser, no puede ser, se repetía, este es mi final pensaba, él quería huir, pero quizás fuera su orgullo de noble lo que lo mantenía en su sitio.

El coronel levanto su varita al aire, tratando de recitar el conjuro más poderoso que sabía sin que se le quebrara la voz, el ángel solo lo miraba, con esa sonrisa piadosa.

_¡Lansis finale! _Grito el hombre, de la nada surgieron muchas lanzas y flechas y se dispararon todas contra la chica.

Solo para detenerse a corta distancia de ella, las todas ellas se cayeron en un poderoso campo electromagnético, y empezaron a girar en su propio eje, luego se dispararon como múltiples railgunes, destruyendo totalmente la puerta del palacio, pero sin tocar en ningún momento al coronel, quien se desmayó del susto.

Misaka entonces ingreso en el palacio.

En el Lexington Touma estaba realmente molesto enfadado de no poder avanzar más rápido, empezó a buscar alguien que lo lleve en un dragón, pero estos, al ser criaturas mágicas, se sentían reacios a llevar a Touma, pese a que el imagine breaker no les causaba ningún daño evidente.

En ese momento, en la cubierta mientras Touma estaba todavía dando vueltas buscando un drago y molesto por la lentitud del barco, Louise se colapsó.

-¡Louise! Corrió hacia ella la princesa. -¡Louise! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

-perdí el equilibrio, no es nada Hine-sama. Contesto Louise con voz débil, solo para contradecirse vomitando sangre.

-¡Louise! ¡Louise! ¡Ayuda!

A asistirla llegaron Karin, Touma y Tiffania, además de varios miembros de la tripulación.

Los ojos de Karin y los de Touma se abrieron al reconocer lo que le estaba pasando a la chica.

-¡eso es… envenenamiento por magia!

-cómo es posible, ella es una maga, no debería pasarle esto.

-es el contrato del familiar, Misaka está transmitiendo el daño que ella recibe a Louise, esto es malo, no es mana, es telesma, si tan solo alguien pudiera llevarme, acabaría con esto de una vez.

-yo lo hare. Se ofreció Julio. –aunque mi dragón te rechazo, con mis poderes puedo hacer que valla a donde quiero. –dijo levantando su mano derecha.

-¡vamos entonces!

El drago blanco aleteo con fuerza al ver acercarse a Touma. –lo siento compañero… lo siento. –Julio puso su mano sobre el dragón, en ese momento el enorme lagarto se tranquilo como si hubiera caído en trance.

Los dos jóvenes montaron en el dragón y despegaron.

-este… Kamijou, verdad? ¿Podrías decirme que es Misaka Mikoto?

-¿Cómo qué es? ¿Su religión?

-no me refiero a que es ella literalmente.

-es humana como nosotros, tan solo que ella está a un nivel superior.

El dragón hizo lo que faltaba desde el Lexington hasta el palacio real en 14 minutos, cuando descendieron del dragón, lo que encontraron fue un palacio prácticamente abandonado, frente a la puerta se encontraba un solo hombre inconsciente, en la plaza había unos cuantos cadáveres calcinados, la torre principal ahora ardía de forma realmente preocupante.

Cuando atravesaron el pórtico Touma sintió algo extraño, coloco una mano sobre la pared y un sonido como de cristal invadió el ambiente.

-¿Un conjuro protegía este castillo?

Julio se encogió de hombros.

Siguieron avanzado de pronto sintieron unos ruidos proviniendo de los niveles superiores, el sonido se hizo más intenso, repentinamente cuando llegaron a la tercera planta del palacio, una pared exploto, saliendo disparado un hombre rubio, tenía clavado en sus cuerpos varias plumas de un largo impresionante, cayendo al salón principal, siguiendo las plumas con la mirada Touma vio a la chica a la que estaba buscando.

-¡MIKOTO! –grito Touma corriendo hacia ella para liberarla del poder que la poseía.

Pero justo cuando se acercaba a la chica, un rayo de luz morada se interpuso entre los dos, Misaka se vio forzada a elevarse para evitar el impacto, Touma quedo brevemente segado por el resplandor.

Julio quedo con los ojos desorbitados, el rayo de luz provenía de la varita del hombre que había sido arrojado desde el tercer piso, él tenía el pecho abierto en dos, en su interior una gema como un prisma era visible.

-¡¿Cómo… es posible?! –prácticamente grito.

La vista de Touma regreso a su normalidad después de un momento, solo para ver otro rayo de luz dirigiéndose hacia él, su mano derecha se levantó como escudo, la piel se le quemo levemente, el ataque era tan poderoso como la lanza de san Jorge.

Mientras el hombre atacaba a Touma, Misaka preparo un railgun, al dispararlo, el hombre sin expresión alguna se hizo a un lado, el railgun golpeo el suelo, convirtiéndolo en magma fundido.

Una nube de humo se levantó prácticamente de inmediato.

-¡Julio, lárgate de acá!, esto es demasiado peligroso.

El joven sacerdote corrió hacia donde se encontraba la salida, peligrosamente cerca de donde se encontraba el hombre.

En el momento en que entraba en la nube polvo, un rayo de luz morada salto desde un punto indeterminado, un breve grito y luego un quejido.

Misaka sacudo sus alas, sus alas estaban cargadas de electromagnetismo, así que un leve movimiento causaba una fuerte ráfaga de viento, inmediatamente disipo el polvo y el humo.

El hombre, que debía ser Cromwell estaba completamente restaurado, en el punto en que se encontraba antes de formarse la nube de humo, no se podía ver por ningún lado a Julio, pero en el piso se encontraba un joven de cabello rubio.

Este joven era Wales Tudor.

Había mas hombres en el piso, tres de ellos estaban en la puerta principal; heridos e inconscientes pero no muertos.

Su cara mostraba una expresión de dolor indescriptible, no parecía estar consiente pero se retorcía, a su alrededor llamas moradas parecían consumirlo.

-**Touma, sálvalo. –**dijo Misaka con su extraña voz sobrenatural.

Touma corrió escaleras abajo, Cromwell disparo varias veces contra el solo para que los ataques fueran automáticamente disipados, Misaka no intento atacar a Cromwell por no dañar a los dos jóvenes, Touma llego a donde se encontraba el príncipe y coloco su mano derecha sobre él, las llamas moradas desaparecieron inmediatamente pero el cuerpo empezó a convulsionar.

-jajajajaja, no importa lo que hagas, su mente ya está muerta. –dijo Cromwell.

-**igual que tú Cromwell. –**dijo Misaka.

Dos de las plumas se clavaron en el cuerpo del hombre, abriéndolo nuevamente, exponiendo la gema de su núcleo.

-no tiene sentido, mi amo me brindo vida eterna.

-¿estás seguro? –dijo Touma.

La pluma de Misaka había hecho un agujero de un lado al otro, el brazo derecho de Touma atravesó su cuerpo y sujeto la gema de su núcleo, tocando al mismo tiempo la pluma de Misaka.

El hombre soltó un gemido de dolor, la gema se rompió con un sonido de cristal después de unos segundos de contacto, su cuerpo se redujo entonces en cenizas, las alas de Misaka también empezaron a desaparecer, pronto la chica no tenía nada que la sostuviese en el aire y callo, Touma corrió y la sujeto en sus brazos.

La chica estaba completamente cubierta de cortes y heridas, sangre empezó a brotar de su boca, sus ojos finamente cerrados, Touma la puso en el suelo, parecía que la chica no respiraba.

-mierda, Misaka Mikoto, no te atrevas a morirte. –dijo Touma mientras revisaba los latidos de su corazón, no sintió nada.

Los médicos en el Lexington estaban atendiendo a Louise, las heridas que cerraban inmediatamente volvían a aparecer, un profuso sangrado interno, pese a sus esfuerzos, su corazón dejo de latir.

-la estamos perdiendo.

Touma empezó a realizarle resucitación a Misaka, no sabía muy bien que hacer pero empezó a presionar el pecho de la chica, y luego puso sus labios sobre los de ella y le dio aire, repitió el proceso dos veces más.

Uno de los hombres despertó y vio lo que Touma estaba haciendo.

-¡vamos Misaka! ¡Regresa!

Touma repitió una vez más el proceso, entonces Misaka tocio un poco, sus ojos se abrieron y miro a Kamijou.

Simultáneamente, Louise despertó en la cubierta del Lexington, los ojos de la princesa se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad.

-¡qué alivio! –dijo Touma. -¿me reconoces?

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto Misaka con voz débil.

La cara de Touma se contrajo en temor, cuando estaba por preguntar otra vez Misaka hizo una sonrisa.

-es broma… -la chica entonces miro donde se encontraba el príncipe, este había dejado de convulsionar, ahora parecía en coma.

-llévame hasta él.

Touma cargo a Misaka y luego la deposito a su lado.

Misaka cogió la frente del príncipe, libero una pequeña descarga de electricidad, inmediatamente ella sintió todos los componentes de la mente de Wales, memoria episódica, memoria procedimental, control de funciones vitales, cada una de las funciones habían sido desordenadas, como un manojo de cables que alguien desordeno.

Touma veía lo que ella estaba haciendo, con calma, la chica estaría sangrando, pero no tenía riesgo para su vida en este momento.

Misaka coloco su frente sobre la del príncipe, en 45 segundos pudo escanear el total del cerebro, luego ordeno los componentes, finalmente lo dejo.

-ya está bien, su cerebro ahora necesita reiniciar, despertara en unos momentos.

El soldado que estaba mirando extrañado antes de caer en el sueño nuevamente.

A las afueras del castillo, Julio buscaba soldados que fuesen a reforzar en el palacio, inútilmente ya que la totalidad de las fuerzas invasoras estaban ocupadas manteniendo el orden de la ciudad, y además no podía recurrir a ningún tipo de autoridad, ya que él no pertenecía a sus filas.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio entonces salir una figura del castillo, era un hombre de cabello azul, inmediatamente lo reconoció.

-Josep de Galia ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

El joven preparo su espada y fue al encuentro del rey.

Se acercó por la espalda.

-rey Josep Karl von Habsburg-Lothringen de Galia, portador de la magia del vacío, me preguntó que hace usted tan lejos de su reino.

El rey se dio vuelta, para encarar al joven rubio. –Julio Chesare, la mascota del papa, siempre me he preguntado a que se debe la afición de los religiosos de tener chicos jóvenes a su alrededor.

El joven ignoro el comentario molesto.

-hay suficiente información como para que el papa declare el tuyo un gobierno espurio y contrario a las tradiciones del fundador, pero no lo hará, Josep de Galia, la iglesia requiere de sus servicios, aceptara apoyar al santo padre en una misión que le será encomendada.

-creo que no.

-el mundo está en peligro por…

-no me interesa.

-comprenderá que puedo aceptar un no por respuesta. –dijo el joven levantando su arma.

-que inocente criatura. –el rey desapareció del frente de julio y apareció a sus espaldas, entonces el joven pudo sentir su carne siendo cortada, una herida a lo bestia recorría su abdomen.

-eso no te matara, dile cuando despiertes a la controladora de relámpagos, y al joven que la acompaña, que si quiere el anillo, tendrá que ir al lago en que esto empezó.

…

Unas horas después

Misaka abrió sus ojos, no sabía en qué momento había perdido el conocimiento, lo primero que vio al despertar fue la cara de Touma.

-¿despertaste?

-sí, ¿Dónde estoy?

Se encontraban en una habitación muy decorada, propia de un cuento de hadas, la chica estaba acostada de costado en una cama de 4 pilares, con cortinas colgando del techo, el joven mal suerte estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cabecera de la cama, tenía en su regazo un fardo de tela.

-esta es la habitación de la reina, en el palacio real de Albión, fue acondicionada como una enfermería para ti y para Louise. –dijo Touma apuntando con un dedo a la espalda de Misaka, hay había una cama con la pequeña bruja de pelo rosado descansando sobre ella.

La chica tenía la cara parcialmente vendada y parecía muy herida.

El movimiento para mirar le hizo brotar un gran dolor en la espalda a la castaña, ella miro hacia abajo, prestando atención a su propio cuerpo, no llevaba ropa puesta, pero su torso estaba completamente vendado, también su brazo izquierdo y quien sabe que más.

-¡no hagas eso! –salto Touma al ver el gesto de dolor de biri-biri. –lo mejor es que descanses Mikoto, para que tus heridas cierren rápido.

Misaka intento entonces echarse de espaldas, pero Touma la detuvo.

Tu espalda, donde salían las alas esta destrozada, mantente de costado.

Misaka soltó un suspiro. –a veces desearía no haberme unido al programa esper, no estaría pasándome esto… ¿Qué es eso? –dijo viendo al fardo de tela que Touma tenía en su regazo.

-es tu espada, la encontramos tirada en el lugar donde destruiste a ese golem gigante.

-hola compañera, me alegra que estés viva todavía.

-derf, si no te tenia mientras estaba usando el telesma, ¿Cómo estoy viva?

-no lo sé, debiste transferir más daño a Louise para protegerte, o quizás tu cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando al telesma, aun así, realmente no sobreviviste del todo.

La chica no entendió lo que la espada quiso decir, miro a Touma para que le explique.

-creo que se refiere a que estuviste muerta por un par de minutos, tuve que practicarte rcp.

Mikoto se sonrojo de forma impresionante, se tocó sus labios, no podía notar ninguna sensación extraña en ellos, pero aun así la idea de que tuviera que darle respiración la hacía enrojecer.

-¿Misaka?, te estas poniendo roja, ¿tienes fiebre? Mejor llamo a la enfermera. –Touma empezaba a levantarse, Misaka no podía reaccionar.

-To-Touma, no te vallas.

-solo voy a llamar a la enfermera. –dijo el chico mientras cogía el picaporte. –no te voy a dejar sola.

- no, no es necesario, no tengo fiebre. –dijo con voz suave Misaka.

-pero… estas empezando a sudar incluso. –el chico puso su mano sobre la frente de la chica. –está empeorando.

-¡qué tan tonto puedes ser!

Touma se sorprendió, no esperaba que le gritasen, no le se esperaba que le gritasen eso.

Misaka miro al chico confundido, ella sabía que él era demasiado obtuso para darse cuenta de lo que ella sentía.

La chica intento reunir valor.

-ya ni siquiera llevo la cuenta de las veces que me has salvado. –dijo. –siempre llegas, incluso cuando pierdo la esperanza y me rindo, tu llegas como un héroe, idiota, sabes cómo eso me hace sentir. –la chica empezó a liberar chispas por su cuerpo.

-Misaka, no entiendo pero no tienes que enojarte. –dijo Touma levantando la mano como precaución.

-¡SI ME ENOJO ES POR TU CULPA!

-¿tanto te molesto?

-¡IDIOTA TE AMO!

Touma se quedó paralizado, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar.

-Mikoto… -Touma se sentó en la cama. –este… yo… -entonces miro a la chica, su cara roja, llorosa, suplicante.

No sabía ninguna palabra para esa situación, pero por instinto sabía que otra cosa podía hacer, la beso, había probado los labios de la chica unas horas antes, pero entonces tenían sabor a sangre y estaban fríos, ahora tenía un sabor dulce, pese a que había lágrimas mescladas con su beso.

En otra habitación, el príncipe Wales estaba sentado en una cama, una enfermera tenía un péndulo y lo movía de un lado a otro, el príncipe la seguía con la mirada.

-no hay nada extraño, como si no hubiera sufrido nada.

-¡qué alivio! –dijo la princesa Henrietha.

-aun así, si lo que ese chico dijo sería mejor que se mantenga bajo vigilancia, los conjuros que atacan la mente son especialmente molestos, es sorprendente que no tenga nada visible.

-es gracias a ellos dos. –dijo el príncipe. –Touma destruyo la maldición, pero mi mente ya se había ido, fue Misaka, no sé qué hizo pero pude verla, ella me trajo de vuelta.

La princesa por un momento sintió celos de Misaka, no porque temiera que ella le robase al príncipe, sino porque sabía que ella no sería capaz de salvarlo si la situación se presentaba.

-espero que ella y Louise se recuperen pronto… pensar que las envié acá con la misión de recoger una carta, y mira a lo que hemos llegado.

-ahora estaría muerto si no fuera por ello, ha habido más situaciones en las que debería haber muerto de la que te puedes imaginar, si ella hubiera estado acá antes, quizás mi padre todavía estaría vivo.

Al tomar el palacio habían descubierto que en las catacumbas del mismo se encontraba el viejo rey de Albión, muerto durante por lo menos un mes.

-no es momento para estar triste Wales, se lo que estas sintiendo, pero tienes que sentirte aliviado, todavía estás conmigo.

El príncipe sonrió.

-funeral y ceremonia de coronación, es triste que aquellos que fuimos maldecidos con una corona tengamos que cargar con un país mientras estamos de duelo por nuestros padres.

La princesa sabía que era eso, tras la muerte de su padre su madre había tenido que asumir inmediatamente la dirigencia, acosada por cancilleres y ministros mientras tenía que soportar el dolor de su viudez.

-te apoyare en todo el camino, rey Wales Tudor de Albión.

-Henrietha… -el príncipe miro a su prima, se sentía increíblemente agradecido con ella. –Henrietha, ¿me concederías el honor de convertirte en mi reina?

**Otro capítulo llega a su final, ahora todo lo que queda es la búsqueda de Josep y el dragón ancestral, el próximo capítulo se llama funeral y coronación.**

**Todos aprendan del usuario **Lelouch Alexis Akatsuki **y dejen comentario**

**Hasta luego**


	22. Funerales y Coronacion

**Este capítulo es más largo que los demás, acá repaso algunos personajes de los que prácticamente me había olvidado (Guiche) no sé, no me deja tan buen sabor de boca pero prácticamente se escribió solo, así que algo debe tener, cuando terminen de leerlo por favor díganme que opinan al respecto.**

**FUNERALES Y CORONACION.**

Guiche Gramont se encontraba en las afueras del palacio real de Albión, apoyando con sus valquirias a la reconstrucción de la ciudad, el día pasado tomaron la ciudad, y ahora empiezan las tareas de limpieza.

La batalla dentro de la ciudad por fortuna no causó daños demasiado extensos, solo unas cuantas casas demolidas, y el palacio que fue el que más sufrió las consecuencias, si es que se hubiera lucha del mismo modo en el interior de la ciudad que en el campo a las afueras de las murallas esta estaría completamente destruida.

Una de las valquirias de Guiche levanto una pared que se había caído, debajo de ella se encontraba el cuerpo de un hombre, de todos modos la batalla había sido cruenta incluso en sus etapas finales.

Guiche no había luchado en esta batalla final, el había acompañado a la princesa eléctrica durante cada parte del viaje desde que partieran de Tristein, apoyando en lo que sus poderes eran capases, incluso le había salvado la vida una vez a Misaka, o eso era lo que ella le había hecho creer, pero, después de la batalla de West Sussex, Tabitha había sido tomada prisionera, Misaka le pidió entonces a el que se encargase de ser su guardia.

Guiche por un momento pensó en rechazar, después de todo, eso lo alejaría del campo de batalla, del honor que podía ganar.

-¿Qué propósito habrá tenido lady Misaka? – se preguntó a sí mismo, Tabita sería una maga poderosa, la más poderosa de la academia de magia, pero no era una verdadera amenaza para ella, además, le habían quitado su báculo y su dragón silphid llevaba puesta una correa mágica que lo retenía en forma humana, así que estaba completamente bajo control.

Ahora, que la guerra había acabado, Tabitha había sido transferida a un pequeño palacio alterno, a las espaldas del castillo principal, una prisión dorada había que decirlo, y un par de soldados quedaron disponibles para vigilarla, así que Guiche podía descansar, pero él no iba a quedarse quieto, decidió salir a ayudar después de todo no se quedaría de manos cruzadas, ya le habían robado la oportunidad de participar en la batalla final.

Cuando partieron de Tristein eran 4, el Misaka, Louise y el vizconde Wardes, el ultimo los había traicionado y ahora se encontraba alimentando gusanos en una fosa sin marcar, realmente Tabitha había tenido mucha suerte.

Ya casi estaban terminando, si no fuera por sus valquirias este trabajo no acabaría nunca.

Un equipo de soldados, con mascarillas de tela blanca, vino a recoger los últimos restos humanos que habían descubierto debajo de los escombros, mientras estos se retiraban, una explosión sonó, haciendo retumbar los cristales del palacio.

Detrás del palacio se elevó una nube de humo, provenía del lugar donde se encontraba Tabitha, lo habrían relevado de su turno pero todavía era su responsabilidad cuidar de ella, lady Misaka se lo había asignado personalmente.

El chico sacudió su varita, que ahora era de un tipo normal, mucho más cómoda y funcional que la rosa artificial que acostumbraba utilizar en la academia, con lo que una ráfaga de viento mágico lo envolvió, permitiéndole levitar hasta el punto en que se originó la explosión.

Al llegar vio que varios soldados se acercaban corriendo. Dentro del pequeño palacio todo era caos.

El joven ingreso, junto con un par de soldados, nadie le pregunto qué estaba haciendo, ese era su trabajo.

Pese a que había una gran cantidad de humo no había fuego en ninguna parte, todo parecía normal, no había nada que indicara que acababa de ocurrir una explosión en este mismo lugar.

Otra explosión sonó, esta vez una más pequeña.

-¡¿pero qué diablos?!

Una puerta al fondo del pasillo por el que estaba entrando Guiche voló por los aires, Guiche se aventó a un lado, si lo golpeaba posiblemente lo mataba.

La imagen que vio entonces del otro lado de la puerta fue la de una mujer con un traje pegado a su cuerpo de color morado.

Ella llevaba un bulto bajo su brazo.

Y este bulto tenia pelo celeste.

-¡tú, detente hay y levanta las manos! –grito uno de los hombres que habían entrado junto con Guiche.

-oh… creo que eso no será posible. –dijo la mujer con suficiencia.

Los soldados que estaban enfrentándola sacaron sus espadas, Guiche empuño con fuerza su varita.

-¡tengan cuidado, ella puede hacer magia sin varita! –les dijo Guiche a los otros hombres.

No podía creerlo, ella estaba inconsciente hace solo unas horas, es más, el día anterior había sido empalada por lady Misaka, como podía estar en movimiento tan rápido.

-"¡mierda!, ¡ella puede luchar al igual que lady Misaka!" -guiche pensó mientras se mordía el labio hasta sacarse sangre.

La mujer no se lanzó de lleno contra el soldado que tenía directamente en frente, se movía con gracia, pese a llevar a la inconsciente Tabitha bajo el brazo.

Las runa de su frente empezaron a brillar con fuerza y la mano derecha de la mujer se tornó en una garra negra como la de un ave presa.

Ella cogió desarmo al hombre de un golpe, y luego cogiéndolo del cuello le clavo las garras, sangre empezó a brotar copiosamente, los otros soldados intentaron atacarla, Guiche creo varias valquirias para que apoyasen el ataque, en respuesta la mujer arrojo al hombre contra dos de los soldados, derribándolos a ambos, un soldado se acercó lo suficiente e intento apuñalarla con su espada por la espalda.

Pero la espada no penetro su piel, aunque si corto la ropa, en respuesta la mujer hizo crecer alas en su espalda, las alas eran enormes, eran tan grandes que les resultaba complicado moverse en el pasillo donde se encontraban.

Las alas con un simple movimiento golpearon a los demás soldados que se encontraban en el pasillo, pero adicionalmente fueron lanzados volando por el aire, por la gran fuerza del viento que generaron las alas.

Guiche se colocó frente a la mujer entonces para evitar ser golpeado por las alas, pero de todos modos no se sentía mejor, estaba enfrentando a una mujer que se las arregló para acabar con 7 hombres con una mano ocupada.

Guiche blandía una espada que había recogido del suelo en la mano derecha y su varita en la mano izquierda.

-acá tenemos a un valiente, ¿de verdad soy tan valiosa que arriesgaras tu vida para no dejarme ir? ¿O acaso le tienes más miedo a la chica eléctrica que a mí?

-no le tengo miedo a Lady Misaka, pero ella confía en mí, y me encargo que cuidara de Tabitha.

-¿Tabitha? – la mujer parecía no entender que estaba hablando. -¡ah! Te refieres a la inútil sobrina de mi amo. –dijo sacudiendo el cuerpo de la pequeña hechicera. –ven a recogerla entonces.

La mujer arrojo a Tabitha al suelo fusto frente a ella, levantando la garra izquierda llamo a Guiche.

El chico vio caer a la peli celeste, no tenía sentido intentar recogerla así que preparo una lanza de metal con su magia y la arrojo contra la mujer, esta lo hizo a un lado con su garra, pero cuando lo hizo la lanza exploto, segándola por un breve momento, el chico aprovecho la oportunidad y lanzo una valquiria contra ella mientras el intentaba recoger a Tabitha del piso.

La valquiria voló por los aires en el preciso momento en que toco a la mujer, casi golpeando a su invocador, Guiche intento desaparece la valquiria antes de que lo golpea, peo no fue a tiempo y tubo que protegerse con la espada.

En ese momento la mujer intento golpea a Guiche con su garra, con la espada el chico la bloqueo, chocaron unas cuantas veces las armas, causando que el rubio retroceda más y más.

Guiche quedo arrinconado contra una pared, la mujer entonces lo clavo a la misma utilizando sus garras que se desprendieron de sus manos.

La mujer lo miro con una expresión de desprecio en su cara, burlándose de él, en ese momento entrecerró un ojo, acababa de abrírsele un cortesito en la mejilla.

-¿logro cortarme?

Mientras el joven colgaba de la pared, Sheffield recogió a la pequeña maga, como si se tratara de un saco de papas y salió del edificio.

* * *

La misma explosión se oyó en la habitación de Misaka. Acababa de entrar a la misma una sirvienta, llevaba en sus manos un tazón de sopa, ya que la chica no podía levantarse para ir al comedor.

En el momento en que hubo el estruendo, la sirvienta se tropezó y lanzo por los aires la bandeja que traía.

-oh hijo de… ¡arrrggggggg! ¡Fukooodaaaaaa!

Touma quien no se había separado de la railgun desde el día anterior estaba ahora bañado en sopa caliente.

-¡Touma! –Misaka intento levantarse para ayudarle pero el dolor se lo impidió.

-¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento!, ¡señor lo siento! –la sirvienta revoloteaba alrededor del chico de cabello negro, sin atinar a ayudar de ningún modo practico.

-¡no, no te preocupes! –le dijo Touma a la sirvienta para que se calmara, y quizás la ayudase de un modo efectivo. –después de todo he tenido muy buena suerte. –dijo mirando a Misaka. -y es normal que tenga mucha mala suerte ahora.

Touma entonces miro por la ventana, ese sonido lo llamaba, no podía evita tener que i a revisa que estaba pasando.

Por la ventana no pudo ver nada, era lógico, la explosión vino desde detrás del palacio.

-Touma… espero que no estés pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando. –dijo Misaka con el mismo tono de voz que índex utilizaba normalmente cuando se enteraba que el chico estaba haciendo cosas peligrosas.

-ya vuelvo, tengo que ir a ver.

-por favor Touma, no tienes que saltar al modo héroe cada vez que ocurre algo, deja que y gente que puede ocuparse de estos asuntos.

-pero…

La mirada de Misaka era tajante, pero no era una mirada enfadada, era una mirada de preocupación.

Aun así…

-solo voy a ir y ver qué pasa, no me meteré en nada peligroso.

Misaka intento detenerlo, pero sabía que era inútil, no podría cambiarlo, cuando era precisamente su idiotez lo que la había atraído en primer lugar.

La chica suspiro.

Touma tomo esto como una señal de que podía hacerlo, rápidamente salió buscando la fuente del ruido.

Varias personas se acercaban a ver de qué se trataba.

Touma se abrió camino entre el tumulto.

Entonces salió de la construcción Sheffield, Touma se preocupó al ver que llevaba a la chica de pelo celeste cuyo nombre no lograba recordar.

-¡suéltala! –grito Touma a la mujer mientras apretaba el puño.

-déjame pensarlo… no. –le contesto Sheffield.

Touma corrió hacia ella para trata de detenerla, pero Sheffield voló, Touma no tenía como seguirla, y viendo que ella había escapado supuso que debía haber heridos dentro de la construcción.

Touma entro, no tardó mucho en encontrar a Guiche clavado a la pared.

-resiste, en un momento te suelto. –Touma sujeto una de las garras pensando en sacarla, pero cuando la sujeto con su mano derecha esta desapareció.

Viendo que eran mágicas, Touma utilizo su imagine breaker para liberar al chico.

-¡muchas gracias! … ¿Tabitha?

Touma supuso que se trataba de la chica. –no pude detenerla.

Touma rompió una cortina y la utilizo para hacer un torniquete y detener el sangrado.

-lady Misaka va a estar decepcionada de mí.

-¿conoces a Mikoto?

El rubio miro al pelinegro, Misaka le había dicho que solo su madre la llamaba por su nombre, pero este chico lo estaba haciendo, tardo unos segundos en reconocerlo, era el chico que había sido invocado por Tiffania y que pasaba todo el tiempo cerca de Misaka a partir de ese momento.

-ella me encomendó protegerla (a Tabitha)… tu eres Kamiyo verdad?

-Kamijou Touma.

-Guiche Gramont, creo que a ella (Misaka) no le gusta que le llamen por ese nombre.

-creo que me he ganado ese derecho, ayúdame con los otros. –dijo mientras señalaba a los soldados desmayados.

Guiche intento despertar a uno de los hombres, luego de un momento este abrió los ojos, mientras tanto Touma revisaba a los soldados, vio uno que estaba en un charco de sangre, al tocar su cuello buscando el pulso noto que la yugular estaba cortada totalmente, estaba muerto.

Más gente entro a ayudar, encargándose de los soldados heridos.

Touma entonces pasó a la habitación cuya puerta había sido derribada, seguida por Guiche que había rechazado la atención médica hasta que acabase de ayudar a los que se encontraban adentro.

En el piso se encontraba una chica de cabello azul largo, estaba inconsciente y desnuda.

Touma se quitó la chaqueta negra que llevaba y la puso sobre la chica para cubrirla, n tenía que revisar si tenía pulso, ella respiraba pesadamente.

-Irukuku. –dijo Guiche.

-salud.

-no Irukuku es su nombre, ¿Qué está haciendo desnuda?

En ese momento la chica empezó a abrir los ojos.

-eh? Onee-sama!, onde efsta oneesama, es da a salvo?

Los chicos de algún modo lograron entenderle. -¿Quién es tu oneesama?

-Chaf'lotte oneesama.

-Gramont-san, ¿tú sabes de quien está hablando?

-Tabitha, lo siento, se la llevaron.

La cara de Irukuku se llenó de lágrimas, -onee-sama, safven a Oneesama, la mujef mala va llevaf donde le hafcen daño.

-tranquila, tranquila.

-Irukuku ¿Por qué estas hablando así?

-me moldif la luenga.

Un rato de sollozos, mientras Touma y Guiche intentaban tranquilizarla, cuando parecía estar más calmada Touma le pregunto: -dime Irukuku.

-oneesama estaba leyendo como de costumbre, de pronto hubo un gran ruido y todo se sacudió, se empezó a llenar todo de humo, y luego, luego, por ahí entro la mujer mala, los hombres con lanzas intentaron detenerla pero ella es fuerte más que ellos.

Oneesama sacó un cuchillo que tenía escondido y corto el feo collar que los tipos vestidos de metal me habían puesto, me dijo que derritiera la reja, me transforme a mi verdadera forma y derretí los barrotes.

-¿verdadera forma?

-ella es realmente un dragón. –le explico Guiche.

-continua.

-oneesama intento pelear con la mujer mala, incluso cogió una lanza para clavarla, pero ella es muy fuerte, yo intente morderla, pero ella hizo una magia rara y me volvió a mi forma de humana, luego me golpeo acá. –dijo destapándose y mostrando su barriga, aunque los chicos vieron mucho más. –y luego me quede dormida.

-bueno, eso explica por qué esta desnuda, ella debió destruir su ropa al transformarse en dragón y luego volver a ser humana.

-tenemos que informar de esto, ayúdame a llevarla.

* * *

Louise no estaba tan lastimada como Misaka, o al menos no tenía tanto daño a sus órganos internos, así que ella podía salir de la habitación, se encontraba en uno de los patios interiores del palacio, conversando con Henrrietha y su madre mientras tomaban algo de sol, ella estaba fuertemente vendada y sentada en una silla de ruedas.

-me siento mal estando aquí. –dijo Louise. –tendría que estar yendo a ayudar al papa ahora.

Karin miro a su hija, no podía comprender esa extrema devoción de su parte.

-Louise, mírate, ¿crees que puedes hacer algo en esa condición?, además, si la cosa se pone peligrosa te sacare de ahí de inmediato, la vida de una de mis hijas es más importante que lo que represente ese dragón.

- el papa debe saber cómo enfrentar al dragón, por eso nos está llamando.

El ambiente se quedó silencioso por un momento, la princesa, incomoda por el silencio intento cambiar el tema.

-Louise, quería preguntarte si tu -¡BOOOOM!

La explosión que provenía de la espalda del palacio las tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-princesa tiene que ingresar al palacio. –dijo Karin mientras empezaba a empujar la silla de ruedas de Louise, y la llevaba dentro del edificio.

Un alboroto se armó dentro del palacio, varios corrían de un lado a otro, los trabajos de restauración en el salón principal aparentemente se detuvieron.

-¿Lady Karin, que fue esa explosión?

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Lo más posible es que se trate de los últimos miembros de reconquista, que están intentando algún atentado.

Al llegar a las escaleras, Karin preparo un conjuro de viento para hacer que la silla de Louise pudiese levitar hasta arriba.

Avanzaron en silencio hasta la habitación en que se encontraba Mikoto, no sería la habitación más protegida, era sin embargo la habitación más segura, no podría moverse pero en su interior todavía se encontraba una nivel 5 y un joven con la capacidad de destruir cualquier conjuro.

Al entrar vieron que Misaka había logrado sentarse por primera vez desde que despertó.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –pegunto alarmada la chica al ver la repentina entrada de las mujeres.

-no sabemos, pero en todo caso este todavía es el lugar más seguro.

-¿Qué? Valla, no creía que me sobrestimaban a ese punto.

-¿y Touma?

-Salió a ver qué es lo que origino esa explosión. –contesto la castaña infeliz con el tópico.

-¿el solo?

-así se comporta siempre. Incluso de vuelta en mi mundo el salto de una fortaleza voladora mientras peleaba con un ángel y gano.

Eso sorprendió a Louise, Misaka le había dicho que ella nunca había podido derrotarlo, pero ellos dos no son enemigos, así que Misaka no tenía motivación verdadera para atacarlo, en cambio el otro era un enemigo de verdad y no tenía ningún motivo para contenerse.

Durante un rato conversaron las mujeres acerca de las cosas que habían ocurrido en el mundo de Misaka.

Luego el tema cambio, la princesa tenía algo que decir.

-Louise, ¿te importaría ser mi madrina de bodas?

-¡Hinesama! ¡¿Se va a casar!?

-así es, Wales me pidió matrimonio, y yo acepte, cuando termine la ceremonia de coronación.

-será un honor Hinesama. –contesto Louise feliz. -…aunque, aunque me cure a tiempo para la ceremonia, tenemos que ir al llamado del papa. –agrego de forma más sombría.

-la ceremonia se realizara cuando ustedes se recuperen, Wales quiere que ustedes sean testigos de su coronación, por ser las artífices de la victoria. –le contesto la princesa. –aunque eso no soluciona el problema de la llamada del papa.

-el papa está muerto. –dijo Misaka.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –preguntaron al unísono las otras tres.

-el papa de Romalia está muerto, fue derrotado (por no decir devorado) por el dragón ancestral.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-¿Cómo? En realidad no quieres escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta, con respecto a la segunda, ocurrió durante el eclipse solar, ayer.

Misaka vio a las otras, no le sorprendió ver sus miradas de duda.

-ayer, después de que me golpeara ese golem gigante, cuando estaba tirada en el piso, creyendo que ese sería mi final se apareció frente a mí el espíritu del lago Ragdorian, en un principio no la reconocí, no tenía el aspecto que muestra cuando se materializa en las aguas del lago, sino que tenía el aspecto de una mujer elfa de cabello negro. –esto sonó campanas en la mente de Louise, pero no lograba ligarlo con nada. –entonces de la nada…

* * *

-flash back-

Misaka no podía mover su cuerpo, su conciencia estaba borrosa.

Miro hacia arriba, vio el lugar de la pared que había golpeado, los ladrillos estaban rotos y había una depresión, si no se hubiera protegido frenando la velocidad de último momento con una descarga de polaridad invertida, habría atravesado la pared pero ahora sería una masa sanguinolenta.

-no es posible que haya sobrevivido a eso, debo estar muerta.

-no, todavía no has cumplid tu parte del trato. –le respondió una mujer de cabello negro y un vestido azul, la mujer tenía un aire sobrenatural.

-tu…ah, eres el espíritu del agua ¿verdad?

-eres perceptiva joven Gandalf. –contesto sonriendo la mujer.

-lo siento, dudo que logre cumplir la promesa.

-no digas eso, déjame que te ayude por ahora.

La mujer-espíritu se disolvió en luz, un éter envolvió el cuerpo de la joven electo master, e ingreso a él atravesando todos los poros de su cuerpo.

Las heridas causadas por el impacto se curaron de forma casi instantánea, pero la presión de la energía que poseía el espíritu estaba causando también daños al cuerpo no adaptado al mana y menos al telesma de la chica.

Rendida por el cansancio la mente de la chica callo en el sueño.

Misaka Mikoto, sintió una luz atravesando por sus parpados, como cuando el sol te despierta por las mañanas.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, pero se encontró en un lugar completamente extraño para ella.

Se encontraba en una especie de esfera, no, más bien tenía una forma ovalada, su cuerpo flotaba en el centro del mismo, la sensación que recibía por sus sentidos era extraña, confusa, como si fuera etérea.

Parches de luz se abrieron paso entre la cascara de color azul de este huevo, mostrando el mundo exterior, nubes negras se veían más adelante, una tormenta de relámpagos, abajo una ciudad bajo asedio.

Entonces frente a la chica se volvió a materializar la mujer de momentos antes.

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto Misaka intrigada.

-Dentro de tu propia mente. –fue la respuesta del espíritu.

-tu eres el ángel, verdad; tu eres la fuente del Telesma de la vez anterior.

-lo creas o no, te he estado ayudando desde que nos conocimos en el lago, incluso salve a tu amigo, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Tomas? De ser enterrado vivo.

-¿tú fuiste la que creo esas armaduras de luz? –dijo Misaka recordando West Sussex.

-no, ese fue Van Hohemheim, yo cause a tormenta que azoto esa noche, pero eso no es de lo que quiero hablarte.

-¿Qué es entonces?

-¿ya lo sabes no? El dragón ancestral ha despertado.

-ya acepte que ayudaríamos al papa a enfrentarlo.

-es demasiado tarde para eso. –dijo la mujer, entonces frente a Misaka se desplego la escena en que los dragones atacaban el convoy armado en el que el santo padre era devorado, y vio como el dragón se sumía nuevamente en el sueño.

-¿Qué es lo que acabo de presenciar?

-esto es lo que acaba de suceder hace tan solo unos minutos, el dragón ahora está durmiendo, absorbiendo al usuario del vacío, él se alimenta de los manipuladores de ese pode para completar su evolución, en tres semanas estará de nuevo en movimiento.

-si hubiéramos sabido de esto antes, porque no le dijiste a él, o me informaste antes de esto.

-intente informarte, através de la pequeña de cabellos rosados, pero el dragón me lo impidió y ella lo olvido.

-¿lo impidió?

-muestra un comportamiento extraño en este nuevo despertar, ya no es la furia irracional de eras anteriores, mientras la joven Louise estaba en sueños, la lleve a la ciudad de los destellos para advertirle, peo el de algún modo fue capaz de rastrearme hasta ahí.

-¿tienes idea de cómo lo hizo?

-el dragón ancestral proviene del mismo Brimir, es una parte de su poder que se corrompió, normalmente carecería de inteligencia, pero el día que ese joven de cabellos puntiagudos llego, por el portal atravesó otra conciencia.

-… ¿conciencia?

-debes acerté una idea de quién es, un hombre cuyo tiempo en el mundo hace tiempo que termino pero todavía permanece en él, de cabellos plateados, su alma responde al nombre de Aleister…

-…Crowley. –completo Misaka, asustada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-así es, el tomo la mente del dragón, ahora son uno.

-no existe forma entonces de que lo derrote, él es el mago más poderoso del mundo.

-existe una forma, por eso vine a hablar contigo.

Misaka miro a la mujer, esperando que le dijera cual era el método.

-yo también fui una vez un ser mortal, una elfa para ser precisos, déjame, que te libre de tu carne, te convertirás en un elemental, una verdadera diosa de la tormenta.

Misaka incluso lo considero por un momento, pero no, tenía muchas cosas que quería hacer siendo humana, y había cierta persona a la que no se podía acercar siendo un dios elemental, como ella le había sugerido.

-no, tiene que haber otra manera.

-¿estas segura de tu decisión?

-sí, quiero continuar siendo humana, encontrare un modo de enfrentarme al dragón, o en todo caso de mantenerlo a distancia.

-no te voy a obligar, la puerta siempre estará abierta sin embargo.

-no hará falta. –dijo Misaka mientras el espíritu del agua se desvanecía, llevándose la luz del pequeño mundo en que se encontraban.

-fin del flash back-

* * *

-Lo siguiente que vi, fue la cara de Touma, en el salón principal de este palacio.

-eso… pero entonces, como piensas enfrentar al dragón.

-no tengo idea. –Misaka estaba hablando de forma calmada, incluso un poco juguetona, no quería alarmarlas más de lo necesario.

Entonces ingreso Touma a la habitación, sin tocar la puerta, y con el polo manchado de sangre.

-¡Touma! –se alarmo Misaka viendo la sangre. –me prometiste que no te meterías en nada peligroso.

-cumplí la promesa, no había nada peligroso cuando llegue, todo había acabado, esta sangre es de los heridos.

-¿Qué paso?

Touma puso al día a Misaka y a los demás, sobre el secuestro de Tabitha, mientras que Misaka hizo partícipe a Touma, a quien todavía no le había contado lo que había pasado mientras estaba en, ¿Cómo llamarlo? No es un despertar, ni tampoco el nivel 6 ¿modo ángel entonces?

Luego de un rato de silencio, ponderando la información Touma dijo. –entonces, todo lo que queda son tres semanas para hacer un plan.

-el secuestro de Tabitha y lo que sea que esté planeando el rey de Galia, podremos solucionarlo en un solo movimiento; en cuanto al dragón.

-¿Dónde está el lago Ragdorian por cierto? –pregunto el muchacho mirando buscando un mapa en el escritorio de la habitación.

-En la frontera entre Galia y Tristein.

El dragón está durmiendo a las afueras de la capital de Romalia. –puso un punto en el mapa que acababa de encontrar.

-luego ir a buscar el segundo usuario del vacío, que según dijo el joven sacerdote (Julio) está en algún lado a las inmediaciones del lago. –dijo Karin marcando un siguiente punto.

-y los últimos dos usuarios del vacío se encuentran en Londinium. –agrego la princesa arcando el último punto en el mapa.

Luego Touma cogió una regla y junto las señales, una línea recata conectaba los tres puntos, la princesa entonces puso un cuarto punto sobre el mapa.

-¿Qué es eso?

-la academia de magia de Tristein, es encuentra en la ruta del dragón.

-Entonces tenemos que detenerlo antes de que llegue ahí.

-la guerra no ha acabado, princesa Herrerita de Tristein, y reina de Albión, necesitaremos su ayuda. –dijo Misaka.

-así será.

-¿y qué hay de Tabitha? –pregunto Louise, de todos modos preocupada por su compañera de estudios.

-tengo el presentimiento de que tendremos que atender su secuestro sobre la marcha.

* * *

-al día siguiente-

Las reparaciones estaban casi terminadas, el velorio del rey había sido algo cerrado y solo su familia directa, el príncipe Wales, su madre y sus dos primos que habían sobrevivido escondiéndose entre la población civil fueron los únicos que lo velaron, pero el cuerpo estaba muy deteriorado y velarlo por más tiempo era una seria amenaza para la salud, así que ese día se realizarían las exequias.

El pueblo se reunió a las afueras del palacio, el ataúd del viejo rey de Albión salido del palacio con rumbo a la catedral, el príncipe insistió en cargar el mismo el cofre, acompañando iban los hombres que lo habían apoyado durante su guerra, Lord Edart, sir Lannister (si ya no se acuerdan de quienes son regresen al principio de la guerra), detrás directamente iban la reina de Albión, y los dos pequeños duques, mas atrás la princesa Henrrieta.

Todos ellos llevaban finas vestimentas de seda negra, sobre sus cabezas llovían pétalos de rosas blancos, marcando un gran contraste.

En sillas de rueda todavía más atrás iban Misaka y Louise ellas no solo habían apoyado de forma activa para la victoria sino que si no fuera por Misaka, y por extensión, Louise, no sería posible el resultado que estaba viviendo, aun así, en su condición, era más seguro para ellas mantenerse alejadas.

-toda esta gente, cuántos de ellos habrán apoyado a reconquista en el momento en que estaba ganando. –dijo Kirche, quien acababa de llegar al lado de Louise, ella se había mantenido en un pueblo cercando durante la captura de la ciudad, y recién hacia un rato se había enterado del secuestro de Tabitha.

-no creas, Zerbs, reconquista era más abusivo con los plebeyos de lo que jamás fue el reino anterior, esta gente posiblemente piensa en Wales como en su salvador.

-la masa no es tan inteligente, se guían por la emoción general, si es que alguien empezara a lanzar arengas en este momento serian capaces de tumbar el reino sin que pudiéramos hacer nada al respecto. –dijo Touma que empujaba la silla de Misaka.

-no tienes que ser tan sobrio Touma. –le contesto la castaña.

-con mi suerte es una posibilidad.

Llegaron a la catedral, era un hermoso edificio de estilo gótico, parecido a las catedrales cristianas devuelta en su mundo, en especial a la catedral de Salisbury, una fechada relativamente estrecha con respecto al largo del edificio, cargada con una gran cantidad de imágenes de santos y símbolos religiosos, con la gran diferencia de que no había ni una sola cruz a la vista, Touma y Misaka se sintieron incomodos al entrar al edificio.

Los dos eran ateos, así que para ellos la catedral era solamente una bella obra arquitectónica, sin un significado espiritual, pero ambos tenían mala experiencia con magos que utilizaban símbolos religiosos para sus conjuros.

Touma estaba especialmente incomodo, si el edificio estaba construido o sostenido por magia podía ponerse muy feo si entraba en contacto con su mano derecha.

El ataúd fue colocado sobre un altar especial, a la mitad de la catedral, Touma noto que bajo el altar había una trampilla, lo que llamo su atención.

-¡hermanos! –empezó su homilía el obispo. –hoy estamos aquí para despedir a un gran rey, cuya muerte llego de un modo no natural, para despedirnos de él y rogar porque su alma se encuentre con el fundador (…)

Touma perdió la atención en lo que estaba hablando el obispo, su atención estaba puesto en la trampilla, igual que la de Misaka.

El religioso termino su sermón y pidió a los presentes que le acompañaran en una oración, los dos chicos se sintieron un poco ruborizados al ver que los que tenían alrededor los miraban de forma extraña cuando ellos no rezaban.

-¿Qué pasa Misaka? –pregunto Louise, dejando por un momento la oración.

-no se rezar. –contesto Misaka de forma simple.

Rumores empezaron a correr entre los cercanos.

-¿oíste eso?

-sí, ¿Quién se cree esa chica?

Bla bla bla.

El sacerdote termino su oración, entonces empezaron unos canticos mientras la trampilla que estaba debajo del altar, y el ataúd decencia de forma controlada.

-¿los entierran en la misma catedral? –pregunto Touma un poco extrañado.

-en la Europa antigua los enterraban en las catacumbas, acá debe ser igual.

Misaka creía que la ceremonia acabaría acá, pero vio como el obispo y el príncipe avanzaba hasta el altar mayor, los demás los siguieron.

-príncipe Wales de Albión, arrodíllese.

El príncipe lo hizo.

-desde la época del fundador, los reyes se han sucedido, como las estaciones que pasan, jurando defender los principios de Brimir, y la paz de su pueblo, ¿aceptaras continuar con la tarea encomendada a tu casa por Nuestro Fundador Brimir?

-sí, acepto la tarea.

-entonces. –le alcanzaron un báculo al obispo. –por la autoridad de nuestro santo líder, y por el bienestar de tu pueblo. –apoyando el báculo en un hombro y en otro, luego le alcanzan una corona al obispo. –yo te corono Wales Tudor VIII Rey de Albión, que Brimir te bendiga.

* * *

**Opiniones, preguntas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, insultos, o lo que quieran, ya saben dónde.**

**Hasta luego**


	23. Epistola

**Epístola**

Halkigenia era un mundo medieval, y como tal padecía de los mismos problemas que la sociedad medieval padecía en nuestro propio mundo, entre los problemas más importantes, en especial para un gobernante y alguien que quiera llevar a cabo una campaña militar era la lentitud en las comunicaciones.

Albión era una isla voladora, a la que solo se podía tener acceso de dos formas, usando dragones o barcos voladores, eso retrasaba todavía más el contacto entre la isla y el continente.

Acá tenemos una carta enviada por la princesa Henrrietha a su madre en Tristein.

Querida madre.

Lamento no haber podido haberte escrito durante las semanas anteriores, la intensidad de la guerra impedía el enviar mensajes con seguridad, y lamento si lo que te voy a decir en esta carta pueda resultar problemático, pero es mi decisión decírtelo.

Es difícil poner en palabras lo que ha sucedido durante las últimas semanas, empezare por el principio.

Después de los eventos de nuestra llegad a de los que ya te hice participe en mi carta anterior y terminado el sitio de West Sussex nuestro ejército integrado con el del príncipe Wales tomamos rumbo norte, la familiar de mi querida amiga Louise demostró una gran habilidad a la hora de dirigir los movimientos tácticos así que el príncipe, que tiene un pacto de cuyos términos no estoy enterada ,le deja a ella la toma de las decisiones, en un principio me pareció un poco exagerado su plan de atacar directamente la capital de Albión, pero ella insistió en que tras la derrota que acababa de sufrir el bando de reconquista no estarían preparados para defender la capital.

Pasaron varias cosas durante la preparación para la batalla, muchas de las cuales no tienen verdadero sentido en recordarlas, mi querido primo y yo nos permitimos pasar una velada privada pese al estado de agitación militar, lo que ocurrió durante esta velada, o al menos una parte de lo que ocurrió te lo contare a mi regreso, luego hubo una reunión para determinar cuál sería nuestro plan de batalla, tu amiga la duquesa Valiere fue de gran ayuda para mi explicándome los términos, personalmente yo no me siento a gusto decidiendo los destinos de mis hombres de un modo tan frio, como si estuvieran hablando de piezas en un tablero de ajedrez con la que los demás hablaban.

Nuevamente lady Misaka y ahora un chico que sospecho debe ser su amante estaban en la reunión, me parecía extraño como hablaban de ella, como ella misma se refería a su participación, como hablan de una pieza de artillería, ella iba a ir al frente de las tropas, yo en cambio junto con Louise y una segunda usuaria del vacío llamada Tiffania Westwood prima ilegitima de Wales y por ahí mía quedamos a cargo del barco insignia del príncipe, el Lexington que fue acondicionado para cumplir como enfermería.

El plan de batalla era relativamente simple, la ciudad de Londinium estaba protegida por un conjuro que impedía el vuelo sobre la misma, impidiéndonos utilizar los cañones de los barcos para asegurarla, pera desacerándose este obstáculo, el ejército se dividió en tres secciones que atacarían con un movimiento de pinza a un solo punto del muro, llevar a Lady Misaka al frente para que ella destruyera los muros y luego, un equipo de especialistas podría destruir desde dentro las defensas de la ciudad.

La batalla final se llevó a cabo el día del eclipse solar, tengo que decir que pese a no haber participado directamente en ella pude sentir el horror que significa la guerra, los heridos eran transportados a la cubierta del barco con toda clase de cortes, delos más horrible que he visto, una de esas situaciones en las que tener una corona sobre tu cabeza no te ayuda en lo más mínimo, desearía haber prestado más atención en mis lecciones de magia curativa de agua.

La batalla duro tan solo una dos horas, 125 bajas de nuestro lado, un número todavía indefinido del lado de reconquista, a mí me pareció mucho más.

Durante la batalla llego al barco un emisario del papa, con noticias terribles de que la ciudad santa estaba bajo asedio, hay algo que quiero preguntarte al respecto pero primero terminare la historia.

El emisario nos dijo que el dragón antiguo había despertado y estaba atacando al papa, ya debes saber esas noticias también, y que según la leyenda era necesario reunir a los cuatro usuarios del vacío para volverlo a sellar, dos de los familiares del vacío ya se encontraban hay, mi amiga Louise y Tiffania Westwood, pero ellas querían pedir la opinión de sus familiares antes de participar, solo el familiar de Tiffania, Tomas creo que se llama, el chico que te dije sospecho que es el amante de Lady Misaka vino, él tenía un dispositivo que permitía comunicarse con ella en tiempo real no importaba distancia, las cosas de su mundo son asombrosas.

Tuvimos una pequeña reunión a distancia, en que aceptaron apoyar al papado en la campaña contra el dragón.

La defensa de la ciudad cayo y un enorme golem apareció, el golem se enfrentó a Misaka, el Lexington llego a tiempo al sitio para distraer al golem, pero paso algo asombroso, Lady Misaka se convirtió en algo que solo puedo describir de un modo, un ángel.

Con su poder tomamos lo que quedaba de la capital en minutos, el poder era demasiado grande al parecer para el cuerpo de la chica por lo que quedo terriblemente herida al igual que Louise a la que estaba conectada por el contrato de familiar.

Según me contaron, en su última pelea Misaka por un momento murió, pero Touma (ya me acorde ese era su nombre) fue capaz de traerla de vuelta, y ella a su vez salvo a Wales que había sido herido, a los pocos días ya los tres, Wales, Misaka y Louise se recuperaron, tristemente el rey de Albión estaba muerto cuando llegaron al palacio, ahora Wales es rey de Albión… y me ha pedido que sea su reina.

Yo eh aceptado, sé que puede ser diplomáticamente incorrecto y problemático debido a mi resiente fallido pacto con Germania, pero es lo que mi corazón me dicto que es lo correcto, y espero madre que nos des tu bendición, el matrimonio se realizara este fin de semana, es apresurado quizás pero queremos hacerlo así antes de que algo más suceda, Louise será mi madrina de bodas y después vamos a regresar a Tristein a saludarte.

A mi pesar tengo que dejar este tópico porque hay algo que quiero preguntarte, espero que me respondas a vuelta de carta.

Eh oído, de Misaka que al parecer tuvo contacto con el mundo de los espíritus o algo parecido, que el papa ha muerto, devorado por el dragón, quisiera saber la veracidad de esas palabras.

Lamento terminar esta misiva con palabras tan oscuras.

Querida madre, Marianne reina de Tristein, que la bendición del fundador este contigo.

Han pasado dos días desde que se enviara esta carta, Misaka y Louise ya están sobre sus pies y a la electromaster ya le están quitando las vendas del brazo.

Ah! Que esto ya era molesto. –dijo Misaka moviendo su brazo, de pronto su mirada se queda fija en el dorso de su mano.

-esto es raro. –dijo viendo que la runa había desaparecido. –lo habrás tocado con tu imagine breaker.

-¿através de las vendas y sin que oigamos el sonido de magia siendo disipada?

-¿Qué raro?

-¿Qué tanto se sorprenden? –dijo Delfinger. –el contrato termino por eso desapareció la runa.

Todos se sorprendieron, Misaka se emocionó, estaba muy feliz.

-pero… ¿no se supone que el contrato es de por vida? –dijo Louise.

-así es, pero la vida de Misaka se apagó durante te unos instantes después de que ese espíritu abandonase su cuerpo, está viviendo un segundo tiempo y ya no es más ni Gandalf ni familiar.

-¡genial! –dijo Misaka saltando de felicidad. -¡qué alegría! ¿Qué pasa Louise? ¡También alégrate, eres libre!

-…eh? ¿Cómo es eso? –pregunto Touma confundido.

-ella me invoco a un mundo de bajo nivel tecnológico, buscando un sirviente, no es su culpa, pero como castigo acordamos que ella me serviría a mí y no lo contrario, el contrato de familiar termino por ende los términos de nuestro trato también.

-pero…. Este… ¿podemos seguir siendo amigas? –pregunto Louise jugando con sus dedos.

-¿sufres de síndrome de Estocolmo?... –Louise no le entendió. –solo a partir de ahora podemos empezar a ser amigas.

Louise puso una sonrisa, si, ella sufría de síndrome de Estocolmo al parecer. -¿Qué pasa entonces con Tabitha, o con el dragón ancestral?

-nada ha cambiado, si podemos ayudar a impedir que la gente sufra, lo haremos. –dijo Misaka utilizando las mismas palabras en las que Touma estaba pensando.

-así mismo como yo seguiré siendo tu espada. –dijo Delfinger. –eres mucho más interesante que cualquiera de mis anteriores portadores.

-esa noche-

Touma y Mikoto estaban en el campo a las afueras de la ciudad, era una noche estrellada, Misaka estaba probando el flujo de electricidad através de su mano.

-lo único en contra es que ya no puedo utilizar ese poder con la espada.

-apuesto a que puedes crear una técnica para compensarlo.

Tengo una idea. –Misaka sujeto su muñeca izquierda con su mano derecha y libero una gran cantidad de electricidad hacia abajo, la electricidad se hizo una bola en su mano y sonaba como un montón de aves piando al unísono.

-¿chidori?

-¡no te preocupes por los derechos de autor! –dijo Misaka corriendo hacia Touma con la mano hacia adelante.

Touma interpuso su imagine breaker, eso deshizo el poder de Misaka, pero su impulso, Misaka tacleo a Touma tumbándolo al piso, y cayendo sobre él.

-jejeje, ¿Qué paso con el tsun de mi tsundere?

-¡no soy tsundere! –grito Misaka saltando y alejándose de Touma. –además tú no eres capaz de reconocer una tsundere aunque se te presente con un cartel sobre su cabeza.

-tienes razón, soy obtuso, pero si de pronto una chica que cada vez que nos vemos me atacaba de pronto me dice que le gusto, entonces me doy cuenta que es tsundere… ¿Mikoto?

La chica estaba totalmente roja, se podía ver como su cara brillaba pese a la oscuridad de la noche. -¡IDIOTA! –y con eso una cantidad de arena de hierro broto de la tierra justo debajo de Touma mandándolo a volar antes de que el pudiera negarlo.

Touma cayó al piso de forma dramática y quedo tieso.

-¡ya tarado! ¡Levante! –Touma no se movió

-¿Touma? –lo sacudió. –Touma, Touma, TOUMA.

Misaka se asustó, se puso nerviosa, el chico estaba respirando pero quizás le había hecho algún daño cerebral o algo.

-¡Touma por favor! Lo siento, lo siento… -entonces noto que el chico tenía una sonrisa en la cara. -¡doble idiota!

-¿te lo creíste verdad? –dijo el chico abriendo los ojos.

-la próxima vez te golpeare más fuerte.

-Por fin, ya me preguntaba que había pasado con el tsun.

-¿acaso eres masoquista?

-sí, un poco, mañana en la noche es el matrimonio de la princesa ¿no?

-sí, ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-nada, nada en absoluto, dime, dijiste que tenías un trato con Louise ¿Cómo es eso?

-ella me obedecería a mí, antes de tomar una decisión me consultaría, y buscaría un modo de regresarme a casa. Eso era todo, más o menos los mismos términos con los que queda con el príncipe Wales.

-¿con Wales?

-sí, yo lo ayudaría y a cambio él no me daría ordenes, establecería una monarquía constitucional y pondría a la mayor cantidad posible buscar un conjuro para regresar.

-no sabía que fueras tan manipuladora.

-estaba atrapada en un mundo desconocido, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para volver.

-¿Por qué estás hablando en tiempo pasado?

-… -Misaka miro a las estrellas, ninguna constelación era reconocible. –Touma, ¿qué opinas de quedarnos aquí? Empezar una vida aquí, lejos de los científicos con experimentos extraños, los magos psicópatas y los sujetos sombríos que nos manipulan como marionetas.

-yo quiero volver, aunque Índex me muerda la cabeza hasta rompérmela y Kuroko… pensándolo mejor me quedo acá, Kuroko de seguro me mata.

En cierta oficina del Judgement Shirai Kuroko estaba durmiendo sobre su escritorio y decía: no oneesama aléjate de ese chimpancé.

-Shirai-san estas babeando los reportes.

* * *

Mientras nuestros protagonistas estaban ocupados el uno con el otro un ojo se abrió en la oscuridad.

-tontos. –dijo Aleister Crowley con una sonrisa

* * *

-el día siguiente-

La boda había sido una ceremonia magníficamente lograda, pese al poco tiempo para la planeación, la princesa, diré reina Henrietha llevaba un vestido blanco forrado con diamantes, ella estaba en la parte alta de unas escaleras y todas las mujeres abajo incluyendo a Louise y Misaka quienes iban vestidas con idénticos vestidos azules estaban abajo esperando a que la recién casada arrojase el ramo de flores.

-es increíble como esa tradición está extendida a tantos universos. –dijo Touma mirando de lejos, estaba conversando con Julio Chesare quien había logrado recuperarse a tiempo para la boda.

-te refieres a lo de arrojar el ramo de rosas ¿verdad? ¿De donde ustedes vienen también se practica?

-sí, es bastante comun en varias culturas, igual que arrojarles arroz a los recién casados.

-eso acá no existe… Louise esta hermosa no crees.

Touma soltó una carcajada. –supongo, si eres un lolicon.

-¿Loli…Con?

-es cuando… sabes que no importa, ya lanzo el ramo.

Todos siguieron con la mirada donde se dirigía el ramo, pero antes de que alguien lo alcanzara una bola de fuego salió de la nada y lo golpeo.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!

-¡¿un ataque!?

-¡de ahí!

Alguien apunto al cielo, un dragón, largo que más parecía una serpiente pero con patas y alas estaba sobrevolando el área, era de un color negro con algunas escamas verdes y rojas intercaladas.

-¡todos busquen refugio! ¡Princesa, refúgiese!

Rápidamente aquellos que no podían luchar se refugiaron y aquellos que tenían ataques a distancia empezaron a disparar contra el dragón, quien esquivaba todos los golpes con una maestría impresionante, mientras disparaba bolas de fuego a discreción.

Louise saco su varita e intento su conjuro explosión contra el dragón. – ¡esto es por malograr la boda de hine-sama!

Una bola de humo bloqueo temporalmente la vista del dragón, de la nube de humo surgió entonces una especie de sifón, que se conectó a la varita de Louise y de la varita a su brazo, por el sifón se podianver como una especie de energía era succionada de la chica y devorada por el dragón.

-¡auxilio! –gritaba la chica, su madre entonces lanzo su ataque más poderoso y una enorme cantidad de viento se dirigió en forma de hojas cortantes contra el dragón, este deshizo su sifón y en su lugar una esfera de luz de la que saltaban chispas lo envolvió protegiéndolo.

Un railgun golpeo contra la esfera de luz, siendo desviada a su alrededor y no haciéndole ningún daño a la criatura.

El dragón entonces se lanzó a tierra, viéndolo más de cerca se podía ver que tenía una crin lacia de color azul sus escamas tenían brillos porque fragmentaban la luz que le daba, todo el cuerpo de la criatura estaba cubierto por diferentes tipos de runas.

El dragón ignoro todos los ataques, que no le hacían ni cosquillas, Tiffania no se había escondido por algún motivo, ella saco su varita y empezó a conjurar su hechizo de olvido contra el dragón, pero no lo completo, el dragón se envolví alrededor de su cuerpo de la misma forma que una anaconda.

La boca del dragón se abrió y el sifón de energía se volvió a formar, empezando a extraer el poder mágico de la media elfa.

-¡déjala en paz! Varios intentaron atacar el dragón, pero los conjuros y las espadas eran repelidos por un campo de fuerza generado por las runas del dragón.

Touma corrió hacia la chica, su mano derecha atravesó el blindaje mágico que defendía al dragón y golpeo con fuerza el hocico del dragón.

Automáticamente el conjuro que protegían dragón se deshizo, igual que el sifón, las runas que cubrían su cuerpo brillaron con una luz roja para después irse apagando.

-hola de nuevo kamijou-kun, tiempo sin vernos. –dijo el dragón mientras se disolvía en cenizas.

-¿Aleister?

-no deberías distraerte tanto, así no harás las cosas divertidas. –y entonces el dragón se deshizo por completo.

El resto de la gente no entendía que acababa de pasar.

Tiffania cayó al piso, en cuatro patas.

-¿estás bien?

-me siento débil, dijo la chica mientras sus brazos temblaban.

Pusieron a la chica elfo sobre una banca, mientras un mago de agua la atendía Touma se alejó, él se reunió con Misaka y el príncipe.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

-ese dragón, en definitiva era uno de los conjuros de Aleister Crowley, además, se sentía como materia oscura.

-¿el segundo está aquí? –pregunto Misaka.

-¿segundo? –intervino el rey, al momento que llegaba Henrietha.

-a los niveles 5 nos han puesto en una escala, yo soy la tercera, la máxima manipuladora de electricidad, Kakine Teitoku es el segundo, el máximo manipulador de materia oscura.

La pareja real trago saliva, era difícil imaginar lo que estaba por encima de Misaka.

-de todos modos no fue él el que creo esa materia oscura.

-no conozco ningún otro esper con ese poder.

-la última vez que me enfrente con Crowley el uso los poderes de los 7 niveles 5, lo más probable es que haya conservado ese poder al llegar a este mundo.

-¿y por qué ataco acá?

-no tengo idea de cómo funciona su mente, la verdad, nos supera a todos.

-¿Quién es él?

-el creador de ciudad academia, Misaka es quien es porque el decidió que las cosas fueran así.

-oye y tú.

-nací con el imagine breaker, él me ha usado, pero no me creo.

-tendremos que enfrentar a alguien así, esto no se ve bien.

Más tarde esa noche llego una carta de Tristein, que congelo el corazón de Henrietha.

**Continuara**

* * *

**¡Que no encuentro tiempo para escribir! Nos vemos la próxima.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Antes de empezar, este capítulo tiene algunas escenas subidas de tono, y otras con más gore del absolutamente necesario, manténgase alejado de los niños, en caso de efectos adversos suspenda el uso y consulte a su médico de confianza.**

* * *

-ya está, no te esfuerces Louise.

Laso dos chicas que habían sido atacadas por el dragón, estaban seriamente debilitadas por lo que las tuvieron que llevar a un lugar más tranquilo.

-gracias mama, ya estoy mejor… acabo de arruinar la boda de la princesa.

-Louise, no es tu culpa, no te culpes.

-así es Louise, no tienes nada de que culparte. –dijo la princesa mientras entraba, acompañada de su nuevo esposo.

-¡hine-sama! ¡Su alteza, lo siento!

-esa Louise, realmente tiene que hacer algo con respecto a su autoestima. –dijo Misaka quien estaba apoyada contra la puerta de la habitación en que la bruja pelirosada se encontraba, por la parte de afuera.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? –pregunto Julio, Misaka le había pedido que la acompañara.

-eh notado como miras a Louise. –estas palabras sorprendieron al joven. –quiero que me hagas un favor.

-¿Cuál sería?

No te separes de ella, mantén siempre un ojo encima suyo, aunque parezca que la estés acosando, no me importa, lo mismo con Tiffania.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Misaka cerró los ojos por un momento, pensando que tanto podía decirle a ese emisario de la iglesia.

La chica suspiro al cabo de unos segundos. -… el ataque de ese dragón ¿Qué propósito tenia? Si quería devorarlas ¿Por qué no lo hiso y ya? ¿Por qué no mando a un dragón más grande que se las tragara de un bocado?

-"…"

-es simple, no quería devorarlas, no estoy segura, puede haberles implantado algo para manipularlas, puede haber robado información de sus mentes, puede haberlas convertido en bombas teledirigidas, las posibilidades son ilimitadas. –la mente de Julio empezó a correr libre, las imágenes que Misaka le decía cada vez más horribles, en especial lo de convertirlas en bombas. –por favor, si muestran algún comportamiento… "inusual", confió en que tu… tomes la decisión.

Diciendo eso Misaka se dio la vuelta y entro en la habitación, dejando al chico parado pensado en lo que le acababa de decir.

-¡Misaka!

-¿ya estás bien Louise? –la chica le contesto con la cabeza.

-¿y tú Tiffa?

-estoy bien, Misaka-san.

-qué bueno, chicas, me podrían permitir sus varitas.

-…eh? –para Louise eso era extraño, Misaka jamás necesitaría una varita así que no entendía su propósito.

-¿para que la quieres?

-no es nada, solo quería que alguien lo revisara, ya sabes, quizás el dragón ese dejo alguna clase de pista en ellas. –mintió Misaka.

-claro Misaka-san. –dio Tiffa alcanzándole su varita a la castaña, Louise por otro lado saco la suya pero la miro por un rato antes de alcanzársela a Misaka. –me siento desnuda sin mi varita. –dijo la pelirosa.

-no te preocupes, estará a salvo.

-la chica una vez había recogido las varitas forzó una sonrisa de confianza en su cara, para luego salir sin más.

-¿Qué le pasa?

Karin el viento fuerte, quien por su larga experiencia en todos los infiernos que Halkigenia podía ofrecer, noto inmediatamente que Misaka estaba mintiendo con respecto a por qué le había quitado la varita a las chicas, ella salió rápidamente detrás de la chica, con el plan de interrogarla.

Al salir no vio inmediatamente a la castaña.

-¿Dónde fue? –la mujer se detuvo un momento, ¿derecha o izquierda? ¿Arriba o abajo?

La antigua soldado escogió al cabo de un instante, derecha y abajo, corrió por el pasillo, al llegar al final el mismo doblaba para las escaleras, pero ella no tuvo que seguir buscando, la chica estaba recostada sobre la pared con los ojos cerrados.

-Misaka-san, ¿Qué significa esto?

-¿Qué significa esto que?

-no te hagas a la tonta conmigo, serás mucho más poderosa que yo, pero yo tengo mucha más experiencia que tú, ¿Por qué confiscaste esas varitas? ¿Qué pasa con mi hija?

-¿confiscar? Yo no eh confiscado nada, deberías volver a ver como esta Louise, la note más pálida de lo normal.

La mujer se molestó, agarro el vestido de Misaka y la jalo, casi levantándola en el aire un par de milímetros. -¡no estoy para juegos! ¡Es mi hija, tengo derecho a saber que está pasando!

Misaka ni se inmuto, solo miro a la mujer que la estaba interrogando. –por tu propio bien y el de ella, es mejor que no lo sepas.

Karin la soltó. -¿es algo grave?

-realmente no tengo motivo para creer que tiene algo mal, pero de todos modos, mejor ser paranoica que ingenua.

-Karin-san, no tengo idea de cómo se siente ser madre, pero puede que llegue el momento en que no puedas protegerla o que intentando protegerla le causes daño, quiero que estés prepara para ese día.

La chica sin decir más dejo a la madre de Louise, parada en el sitio, Misaka bajo las escaleras.

-¿en serio crees que no decirle a su madre es buena idea? –pregunto Touma, quien estaba esperando a la chica en un punto fuera del alcance de la vista de Karin.

Misaka se encogió de hombros. –tengo mis motivos.

* * *

Fuera del palacio ya no había gente y el sol había empezado a ponerse, después del ataque del dragón el rey Wales dijo que las celebraciones tenían que posponerse, al día siguiente se embarcarían rumbo a Tristein, pero por ahora era la primera noche de casados, y pese a que acaban de experimentar un ataque del enemigo, la pareja tenía planes de disfrutar.

Henrietha después de pasar un rato y verificar que su amiga de la infancia estuviera bien, que excepto por el agotamiento, las dos no mostraban ningún problema de salud.

-mi amada. –dio Wales en el momento en que Henrietha cerró la puerta donde se encontraba Louise.

Ella le sonrió, el la beso y la cargo al modo matrimonial (¿redundante no?) y la llevo un piso más arriba a la habitación principal del palacio, no sé cómo abrió la puerta cargándola, entro en la habitación y recostó a su nueva esposa en la cama.

-pero… ni siquiera es de noche… -dijo la princesa, aunque ella era la que estaba desabotonando la camisa de su marido.

-¿a quién le importa? –dijo el príncipe.

La maravilla del vestido de novia es que pese a lo intrincado de la elaboración y lo difícil que es para la novia ponérselo en muchos casos, es increíblemente fácil para el hombre quitarlo después.

El príncipe soltó el cierre y el vestido cayo, por un momento el príncipe se detuvo, observando a la mujer con la que se había casado, ¿de verdad estaba ocurriendo esto? No es que Henrietha no era bella, ella era realmente hermosa, ese era precisamente ¿realmente el merecía eso?

-¿qu-que ocurre wa-Wales? –pregunto la princesa, incomoda por la intensidad de la mirada del hombre.

Henrietha estaba completamente roja, por su cabeza pasaban las instrucciones, muy detalladas, que Kirche le había dado mientras le ayudaban a ponerle el vestido.

**Flash back**

Estaba la princesa dentro de su habitación, tenía problemas con su vestido, mas por los nervio que por que fuera difícil, el vestido le encajaba como un guante.

Junto a ella se encontraban Louise, Tiffania y Kirche.

-haber su alteza, relájese no es tan difícil. –dijo Louise tratando de cerrar el vestido.

-lo estás haciendo mal Louise, es uno sin tirantes, princesa quítese el sostén.

-¿sin sostén?

-claro, además, así es más fácil para la noche después de la boda. –dijo Kirche.

Automáticamente las caras de Louise y la princesa se volvieron totalmente rojas, lo que no paso con Tiffa.

-¿la noche después de la boda? –pregunto la media elfa.

-así es, la parte más divertida. –Kirche estaba sonriendo, luego miro a Tiffa, quien de verdad mostraba una cara de desconcierto. -¿no sabes lo que pasa la noche después de la boda?

-la fiesta y luego… no sé, cada quien se va retirando y…

-valla, sí que eres inocente, veras lo que pasa después es… (Parte censurada pobre Tiffa perdió su inocencia)

**Fin del flash back**

-lo siento. –el joven rey se sintió mal por un momento por ser tan desconsiderado, las única experiencia que había tenido era con trabajadoras que cobraban 30 ecus por 30 minutos.

El rey se acercó nuevamente a ella, intentando no hacerla sentirse incomoda, suavemente la beso en el cuello, su mano busco el pecho de la chica y cuando lo sujeto ella lanzo un quejido.

-lo siento.

-está bien sigue.

Wales masajeaba su pecho mientras la besaba, pronto sintió la necesidad de ir más abajo, ella se resistió por un momento, pero luego le dejo continuar.

El joven jalo las bragas de su esposa, revelando su intimidad, la princesa se sobresaltó al sentir la lengua del príncipe empezando a explorar el área, por la sorpresa ella atrapo la cabeza del príncipe con sus piernas.

-¿Henrietha?

-continua.

La princesa convulsionaba cada vez que su esposo hacia algún movimiento inesperado, sentía vergüenza, pero el placer sobrepasaba totalmente cualquier otra emoción.

-pasemos a lo serio. –dijo Wales terminando de desvestirse, la princesa, o diré reina miro hacia abajo y pudo ver el pene de un hombre por primera vez.

Por su cabeza pasaron todas las cosas que Kirche le había dicho, con la boca, con los pechos, ambos a la vez, no sabía que más, ella estaba sentándose para intentar hacer lo que le habían dicho pero él no se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y en lugar de eso, lentamente empezó a metérsela.

-ah!

-te dolió.

-no mucho, ten cuidado.

Toda la noche se perdieron el uno en la otra, sus gemidos amortiguados por las paredes del palacio, esa noche Louise en la habitación de al lado no pudo dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente 10 am.

Misaka estaba andando por el patio del palacio, esperando a que las preparaciones para embarcar, cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención pasando por uno de los pasillos, una sombra blanca.

-eso era… no puede ser.

La chica corrió a ver si es que lo que había visto era real o una alucinación.

Llego al pasillo y vio una figura pequeña envuelta en una túnica blanca. -¡imposible! ¿Ella aquí? ¿Cómo?

Misaka trato de alcanzarla, pero la figura en la túnica blanca doblo el pasillo y cuando ella llego hay ya no estaba, siguió corriendo quizás estaba en algún lado.

Llego a las escaleras, se detuvo un momento considerando si subir o salir nuevamente, lo que no noto es que Touma también estaba corriendo y no la había visto a ella, el chico con mala suerte n pudo frenar a tiempo y la atropello.

-auch, auch, ¡Touma!

-¡no es mi culpa! ¡Ni creerás lo que he visto!

-¡index! –grito Misaka, apuntando a la vaga imagen de la túnica en el piso de arriba.

Los dos chicos corrieron, index o no se había dado cuenta de ellos o los estaba evitando a propósito.

Finalmente alcanzaron a la pequeña mona de túnica blanca, Misaka puso su mano en el hombro de la chica y le dio la vuelta, mientras los dos decían ¡Index!

Solo para ver que la monja tenía el pelo rosado.

-¿Index? –pregunto Louise sinceramente sorprendida por el repentino comportamiento de la princesa eléctrica.

-¿Qué ocurre Louise? –pregunto Tiffania saliendo de la habitación a la que Louise se disponía a ingresar, vestida con una túnica idéntica a la de Louise, pero más grande obviamente. -¿Misaka-san? ¿Touma-san?

-haber, ¿Por qué están vestidas de esa manera?

-estas túnicas son objetos espirituales llamadas Iglesias caminantes, fueron un obsequio del príncipe, con la esperanza de que no ayudase a protegernos, tienen…

-la resistencia de un conjuro a nivel papal, bla, bla, bla, ya se eso. –dijo Touma, un poco decepcionado, dando un paso atrás y escondiendo su mano derecha. –les recomiendo que mientras lleven eso no se hacerse a mí, recuerdan la ultimas vez que toque ropa mágica verdad.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?

* * *

Mientras tanto en Galia, el rey Josep se encontraba a bordo de su nave insignia.

-señor, los dragones están atacando las poblaciones al sur, ¡tenemos que ayudarlos! –le dio un hombre, que debía ser un general.

-mis órdenes fueron claras, rumbo norte, esa gente no es mi problema. –dijo Josep sin inmutarse.

-¡su majestad!

-eh? … que haces todavía acá, muchos desearían tu puesto y tu título de nobleza, si tú no lo deseas puedes irte, alguien más obedecerá mis órdenes.

-no… ¡maldición!

-¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

-lo que usted ordene. Dijo el hombre con los dientes apretados y se retiró.

Entonces Josep, ya libre de ese molesto general, pudo tener un momento de silencio, el dragón estaba destruyendo a sus súbditos mientras el tranquilamente encendía su pipa, no tenía idea de cuantos estaban muriendo por su desidia, y no sentía nada, absolutamente nada, quizás tuviera que subir un poco el nivel de violencia.

El hombre ingreso al puente del barco, ahí se encontraba su sobrina Charlotte, privada de su varita no podía enfrentarlo así que no hacía falta encadenarla.

-capitán, en que momento estaremos llegando a la frontera de Tristein.

Posiblemente para mañana su alteza.

-bien.

-su alteza ¿puedo hacer una pregunta? –pregunto el capitán.

-adelante

-por que estamos movilizando la flota al norte, los dragones son muchos para enfrentarlo con muestra flota, pero viajar al norte sin pedirle previamente su colaboración militar a Tristein no nos ayudara.

-¿colaboración militar? Creo que lo has malinterpretado, los incivilizados de Tristein han faltado a un tratado de no agresión entre los países del oeste, es hora de una campaña de castigo.

-¡va a declararle la guerra! ¡Estamos en situación de crisis y usted va a declarar la guerra!

-un peón como tú no tiene que pensar, solo obedece.

Tabitha se quedó mirando a su tío, sabía que era cruel, pero ahora recién notaba que estaba enfermo.

-¿por qué pones esa cara mi querida sobrina?

-enfermo.

-¿Cómo tu difunta madre?

-…¿?

-no te había dicho. –el rey sonrió, no por que estuviera disfrutando, sino porque quería hacer sufrir a su sobrina. –la pobre duquesa de Orleans, la hallaron muerta ayer, al menos ahora esta con mi querido hermano.

-¡MALDITO! –Tabitha en un movimiento se lanzó encima del rey, no tenía ningún arma, ella lo mordió en el cuello tratando de arrancarle la carne, sus dientes atravesaron la piel del rey, pero el de una patada el mando a volar.

Tabitha golpeo la pared de la cabina, hecho sangre por la boca, parte era del rey, quien tenía una herida en el cuello, pero la mayoría era de su misma.

-llévala a su habitación, y no la alimenten a menos que su vida dependa de ello.

El rey se tocó su cuello, no estaba sangrando demasiado, lamio sus dedos ensangrentados.

* * *

Esa noche la tripulación se había reunido en secreto.

-yo creía que quería ir al norte después del ataque que sufrió de ese dragón para buscar aliados, pero lo que desea es iniciar una guerra.

-no podemos seguir yendo al norte, más personas morirán.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Órdenes del rey.

-no por ser el rey tenemos que obedecerlo, está haciendo algo malo, lo vamos a dejar.

-lo que dices es traición.

-¿es traición cuando es contra un tirano?

-tenemos que deshacernos del Rey Josep.

-si van a conspirar contra mi amo, al menos cuídense de no ser oídos. –los que estaban reunidos se voltearon a donde escucharon la voz, pera ver a Sheffield escondida en las sombras.

-¡es esa mujer!

Las runas en la frente de Sheffield empezaron a brillar, los hombres desenvainaron sus espadas, todos ellos eran magos así que sus espadas funcionaban también como varitas.

Sheffield sonrió, ella llevaba una bolsa de la que saco varias semillas.

-no te daremos tiempo, ¡TEMPESTAD MÁXIMA! –grito uno de los soldados, una potente ráfaga de viento salió de la punta de su espada, el conjuro golpeo de frente a la mujer, pero cuando el conjuro termino pudieron ver que un campo de energía morada la envolvía impidiendo que le hagan algún daño.

-ese es tu poder, por gusto me molesto, seres tan insignificantes como ustedes no pueden hacerle daño a mi amo.

-¿Qué clase de mounstro eres?

-¿monstruo? Nada de eso, solo soy una mujer enamorada. –dijo mientras arrojaba las semillas que tenía en su mano, cada semilla al golpear el suelo empezó a brillar para luego expandirse en 3 gárgolas de dos metros de alto con espadas y 4 lobos.

Los lobos se lanzaron primero, aquel que había lanzado el conjuro de viento intento defenderse, pero cuando intentó golpear al lobo con su espada esta lo atravesó, luego el lobo mordía su brazo con toda la fuerza de sus mandíbulas, rompiendo su brazo.

El hombre grito de dolor, el lobo sacudió su cabeza y la fuerza arranco el brazo desde la altura del codo.

La sangre empezó brotar a toda velocidad, pero no le dio tiempo para morir desangrado, una de las gárgolas levantando su espada lo golpe en el centro de la cabeza, la espada no tenía buen filo así que en vez de cortar aplasto su cráneo.

Otro lobo ataco al general que había estado discutiendo con Josep más temprano, el no llevaba la armadura en ese momento así que un lobo se lanzó contra su estómago, otros dos lobos fueron cada uno a unos de sus brazos, el lobo del centro abrió su abdomen derramando sus contenidos, un geiser de sangre broto, entre los tres lo tiraron al piso haciéndolo pedazos.

Las gárgolas cada uno tomo a un hombre más, los golpes de sus espadas no cortaban sin que aparataban, una gárgola logro golpear en las costillas a su oponente, las costillas se rompieron y atravesaron la carne, sus pulmones empezaron a llenarse de sangre, el hombre murió ahogado en su propia sangre.

Los demás cada uno sufrió su propia forma de morir, los lobos destrozaban a sus presas pero no se las comían dejando todo cubierto de partes de cuerpos destrozados.

Al final solo quedo el capitán.

-¿entonces? ¿Van a seguir conspirando?

-no, no, seré leal al rey hasta la muerte.

-qué bueno oírlo. –dijo la mujer.

El capitán dejo escapar un suspiro, los lobos se alejaron un poco de él.

-Pero pensándolo mejor, la gente cambia de opinión muy fácilmente, mejor nos aseguramos de que ser leal hasta la muerte no sea mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué?

-devórenlo.

Aquellos que no se habían reunido con el resto del grupo escuchaban horrorizados los gritos de sus compañeros, Tabitha en su celda podía imaginarse toda la escena.

Tabitha ya no tenía miedo a la muerte, lo único que la mantenía con vida era el odio, vivía para matar a su tío, nada más, si los lobos llegaban, ella los haría pedazos con sus propias manos no se permitirá morir hasta que su tío estuviera muerto.

La puerta de su celda sonó, no como si alguien estuviese golpeando, o como si alguien fuera a abrir la puerta, sino como si alguien hubiera arrojado algo contra la misma.

Luego de eso silencio, todos debían estar muertos ya.

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

En la puerta apareció la mujer de traje morado, Sheffield, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, su mirada tenía un brillo alocado.

Charlotte se puso en guardia, preparándose para luchar o morir.

-ya princesita, sal, ¡a limpiar!

Tabitha salió, vio los cuerpos hechos pedazos, el pegajoso olor de la sangre.

-¿la tripulación?

-muerta, ¿no lo ves?

-¿reemplazo?

-ah, a eso te referías, los remplazare con gárgolas, ¿me pregunto si el resto de la tripulación se atreverá a conspirar contra mi amo después de ver esto?

La mujer rió, Tabitha no podía hacer nada salvo obedecer, y esperar la oportunidad para su venganza.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, algún lugar sobre Albión

-¡ . ! un mundo completamente dedicado a la magia ¿y esto es lo más rápido que podemos ir? –se quejó Touma

Misaka que también estaba aburrida le respondió -cierto, cuando vine no note que el barco iba tan lento, aunque yo vine de polizonte y todo.

-no es culpa del barco. –Tiffania, en su traje de monja. –los marineros dicen que estamos en una calma chicha, ¿esto no ocurre de donde vienen?

Touma que estaba colgando de la baranda se dejó caer. –no, en nuestro mundo la gente ya casi no viaja por barco, y cuando lo hace el barco tiene motor así que avanza aunque no halla viento.

-por cierto Misaka-san, Kirche el otro día me conto algo y quería saber si es cierto.

-¿Kirche? –esto encendió una alarma en la cabeza de Misaka.

Si ella me conto que después de la boda (descripción completa censurada)

-¡¿QU-QU-QUE CLASE DE COSAS TE CUENTA KIRCHE?! –grito Misaka, la mente de Touma estaba demasiado llena de imágenes, después de mucho tiempo sin internet que esperaban.

-ella dijo que la princesa iba a hacerlo esa noche, y quería saber si eso es verdad.

-¡¿Y POR QUE CREES QUE YO VOY A SABER ESAS COSAS?!

-es que generalmente tu sabes toda clase de cosas y supuse que quizás tú y Touma-san…

-¡NO!, ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO!, ¡TODAVIA NO HEMOS HECHO ESO!

Touma brinco, la palabra "todavía" lo había resucitado, un delgado hilo de sangre salía de su nariz. -¿todavía?

-¡AHORA NO IDIOTA! –y le encajo un puño en la cara a Touma.

Entonces el vigía del mástil grito ¡UN DRAGON! Interrumpiendo la conversación, todos en cubierta se pusieron en guardia.

-¿otra vez? Tiffa escóndete.

-esto se está volviendo molesto.

Pronto el dragón los alcanzo, era un dragón rojo, muy grande, y detrás de él empezaron a llegar más y más, pero ninguno de ellos se acercó realmente a los barcos sino que los pasaban por arriba o por abajo y evitaban confrontación.

-¿Qué les ocurre?

-"…"

-están huyendo-nee. –dijo Irukuku, la familiar de Tabitha. –Tienen miedo.

Al frente de ellos una gran nube negra, un mal presagio.

* * *

**¿Alguien noto que este capítulo no tiene título?**

**La verdad me estuve debatiendo bastante tiempo en si incluía la escena entre Wales y Henrietha o no, no pude evitar escribirla, pero como este fic está clasificado en T eso es algo excesivo, tampoco tenía ganas de censurarla, así que al final termino en una versión concentrada, si alguna sensibilidad resulto ofendida, lo lamento.**

**Como sea, dejen un comentario.**

** Hasta luego.**


End file.
